GundamCode 00
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: A crossover between Code Geass and Gundam 00, thus having characters from both. Last chapter and epilogue up. Don't miss the next season coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Year 2164 Common Era…the fossil fuel supply on Earth is finally depleted after centuries of consumption. Thus, humanity is seeking new forms of energy & the safest option was solar power. _

_With that decided, a great plan is formed to utilise this near-infinite power from the Sun itself. Over half a century later, three Solar Energy Orbital Spires were constructed, each at the grand height of 50,000 kilometres into the sky & space. Due to the 4 seasons, it is difficult to locate perfect areas for these structures, other than Equatorial nations that could provide sunlight all-year round without any major natural disasters. For the sake of creating such mega-structures, the nations of the world have grouped into 3 power blocs, each in control of their own Orbital Spire made through their collaboration. _

_The first Orbital Spire is located in the deserts of Ecuador & is controlled by the World Imperium. An imperial monarchy that rules over all of Western Hemisphere, Japan, Australasia, the Pacific Islands, the Philippines & British Isles, it maintained a series of radical policies based on its Social Darwinist and Capitalist society. Nonetheless, it is prided for having the strongest military power among the three superstates._

_The second Orbital Spire would be erected upon Kalimantan of Indonesia & is distributed to the nations under the Indian-Chinese Federation. A communist superstate that controls over much of Asia (excluding Japan & the Middle East) by both China & India, suppression of dissidents have been frequent & ongoing to prolong the rule of the Federation in light of its rival superpowers' different ideologies. Among the three superstates, it is well-known to have the highest population, a likely effect of having 2 nations with one of the highest populations._

_And finally, the last Orbital Spire in Kenyan plains is administrated by the Euro Universe. A liberal democracy that is a de facto fusion of the European Union of old(excluding Britain & Ireland), non-EU European nations & Russia with a strong influence over Africa, it existed with the largest landmass, but with a divided government riddled with corruptions & conflicting ideologies in the face of the other superstates. Dangers in the form of the neighbouring nations' radical elements threaten to terrorise its better-off neighbour. _

_However, these pillars are extremely fragile from all points of view & a strong defence is maintained or it could cost any of the superstates everything. Despite the cautiousness of the situation at hand, each of these 3 superstates continues to play a grand zero-sum game for the sake of their own prosperity & prestige…_

"Yes, it is saddening indeed that even 200 years since that crisis & the world's still not united as one," said a young Caucasian man of no more than 18, looking at the history of the world, "Jeremiah, is such a world utopia?"

The young man in question was accompanied by a much older Caucasian man with purple hair. He wore a simple black suit with tie & had a metal piece over his left eye.

"Lelouch, this could be the closest we could get to utopia," said Jeremiah, "the 3 current superstates are practically infallible, even in the event of an unlikely alliance between any 2 of the superstates."

"No…Jeremiah…you would never truly understand this…not until you feel that pain first-hand," said Lelouch as he looked at a photograph on the table next to him.

It was a typical family photo of a Caucasian family. Within the framed picture, a man in black clothes was standing next to a lady in orange dress. There were also a young cheerful young girl with brown hair & a boy…looking like Lelouch, only younger.

"…then Father…and Mother…they need not to die just yet…" said Lelouch as a tear dropped down his cheeks.

"I am sorry to have caused you discomfort, my Lord," Jeremiah apologised, "Lord Charles & Lady Marianne would be displeased with the anguish you are feeling for them."

At this moment, the door to the room they were in slid open & another man walked in. He was a bespectacled Greek man with messy black hair. He wore unwashed overalls underneath a clean white lab coat.

"Ian, you should clean that someday, it really wrecks," said Jeremiah.

"Won't do a thing, it'll just get dirty again…just as how you try to have peace, and suddenly another war pops up," Ian countered, "and Mr. Lelouch, they are all tested & ready for usage anytime."

"Excellent," said Lelouch as he faced Ian & Jeremiah, "after all these years, the Lamperouge Family has been waiting for this moment. Now the time has come for us to show ourselves to the world…prepare thyself…world…for Celestial Being."

"So it has begun, and to where would you guide to us, C2?" asked Jeremiah, looking at the screen.

The screen changed into an atlas of the world & it pinpointed towards Ecuador boundaries, near the Orbital Spire of the Imperium, dubbed as "Alexander's Column".

"How lovely, my homeland is most wonderful for my message to strike across the lands," Lelocuh said, laughing maniacally, "rally the Gundam Meisters, its Showtime!"


	2. Sound of Trumpets

**Ch 1 – Sound of Trumpet**

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Up in the null space above Earth, it was mostly barren. Other than the few space colonies of the major power blocs of the world and many satellites, it would be odd to detect anything else. In fact, a ship as large as St. Cuthbert would be nearly impossible…but there was such a ship…and it is heading straight towards Earth.

Inside St. Cuthbert, Lelouch was casually walking off towards the halls while Jeremiah marched off behind him in the fashion of a true military officer. Along the way, a hologram of a green-haired teenager girl with amber eyes appeared beside him.

"Yes…C2," Lelouch said, "what is the situation in Ecuador?"

"Based on the input, the World Imperium has declared the execution of terrorists today," the girl said, "the group in question would be the Japanese Liberation Front, which advocates Japanese nationalism."

"Good, then we shall make us known to the world by this," Lelouch said, "Knowing the Imperium; they will invite officials of other nations as a testimony to their right to rule."

"But Lelouch Sir…we shouldn't let the Imperium mark us as another group of common terrorists," Jeremiah said, "I mean, we should conduct another mission at the same time."

"Now that you mentioned it, there is a celebration for the birthday of the Indian-Chinese Federation's leader in Chinese Federative Socialist Republic," C2 said, "there were also rumours that terrorists are planning to crash the party."

"Very well, two of us will head to Ecuador while the other two go to China," Lelouch said, entering through a sliding door.

Inside the next room, it was a hangar. And inside, there were four large humanoid robots. A redhead girl of Lelouch's age range was standing there too, and walked towards Lelouch after noticing his presence.

"Lelouch!" the girl said, "at long last, now we can…"

"Yes, for too long we have hidden in shadows," Lelouch said, "Kallen Kozuki, we shall herald Change itself. And I prefer to be called as Zero."

"I understand… Zero," Kallen replied.

"And Jeremiah…please contact the other two as well," Lelouch said, "but I will be taking Ecuador…I wanted to see something for myself…"

Alexander's Column, Province of Equatoria, World Imperium

The Orbital Spire that the World Imperium ruled over and built over the former Ecuador was dubbed as Alexander's Column, named after the First Emperor of the Imperium, Alexander the Conqueror. The design took details from gothic structures and realistic statues of gargoyles, demons, double-headed eagles and angels were erected around and even on the Spire itself. The Spire would be protected by a barred barrier against ground attacks, with the main entrance holding a stone carving, a quote from Alexander the Conqueror himself.

"God grants Only the Strong and Able the World"

Currently, in the areas inside the Alexander's Column, it was opened to many officials of the world's various nations…for a certain purpose. The Amphitheatre of Alexander was known as an execution site for the enemies of the state, normally via cruel methods of death. And that day's event was the execution of Kyoshiro Tohdoh, leader of the Japanese Liberation Front.

For the sake of protecting guests from the uncontrolled violence of the executions, they had to view the procedure from behind a super-glass wall called the Safe Zone and they would be well-served and dined during the whole procedure.

On a table in the Safe Zone, a teenage Japanese boy was having a meal of beef with an older white-haired scientist and a younger female. All of them were apparently from the Imperium, based on their dark blue uniforms.

"So Kyoshiro is slated for execution at last," the scientist said, "what do you think about it, Suzaku?"

"If this can stop all the fighting in Japan, then it must be done," the Japanese said.

"My, you're rather calm in this," the female said, "especially seeing as that guy is…"

Suddenly, another figure walked towards them. He was a German officer donned in the aquamarine uniforms of the Euro Universe and had the German Eagle sewn onto it, with long hair that covered part of his face. However, one could see the metal pieces that sealed off an eye of his, which beared an awful scar.

"Colonel Bismarck Waldstein of the German Luftwaffe," the scientist said, "I see you were sent in by your nation to observe this procedure."

"And I believe you are Earl Lloyd Asplund, I had heard of your work," Bismarck said, "and the lady is…"

"Cecile Asplund, I'm an engineer here and wed to Earl Asplund," she introduced.

"And this must the infamous Kururugi Suzaku of course," Bismarck said, "I heard that this Kyoshiro guy the Imperium will be killing was once your former Master… how could you stand here so calm as to watch him die?"

"His death will secure the future stability of the Imperium as a whole, and I plan to see through it happen…by all means," Suzaku replied.

International Palace, Beijing, Chinese Federative Socialist Republic

Opposed to the grim events in the Western Hemisphere, the Eastern Hemisphere or particularly the Indian-Chinese Federation was highlighted with an occasion of joy, the birthday of the deceased founder of the Federation, Chen Guoqiang.

Within the International Palace where diplomats of other nations were received while in the Federation, it was used as a setting for the party. Among them, a Chinese girl in a traditional cheongsam sipped a cup of tea when another Chinese male in the green military uniform approached her.

"Ah, Wang Liumei, on the behalf of the People's United Liberation Army, I thank you for all the generous donations you have given to our organisation," the male said.

"Pardon me, you're?" Liumei asked.

"Oh, I have not yet introduced myself to you," he said, "the name's Li Xingke, Colonel of the People's United Liberation Army. I must say that you are one good bourgeoisie."

"It is only the duty of the People to support the Motherland," Liumei said, "but I heard of possible terrorism attacking here…"

"Do not worry at all, I am here to oversee the protection of all guests here," Xingke said.

"_Even if there were…they would come…I'm sure of it…"_ Liumei thought.

Suddenly, a lesser soldier came up to their conversation and talked with Xingke.

"Mr. Li, there is a commotion against the peace," he said.

"I must apologise Miss Wang, but I must be on my way to my duties," Xingke said.

Main Gate, Alexander's Column, Province of Equatoria

Outside the Gate of Alexander's Column, a large truck was hurriedly driving into the complex. As it was reaching the Gate, some Imperium Guards went out to check out the truck. As they checked out the driver, it was a Japanese male with short hair and a moustache.

"Identification please," the Guard demanded.

"I am under the Imperial Ares Company and here to transport new battle equipment," the driver said, "just let me in and I will be out quickly! Your superiors will be mad at you for not having this equipment brought quickly."

"Ok you, we will let you in!" the Guard gave in and opened the Gate for the truck.

The driver then drove his truck inside the complex. After the Guards were out of sight, the driver himself tore off the moustache of his.

"Yo Chiba, everything's going on according to plan," he said, relaxingly.

"Tamaki, Keep on driving until we reached the Amphitheatre, we must rescue Colonel Kyoshiro and Her Imperial Highness as well," Chiba called via an incom in Tamaki's ear.

Just in the air space of the Province of the Equator, three Mobile Suits were flying over it and heading towards Alexander's Column.

One of them was mostly white with blue and had a large sword mounted on its right forearm. The other one was mostly jet-black with golden outlines and looked to be rather bulky but heavily armed with six cannons. The last one would be red with yellow portions, with a unique claw as its right arm.

Lelouch was seated inside the Black Suit, donned in a purple suit with an elaborate cape. While at flight, the holo-screen of a man in blue suit and helmet appeared.

"Lelou…I mean Zero, what is the mission plan?" he asked.

"Setsuna, we will be infiltrating the Alexander's Column," Lelouch said, "the mission would be to free the oppressed peoples who would be wrongfully killed."

After that, Setsuna's image vanished form the screen. Lelouch looked on and saw their destination point, and put on his helmet, which had no cover or eye shield.

"Let us proceed…with judgment…" he said.

Security Chamber, International Palace, Beijing

Inside the secret Command Centre for Security, various screens were displaying visuals both inside and outside the Palace. Li Xingke and the lesser soldier earlier entered into the Chamber.

"So what is the situation at hand?" Xingke asked.

"Colonel, we have detected about two Mobile Suits heading our way," another soldier said, "…and they are of the Hellion Mk I formerly used by the Euro Universe."

"Those piles of scrap, we can simply blast them off the skies," Xingke said, "those terrorists don't know who they are messing with…"

"Sir, apparently the terrorists have disrupted our Security systems," the soldier said, "meaning that we are as good as a sitting duck."

Meanwhile, as the two Hellions flew in for their attacks on the International Palace, two other Mobile Suits came in from an opposite direction. One of them was a green-armoured Suit, with a pair of steel makeshift wings and a large gun rifle mounted on its shoulders. The other one was of a Transformable Type, currently set in Flight Mode; this one was armoured with orange armour.

"Say Allelujah, this is gonna to be exciting," said an Irish male piloting the Green Suit.

"Exciting? We'll see…Lockon…" the Russian-Chinese pilot with hair covering his left side said.

"_Yes Allelujah…our debut will be so grand…let's make it happen…" _said a voice.

"Urg…Hallelujah…just let me do this job," Allelujah said.

Alexander's Column, Province of Equatoria, World Imperium

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Alexander's Column! We are grateful for all of you gracing this occasion. Without further ado, we shall unleash the executed ones on stage."

"Huh? There's someone else…" Suzaku exclaimed.

Suddenly, two trap doors opened up at the stage and smoke sprayed out of them. Something rose up from one of them, that being Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh of the Liberation Front. Another figure rose from the other one, that being a Japanese teenage girl in traditional Japanese clothes.

"_Kaguya?!"_ thought Suzaku.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, former colonel of Japan Self-Defence Forces, you are charged with terrorism and involvement with the Japanese Liberation Front. As such, the Ministry of Justice has declared you guilty and to be executed."

"And Sumeragi Kaguya, former princess of the defunct Imperial Clan of Japan, you are charged of crimes against the World Imperium Code of Civil Laws. Via involvement with terrorists, you are equally founded as a guilty entity and to be executed as well by the Ministry of Justice."

Suddenly, a door from the Safe Zone opened up and something came out. Two deadly rectangular machines walking on four legs walked out of it and closer to the two Japanese.

"The Automatons are special enforcement drones invented to neutralise threats wit great ease. During the execution, please help yourself to your gourmet meals."

"Now!" declared Lelouch.

"Roger," Kallen said, pressing a button.

As the Automatons began to fire bullets out, it was quickly destroyed by an energy ball. Suddenly, the red Suit descended upon the ground.

"Huh? That's not our guys," Tamaki exclaimed, "I mean, they are all in the truck…"

"Wow, using this execution to show off your new Mobile Suits…that's something new from you," Bismarck remarked.

"I doubt this is of our nation's design," Cecile said.

"But in any case, the Automatons are set to Kill Mode…and they can only detect body heat, so the Suit could be a problem," Lloyd said, "could it be…Free Japan…E.U...ICF…Iran…"

"Damn it that I didn't bring the Tokugawa with us!" Suzaku cursed.

Meanwhile, up in the Command Centre of Alexander's Column, the people there also heard of the crisis.

"We got the readings of three non-Imperium Mobile Suits in the vicinity," said a footsoldier.

"Already expected those Jap peoples to come here anyways," the Commander said, "deploy 3 Centurion Mobile Suits then to crush the resistance. We shall show the world the might of our Empire."

The red Suit was immobile for a moment, but it quickly captured the other Automaton and crushed it like an ant. However, this would only cause more trouble with the coming of the Centurions.

The Centurions themselves were the mass-production model Mobile Suit of the Imperium, usually employed for guard duty or high-profile tasks. Silver plated in its design, it was armed with a lance and a shield to protect itself.

Currently, three of these Models were set into the execution Arena and set to kill all in their way. With that, the other 2 Models also descended on the site too. The Red Suit stretched out its claw, and grabbed hold onto a Centurion's head section.

"Alright…Imperium scumbag, eat this!" Kallen said, revealing a hidden switch in her controls and pressed it.

Suddenly, the claw-arm radiated a wave of powerful energy from it and transmitted into the Centurion. Inside, the pilot could feel the intense heat going on and hurriedly pressed for the ejection mechanism. Fortunately, he managed to leave his Suit before it bloated up and finally exploded in an overload.

"Gundam Michael…" Lelouch said.

And then, the second Centurion unleashed a set of trekker wheels for quick mobility and charged at the Blue Suit with its lance. However, the Blue Suit dodged the attack and its sword extended out to slash off the Centurion's arms off and kicked it down.

"Gundam Exia…" Lelouch said.

Finally, the last Centurion faced off against the Black Suit with a sword from its waist. It first tried to slash it across, but an energy shield would block it out. The Suit then grappled the Centurion's head section and ripped it off.

"And…Gundam Celestica…" Lelouch said.

"What an amazing display of the Imperium's high-quality Mobile Suits," said a Russian male in the uniform of the ICF.

"Damn those Suits!" cried the Commander of the Imperium, "send out our entire Centurion at them!"

"But Sir…other nations' representatives are here…" a soldier said, "…if they know we overstocked on arms in the Orbital Spires…this could start an international scandal…"

"I don't care, our priority is to see this execution through!" the Commander demanded.

"Yes…Sir…" the soldier relented.

Suddenly and within a short period of time, the entire Execution Arena was flooded with scores of Centurions surrounding the three mystery Suits.

"My…this number of Mobile Suits was not verified in the Treaty…" Bismarck said, "Go figures you Imperiums to be over-militarising the Orbital Spire."

Exia took quick action and slashed at two of them at once. The Michael quickly grabbed onto the surrounding Centurions, and let them suffer that strange radiation. The Celestica flew up above the attack wave of Centurions and it fired energy cannons from all six of its cannons at them.

"Energy weaponry?!" exclaimed the Russian, "is this even the doing of the Imperium?"

"This is my chance," Chiba said, "Gekka, let's go!"

The truck's back hatch then opened up and another Mobile Suit joined in the battle. It was a Gekka, meaning 'Cutting Moon' in Japanese. They were advanced Models once employed by the Japanese Self-Defence Forces by higher ranked individuals, reduced to the role of the Nationalists' Mobile Suits.

Chiba's navigation was quite steady, even in the middle of battle. She managed to avoid most of the attacking Centurions, and even eliminated some of them herself. Eventually, she stopped by the dais and left the Gekka.

Chiba herself was a Japanese female in the white suit of the former Japanese military, and she quickly cut off the restraints that had bound both Tohdoh and Kaguya.

"Chiba, you're here at last," Kaguya said, "but are those our guys?"

"I'm afraid not, and I fear what their purpose here would be…" Chiba said, "but now, I will have to lead you to safety."

Chiba quickly returned to the safety of her Gekka, and let both Tohdoh and Kaguya take cover in her Gekka's hands and it flew away. Tamaki saw this, and quickly stepped on his gear for his own quick escape.

International Palace, Beijing, Chinese Federative Socialist Republic

Meanwhile, near the skies over the International Palace, the two Hellions in Flight Mode were reaching the site at high-speed. Li Xingke and other military officers could only stand there and watch hopelessly as the terrorists caught them off-guard. Wang Liumei was looking out at the window, where she saw the 2 incoming Hellions.

Suddenly, a blast diverted the Hellions form their targets and had to fly around. That blast in question came from the green Mobile Suit.

"Gundam Dynames…" Luimei murmured.

"Hmph…C2's predictions are all too accurate…" Lockon said.

"Our plan…but I thought we had crushed their systems!" a terrorist cried.

"Well, it seems we have to fight our way through," the second terrorist said, directing his Hellion towards the orange Suit.

However, it flew at a rate too fast for the outdated Hellion to keep up. Soon, it launched a barrage of missiles at the Hellion and destroyed it.

"Gundam Kyrios…" Liumei murmured, sipping her tea.

The remaining Hellion saw the entire scene, and quickly fled the site. But he was shot down by another blast from Dynames.

"Alright, mission accomplished," Lockon said, "isn't that right, Haro?"

"Mission accomplished. Mission accomplished. Mission accomplished." Haro, the egg-shaped machine cried.

Penglai Island, Free Japan, Pacific Ocean

After losing the Home Islands, the remaining fragments of Japan royalists took to a rump state in the few artificial islands of the Pacific Ocean. Penglai Island would be made as their temporary capital.

With the successful rescue of Kaguya and Tohdoh, the morale of the Liberation Front was high once again. Inside a throne room, Tohdoh and Chiba knelt down as Princess Kaguya was about to come out.

"Presenting…Her Imperial Highness, Sumeragi Kaguya denkai!" an officer announced and Kaguya came in.

"Long live the Princess!" they cried.

"Presenting…Tenno Heika…Sumeragi Lee Noreiga!" the officer announced.

The door opened again, and the Empress of Free Japan came out. She wore an elaborate blue and white traditional outfit attributed to the Japanese nobility. She ran towards Kaguya, and hugged her in a tight embrace.

"Kaguya, I'm so glad you're safe and sound," Lee Noreiga said.

"My Empress, I must apologise for my incompetence in saving the Princess," Tohdoh said, "I am willing to accept any punishment you mete upon me."

"Tohdoh, in this time, we need only the best and I can't afford to lose you," Lee Noreiga said, "but I heard that unknown people saved you…I must thank them personally."

"I prefer to watch the news and see what's going on…" Kaguya said, turning on a remote control and a holo-screen popped up in the other side of the room.

It was showing a news report with Milly Ashford, a famous newscaster of the Imperium and heiress to the Ashford Barony which ruled over a small region within the former Southern England called Ashfordshire.

"Weird, she doesn't appear at this time normally," Chiba mentioned.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are broadcasting this news across the world itself. We possess a message given to us of the Britannian Broadcasting Company from someone who claims to have prevented the executions in Equatoria and the terrorist attack in Beijing. This video clip is not edited in any way. Now we will show all viewers the clip uncut."

Suddenly, the screen changed into that of a man wearing a fine but outdated suit and a monocle in his eye. He held onto a cane and seated in a vast library.

"I will now deliver this message to the many peoples of the world. We are Celestial Being, a private armed organisation, employing the special Mobile Suits known as the Gundam…"

"Celestial Being?" wondered Tohdoh.

"Private armed organisation…" wondered Chiba.

"The purpose of which we, Celestial Being, exist is the eradication of war and injustice from this world. We do not seek to fight for personal gain, neither will we, Celestial Being, fight for nations and factions. For the hope of eliminating warfare and injustice from the hearts of humanity, we stand forever more…"

Alexander Palace, Alexaninople, World Imperium

All over the world, people were watching it. In the Alexander Palace of the Imperial City of Alexaninople for the World Imperium, the King-Emperor of the Imperium, Bryon II, watched the clip along with his Imperial court.

"As I am doing presently, I shall declare the intentions of us, Celestial Being..."

"What intentions?" wondered a girl with long pink hair in a white Victorian dress, who stood in the Court.

Chairman's Chamber, Beijing, Indian-Chinese Federation

The Chamber of the Indian-Chinese Federation's Chairman was a highly-secured location, occupied only by the current Chairman himself. He was currently Wen Liupei, and even the isolative Chairman watched the clip of Celestial Being.

"Conquest…Religion…Energy…Politics…regardless of whatever justifications you may conceive of…"

Euro Universe High Parliament, Brussels, Euro Universe

Brussels remained as the centre for the Euro Universe and several ministers of the Union had made their homes in Brussels to hold their meetings easier, making a new office to all member states known as the Union Representative.

Currently, they were all watching the clip on Celestial Being and making their thoughts on it.

"We shall charge into battle and quell it. Through this, we aim to reform the world. Be it a country, organisation or company; so long as they inflict the ills of warfare and injustice upon Mankind, they will face judgment form us. For that is what we stand for, Celestial Being…"

Penglai Island, Free Japan, Pacific Ocean

"I repeat; we are Celestial Being, a private armed…"

"Hmm…anti-violence you say," Tohdoh said, "but you clearly used violence itself at the Column…"

"Is there such a thing as fighting not for personal gain?" Lee Noreiga wondered.

BBC HQ, London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

Within the World Imperium, there were a number of Free Imperial Cities. These were special cities given more freedoms than normal and even autonomy in the system of ruling. London would only be such an example, still housing the HQ for Britannian Broadcasting Company.

Milly Ashford might the newscaster for the report, but she was unnerved at its contents.

"_That man…"_ Milly thought.

Hidden behind the curtain, another Briton looked out at the clip being played.

"_Splendid job I must say…a new revolution is at hold…"_ the man thought.

EU Carrier, Skies over Atlantic Ocean

In the skies over the Atlantic, an EU Carrier Plane flew over to transport nationals over to the EU homelands from Equatoria. Colonel Bismarck was sitting and his suite, looking out at the window and his holo-screen, which displayed the clip of Celestial Being.

"To limit fighting using more fighting, to quell injustice by doing injustice…what a contradiction," Bismarck said, "How long will this group, Celestial Being, lasts in this world?"

International Palace, Beijing, Indian-Chinese Federation

Li Xingke, Wang Liumei and the many guests and guards there also watched the clip themselves and were stupefied by the bold declaration.

"Just who are you really…Celestial Being?" Xingke wondered.

"_The world is now changing…"_ Liumei thought, _"The proletarians of world shall unite and cast away the warfare and injustice that the overlords had imposed and exploited upon…"_

Alexander's Column, Equatoria, World Imperium

After the fighting, it was a decisive loss for the Imperium and scores of scrap metal were salvaged back for further usage. However, Suzaku, Lloyd and Cecile were watching the Celestial Being clip too.

"Celestial Being, so that's the name of the group," Lloyd said, "but fighting for the sake of eliminating it…"

"_To eliminate war…injustice…reminds me of Lelouch…"_ Suzaku thought.

"_If this damned World Imperium hadn't invaded Japan now…then…then Dad…Mom… Nunnally…they would still be alive…"_

"_Lelouch…yes…I wonder how you feel towards this group…Celestial Being…"_ Suzaku thought.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Up in the atmosphere of the planet itself, the Ship St. Cuthbert was at orbit. Inside its control, Jeremiah, Lelouch and the other Gundam Meisters were gathered there. The audio of the clip was played there.

"Hallelujah, the evils of the world is now exposed like a book for the world to see," Allelujah said.

"Guess we will be very busy from now on," Lockon said, "and there's no turning back at this point."

"Guess we enter into a path of carnage," Kallen said.

"But we will be ready for whatever they throw at us," Setsuna said, "after all, we are Gundam Meisters."

"Humanity feeds off warfare. Has been so for thousands of years since the Roman Empire… In doing this, there will definitely be objections," Jeremiah said.

"Whatever the case, we must fulfil the mission to eliminate war and injustice even if we must crush all resistances," Lelouch said, "we are Celestial Being and it is we who are granted the right to judge the world itself."


	3. Faith

**Ch 2 – Faith**

Anglo Church of Eire, Belfast, Eire Province, World Imperium 

The Anglo Church of Eire served as the Protestant nerve centre in the island region formerly known as Ireland and its leader was the Bishop of Belfast. Upon conquest by the World Imperium as part of the North Atlantic War, Protestantism was declared the state religion of Eire Province and the pro-Euro Universe Catholic Pope was declared to possess no authority within Eire matters. The Bishop himself was appointed by the Imperial Church of Pangaea, and effectively the only someone who could quell the two conflicting sides of the Christian faith.

It was night time in Eire, and the current Bishop of Belfast, Primate James II, was busy doing away with his paper work in his room. In his office, a TV set was set to a news report.

"In recent news, it is reported that Celestial Being has intervened in Tamil Eelam Socialist Republic, apparently fighting against both the rebel Sinhalese Lions and the Federation-backed Tamil People's Army…"

"Ah, Celestial Being…to whom are you fighting for?" the Primate wondered, "…or is it under God's commands that you must wage wars against all."

Suddenly, the door came down with a bang and a group of masked men entered into the room. They were all armed with rifle guns, aimed at the defenceless Primate.

Only one of them was armed with a mere pistol gun, but he kept it away. Unlike the others, he was unmasked, with his red hair and weather-beaten features seen.

"Father, perhaps you would be so kind as to take your leave and follow us," the man with the pistol said, "we wish to not have you make your speeches."

"My speeches, no! I cannot abandon my duties!" James II claimed, "Eire can only be kept peaceful because of my actions, this will drag on a civil war!"

"We know, that's our plan…" the man said, "the complete final revolution that shall cleanse the world clean of corruption."

"Are you Celestial Being?" James II asked.

"No," the man said, "we are something better."

After that, he took out his pistol and a gunshot resounded in the nightly scene.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Within the Mothership of Celestial Being housed in space, Lockon and Kallen were handling the controls for the main room of the ship.

"Lockon, sometimes it can be rough," Kallen said, "I mean, that deal in Tamil Eelam was quite a mess."

"Look here Kallen, we all joined Celestial Being for a reason," Lockon said, "We all have our reasons to fight against those who threaten peace."

Suddenly, the door slid open and Lelouch with Jeremiah walked into the room.

"If so, Lockon Stratos will have to face his own past," Lelouch said, "your homeland is in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Lockon asked.

"The Bishop of Eire is kidnapped and… I'll let C2 explain on this," Lelouch said.

Suddenly, the hologram of the girl appeared in front of Kallen, and frightened her.

"Oh did I scare you that badly?" C2 wondered.

"You won't be able to scare even a cat in the morning," Kallen said.

"Then you must be below the just-awakened feline," C2 said, "but about the problem in Eire…"

She pointed out to a screen, showing a map of Eire and the picture of James II.

"The man here would be Primate James II, a spiritual leader of Eire dispatched from the Imperial Church of Pangaea and lifelong Protestant Christian," she said, "he was due to give a speech to the population. Now that he's dead by apparent fatal gunshot, the Protestant community believed the culprits to be the Irish Republican Army."

"Always the case back there," Lockon said, "my family was once killed in a bombing by the IRA too, only me and my bro survived."

"You never mentioned you have a brother," Jeremiah said.

"Because we lost touch for years since I joined you guys," Lockon said, "wonder how he does now?"

World Imperium Military Base, Western Eire, World Imperium

Along the coasts of Western Eire that linked the island to the Atlantic Ocean, a vast military base was set up. It had been several hours since tensions rose when James II failed to turn up and the note of kidnap was issued.

An Imperium Irish officer with a similar uncanny appearance as Lockon was looking through several files on the computer, as Suzaku and Lloyd made their way into the room.

"Major Lyle Dylandy, nice to have your cooperation in this matter," Lloyd declared.

"Lord Asplund, you have arrived. And this must your legendary protégé, Kururugi Suzaku," Lyle said.

"Nice to meet you too," Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku is rather serious and focused individual, so let us get to the task at hand," Lloyd suggested.

"Of course," Lyle agreed, "currently, the situation in Eire is dire. Due to the Primate's demise, two splinter groups had been formed almost instantly. The Protestant Loyalists are currently blaming the situation on the IRA."

"They are a terrorist group fighting for a possible Irish Free State if I'm not wrong," Suzaku said.

"Hmm…something like Free Japan," Lloyd said.

"Meanwhile, the Catholic faction is defending for the IRA out of their belief that the Protestants are finding a quick scapegoat," Lyle said.

"What is your personal take on this matter?" Lloyd asked.

"I already had spoken to the Governor about this," Lyle admitted, "We should be supporting the Protestants. The IRA is a terrorist organisation who threatens the peace in Eire and destabilises the power of the Imperium's toehold in Europe. This way, we can finally kill two birds with one stone."

"But you, you're a Catholic too," Lloyd said, "won't that render you as a traitor to your own people?"

"I once suffered the loss of a whole family when I was a child," Lyle said, "if doing this brings peace, I have no regrets. And is that new Mobile Suit I had requested ready?"

"Of course, that is why we came here today," Lloyd said, "it's in my ship."

Suddenly, a common soldier rushed into the room.

"Major Dylandy, it has begun," the soldier said, "There is an attack by the IRA in Belfast."

"Guess we can take my new Suit for a run," Lyle said.

Streets of Belfast, Eire Province, World Imperium

On the streets of Belfast, a battle was ready to hit at full range. Peace talks broke down and the Imperium-backed Protestant Loyalist Party and the Irish Republican Army engaged in a full-blown battle.

The Loyalists would be equipped with Mobile Suits known as the Leo, an old model of Mobile Suits that the Imperium had relinquished to their allies. Named after the symbol of the former English monarch (reformed into the Angles Province), their designs were taken from lions. They sported a claw weapon as their deadly attacks.

Their opponents of the IRA were backed by the Catholic Church of Rome, being supplied with the Pius models. Named after the Popes themselves and made by the Euro Universe, they were given to the IRA. Comparing to the Leo, the Pius stood a better chance with more modern weaponry, as it was the case.

The whole battle was nearly one-sided in the IRA's favour. Despite the quick near-decimation of the Loyalists, the surroundings were quickly torn apart by the fighting.

"These Loyalists are bad pilots here," said a pilot on a Pius, "quickly, we shall resound our revolution!"

However, a claw-arm of Gundam Michael clutched onto the head section of the Pius and the radiation wave burnt into the machine. Soon, it engulfed into an explosion of fire.

"Those who destroy peace are not to be forgiven…" Kallen said, "we've warned them already…but it's their loss."

Near her, three Pius attempted to corner Michael, but one of them was destroyed by a laser fire.

"What was that?" a pilot exclaimed.

"It seemed to be from the sk…" another one said, before being attacked by the same shot.

In the sky, Gundam Dynames gazed down at the ground below and Lockon sighed.

"These terrorists…they will never learn…" Lockon said, taking his aim again.

He was ready to shoot down the other Pius, but something else got to it first.

"Huh?" Lockon exclaimed, "A Mobile Suit from the Imperium, it got to be it…"

It was a Mobile Suit with viridian green plating, similar to Dynames but with a traditional sniper cannon loaded with actual ammunition.

"Lloyd, this machine…the Spitfire," Lyle who was operating it said, "it is great. But who's that Machine ahead of me? I have never seen the IRA using them before."

On the Imperium Battleship Camelot, Lloyd and Suzuka observed over the currents of the battle before them. Lloyd in particular took more notice on the Gundams once they appeared.

"Hmm…that looks like the so-called Gundams we saw in Alexander's Column," Lloyd remarked.

"Lloyd, I'm going," Suzaku said, "these people, the so-called Celestial Being, they are too much of a danger to the Imperium…and I got to stop them."

"Hmm…I will get the Tokugawa ready," Lloyd said.

He then grabbed an incom and placed it to his ear.

"Lyle, they are Celestial Being," Lloyd said, "if possible, apprehend them too. They are guilty of freeing prisoners slated for execution."

Back on the battlefield, the Spitfire that Lyle controlled suddenly launched a shot at Gundam Michael. The Michael quickly responded with a radiation blast form her claw-arm and the Dynames descended down for a sneak attack. However, the Spitfire managed to evade both attacks on him.

"So this is Celestial Being…" Lyle said, readying his cannon.

However, his concentration was thrown off by Dynames' repeated fires. And Spitfire was forced to take an aerial stance against the ranged weapon Suit, where it charged its sniper.

"So you want a dogfight… then it is one ou get, you Imperium dog," Lockon said, "Haro, increase charge to 90%."

"Increasing Charge, Increasing Charge, Increasing Charge…90% completed"

"Alright…Lockon Stratos, sniping the target!" cried Lockon.

"Let's go!" Lyle cried, "Sniping the target!"

Suddenly, both Mobile Suits fired their shots at each other. The blasts collided in midair, resulting in an explosion.

"Wow…such power…" Kallen exclaimed, "…huh?"

As she could see, a group of 4 Vincents models of the Imperium were dispatched out to attack the remaining Pius of the IRA. Also, they were led by something of a customised Mobile Suit. Its outer design was reminiscent to that of the samurais of Old Japan, armoured in pure white and silver. Its back was adorned with eight points with the Celtic Sun cross. The Mobile Suit unsheathed its 2 giant swords from its back and held them crossed.

Inside the Suit, Suzaku sat in there with his eyes focused on his foes.

"Tokugawa, Kururugi Suzaku, executing the enemies!" he cried.

Suddenly, the Tokugawa flew in at the Michael and he clashed swords with the claw-arm of the Michael. The Michael then extended a hidden blade in its other arm and clashed with the Tokugawa.

"Got you in my trap…Imperium scumbag…" Kallen said, "Activate Radiation Wave!"

Suddenly, her claw-arm let off the deadly wave of radiation upon the sword. However, the Tokugawa leapt out of the way before the sword melted in liquid. He then produced another sword from its back and dashed across the field at the Michael.

"Radiation Wave…only a few knows of this…and each of us are in different power blocs…" Lloyd said, "I myself of the Imperium…Rakshata of the ICF…Ian of the E.U…but that guy left the E.U…"

During all this, Lelouch was overseeing the battle from St. Cuthbert high in the sky. Both Jeremiah and Ian stood beside him.

"I see…so this Suit utilises a total of eight swords at least stored on its back," Jeremiah deduced, "that way, it could use any one of them at will."

"Not to mention throw off the opponent," Ian mentioned.

All this while, Lelouch was staring at the Tokugawa Mobile Suit, feeling something familiar about it.

On the battlefield below, the Tokugawa clashed his new sword, but the Michael grabbed it in time with its claw-arm.

"No escape this time…" Kallen said, ready to activate the Wave.

However, the Tokugawa leapt up for a flying kick at the Michael's head section and threw it flying back.

"That move…" Lelouch exclaimed, "…Jeremiah, I'm going now."

"But Lelouch-Sir, we already agreed on having both Lockon and Queen-1 do this," Jeremiah said.

"But that new Suit…it just changed everything…" Lelouch said, "I will be in the Celestica."

Back in the skies of Eire, the Dynames and the Spitfire flew at each other and ready to fire with their attacks. Most of their strikes nearly hit the other Suit, but no major areas were hit.

"My…whoever I'm dealing with here is a true marksman…" Lyle said, "…reminds me of Neil…"

"Just who is he…" Lockon wondered, "Haro, let's go!"

Suddenly, the Dynames fired another energy blast straight towards the Spitfire…only for it to reflect it with its own bullets.

"That tactic…I thought I've seen them before," Lockon said, "…Lyle…impossible…"

At the ground battle, Kallen was outnumbered against the Tokugawa, Leos and Vincents as they were poised to take out any opposition. Suddenly, 2 o the Vincents were blown into dust by an energy cannon.

"No…this can't be Lockon…Zero…" Kallen said.

True enough, Zero appeared in his Gundam Celestica and flew overhead of them. The other Leos and Vincents were quick to launch fire on it, but an energy shield blocked their attacks. The Michael took this chance to take the rest of the aggressive forces.

However, Suzaku was poised not to give up…and jumped to strike down Celestica with his blades.

"Damn terrorists! Surrender now and we will be merciful," Suzaku cried, "you have done enough damage."

However, the shielding expanded and the Tokugawa was thrown off-balance and into the ground. It was quickly bound by the hooks of the Celestica's "fingernails".

"Guess I ought to make myself known to them…goes against the protocol…" Lelouch said, "…forgive me."

He then pressed a switch on the computer-like dashboard for his right arm.

"Voice projection ready"

"Kururugi Suzaku, I ask of you… what damage have you done?" Lelouch asked, "…wait, I know. You abandoned your own country; along with that scum you call Father! I bet you're now living in luxury for your family's aid in the Occupation."

"You…I'm doing this all for my countrymen," Suzaku said, "Japan is no more; we are part of the Imperium. Thus, the Imperium itself is my country and I will fight for it!"

Suddenly, the Tokugawa ripped off the bindings onto it and flew in for another attack. However, the Michael grappled it midway and thrust it back.

Lelouch then focuses up on the remaining Pius left, and fired its laser cannon to completely obliterate them.

"Let this be a warning! Fight no more!" Lelouch declared, "For whatever purpose, fighting is fighting. He who strikes one with a sword shalt be judged. For conquest, religion or energy, we shall intervene. All who strike swords in this battle are at fault! Let us depart."

While the ground battle was quelled, the aerial one-on-one dogfight was still ongoing. Neither one of the similarly-styled Mobile Suits close to defeat as all their attacks ended in stalemate. Suddenly, the hooks of the Celestica grappled on the Spitfire's legs and thrust it to the ground.

"Lockon, let's leave the aftermath to these people," Zero said.

"And I never would know…" Lockon said, flying up to the Mothership.

Chairman's Chamber, Beijing, Indian-Chinese Federation

While it was 2pm about the time the Conflict of Belfast occurred, it was 9pm in the Indian-Chinese Federation's capital city. Chairman Wen was looking into a battle clip taken in a jungle setting. Alongside him, there was Li Xingke, an Indian scientist with a long blowpipe and the Russian officer that witnessed the events of Alexander's Column.

"So gentlemen…" Chairman Wen said, but the Indian coughed midsentence.

"And me?" she said.

"My apologies Comrade Rakshata… gentlemen and lady, this clip featured the battle in Tamil Eelam several hours before," Chairman Wen said, "as you can see, this Celestial Being was attacking our forces and the rebels."

"But they clearly defended us from those terrorists on your birthday, Comrade Chairman Sir," Xingke said, "maybe they are just like us, working for the final revolution."

The Chairman then turned to the Russian.

"Say…Sergei, you were in Alexander's Column when they intervened in the failure of the execution that Celestial Being also intervened," Chairman Wen said.

"Yes, I was indeed there and witnessed their abilities myself," Sergei said, "they are incredible to say the least. I believe their technology to be 10 years ahead of the Imperium, which is said to be the most advanced in military."

"Therefore, if we can somehow acquire this technology and replicate it…" Rakshata said, "…then we could lead the world into its true final revolution against the capitalist pigs."

"Indeed, thus why I have called forth you three in my very office," Chairman Wen said, "our message for the global community is ready and you three, Li Xingke, Rakshata Chawla and Sergei Smirnov, shall acquire these Gundam Mobile Suits and we shall lead humanity to its final frontier."

"Space…" Rakshata said.

BBC HQ, London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

In the BBC HQ, Milly was engrossed in her online research on her desk. The Briton man walked up to her.

"Hello Ms. Ashford," the man greeted.

"Diethard, you don't need to be so formal," Milly said, "I already told you. Call me Milly."

"No, you are of the nobility and I must see the status quo straight," Diethard said, "anyways, I got the cover for the story in Belfast."

"Wonder what the Imperial Senate would do this time?" Milly wondered.

"Tough crackdown…install new religious leader…the usual…" Diethard said, "I won't be disturbing you now. And here's the information for your evening news program."

As Diethard left the room, Milly was free to continue with her research. Soon, she opened up a webpage on Google. It showed a profile of a man, looking like the same man who spoke on behalf of this Celestial Being.

"So this guy…he's called Aeolia Schenberg, a prominent Brazilian physicist during the time of the Cold War…" Milly said.

She then scrolled down on the page and came across a black and white group photo including Aeolia himself. There was a description of all the people in the photo.

"This is a photo of the members under the American Secret Operation…Operation Solaris…" Milly said, "…and Aeolia is in this group…and what…Ricardo von Lamperouge and Victor von Lamperouge! Lelouch's ancestors…"


	4. The Red Hordes

**Ch 3 – The Red Hordes**

Military Meeting Hall, Celestial Pillar – Internationale, Indian-Chinese Federation

Within Maritime Southeast Asia under the rule of the Indian-Chinese Federation, there was a state known as the Greater Bruneian Socialist Republic. It was the successor state of the Sultanate of Brunei after the Borneo Revolution which also overran both East Malaysia and Indonesian Kalimantan. Currently, it existed as an important piece of the Federation, housing the Orbital Spire for the Asian superstate known as the Celestial Pillar – Internationale.

As the Orbital Spires possessed a control over weapons storage by the United Nations, it was a perfect location to hold top-secret meetings…as was the current situation. A large group of the Federation's military personnel were gathering up within the Internationale.

Inside a Board Room rented out to several peoples, the many military officers and other members of Engineering Corps had assembled there. Li Xingke, Rakshata and Smirnov were inspecting on the people in attendance. The last group to enter ended up with a Chinese female in the deep green military regalia and marched in front of Xingke.

"Colonel Li, I have confirmed that our strength is at 100%," she reported.

"Good job Zhou Xianglin," Xingke replied, "Sergei; we can proceed with the business at hand."

Then, Sergei stepped onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Fellow comrades-in-arms throughout the Federation, I am thankful for you heeding the call of the Motherland to this very spot. I believe you had heard of the news regarding this Celestial Being organisation…"

Once he said that, the various soldiers started to engage in their own statements about it.

"Be at ease, my comrades. I know that they had saved our Federation from greatest disgrace by defeating the terrorists, but our collective might could have wrought the same, if not better, results. And we should consider the picture in Tamil Eelam Socialist Republic, where they had also attacked our forces. It is clear that Celestial Being is not our friend."

"So, we are supposed to eliminate this threat," an ICF soldier said.

"True, but we have another equally important task to this. The Mobile Suits used by Celestial Being, known as the Gundam series. They are proven to be extremely powerful and advanced, even beyond that of the militarily advanced World Imperium. If we are able to acquire these Gundams, we can reform the world as per the will in which Great Marx had laid for us. All hail the World Revolution!"

As Sergei raised his left fist into the air, he was followed with that from his any other comrades with similar cries echoing the Room.

Outside the Board Room, there was a Chinese man in janitorial clothing and a mop with him. He had a hearing device over the wall, effectively hearing the entire conversation. He then placed a small mic towards his mouth.

"Liumei, have you heard all that?" he asked.

On the other end, it was Wang Liumei sipping a cup of tea in a terrace in her villa in Shandong. A radio set was placed near her.

"I most certainly did, Hong Long," she replied, "I will send this recording to Celestial Being on Line Omega."

Jungle Regions, World Imperium-Commonwealth of Greater Zimbabwe Border

The former Zimbabwe was a nation plagued by corruptions still to this day, where it was under the rule of yet another tyrant. However, this tyrant, entitled as "Lord Protector", managed to maintain his power via Mobile Suits purchased from the Indian-Chinese Federation and established the Commonwealth of Greater Zimbabwe.

The Commonwealth of Greater Zimbabwe maintained a small empire of sorts in Southern Africa and came into conflict with the Imperium seeking its fortunes there with the Cape Province. Therefore, minor territorial scuffles were common along the borders, as was then. However, a third party was involved…Celestial Being.

Currently, the Kyrios and Exia were dealing with the fights. Pitting against them, it was the Centurions from the Imperium and the Anf used by Greater Zimbabwe. The Anf was a Mobile Suit formerly used by the Indian-Chinese Federation, under the name of Fanton. However, they quickly defected with the invention of the Tieren series. In the end, they were sold to various external parties. They were plated with cheap and rusting metals with a gun turret beyond its "chin". The pilot could see via a virtual reality helmet, the standard of the Federation's Mobile Suits.

With the current tide of battle, it would seem that Celestial Being was overwhelming both opposing forces. The Exia was all set on the ground and slashed an incoming Anf into half. Then, a Centurion prepared to charge at Exia with his lance from behind. But then, the missile barrage from the Kyrios blew it up first. The Kyrios then flew straight towards another Centurion and its pincers opened up. It then crushed the Centurion at its waist.

"_These fools…I could deal with them easily…"_ a voice said, _"just let me have a go…"_

"No…I can handle them…" Allelujah said, "Activate Transformation, to Mobile Suit Mode!"

Suddenly, his Kyrios changed from his fighter plane form and assumed a more humanoid appearance. It quickly launched off a barrage of missiles at all directions, blowing up most of the remaining Centurions. The surviving Centurions and Anf simply retreated back in their defeat.

"Ok, this battle was nothing," Setsuna remarked.

Suddenly, Lelouch's face appeared on the screens of both active Meisters.

"Indeed it is, my comrades," Lelouch said, "but we have another situation at hand. Return on board St. Cuthbert, it is now above your positions."

Back on board the St. Cuthbert, both Setsuna and Allelujah had assembled in the control brig with the other Meisters and other personnel.

"Great, both of you are here on time," Lelouch said, "and now, I shall begin. Wang Liumei has sent us an encoded message on the Line Omega where we Celestial Being keep tabs on our informants."

"And what does it say?" a pink haired-girl asked.

"Patience, Feldt Grace," Lelouch said, "Apparently the Indian-Chinese Federation is not pleased with our interventions and they seek to capture us and the Gundams we use."

"Guess they're still sore about the thing in Tamil Eelam," Lockon suggested.

"But do we have any idea on where they would strike," Ian said, "after all, they do not really know of our ship."

"But they can forge a commotion out in their own territory," Jeremiah said, "and then it can lay out the trap."

"But Zero, do we have any idea on where they are aiming to use?" Kallen asked.

"Unfortunately, Wang Liumei claims that the meeting did not include this detail," Lelouch said.

"So we have to wait for them," Jeremiah said.

"So it would seem…but when we have a situation regarding the Federation, we must be careful," he said, "Meeting dismissed."

ICF Research Base, Mountain Range, Trans-Himalayan Socialist Republic, ICF

The Trans-Himalayan Socialist Republic was a Socialist Republic within the Himalayan Mountains and forged from the former regions of Bhutan, Nepal, Kashmir and Tibet. It was ruled by a nominally weaker government, and corruption and various warring armed tribes were common there.

Despite the conditions there, this desolated region served as a perfect platform for the much secretive experimentation that avoided the public eye. Hidden by the snowstorms and rough terrain, there was one of the most secretive Research Bases under the ICF, one that conducted experiments that would have shunned the Federation from the world.

Currently, Rakshata was guiding Xingke and Smirnov around the Base. They were inside a corridor with many shut gates stating "Keep Out".

"Rakshata, I have heard that this Base had conducted various deadly unethical experiments," Xingke said, "but what could they be?"

"I can tell you that you should not know…" the Indian scientist said.

She stopped behind a large door marked "Keep Out" and placed her hand over a scanner. A small device came out and then scanned Rakshata's eye. The next device that came out was a small syringe that injected a sample of her blood from her arm.

"Identification Locks 1-2-3 Completed; Results Clear. Welcome, Rakshata Chawla."

And the door slid open and they all went inside. It was a dark laboratory lit only by a few lights. A tall aged man of Korean descent stood there. He donned a green undershirt with a standard white lab coat, and a visor covered his eyes.

"Kim," Rakshata said, "I believe you had received the news from the Chairman."

"Indeed, I am most proud that I am finally able to unveil my research at long last," Kim cried and laughed.

"Pardon, but what research it is really?" Xingke asked.

Kim tapped a small incom on his coat.

"This is Kim," he said, "bring her in now."

Suddenly, a hole from a containment unit opened up and a figure came out. It was a female of apparent Russian-Chinese lineage, and had white hair done in a bun. She wore the ICF military clothes and cuffs tied her to the unit.

"Perhaps you would recall the Super-Soldier Project…" Kim said.

"But I thought they were decommissioned when word of it was leaked to E.U. and the United Nations," Sergei said.

"By your defected son nonetheless," Kim said, "however, the Chairman was not the least bit ready to simply quit the project after all that expenses wasted. But I have my results, right here."

"Worry not, I will discipline my son the next time we clashed," Sergei said, "But she…she's just a child…"

"I need to perfectly condition the Super-Soldiers and finetune their emotions and maximise all battle capacity," Kim explained, "as such, a child is the best option I have. But for the sake of gaining more power against the capitalists, a small sacrifice like that is nothing compared to the results reaped."

He then turned to the unit and turned on a switch.

"Now she can hear our conversation and she can speak to us," Kim explained, "Super-Soldier, identify yourself."

"Super-Soldier No. 997 Soma Peries," she said loud and clear.

"So you had tried over 900 times on this," Rakshata said, "I remembered those last batch that you were forced to surrender after the world found out."

"Yah…I remember those brats…and especially Haptism…Allelujah Haptism…" Kim said, "If only I can just work on him some more, he could truly be the Ultimate Super-Soldier…"

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Meanwhile, high above the null vast space surrounding the Earh, Allelujah sat alone in his room facing a window and with a cup of wine in his hands. Suddenly, he let out a sneeze.

"Hmm…someone must have mentioned me," he said, as he continued to look down at the world.

Suddenly, his mirror image on the window changed; the bangs shifted to the other side of his face and his face overall assumed a more malicious look to it.

"_Allelujah, if you had allowed me to take hold back then…I can guarantee you there would be no more problems in that region…"_ he said.

"Hallelujah, I cannot allow you to simply destroy everything like that," Allelujah protested.

"_You're becoming too soft…"_ Hallelujah said, _"but then again, I heard that the Federation is trying to get us Celestial Being. You know, it will only be a matter of time before they knows the truth…"_

"And I intend to keep it a secret no matter what," Allelujah said.

"_You fool, what would be the chances that someone in the Federation realises of your existence,"_ Hallelujah cried, _"We should be destroying them first!"_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Allelujah peered through to find Lelouch.

"Hey…Allelujah," Lelouch said, "you ok? I heard voices in there."

"Yah…I'm alright in here. Don't need to worry," he responded.

"Is it Hallelujah again?" he wondered.

"Yah…he's getting harder to control," Allelujah said.

"Perhaps you are doing it all wrong," Lelouch said, "you should not simply restrain Hallelujah, but instead try to balance yourself and him in combat. After all, I believe you two can only accomplish the best."

"And that was why my whole life got torn apart," Allelujah said, "and now, please let me go."

He went back inside and gulped down the wine, and then the entire bottle soon after.

It had been 5 days since the meeting in Celestial Pillar – Internationale and things had been relatively peaceful, other than some Islamist-incited riot in Turkey. However, peace was only a fragile thing that could be broke easily as another crisis struck.

"Ok guys and ladies, we finally have another task at hand," Lelouch said, "C2 will debrief all of us about the details."

Suddenly, the hologram of the female appeared before them. She was followed by a visual of a map depicting Mongolia.

"That place…its ICF territory…" Allelujah grasped.

"Yes indeed, it is the Mongol Socialist Republic to be precise," C2 addressed, "this is where a military exercise will begin there, right in the deserts."

"And why must we intervene on this too?" Feldt asked.

"Glad you asked that," C2 said, "there were rumours that the Federation was ready to unveil its latest Tieren model Mobile Suits for a little test run."

"Hmm…unlike the flashy Imperium who preferred to show their prowess to the world, the Federation is more modest in these affairs," Jeremiah said, "also given that we already knew of their motives, this could be just an elaborate trap for us."

"This strategy of deceit, it is not only a mere common fight… it is a war of wits," Lelouch said, "but we must still fulfil our mission. All forces to proceed to the coordinates and head to Mongol Socialist Republic. The engaging combatants this time would be every Gundam Meister this time."

Ulaan Base, Steppes Region, Mongol Socialist Republic, ICF

The Mongol Socialist Republic was a communist state revitalised by China and ruled as part of Chinese territory, with a historical denomination of Mongols as being part of the Chinese Community. This current state controlled both Outer and Inner Mongolia, effectively unifying the two Mongolia. Due to its low population density, it was suitable as an exile region and military bases.

Amongst those military bases, one of the more secured ones was the Ulaan Base within the Mongol Steppes. Xingke looked over the region from the Control Room.

"Colonel, our radar has detected about 4 Mobile Suits heading to the Base," one technician said.

"We have identified these units to emit energy signatures similar to that of the Gundams," another technician said.

"It would seem that the web had caught the fly," he said.

"But nonetheless, we are really unveiling a new Tieren," Rakshata said, "this project was originally commissioned by Kim himself, as the Ultimate Mobile Suit befitting a Super-Soldier such as you… Soma Peries…"

She then turned to a just-opened door, in which both Peries and Smirnov walked out.

"I had shown her the Machine…and she is quite breath-taken by it," Sergei said, "and I am glad our engineers' revolutionary technology in the Tieren series."

"Vice-Colonel Zhou Xianglin, we will be engaged into battle with Celestial Being," Xingke said, "As my second-in-command, please watch over the command for me."

"And I will guide you if I am needed to," Sergei said, "may we be victorious in this bout."

"Let us go, Soma Peries," Xingke said as the door opened up again.

"To all active soldiers, enemy forces have been identified as hostile," Xianglin said, "proceed to attack them at once."

Outside the Ulaan Base, hundreds of Tierens Ground Type was patrolling the Steppes under the midday sun. These Tierens were designed purely for ground combat and main Mobile Suits used by the ICF. However, they were nothing more similar to common bipedal tanks armed with similar gun turrets mounted and operated with virtual reality helmets. In light of the more advanced models of both the Imperium and E.U., it was common for any ICF Commander to deploy hundreds at any event since they were cheap to produce with the many resources found in ICF territories.

Suddenly, all of these Tierens responded and aimed their cannons at the incoming Gundams. Without warning, they began to open fierce fire upon them. The battle that was to ensure had already begun…

"Mission start…" Zero cried, "GN Sextuple Cannons!"

"Fire, GN Missiles!" cried Allelujah.

Suddenly, the Celestica began to counter the barrage with 6 laser blasts form its cannons straight at the first wave of Tierens and blew them up. The Kyrios also launched its missiles at the same first wave and completely devastated the first wave. However, there was another group of Tierens ready to fire again.

"Hmm…there are 4 of them here, but I am told there are five," Xianglin said, "so where could that be?"

"The Tieren series, they may be weaker than most other Mobile Suits…however their strength lies on numbers and that can allow the ICF Military to overwhelm opponents in most engagements," Zero said, "so we must quickly eliminate its numbers. Lockon, now!"

From a distance away from the battle, Dynames was stationed near the St. Cuthbert. Lockon was poised to begin his attack, and aimed carefully.

"Roger that," he replied, "thank God for this Dynames and his long-distance firing range capability."

Suddenly, the Dynames fired a laser blast… one that reached out and destroyed another Tieren. It was followed repeatedly and more Tierens fell.

"General Sergei, our Ground Types are running low," Xianglin said, "shall we proceed to unveil them?"

"No, these Gundams make clear use of energy-based weapons and they must be neutralised first," Sergei said, "send out the second wave however, I want the High Mobility Types and the Antiaircraft Types ready. Once they are weakened, they will be at our mercy."

Suddenly, more doors on the gates opened up and new Tierens came out. The Tieren High Mobility Type was a specific Tieren designed with better speed and flight capabilities, able to catch up with other nations' advanced Mobile Suits. Where else, the Tieren Antiaircraft Type was similar to its Ground Type counterparts, other than the emphasis on destroying airborne targets.

The Antiaircraft Type fired a quick barrage at the Gundams, but Michael and Exia quickly did away with 2 of them. With that, they landed on the ground to engage with the remaining Ground Types.

The High Mobility Types flapped out their wings from their backs and flew off to the air, able to fight with the Gundams on air. However, some of them were shot down by Dynames' sharpshooting prowess. Another one was snapped into half by the Kyrios' pincer claw.

All this while, Lelouch had thought about the situation at hand.

"This plan is typical of the ICF, but it seems too easy…" he considered, "is this a trap?"

"It would seem that Celestial Being is indeed no pushover or weakling," Rakshata remarked.

"Yes…Vice-Colonel Xianglin, I believe the time is right for us to unleash the Disturbers and followed by our latest Tierens," Sergei said.

"You heard the General, activate the Disturbers now!" she declared.

Suddenly, the ground shook and 4 massive pillars rose from the sandy ground, surrounding a wide perimeter around Ulaan Base. These pillars were tipped with a glowing green force field that shined brightly and it appeared that they were sealed inside its domain.

"What…what is that?" another technician from the St. Cuthbert exclaimed.

"Christina, I believe I may know what that could be…" Ian said, staring at the scene, "but I can't believe it is actually possible…Rakshata…"

"The Gefjun Disturber, one of my most crowning achievements ever," Rakshata proclaimed, "these babies can weaken the effectiveness of all energy-based weapons by 60%, now they can only scratch our machines."

"Leaving our remaining Tierens and the two latest oens to deal with the Gundams," Sergei said, "we can now let them have a spin…"

"What on Earth is this?" Zero wondered.

Suddenly, Ian's face came up on the screen.

"Lelou…I mean Zero, I think I know what this could be," he said, "this here is a Gefjun Disturber, a device that's able to neutralise all energy-based weaponry by 60%. I remembered these things from the days when I was in Berlin International University of Science, from a certain individual I met there…"

"So we can't use energy-based weapons…what else can go wrong now?" Zero cried.

However, the gates opened once more for new Tierens to come through. The first one was similar to the Ground Type, but that it was plated in pink instead and had more weapons. The second one was in deep blue, and shared appearance with the High Mobility Type, only more armed in weapons. It had claw-like limbs, able to shred heavy metal.

"I have to ask…" he said.

Both Soma Peries and Li Xingke sat inside the cockpits of the two new machines. However, it was not powered by virtual reality, but instead a holographic surround monitor on the cockpit itself.

"This Tieren Shenhu, let's see what it can do," Xingke said.

Suddenly, the blue Tieren unfolded its wings and flew off. It quickly fired off rope darts from its hands and they gripped onto the Exia and sent it to collide with Michael.

"Tieren Taozi, ready to sortie!" Peries cried and the pink model rushed off to the steppes for battle.

Suddenly, the Tieren Taozi fired a shot from its cannon turrets and it barely hit the Kyrios' wing. However, that blast had nearly grounded the Kyrios and sent it towards a crash…something that Allelujah sought to control.

"Arg…I can't…" Allelujah cried, "Ahh! My head…it hurts!"

He then looked to a window to his right, and saw Hallelujah there who was grinning at him.

"Allelujah, you look like you need help," he said, "come on; give me the steering wheel…"

"No way, I won't let you…" Allelujah cried.

"Look at your current position for God's sakes!" Hallelujah cried, "You are so close to death. Do you wish to die just yet? Let me take control and we shall live on…"

Allelujah simply closed his eyes and let his head down. Suddenly, his bangs switched to the other side and his face bore a malicious look to it.

Meanwhile, as Allelujah struggled between piloting the Kyrios, a headache and an alter ego's demands, a similar pain struck Soma Peries' head.

"Damn it...my head…" Peries exclaimed, "It feels painful, so much pain…"

She then pressed a switch by accident and it accidentally hit the Celestica. The Celestica returned fire, but the Gefjun Disturber forced that blast to only scratch the Tieren slightly. And then, Tieren Taozi aimed fire at a tower of the Ulaan Base.

"Peries, can you copy?" Xianglin called, "is everything alright?"

"No…arg…"she responded, "My head…it pains…"

"I think we should step down for now," Rakshata suggested, "I will get Kim back to check up on her. Must be some bugs in her system."

"Colonel Li, please retrieve Lt. Peries," Sergei ordered, "abandon Mission."

"But we are so close to our goal…" Xingke protested, "We can't give up just yet…"

Suddenly, the Kyrios changed to its Mobile Suit Mode and landed safely on the ground. He then quickly fired from its twin shooters at the Tieren Army mercilessly, despite the futile use of it.

"Hallelujah has risen at last…" Zero said, "Queen-1, Setsuna, destroy the pillars!"

Kallen had quickly crushed another Tieren under her Radiation Wave, while Setsuna plunged its GN Blade into another one. Suddenly, both of them took quick action. Michael quickly tried to grab one of the Gefjun Pillars with its claw-arm, but the rope darts from the Tieren Shenhu stopped it.

"I won't let you destroy the Pillars," Xingke cried.

However, he was quickly distracted by the blasts from the Tieren Taozi. With a slash of Exia's GN Blade, the rope was cut off and the Michael quickly grabbed hold of the Disturber and the radiation destroyed it altogether. This caused a hole within the Gefjun Disturbance Field.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Xingke.

The Tieren Shenhu clashed right into Exia and punched it with its claw-like arms. Suddenly, a cannon turret armament in its arms opened up and aimed at blank-point.

"Oh no…I'm gonna to…" Lockon said, taking aim on his Gundam.

However, a bullet shot hit one of the Tieren Shenhu's wings. As it was seen, a second Gefjun Pillar was destroyed, apparently by gunfire of the Tieren Taozi. It was continuing on its ballistic rampage, destroying everyone blindly.

"Colonel Li, as your superior, I command you to retreat now!" Sergei cried, "any resistance to the order counts as a crime of treason to the state."

"Arg…roger that," he relented.

His Tieren Shenhu then flew towards the Tieren Taozi and it bound it using its rope darts. However, the Tieren Shenhu was grounded by then and had to drag its comrade back by foot. Meanwhile, all the other Tieren received word of retreat and marched back to the Ulaan Base.

"Our mission…just retreat," Zero said.

However, the Kyrios was still driven to destroy the already-retreating Tierens with continuous firing that was actually dangerous without the Gefjun Disturber.

"Allelujah, please respond! The mission's over," Zero shouted.

"Zero, is it?" a menacing voice spoke, "Allelujah is gone and I am in command of him. And the mission's not over…not until I finish every last one of them…"

"So you're Hallelujah," Zero said.

"Bingo, and I'm gonna do what me and many desired…the fall of war and injustice. And I judge them…guilty!" the voice cried.

"It would seem I have to resort to this," Zero said.

He then keyed in several commands on his dashboards and a sign saying "Seraphim Mode Activate" appeared on screen. Suddenly, the cockpit wall behind him slid open and his chair went inside.

On the outside, the Celestica remained immobile. Suddenly, parts of its back glowed and it ejected out. That portion then sprouted out limbs and a smaller head. The chest region had the form of a Gundam head with its eyes only.

"I never thought that I must use it at this point," Zero said, "behold…the secret Gundam, Gundam Seraphim! Activate Trial Cross – Field of Judgment!"

Suddenly, the entire Gundam Seraphim glowed brightly as the Gundam spread itself out like the Christian Cross. The attacking Kyrios suddenly went into auto shut-down and laid down. And then, Gundam Seraphim stopped glowing.

"Damn it…this sucks big-time…" Hallelujah cried, "Well…Allelujah, guess it's back to you."

"Queen-1, Setsuna, take Allelujah back to St. Cuthbert," Zero said.

With that, both the Michael and Exia carried off the Kyrios with one on its shoulders. Gundam Seraphim also left the scene too, while the hollow shell of Celestica was left behind.

"Hmm…at least we still won something in the end," Sergei remarked.

"And I won't let you get our secret," Zero said, pressing a switch.

However, the hollow Celestica suddenly flew off with the other Gundams as well.

"There goes our only clue to get the Gundams' technology," Rakshata commented.

"But in this bout, we had gained much more…knowledge," Sergei said, "I had been witnessing the Transformable Mobile Suit in action, and it seems he was not in full control when Soma Peries appears to the Field. Why is that so?"

"Perhaps I can bring that point to Kim," the Indian scientist said, "He may know something."

"But the real problem now lies on explaining this to the Chairman," Xianglin said, 'I don't want to really do the paperwork."

"Do not worry, I shall do it myself," Sergei said, "and make other measures against this incident."

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, ICF Air-Space

Within the air-space of the ICF over the Uyghur Islamic Socialist Republic in the former North-western China, the St. Cuthbert flew over the region. Allelujah was resting in his room on bad, while Lelouch and Jeremiah tended to him.

"So…I finally let Hallelujah take over for once," Allelujah said.

"Now I can see why you were so reluctant to," Jeremiah said.

"You see, Hallelujah is something driven only by instincts," Allelujah explained, "he can only take dominance under my choice or when I'm overwhelmed by fear…the fear of dying."

"You mean, when the Tierens almost had you defeated," Lelouch said.

"Yup, but even I must admit that Hallelujah is a natural on the battlefield. But the only flaw is that he has no concern for allies, quality of mercy or strategy," Allelujah admitted, "but what was that Gundam there that stopped Hallelujah?"

"Gundam Seraphim, a special Gundam designed within the Celestica," Lelouch said, "it is a special system known as Trial Cross – Field of Judgment. It can allow me to hack into systems and control them via remote, like how I did to Kyrios and Celestica."

"That's some powerful ability, but why not use it more often," Allelujah said.

"There's a limit to how I can do it, not to mention that it is quite unethical of me to win through such a cheap way," Lelouch said, "but for now, rest well and you are temporary relieved of Celestial Being duties. You can return to Earth if you wish, but you must be ready for sortie any moment."

"Don't worry, that's what I was built for…" Allelujah said, "Some people grew up to be like their parents, but me…I was to become a weapon…"

Central Hemicycle, Brussels, E.U.

About the same time as that, another serious discussion was in procession. The Central Hemicycle served as the Parliament for all of Euro Universe and the Bureau of African Affairs. During that time, a meeting was set by several members of the E.U.

Colonel Bismarck Waldstein stood in the centre of the vast circular room with the various Ministers and leaders of member states.

"And so I have concluded that the Gundams do possess incredible military capacity, exceeding that of our E.U.," Bismarck reported.

"Thank you, Colonel Waldstein," the German Chancellor said, "I believe we had heard enough of this Celestial Being and it is clear that they may pose a threat to us sooner or later."

"Indeed, may I reiterate of the recent Islamist riots in my homeland of Turkey," the Turkish President said, "Celestial Being was found to be shooting even our forces."

"And our supported forces in the former Ireland have failed in their task to restore freedom to the Irish people due to them Celestial Being," the Italian Prime Minister cried.

"It would seem that although Celestial Being had not caused any major interventions in our territory other than Turkey, they already posed such damage to our Union," the Russian President proclaimed, "we must be strike them before they threat the very Union our forefathers had sought to build!"

"And may I suggest a concrete plan to it?" said Schneizal el Iberia, the Prime Minister of Spain, "all member states are to chip to this project, be it manpower, equipment, intelligence, finance or others. But we must assemble a special unit to counter this Celestial Being?"

"And we of the Federal Republic of Germany nominate Colonel Bismarck Waldstein to take charge of this team," the German Chancellor declared.

"Very well, Colonel Waldstein shall take charge of this operation," Prime Minister Schneizal said.


	5. United Powers

**Ch 4 – United Powers**

BBC HQ, London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

It was two days since the failed operation in Mongol Socialist Republic and Sergei was forced to draft up a report to the Chairman on it. Currently, he was in BBC HQ in London to partake in a talk show he had been invited to address on Celestial Being.

The hostess for this show was none other than Milly Ashford, as she sat beside the ICF Colonel for the interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have on air today, a famous Colonel of the Indian-Chinese Federation. He had been known for leading his nation to victory in the Battle of Ulaanbaatar during the Third Solar War among others," Milly said, "let's give our applause to Colonel Sergei Smirnov."

And the live audience watching the show clapped in applause to the Colonel. He then stood up and bowed towards them and the camera in response.

"Colonel Smirnov, we understand that Celestial Being has emerged on the world stage and has intervened on various conflicts worldwide," she said, "what's your take on it?"

"As our news network had reported, Celestial Being has recently intervened on a military exercise in Mongol Socialist Republic," Sergei said, "based on the evaluation; we realise that Celestial Being has made strong use of energy-based weaponry. However, our forces had countered it via the Gefjun Disturber that is able to neutralise energy-based attacks."

"I see, but is there anything much more you can tell us?" Milly asked.

"_No…I mustn't tell her too many details…"_ he thought.

"Not really, I was not fully involved in this operation and only able to give out what I was told by my comrades," Sergei said.

"Then let us move on to Celestial Being's motivations," Milly said, "I think there are several similarities between Celestial Being and the communist ideology of your Indian-Chinese Federation. What is your view of it?"

Pan-Europe Military Trust, Monaco Special Administrative Region, French Republic

During the final years of the last Monacan Prince Albert IX who was without descendants, he issued a referendum to see if the Monacan people would prefer their own republic or joining France. The end-result was the reunion with the French Republic, and Monaco adopted the SAR system that Hong Kong still used to the current date.

The current Monaco SAR took the lead in military of the E.U., with it being the centre of the Pan-Europe Military Trust. The Pan-Europe Military Trust served a massive weapons maker for the entire E.U. with a large base in Africa and the Middle East to mine out resources. It also served as a proper place for military affairs to be conducted as well.

Meanwhile, within a room there, a young Russian male in the black and golden military uniform of Russia watched over that particular talk show in London. However, all his attention was fixed onto Colonel Sergei and his eyes were malicious towards him.

"That liar…although he can deceive the whole world, you can never fool me…" the man said.

Suddenly, a similarly aged man in grey German uniform came in.

"Hey Andre, the meeting is about to start," the man said.

"Ok Klaus, I will turn that off," Andre said, "after all, seeing that guy makes me puke."

In a short while, both of them were gathered into a Board Room with various members of the E.U. collective military.

From France, they had Lt. Patrick Colasour in the French royal blue uniform. Hailing from Finland and donned in the light blue uniform, they had Brigadier General Kati Colasour nee Mannequin, a famed tactician and wife of Patrick Colasour. Romania's contribution to the effort was the infamous Vampire of Europe, Lt. Luciano Bradley, clad in brown uniform and a man who allegedly fought in wars for the sake of killing legally. Colonel Dorothea Ernst in her beige uniform would represent the Bureau of African Affairs in the operation.

As Andre took his seat with the group, Lt. Klaus walked off towards the front and saw opposite of Dorothea and beside his superior, Colonel Bismarck Waldstein.

"Alright now that we are all assembled here at last, I shall bring to our order of business for the United," Colonel Bismarck said, "our target is to acquire Celestial Being's Gundams. Prime Minister Schneizal has already informed me of all relevant details for our first operation."

"And where would that be?" Kati asked.

"Right here…in Monaco," Bismarck said, "the operation would be a mass military exercise where in the Monaco Regional Government, E.U. Central Parliament and Pan-Europe Military Trust would cooperate with us."

"But Colonel, what of the civilians?" asked Andre.

"Do not worry, the Swiss and French Civil Defence Corps are due on relocating civilians in light of this exercise," Bismarck said.

To that reply, Luciano let out a loud sigh and laid back on his chair.

"Thought I could taste some good blood there this time round," he said.

"Vampire, the soldier's duty is to protect the people!" Andre yelled.

"Settle down, the both of you…" Dorothea yelled back, "we are not here to slaughter one another. If you guys want to fight, take on when we are in the battlefield. But I have you know not here, and most certainly not against our comrades here."

"Once the Parliament releases news of it, Celestial Being will come and we will be ready for them," Bismarck said.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Currently in the Control Brig, the various people there were watching the International BBC News. Among them were Lelouch, Jeremiah, C2, Kallen, Allelujah, Feldt and Christina. The newswoman was Milly Ashford, reading out the news for the day.

"And in other news, Spanish Prime Minister Schneizal el Iberia had declared news of an upcoming military exercise in Monaco in tandem with the Pan-Europe Military Trust. The exercise will be carried out on twelve noon the next day, and will involve over 100 Mobile Suits from all over the Euro Universe…"

"Hmm…so even Europe is tempting us to their lair," Kallen said, "we're getting more popular nowadays."

"Then you of the E.U. will feel the maximum extend of us Celestial Being," Lelouch said, "for tomorrow noon's mission, we will be there and take down this exercise. All other Allelujah are to be present for it; this will be a big one and we need all the help we can get."

"Speaking of which, I wonder why Allelujah acted weird that day in Mongol SR…" Feldt wondered.

"Like I had said, it was a glitch involving his Mobile Suit," Lelouch said, "all other details of the mission will be told in due time. And Allelujah, I suggest for you to go somewhere else for this mission."

"But why?" inquired Allelujah.

"I cannot afford to lose my Meisters at this time, they can't be just replaced like cheap plastic," Lelouch.

"I understand…" he then said, "…but I have an idea on where I should go… can you drop me off in Paris tomorrow?"

ICF Super-Soldier Research Base, Mountain Range, Trans-Himalayan Socialist Republic, ICF

In light of the earlier events in Ulaan Base, Rakshata were to return Soma Peries back to the Super-Soldier Research Base for further check-up.

Soma Peries was put inside a capsule filled to the brim with a fluid. Wires were connected to parts of her body, like her chest and forehead. A breathing mask was put over her mouth and nose to continue respiration. Kim was seeing over a computer screen with the results there with Rakshata.

"So…what's the word?" she asked.

"The child's perfectly stable, perfectly ok. There's almost no major fluke in the system," Kim said, "… unless…"

"Unless what?" Rakshata asked.

"Unless Peries encountered a fellow Super-Soldier during the operation," Kim said, "you see, these Super-Soldiers utilise special brain patterns known as quantum brainwaves, set on a frequency beyond mortal perception. To cause such results as the near-loss of rationale, this is the only possible explanation I know of."

"But most of the people there were our men, and we have all their background info," Rakashata said, "…unless…"

"One of the Gundam pilots for Celestial Being is a Super-Soldier himself, able to emit quantum brainwaves," Kim said, "oh my God, this is very big. I better handwrite a personal report to the Chairman myself on this matter."

"Now that you mentioned it, that Transformable Mobile Suit did act a bit weird…" Rakshata said.

Pan-Europe Military Trust HQ, Monaco SAR, EU

The SAR of Monaco, it existed still as a capitalist paradise of businesses with the multiple skyscrapers outlining its skyline. However, trucks belonging to various Civil Defence Corps were emptying the city of all its civilians in light of a military exercise coming soon.

In the Headquarters of the Pan-Europe Military Trust in the centre of Monaco, hundreds of Mobile Suits used by the varying nations of the E.U. were gathering there. Among those models present, they were the Hellion Mk. X used by general forces and also other national Mobile Suits with a few custom ones.

Among the few custom Suits, one of them was known as the Schwarz Ritter. It would mean "Black Knight" in German language, and manufactured by the Germans for their esteemed soldier, Bismarck Waldstein. Next to him, there was a Hellion Mk. IX piloted by his aide Klaus.

"Klaus, this is going very much according to the plan now," Bismarck said.

"Yes Colonel, it won't be long now…" Klaus said, "But would Celestial Being take the bait?"

"That…we shall see soon enough," Bismarck said.

Desert Region, United Nations Free Domain of Australia

During the time of the world where most of it was either under rule or influence from the three superpowers, Australia was the only free independent region of the world. It was briefly invaded by the World Imperium, and only saved when the United Nations declared its base in Canberra and thus the Imperium risked violation of International Treaty of New York, which guaranteed Australia's safety.

Since then, the Imperium only took Tasmania and Southeast Australia as Tasmania and Victoria Provinces respectively, where else the rest of Australia Island was to be a Free Domain and inhabited by many refugees from other nations worldwide, living in various Autonomous Communities.

Allelujah, dressed in a heavy coat and a hat, walked around the vast deserts of the Australian Outback and into a hut there. He reached towards a wooden hut amidst the desert sands.

Suddenly, the door opened up before he even reached there. A white-haired Chinese man as old as Allelujah himself looked out to find him and ushered him in. That person was dressed in bluish rag-like clothes with headphones and sunglasses.

Once inside the room, Allelujah found that a bottle of wine was already opened up for them. He looked at the Chinese and smiled, taking off his hat.

"It's been a long time, but you can still sense me coming around," Allelujah said, "aren't you still the same as always…Mao?"

"The quantum brainwaves, I can use it to deduce brainwave patterns of various peoples," Mao said, "it helps since I am still on the run from those Federation agents, and I need to be always sharp."

"But you still have the thing against living with crowds," Allelujah said.

"All those thoughts, they can literally ripped my mind apart," Mao said, "I spent a long time just to choose here as my humble abode. In fact, the nearest Autonomous Community from here is the Vietnamese settlement New Saigon 500 miles away."

"Ok, I understand your pain there. But at least be glad you're not like me, with another self talking in your head," Allelujah said.

"Actually that's better than hearing out everyone on a large radius scale that can drive you into madness," Mao said, "but what are you here for? I don't like any people to come at my doorstep."

"I believe you remembered Celestial Being," he said.

"That organisation you joined…you seriously believed in their intentions to wipe out war…" Mao said, "in case you never noticed, we are War! Since the ICF's toying with our minds and bodies, we are destined to fight only. I don't want that, but you…did Hallelujah forced you to?"

To that query, Allelujah was quite taken aback and was silent.

"No, I wanted to and so do him," he replied, "but enough of that, I want to talk to you about something serious, concerning us the Super-Soldiers…"

"Yeah, what is it?" Mao asked.

"I think that the Federation has finally completed the project," Allelujah said, "They had created a true Super-Soldier at last."

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, French Air-Space

High above the skies of South-eastern France, the St. Cuthbert roamed the region there afloat. A meeting on tactics was on.

"Alright men…and women, this could be our single largest operation yet," Lelouch said, "I want this to be planned out perfectly. Queen-1 and Setsuna will take the frontline and attack the forces head-on. Find the Commanders and destabilise his Machine or Base."

"Yes," Kallen replied.

"Roger," Setsuna said.

"And with that, Lockon and I will keep our distances and over you two up with our ranged attacks," Lelouch said, "and Jeremiah, Feldt and Christina will offer strategic backup from the St. Cuthbert. Any more questions to ask?"

"No," everyone cried.

"Very good, the time now is 2 minutes before noon," Lelouch said, "and we shall begin intervention at high noon. Gundam Meisters, prepare to sortie!"

As the clock struck twelve over Monaco, it was declared that the military exercise were to begin. All the Mobile Suits there stood still on standby as a holographic screen of General Mannequin appeared in front of them.

"Now that's my girl," Patrick whispered while in his Mobile Suit, the Victoire (victory in French).

"Gentlemen, welcome to the Euro Universe-Pan-Europe Military Trust Cooperative Exercise arranged by the Parliament today. I am General Kati Mannequin of Finnish Armed Forces and here to supervise the military exercise ahead."

However, a blast from the sky hit towards the empty ground on the site. With a thump, both the Michael and Exia had landed on the ground and they were ready for combat.

"Seems you have arrived…Celestial Being…" Kati said, "All forces, to attack Celestial Being's Gundams now. And they must be captured fully intact!"

The Battle of Monaco had officially begun, and the many Hellions in both Mobile Suit and Fighter Modes attacked at the 2 Gundams. However, Michael launched a radiation core straight at several airborne Hellions, while the Exia slashed through some of them on ground.

In the sky, both the Dynames and Celestica fired down their attacks on the Hellions.

"General, we had detected two Mobile Suits of unknown origin within our air-space," reported a technician.

"We have more Gundams…capture them as well," she said.

Suddenly, Patrick's voice came up on the screen.

"Hey Kati, I volunteer to go up and capture the Gundams myself," he cried, "let me please!"

"Arg…you're embarrassing yourself…not to mention me," she said, "I will have the Spanish Legion to support you."

"Don't worry, you can count on me," Patrick said, "over and out."

The Victoire was a model constructed by the French military for their ace, Patrick Colasour. The design was likened to a heavily improved version of the EU's Enact, but the cockpit possessed similarities to a video game console. That feature was meant to accommodate Colasour's former title as the Pan-Europe Champion for Gaming.

Now his Victoire folded up into Fighter Mode and flew up towards the unknown Gundams. It flew alongside with other Hellions Mk. VII flown by the Spanish Legion, a group of foreign fighters serving Spain and the E.U. as a whole.

Meanwhile, on board the Dynames, Lockon looked on to the flying enemies ahead of them.

"These people are quite sharp here," Lockon commented, "…but not as sharp as my shooting. Haro, let's go!"

Suddenly, a fire from the Dynames shot into the wing of a Hellion Mk. VII and it came crashing down.

"Arg…I won't let you guys embarrass me in front of Kati!" Patrick cried, "Begin Transformation!"

Suddenly, the Victoire changed from its Fighter midair while in accelerating flight. It took form of a humanoid shape with plane wings for its back. It raised out its right arm, where in a cannon gun opened from there.

"Not many would not be so willing to transform their Mobile Suits when in battle," Zero said, "and for good reasons too…"

However, the Victoire was shot down by a blast from the Celestica and fell onto the ground.

"Damn you, Celestial Being!!!!" Patrick cried, "I shall not tolerate slights to my honour!!!"

"Such as getting shot down before you can do anything first," Zero said, "Activate GN Sextuple Bazooka!"

Suddenly, all six cannons on his Gundam Celestica fired away the six remaining Hellions Mk. VII. Among those, only one of them survived and flew away in retreat. It even flew past Lockon's sharpshooting skills.

"That pilot must be something really…" Zero commented, "But back to the battles."

While on the ground, the Exia made quick work of a large group of various Hellions. Just as he slashed another one, he was quickly attacked on its shoulders by some kind of a razor blade.

"Where that came from?" Setsuna wondered.

The razor blade spun back to its source, as it grabbed it and reinstalled it on its other wrist. It was a customised Mobile Suit, one that was done by Turkey in favour for Romania's ace. A dark cape was draped over its back and razor blades were placed on all its limbs. It was a fearsome Suit, known infamously as the Dracula, and piloted by Luciano Bradley.

"Celestial Being…I ain't scared of no one…" Luciano said, "But this offers the Vampire of Europe and the Dracula blood to spill!"

Suddenly, it dashed at the Exia and extended all its arm blades for attack. The Exia quickly countered with his own blades to deflect the attacks.

"Ha ha ha!!!" laughed Luciano, "this is the only cause and means of battle. Kill, kill, kill!"

However, the Dracula was stabbed at its knee by one of Exia's blades instead. However, the Dracula had its chest opened up so as tendrils flew out and dug into Exia, several nearby Hellions and a power line in the ground. It sparked off volts of electricity and suddenly, it roared back into full operation. However, the Exia and those Hellions collapsed.

"The powers of the Dracula, Soul Parasite," Luciano said, "this can let me drain my enemies dry, but not their very essence. And now…face Death…"

The Dracula took out a rod kept in its arm, and it extended into an impalement spear. The Vampire of Europe was ready to impale it onto the fallen Exia, but it was shot by the Dynames until it also fell.

"Can't let you shoot down me comrades like that," Lockon said, "Setsuna, rise!"

This brought enough time for Exia to stand up and extended its GN Blade to attack the impalement rod. Also, Andre was readied within his Mobile Suit, a snow-white Enact. It took out a rod-like device that extended out as a lance-like weapon and struck against the claw-arm of the Michael.

"Celestial Being, leave this place now or face death!" Andre warned.

"In your dreams…" Kallen said.

Suddenly, another blade extended from the Michael's regular arm and blocked out the rod attacking it.

"I won't be…taken down so easily…"Andre cried.

Suddenly, his rod took to the offensive and struck at the Michael. But it was under fire from the Dynames.

"You pest, take this," Lockon said, taking aim at its head sector.

However, the Dynames suddenly came under fire by several fighters planes of Hellions Mk. X. Among those units, one of them was piloted by Klaus.

"Lt. Klaus of German Luftwaffe, destroy the target!" he cried as all the Hellions fired away.

"Shields activated. Shields activated. Shields activated." cried Haro.

Fortunately, several plates flew out of the wings of the Dynames and they functioned as a barrier to block out the attack. Some of those plates even went out to hit into the systems of the attacking Hellions. The Dynames then faced the Hellions and fired on them.

"Oh no, it takes more than that to defeat us," Dorothea said while on her Hellion Mk. X, "all to assume Formation Omega!"

Suddenly, all the Hellions flew away to a distance.

"What are they planning?" Lockon wondered, "Haro…"

But he looked into the radar, and found the Hellions were taking him on from all sides and even above and below it.

"Haro, turn the shields into Offense Mode and take out those from the sides," Lockon said, "I will blast the ones above and below me."

More of the shield plates flew out and crashed into the systems of the approaching Hellions, whiel some formed barriers for protection. The Dynames aimed its rifle towards the sky and fired at the Suit, one that was operated by Klaus.

"I won't be dying so soon!" he cried.

And in time, his Hellion dodged the attack from the Dynames. But the Bynames also moved out of the way before the Hellion run by Dorothea managed to get to him.

Meanwhile, Zero encountered the mighty Schwarz Ritter Mobile Suit, operated by Bismarck Waldstein. Suddenly, something from its back drew out – a large sabre with a reflective surface. The sabre flew out and the Schwarz Ritter grabbed hold of it in its arms. Quickly, it flew towards the Gundam for its attack.

"No, GN Absolute Barrier On," Zero cried.

The energy shielding for the Gundam appeared just as the sabre laid onto the machine.

"Answer me, Celestial Being," Bismarck said, "what is your motivation? What is your real purpose?"

"I thought it was made clear to you. We wish to eliminate war!" Zero said.

"But you're in one right now, and you are the cause," Bismarck said, "it is because of you that this operation is done. But what is your true purpose? People do not fight without reason, so what's yours?"

Suddenly, the shielding expanded and threw the Schwarz Ritter off by several feet. The Celestica then fired away its GN Cannons at it. However, the Ritter placed his sabre out to intercept the attack.

"Ha, this blade is bestowed by the German people themselves. It is called the Spiegel, 'mirror' in German tongue… and for good reasons too," he said.

He swung the blade aside, and the blasts deflected to one side and hit the ground. Suddenly, the Schwarz Ritter flew in for a final blow. However, it was blocked out by the energy sword of the Celestica.

"Don't you try me…?" Zero said.

The Celestica might have been bulky, but it managed to throw the Ritter off his perimeter. It then fired off its cannons again at the Hellions on the ground instead.

"My only task here is to resolve this conflict, not to fight you," Zero said.

"Hmmpf…interesting fella," Bismarck said, "I wish to fight with you another day. But for now, we call it off…but just you wait in due time…"

He turned off the loudspeaker, and tuned in towards another channel.

"General Mannequin, this is Waldstein," he said, "the mission is over. Recall all forces now."

"But Waldstein you fool! We have come so far and sacrificed much of our forces!" Kati exclaimed.

"But look around and observe and listen to me," Bismarck said, "if our fight with Celestial Being drags on, then all of Monaco will be destroyed and our forces will be left weakened should we need to fight against our enemies in Greater Zimbabwe or Azadistan."

"I guess you may be right…" General Mannequin said, "All forces to be recalled at once."

With that command, all the EU's Mobile Suits mobilised from their retreat against the Gundams.

"Glad you see it my way…" Bismarck said.

"Guess the cause here is over, all Gundam Meisters to return now," Zero said.

Celestial Being Aircraft, Indian Ocean Airspace

High above the vast Indian Oceans' skies, an aircraft with the insignia for Celestial Being flew across the ocean. Inside it, Allelujah looked out at the window while piloting it, still wondering about what happened back then…

"_An actual Super-Soldier…and the Federation had done it…" Mao exclaimed, "But I thought they shut down the project after the UN and EU forced sanctions against them."_

"_Mao, this is the Indian-Chinese Federation we're talking of," Allelujah said, "They always have their way with things, even if the world disagrees with them."_

"_But how can you be so damned sure on it?" Mao asked. _

"_I can feel it, those quantum brainwaves back there," Allelujah said, "they are giving me a headache that my brain was like melting down. And I can guarantee to you that it was no illusion."_

"_I see…did you ever feel such a pain with your mind before?" Mao asked. _

"_Only one time in my memory…" Allelujah said, "it was back in the Centre there…when I first met… Marie Parfacy…"_

"_She's alive after all these years and still under the Federation's care," Mao said._

"_Then I must go save Marie…" Allelujah said. _

"_You need not be so rash," Mao said, "Marie would most likely have herself overtaken by a violent personality not unlike your Hallelujah, and so she may not know you from first sight. Just be careful on all your future encounters with the ICF military while I try to get whatever I can."_

Desert Regions, Judea Province, World Imperium

The Judea Province was the World Imperium's foothold over the Middle East, ruling over former Israel, Gaza Strip, West Bank, Sinai and parts of Jordan and Lebanon. Rule over the region was only barely established with military rule based in Jerusalem, and they commonly combated against Arab nationalist groups such as Neo-Hamas which are funded by other nations like ICF, Saudi Empire or Kingdom of Azadistan.

Within the vast deserts of Judea around former Sinai, another such battle would occur. It was between Neo-Hamas and the World Imperial Army. A small group of about 5 Centurions marched into the deserts against a tent-like base of Neo-Hamas. Neo-Hamas' only line of defence was an entourage of 10 Anfs to do battle. However, by a stroke of luck, the Anfs seemed to have the upper hand in this bout as they were destroying most of the Centurions.

"It would seem that God has aided us in defeating the faithless enemy," one of the Anf pilots said, "God is great!!"

However, another group of seven more of the Imperium's Mobile Suits came out to the battle. Instead of stepping through the desert, these new Suits were hovering over the sands at high-speed. These Suits were draped with a cape and plated purple, while armed with a jousting spear as their weapon and a broad shield for defence. They were special Mobile Suits called the Gloucester, customised for this special group as one of the Imperium's elites.

"Major Gilbert Guildford, ready for operation," one of the pilots said.

His Gloucester quickly sped forward and pierced through one of the Anf. It then ended up in an explosion.

"What is that?" another pilot exclaimed.

"Your death…" said a Gloucester pilot as he pierced through the Suit with his lance.

"Nice work, Dalton," Guildford commented.

"My sons, step forth and seize the enemies like I had taught you!" Dalton cried out.

Suddenly, the remaining five other Gloucesters rushed forth and pierced into the Anf forces. Only one of them was left standing and it tried to fire at the Gloucester, but they had shields to defend by.

"I…I will fight until…the very end…" cried the final Anf pilot, "There is no god but God and…"

However, his cry was cut short as his camp exploded in flames. An eighth Gloucester was seen within the burning remnants of the camp. It was unlike the others, for this one had 2 horn-like protrusions on its head and plated pink.

"Cornelia…" the pilot cried.

"While you were fighting us, our leader Cornelia has overtaken your Headquarters and destroyed it," Dalton explained, "all that is left is you."

He quickly pierced his lance through the last Anf's chest, destroying in an explosion. The eighth Gloucester then approached the others, as they knelt in its presence. A female voice came out of the Suit.

"Well done, all of you," Cornelia said, "and Guildford, Dalton and his sons too. Now we have crushed all resistances within the Judea Province, and it is set for mass habitation and cultural programming."

Inside her Suit's cockpit, Cornelia is a strict-looking female of great beauty. She wore a crimson red jumpsuit as of her subordinates, and she removed her helmet to reveal her flowing purple hair. Suddenly, a screen popped up with the image of a girl with pink hair and an elaborate dress…the same person who witnessed Celestial Being's declaration while in Alexaninople.

"Men, I got a call. Wait for a while," Cornelia called, switching off the loudspeaker, "so Euphy, what's the matter now?"

"Hello Sister, I heard that things in Judea are going great for you," Euphy said.

"I believe I have all things wrapped up here, and I can return to Alexaninople," Cornelia said, "but you shouldn't use this line to call me. I told this is only for official matters."

"This is official matters that I am calling you through this line," Euphy said, "I assume you heard of Celestial Being?"

"Yeah, but what of it?" said Cornelia.

"The King-Emperor has recalled you back to Alexaninople ASAP for some confidential discussions," Euphy said.

"I see…will be there ASAP, do tell the King-Emperor about this," Cornelia said.


	6. Black and White

**Ch 5 – Black and White**

Imperial City Montreal, Principality of Quebec, World Imperium

On the American mainland, there would be the Principality of Quebec (modern Quebec and Atlantic Canada). It gained such a status rather than the more common denomination of "Province" due a rule by a related member from the Imperial Clan which dominated various aspects of the system. Quebec was ruled by a minor deviate of the Imperial Clan, the House of su Gallia, a clan of wastrels who were known to deplete resources and treasury for various projects.

Its current ruler was the Sovereign Princess Guinevere su Gallia, or also dubbed by the foreign media as "Marie Antoinette II" by the French and "Princess Capitalist" by the ICF. Those titles were granted based on her overly extravagant lifestyle, something similar to the late French Queen of the nickname. Her architectural plans might have marked the entire Principality with tourist attractions and the state treasury grew wealthy, but her House's greed rendered the people poor and needy, resulting in various riots bent on random destruction.

The Palace de Gallia of Montreal was where the House of su Gallia resided, an extravagant palace done with exquisite imported materials and neon lights all over. The Sovereign Princess Guinevere was dining in the vast dining hall as her subordinate Lord Minister spoke with her.

"Milady, the rioters are getting more out of hand with each passing moment," the Lord Minister reported, "I fear for the worst in Quebec."

"Nah, these fools can well continue into their shenanigans. I personally care not for their welfare if they do possess such," Guinevere said, munching on a chicken drumstick.

"But they have destroyed the statue of your glorious ancestor Noel su Gallia," the Lord Minister exclaimed, "the late Sovereign Prince Noel is one of the Imperium's greatest Knights, conquering Greenland and Iceland during the North Atlantic War."

"He is old-news and I care not for that has-been ancestor of mine," she said coldly.

"And may I note that the peasants are nearing the destruction of the Guinevere Monument as well," the Lord Minister said.

"What?!" exclaimed Guinevere, "They dare wreck my most beautiful visage! I shall have them all shot! Summon the Mobile Suits to deal with these barbarians."

"But Milady…is that a tad too extreme?" the Lord Minister said, "I mean it is not anything serious…"

"Pardon, but my present given by my honourable brother are by far the most important," she justified, "by destroying it, they are rebelling against the Principality itself and must be put to death for high treason."

"At once then, Milady," the Lord Minister said.

Among those landmarks all cross Quebec and its domain, the most famous one was the capital city Montreal's Guinevere Monument, a structure dedicated to Sovereign Princess Guinevere by her brother Josef upon her enthronement. It was a magnificent statue bearing the likeness of the ruling Princess herself, mounted on top of a white stone tower and throne as "she" overlooks the capital city.

However, this statue grew to become a point for resentment to the common folk, seeing it as a symbol of their oppression. This was yet another riot by the commoners of Quebec. Unlike previous occasions, the rioters were armed with illegal weapons like rocket launchers on the verge to destroy the Monument. Blocking their way, there were the Quebec Royal Guards. However, the rioters were gaining the upper hand as they relentlessly struck down the Guards.

Suddenly, several Mobile Suits were sent in and they landed around the Monument to somehow protect it. They were plated white with several blue portions, carrying a simple machine pistol and a riot shield. They were the Knight Police, retired Glasgow Mobile Suits that came into control by the Imperium Internal Security Squad. Despite its fair simplicity, they could easily handle a riot.

As the Knight Police were mercilessly gunning down the rioters and defending the Monument, one of the Knight Police was suddenly shot down by a blast from the sky. Another shot aimed near the rioters, but only dispersed them away.

Outside Louisville, Lockon looked over the scene in his Dynames and readied for another blast. It then destroyed another Knight Police. By then, the Michael had joined in battle and subdued another Knight Police as well with the Radiation Wave.

"That's Celestial Being! Take that one down," cried one of the Guards.

The other Knight Police Suits aimed their pistols at the Michael, but it leapt out of the way. In the end, they only damaged the Guinevere Monument that they sought to protect. The Michael grabbed another Knight Police and crushed it apart. One of the rioters took out his launcher and fired it at the last Knight Police, as with Lockon as he fired at both rioters and Knight Police…

"Mission accomplished…" Lockon said.

Alexander Palace, Alexaninople Imperial Capitol, World Imperium

It was days since the Quebec intervention by Celestial Being, and Guinevere and the su Gallia House were completed disgraced as a result. The King-Emperor Bryon II was forced to place a suspension to their rule and control was given by the Lord Minister as the Lord Regent.

Alexaninople, or the former Washington – District of Colombia, was once the capital for the United States of America. However, King-Emperor Alexander the Greater managed to take over the weakened US after the Pan-Asian Red Revolution where in the US led a failed liberation against. The King-Emperor made an easy conquest, and declared it as the new Imperial Capitol and naming it "Alexaninople", meaning the "city of Alexander".

The Imperial centre of the vast World Imperium, the Alexander Palace stood as the residence and Imperial Court for the nation. The current meeting point was the Imperial Court where in various guests were received by the 56 year-old King-Emperor Bryon II, a descendant of King-Emperor Alexander the Greater.

Another meeting was set within the Imperial Court and the doors opened up to take the guests inside. Cornelia, Guildford, Darlton and his sons all walked in the room and faced the King-Emperor with a polite bow.

"Long live the King-Emperor Bryon II," they cried.

"Please rise, all subjects. We have much work to do," he said.

"Sister you have arrived at last," Euphemia said, calling out to Cornelia.

"You called me here, I see no reason why I shouldn't come," Cornelia said.

"My King-Emperor, shall we begin with the agenda for today," Guildford suggested.

"No, I have invited not merely you of the Glaston Knights," the Sovereign ruler said, "I have another two groups here…the cream of the Imperium's crop shall be gathered for this."

"My, this must be something big," said one of Darlton's sons with the blonde hair.

"Shush Alfred," Darlton said, "we shall wait for the others in patience."

"In fact they are returning from Eire Province after the riots there," Bryon II said.

The door opened up once more, and Lloyd, Suzaku and Lyle all came inside and similarly bowed before the King-Emperor.

"Long live the King-Emperor Bryon II," they cried.

"You may rise now," Bryon II said, "now that all have arrived in this court have come forth, we can begin. I believe you all have heard of Celestial Being."

"Indeed, we were dealing with them in Eire some days back," Lloyd said.

"Good to hear, I have gathered all of you here today to talk of dealing with this organisation," Bryon II proclaimed.

"Your Imperial Majesty, you believe they pose a threat to us," Darlton asked.

"They have launched various interventions upon many regions," Bryon II said, "Euphemia, care to explain to them on the details."

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty," Euphemia said.

She pressed a switch, and a holographic screen opened up, showing an atlas of the world. They were several red dots marked, possibly meaning site for Celestial Being interventions.

"As you all can see, all the marked points are locations where in Celestial Being had intervened since its public declaration," she said, "locations include Mongol SR, Tamil Eelam SR, Monaco, among others."

"Please go on to the regions under us," Bryon II said.

"One region would the borders between Cape Province and Greater Zimbabwe; due to their intervention, the rebel pockets there grew bold and on active in their operations," Euphemia said, "another one would be in Eire and Equatoria, where they…"

"I know what happened there," Lyle butted in, "the place had to be renamed as the Primacy of Eire and this would grant the ruling Primate more power… although he will ultimately be beneath the administration of High Primacy of Rio la Plata (Chile and Argentina), which is subordinate to the King-Emperor's rule."

"And the most recent one in Quebec, it has caused the Imperial Senate to suspend the su Gallia House due to growing international pressure on the issue," Euphemia said.

"Overall, Celestial Being has utterly humiliated us of the Imperium," Cornelia said, "This could be a problem in our continuing influence."

"And we must strike back at this Celestial Being and do justice upon them," Bryon II said.

"And the technologies they use are astounding stuff," Lloyd admitted, "the Gundams they use possess technology at least a decade and if we possess them…"

"We can easily trump over all our rival powers," Bryon II said.

"Precisely, and we must plan appropriately for this," Lloyd said, "…perhaps Hokkaido Province."

"One of the United Japonic Provinces," Suzaku muttered, "my homeland…"

"And I shall entrust my assistant Euphemia to aid all of you in this," Bryon II said, "I wish you the best of blessings. Now go forth and seek glory."

BBC HQ, London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

Within the centre of the BBC in London, Milly was staring at the printer on her work desk as something was due to be printed out. The piece showed itself as the same old photo of the Project Solaris Team and the group that made it up. Milly took a good look at the photo and she looked around.

"Now where could that guy be?" she wondered.

A man in bluish hair came and dropped a pile of files onto Milly's table, and wiped off the sweat on his face.

"Thanks Rivalz, I assume this is all the information yes," Milly said.

"Yah…but you seriously gonna check this Celestial Being out," Rivalz said.

"Of course, this organisation is wrapped in so many secrets and the people deserve to know the truth about them," Milly said, "I opened up that talk show just for the sake of getting more info on this matter."

She opened up a file entitled "Aeolia Schenberg" and browsed through it. She then took the photo on her other hand and also scanned through it.

"Aeolia Schenberg…it says here that he was a physicist from Brazil during the 1950s…" Milly said, "Apparently, it was his research that was the forerunner for the Orbital Spires system."

She took out another file, entitled "Ricardo Lamperouge" and opened it up.

"Ricardo Lamperouge, he's another physicist and is known for his theories in something not dissimilar from humanoid type piloted robots," Milly read out.

"Something like the Mobile Suits, you say," Rivalz said.

Milly took no heed and simply continued to the next file. It was on someone called "Victor Lamperouge".

"Victor Lamperouge was a Senator from Arizona during the 1950s and worked in the FBI at that time too," Milly read out.

She went through the last file on the table, which beared the name "Cera d'Arcy".

"A French national who fled to the US during the German Occupation in Paris and wife of Ricardo Lamperouge…and also heads in a hypothetical research involving the virtual transfer of human memory and conscious…" Milly said.

"Sounds so sci-fi…" Rivalz said.

"And all the more suspicious, all four of them should have died a real long time ago…" Milly said, "But I believe all of them are linked to Celestial Being in a way… and I intend to find that out. Now I need more info on this Project Solaris too."

"Ok…but won't you be too snoopy here?" Rivalz wondered, "They always do say that curiosity kills the cat eventually."

Sumiyoshi Confederacy HQ, Kobe Ghetto, United Japonic Provinces

The United Japonic Provinces was the overall name for the former Japan, so-renamed due to its status as a union between the four Home Islands. Within the largest Honshu Province, there lies the Kobe Ghetto over the war-torn Kobe Ghetto. The region was originally set for reconstruction by the Imperium, but was halted.

The Sumiyoshi Confederacy was the dominant power in that region, one of the only forces actively resisting the occupying forces from the Home Islands. Linked to the former yakuza of the same name, they seek only to gain their power amidst the chaos of war. Led by the Federal Sumiyoshi Council and its rotating one-year term President, it had actively resisted Imperium forces and kept their illegal businesses alive, all to gain Mobile Suits and better weapons for defence.

Their hideout was merely a common bathhouse, where the Federal Sumiyoshi Council gathered in a form of legislation and executive board. However, this area was under the fierce attack by the Imperium's Glaston Knights. The many Gloucesters quickly took out all the defending Burais and Hellion Mk. III from sight, and Cornelia's one moved in for the kill in the Council Room itself.

That Gloucester and that of Guildford's managed to enter inside the Council Room. The Godfathers of the Confederacy were all visibly stupefied by the appearance of the two Mobile Suits, and some even ran in escape.

Cornelia took notice to that, and launched a cylindrical shell at the door. While in midair, it fired countless bullets at the fleeing Godfathers and killed them straight away.

Soon, in a mere few seconds, the entire bathhouse where the Sumiyoshi Confederacy ruled their empire and domain from suddenly exploded into flames. Out of it, the two Gloucesters stepped out and they hoisted their lances high.

Penglai Island, Free Japan, Pacific Ocean

On the artificial island of Penglai, dozens of Akatsukis and Gekkas stomped into the massive warships that Free Japan had possession of. They were all led by a Mobile Suit that seemed to be a remodelled Gekka with red hair-like attachments for cosmetic purposes. It was known as the Zangetsu, a Mobile Suit known to be piloted by Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh.

"So we are now on the move…" Tohdoh said, "…and on to free the Home Islands…"

He then turned to 3 other Gekkas standing closely behind him, and looked at them.

"My comrades…Chiba…Senba…Urabe, we are the Four Holy Swords," Tohdoh spoke.

"We, the noble knights of Dai-Nippon, beseech the Emperors past and Empress present…" Chiba cried.

"…For they are divine, wise and valorous," Senba, an elderly general older than Tohdoh himself cried, "And we are their mirrors, swords and shields…"

"…To shine and reflect the spirit of Dai-Nippon, and smite all foes against her fragility…" Urabe, a slightly darker-toned Japanese general, said.

"For we are the Four Holy Swords!" all four of them yelled in unison, "Nippon Banzai! Tenno Lee Noreiga Banzai!"

Imperium Embassy, Tokyo, State of Japan

_The Imperium Embassy for Japan, a place where in Charles Lamperouge worked as a diplomat for the World Imperium to East Asia. Due to the nature of his work, the Imperial Senate allowed his family to stay with him in the Embassy._

_A much younger Lelouch and a girl with brown hair were playing a ball game alongside with a brown-haired Japanese boy of same age as Lelouch. All of them were having a great time there, while a younger Jeremiah (without his mechanical eye) and a Japanese maid watched over them from a bench. _

"_Nunnally, catch the ball!" the Japanese kid cried. _

_As he threw the ball, the girl, Nunnally, tried to grab hold of it. However, it bounced off towards a closed door where someone was talking. The door slammed open and the ball flew over, with Kururugi Genbu the Japanese Prime Minister furiously stomping out. _

"_Suzaku, we are returning home!" he yelled. _

"_But Dad…we are in the middle of a…" Suzaku protested. _

"_You'll do what I say, and these Imperium scumbags are not worth our time," Genbu yelled as he grabbed Suzaku and pulled him out by force. _

_The other person to exit the room was a man dressed in fine robes and long brown-hair on his head. He was Charles Lamperouge, the diplomat for East Asia. _

"_Mr. Kururugi, please agree to the terms that the Imperial Senate has agreed upon," Charles urged, 'I know they may be a bit too much, but your nation is on the verge of bankruptcy and we wish to preserve the remaining few free nations of Asia."_

"_This is just an excuse for dominating our country and I spit at your King-Emperor!" Genbu cried, "I will have my men put your whole family into house arrest here!"_

_Suddenly, there was an explosion and Mobile Suits charged into the Embassy. Charles was heavily injured by the attacks, but he just ran out of the Embassy with Jeremiah and the Japanese maid with the 2 children in his arms. However, he suddenly tripped and fell._

"_Sir, are you okay?" asked Jeremiah._

"_Never mind me, I have no much time left in this world…and even so I can't to live without Marianne," Charles said, "…take care of both Lelouch and Nunnally. We all know about the Celestial Being."_

"_You're not thinking of…" the maid wondered._

"_Yes Sayoko, I wish for these two to continue our legacy…one done since the days of Ricardo and the Cold Wars," Charles said, "do not hesitate! Take them now! I want them safe, that's my final order!"_

_As such, Sayoko took the sleeping Nunnally while Jeremiah took Lelouch and they ran off. Charles gazed on at them as he was engulfed in an explosion of the Embassy behind him. _

"Ahh!!!!" cried Lelouch.

As it turned out, it was merely a dream and Lelouch was just in his own bedchamber. The apparition of C2 suddenly appeared beside Lelouch and looked at him.

"Been having wet dreams lately…" she questioned, "Who would it be? Kallen? Or maybe…moi…"

"C2, please don't joke with me," Lelouch said.

"Then by your expression, I can tell you're having those memories back in Japan," C2 said, "it's been a long time already. You should visit her sometime."

"Father wanted the both of us siblings to learn of Celestial Being, but I instructed Jeremiah and Sayoko to keep the thing a secret to her instead…" Lelouch said, "But at least she needs not to burden herself. I would only feel too guilty if anything happened to her."

"But do watch out for this may be your downfall…and that of many before you," C2 cautioned, "I didn't force myself into a computerised programming just to console you on your past traumas; you know it is so that I can see through the Plan as it had been conceived by Aeolia at first."

"Speaking of which, what is truly the Plan?" Lelouch asked.

"They are strictly confidential information, as in out of bounds to all and that includes you," C2 said, "and there is a new mission elsewhere."

"Location?" asked Lelouch.

"The same place you always dreamt of…a place so dreamy and yet so nightmarish…" C2 hinted.

"I see…the United Japonic Provinces…" he responded, "what about it…"

"I have a recording done in Tokyo Concession several hours ago," C2 said as a holographic screen appeared behind her.

The screen displayed a press conference with Cornelia, Euphemia, Lloyd, Suzaku and the Governor of United Japonic Provinces, Clovis la Plata.

"I thank all of you from the media sectors to grace this occasion with us," Clovis introduced, "today we have these fine fighters for the Imperium working with me for an uncertain duration."

"As we all are aware, since its conquest, the United Japonic Provinces of Kyushu, Shikoku, Honshu, and Hokkaido have been restive with countless terrorist attacks," Cornelia followed up, "but now, with the cooperation that both the Glaston Knights and Camelot Special Unit, we shall crush all terrorist threats! All heil the Imperium!"

The screen then vanished and C2 stared at Lelouch, who seemed even more disturbed.

"That guy again…" Lelouch muttered, "if not for him…and that father of his…"

"Keep calm; perhaps you should sit this one out…" C2 suggested.

Lelouch stood up and fixed his helmet onto his head, and stared at C2.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that Aeolia and Ricardo must also desire me to finish the fruits of their labour," Lelouch said.

"Even if you not what this fruit would grow to become…" C2 responded, "And that rather loud-mouthed woman is Cornelia li Glastonbury, the leader of the Glaston Knights. They are an elite squadron of the Imperium, specialising in rooting out resistance in conquered regions. By now, they have already eradicated the yakuza-associated Sumiyoshi Confederacy in Kobe Ghetto."

"All the more I must go there personally," Lelouch said, "and by that, I mean just myself. I need to settle some issues."

Yokohama Concession, Honshu Province, United Japonic Provinces

Port Yokohama was the main port city of United Japonic Provinces since its Imperium domination period. But now, it hosted the site of a fierce battle waged by the Liberation Front of Japan against the occupying Imperium forces.

The hundreds of Akatsukis all flooded the battlefields as they pitted against the Centurions dispatched by the Imperium. Viewing the battle form the distance, the Zangetsu looked on patiently with the three Gekkas of his subordinates.

Meanwhile, the centre of command was the Free Japan flagship known as Chou-Nippon. Within the command brig, Empress Lee Noreiga, and Princess Kaguya were watching on the battle scene. Standing next to the two royalties, it was Ohgi, the Prime Minister for Free Japan.

"Your Majesties, you need not to travel all the way out here," Ohgi said, "if anything happened to you, I won't know how to explain to the Four Holy Swords."

"I know your position, but as the sovereign, I must see through this myself," Lee Noreiga said, "no longer is it with the blessings my ancestors would grant to our generals, but it is the sovereign who shall see the battle through."

"My Empress, you are truly the inspiration for the Japanese everywhere," Ohgi complimented, "a truly ideal representation of the Japanese indeed. I am certain that the people will accept you as their Sovereign Empress."

"_I wonder if Celestial Being would come for our nation's plight…"_ Kaguya thought.

Also, from the sky, St. Cuthbert flew over Yokohama and Jeremiah and Kallen were in the control room and looked over the screen of Celestica flying down.

"Can't believe Lelouch have to do this," Kallen said.

"He is a grown man, and he has to deal with this someday," Jeremiah said, "between now and never, it is rather obvious."

"Pardon, but what are you talking about?" asked Feldt.

"Is there something we don't really know of?" Christina asked again.

On the ground battle, the Glaston Knights and Tokugawa all came into the frontline and took out various Akatsukis at once.

"Men, those Suits out there are the most dangerous ones!" Tohdoh cried, "Do not engage with them directly! The Four Holy Swords shall secure these foes!"

"Roger!" the other Holy Swords responded.

As such, the Four Holy Swords quickly swooped into battle and attacked the Gloucesters. While Senba and Urabe were up against the 5 sons of Darlton and Chiba went on both Guildford and Darlton himself, Tohdoh was focused on both the Tokugawa and Cornelia's Gloucester.

"Suzaku, you backstabber... Why must you do this?" Tohdoh demanded, "Answer me now."

However, Cornelia quickly struck her lance at the Zangetsu. However, Tohdoh had quickly dodged it and even returned a blow of his sword to the Gloucester.

"Kid, this is my fight and personally, I don't find a Japanese like you worth trusting here," Cornelia said.

The Zangetsu quickly aimed for the Tokugawa, but it shielded itself with one of its many blades. The Tokugawa reached out for another sword, but it fled before slashing the Zangetsu.

"If so, then I shall prove to you my loyalty to the Imperium," Suzaku replied.

However, Gundam Celestica suddenly knocked straight into the Tokugawa and pushed it backwards. In the Imperium Battleship Avalon, Lloyd and Euphemia observed the ongoing battle from above.

"So they have come at last…" Loyd said, "…this is excellent, although just one. I shall send the Centurions on him."

"Gundam…it's you again…" Suzaku muttered.

"What?!" exclaimed Tohdoh, "Celestial Being?!"

"The Gundams have arrived… Took them long enough…" Cornelia said, "Why don't you defeat that one while I handle your former mentor."

Cornelia's Gloucester charged in for a piercing strike, but Zangetsu leapt out of the way and returned the blow, which was blocked out. Even Celestica was merciless as it fired away its GN Bazooka at Tokugawa.

"Like I had warned you before, fighting shall bring one to nowhere," Zero proclaimed, "you of all people should know this fact very well, son of Kururugi Genbu."

"That man is only a stubborn fool who does not know his own limitations," Suzaku cried.

"And like father…like son," Zero said, "I know how dangerous you can be, so I won't give you a chance."

Suddenly, the Celestica grabbed hold of the Tokugawa in a tight embrace.

"Arg…now even you cannot do anything," Suzaku cried.

"But I can do something," Zero said, "Seraphim Gundam, let's go."

The back walls of his cockpit opened up and Zero's seat went inside the hatch. On the outside, the back of the Celestica opened up and it was released out. That portion then sprouted out its four limbs, and a razor blade extended from both its forearms.

"Amazing, I never expected that one…" Lloyd said, "But my Centurions will still capture you."

However, 4 Centurions went on to surround the Seraphim and all were carrying plasma-nets in their other hand. However, one of them had its head crushed and the whole machine imploded at once. As the Suit fell over, the Michael was seen to be the culprit for it.

"Queen-1, I thought I told you guys to…" Zero cried.

Another Centurion charged in on Seraphim with its lance, but the Dynames shot it out of commission. With that, the remaining Centurions extended their jets and flew at Dynames.

"They want a sky battle," Lockon said, "Haro, ready the shield plates!"

"Shield plates readying. Shield plates readying. Shield plates readying."

One of the Centurions tried to pierce into Dynames, but several hexagonal shield plates formed right in front of the attack. Dynames quickly fired a blast at the Centurions' jet engines, thus sending them crashing to the ground.

Meanwhile, in the Seraphim's cockpit, Zero stood there with his mind deep in thought. Suddenly, Jeremiah's face appeared on the screen before him.

"Sir Lelouch, please recall what Lord Charles and Lady Marianne desired," he cried, "thousands have gave their lives for this moment, and you are the only key to it all."

"Jeremiah…" Zero said.

"Please Sir Lelouch, don't give in to your inner demons!" he cried again.

"…I guess you are right about this, and so I shall remove this conflict…as it is my duty as Celestial Being!" Zero conceded, "Cruciform Duos Sabres!"

The Seraphim turned to the main battle, and flew right into the heat of battle between Akatsuki and Centurions. He just flew straight at the Mobile Suit at war, and slashed them up at the joints of their limbs to stun them.

"Now this is what I like you about," Kallen said, "let's go!"

The Michael then went into battle and flung the Gekka that General Senba was on to the ground.

"Ha, now's my chance you old-timer!" Alfred cried.

The Gloucester piloted by the Glaston Knight Alfred was ready to plunge his lance into the fallen Gekka. However, the Michael gripped on its arm and began to crush it. A wave of radiation energy soon engulfed the Gloucester, and it exploded in flames.

"No! Alfred!" cried Darlton.

While he was distracted, Chiba quickly moved in for the kill. However, Guildford's Gloucester came up and blocked the attack.

"Darlton, get a hold over yourself. We're still in a battle," Guildford urged.

"Dad, don't you worry," cried his second son, Bart Darlton, "the four of us will avenge our brother."

Suddenly, the other four Gloucesters who once attacked the Gekkas switched targets to the Michael, with a united lance strike from all four fronts. However, it quickly dodged their attacks and extended its blades on them…

Meanwhile, Zero in Seraphim was quickly dwindling the available fighters of the battle. Lockon then aimed his sniper laser out into the Sea and fired on the starboard of Chou-Nippon.

"What the Heck…" Oghi cried, "It fired on us."

"Mr. Prime Minister, there is no major harm to the engines," a technician reported, "all damage is only superficial at most."

"Retreat to Penglai at once. Inform the other ships also and recall all Mobile Suits on the frontline," Ohgi said, "the Empress' life is by far the most important of all."

"The Empress…" Tohdoh cried, "Damned Celestial Being…"

At this moment, Cornelia's Gloucester was ready to pierce right into the Zangetsu's hull. However, a plasma blast hit into the Gloucester, and subsequently the fatal strike. The Seraphim was the source of the attack, wielding two of the GN Cannons from Gundam Celestica in its arms.

"The weapons from Celestica can be dispatched to its partner unit, the Seraphim, by remote control too," Zero proclaimed, "Cruciform Duos Sabres."

Suddenly, it flew straight towards Cornelia's unit and slashed at the front chest region. It proceeded with a close-range fire at the back of the Gloucester, and another one at its legs to stun it on the spot. The Seraphim then halted up in the sky and looked out as the remaining Free Japan forces that were already fleeing. Tohdoh and his fellows also retreated back into their Oceanic fort, in apparent defeat.

Docking Bay, Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert

Hours had passed following the end of what was recorded down as "Yokohama Skirmish", and Lelouch was set to leave in a compact jet. Jeremiah and C2 looked from a room as the hatch opened up Lelouch to leave. The other Meisters and other operatives looked at Lelouch and bid their farewells.

"Don not worry, Sir Lelouch will only be visiting someone he had not seen for a long time," Jeremiah said.

"Who are you talking about?" Feldt asked.

"Perhaps we should inform you on this," C2 said, "Jeremiah, if you would. And don't worry about it, I will just say that I told them instead."

"Ok…I do believe you are curious on why Lelouch is with us, in Celestial Being," Jeremiah said, "it is quite a long story…let me start on his late parents. His mother is the famous Marianne Lamperouge-Ashford, or better known as Marianne the Flash."

"I've heard of that name before, she's only one of the most talented Mobile Suit fighters from the Imperium, rivalling even Germany's Bismarck Waldstein," Ian said.

"And his father was the late Duke Charles Lamperouge, former Japan diplomat for the Imperium," Jeremiah said, "due to Charles' work, his family would stay in Japan. It was there where Lelouch made good friends with the then-Prime Minister's son…"

"…Kururugi Suzaku…" Kallen said.

"Yes, they were the best of friends along with Lelouch's sister Nunnally and the Japanese 2nd Princess Kaguya," Jeremiah said, "however…something went very wrong. Japan had suffered an economy crash due to corruption in the higher-ups and fears of a Communist takeover, and the Imperial Senate in the Imperium offered a so-called suggestion to the Prime Minister."

"What kind of suggestion?" Setsuna asked.

"It was that the Imperium would offer to provide capital to Japan, in exchange for Japan to be a mere suzerainty to the Imperium," Jeremiah continued.

"You should know that following the Pan-Asia Red Revolution, Japan was one of the only few Asian nations to escape Communism," C2 said, "its position west of the Eurasia Mainland was also equally important and a strategic point. And as a diplomat, Charles was forced to relay the message to Kururugi."

"Naturally, Prime Minister Kururugi disagreed to it and ordered a house arrest on the Lamperouge," Jeremiah said, "but I believe there may be a bigger plot to it. Anyway, it triggered an international crisis and justified the Pan-Pacific War that took Japan, the Philippines, New Zealand, and parts of Oceania."

"A poor victim of circumstances," Allelujah said.

"His parents were killed by random crossfire during the Battle of Tokyo, along with Kururugi Genbu in apparent suicide," Jeremiah said, "but it was only that when Lord Charles decided to let his 2 children to know about this."

"So does the other child also know about us?" Lockon asked.

"No, Sir Lelouch chose to be it a secret from her," Jeremiah said, "and besides, she is quite a burden in more ways than one…"

Suburban Coastal Regions, Autonomous Region of Cape Williams, UNFD of Australia

Located in the Australian North-western shores, there was a seaside community there called the Autonomous Realm of Cape William. Named after its founder Earl Williams, it became a community ruled by the Local Civic Council, a council of 6 people elected from its residents for a half-year term.

Beside the seashores where most of the houses occupied next to the oceans nearby, Lelouch strolled along the area. He stopped by a particularly large mansion, and rang the door bell. Within a short while, a familiar Japanese maid came up to see the visitor.

"Hey there Sayoko, it has been a while," Lelouch said.

"Sir Lelouch, you have arrived," Sayoko greeted, "I've seen the news and congratulations on your work so far. I believe your parents would be proud of you."

"Yah, I hope they would be," Lelouch said, "and what about Nunnally?"

"She is fine, and she has wanted to speak with you directly again," Sayoko said.

As Lelouch entered into the building, he saw a girl in brown hair and wearing a long pink dress. She was bound to a wheelchair, and her eyes were perpetually shut.

"Who was there, Sayoko?" she asked.

"It's Sir Lelouch, Lady Nunnally. He has come to see you again," the maid said.

"It is true, and I apologise to you for not coming earlier," Lelouch said.

"Don't say that brother; I know you have your work for my sake," Nunnally said, "and I appreciate your efforts."

"_If only you knew…if only you knew…"_ Lelouch thought.


	7. Setsuna of Azadistan

**Ch 6 – Setsuna of Azadistan**

Azadistani Royal Shura, Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

After the fall of the Islamic Republic of Iran and the Supreme Leader system, a new monarchy began to exert its rule over the ruins of Iran and renamed it as the Kingdom of Azadistan. This meant "land of liberty", implying its liberation from the corrupted control under the veil of religion and into a transition as a growing democratic power. To satisfy both the secular and religious elements of the Azadistani society, the ruling monarch ruled alongside with the Grand Secular Visor and the Imam of Tehran Mosque.

However, this balanced form of government was abolished by a group called the Committee for National Salvation, a group of fascist militants who devised a coup over the monarchy. They aim to reinstate the Greater Persian Realm, and controlled many aspects of the state at hand. Within the Middle Eastern region, they were known to have driven an ideal to expand their nation at the expense of its neighbours.

The Royal Shura was once the court for the former monarch and the court officials. However after the coup, it became the meeting place between the higher-ups of the Committee and led by the Councilman-in-Chief, Mahmud Allihadjah. They were engrossed in yet another discussion on their incredible plans.

"Gentlemen, we have successfully purchased 500 Hellion Mk. X from a Euro Universe merchant," reported a minister.

"These Europeans have no idea on what we plan to do with these Hellions," said another minister, "they are surely infidels to the core, and so are the Indians."

"But we have quite limited locations left to invade," said a third minister, "We still have a treaty in effect to both EU and the ICF."

"Among all surrounding territories, we can take on Saudi Empire, Confederation of the Gulf, Iraq-Syria," a fourth minister said.

"Ney, Saudi Empire and Gulf Confederation are too strong and they may be a dangerous foe to tread on," Allihadjah said, "but Iraq-Syria has taken quite a blow in its economy since its failed attacks against Judea and the World Imperium."

"Iraq-Syria once supported that Kurdish Republic that we had conquered, and now they shall fall in our hands," the first minister cried.

"Indeed my comrades," Allihadjah proclaimed, "once we defeated all regional rivals, then we can call ourselves the next Greater Persian Realm!"

Governor's Palace, Tokyo Concession, United Japonic Provinces

The Governor's Palace in Tokyo was said to be modelled after the Miami Imperial Villa controlled by the Imperial House in Miami Direct Imperial Zone. Equally majestic, it was the standard quality of Clovis la Plata, a renowned artist and architect within Imperium circles.

Within the Colonial Council Board Room, Clovis, Euphemia, Cornelia among other local officials gathered there on eager discussions in relations to the heavy recent crackdowns.

"Thanks to the most brilliant efforts of the Glaston Knights and Camelot during the past three days, we have successfully defeated rebel elements that blocked our efforts to colonise United Japonica," Clovis announced.

"Governor Clovis, I appreciate your joy in this, but we are concerned with the former branches of the Japanese government as our biggest threats," Cornelia said, "one of them is the Japanese Liberation Front, or Free Japan. They are a group which hopes to restore the defunct Japanese monarchy into power."

"They are indeed something big, but I shall appeal to the Imperial Senate for more backup," Clovis said, "but until then, all work in United Japonica can only goat a slower pace."

"And the other major threat is the Japanese Red Army, the military branch of the Communist Party of Japan," Cornelia said, "based on my sources; they were exiled from Japan by the Diet when suspected in association with the ICF to overthrow the government. Currently, they live somewhere within China."

"But I don't see they can put up any threat to us," said an official.

"The Japanese monarchy has a strong impact on the Japanese people and serves as a symbol of their unity and cultural identity, not to mention the heavy support given by several EU nations," Euphemia said, "and the CPJ is being protected and supported by our rival in the ICF."

"So…this means that we have to either go to war with ICF or the EU," commented Taizo Kirihara, local observer and CEO of Kirihara Industries, a major IT firm.

"Mr. Kirihara, do be aware that you are an observer in the Colonial Council Board Room and this is only privilege extended for your help in our government," an Imperium official preached, "we have the ultimate power to keep you here or execute you under treason. So, please do not speak for it may influence our thinking process."

"Actually, I believe that Mr. Kirihara has brought up a good point," Euphemia said, "if we go to war with the other two powers directly, this will be devastating for all. Thus, we need to focus more on reducing the deaths in pacifying United Japonica.

"Ms. Euphemia, I am aware of your position in the Imperial Capitol, but this situation is no small matter!" that official cried, "these rebellion fronts are dangerous and barbaric. They won't step down until a total defeat where in all rebellious elements are utterly destroyed."

"Wait, I approve of Euphie's decisions for this issue," Cornelia said, "That way, we can avoid the excessive wastage of manpower and equipment while the Imperium can concentrate more on the effort on other restive areas."

"I applaud Ms. Euphemia to do a proposal to the Imperial Capitol at once. However, I shall send all information to the Imperial Capitol," Clovis proclaimed, "and meeting is dismissed!"

Al-Quadza, Dual Arab Republic of Iraq-Syria

The Dual Arab Republic of Iraq-Syria was a conjoined state from the former Iraq and Syria. The democratic Iraqi government after the US occupation in early 21st century had stayed on with continuing support from the former US and EU as allies. That government had existed for a long period of peace called the Pax Iraqus, and even absorbed the broken Syria into a singular united state as Iraq-Syria a la Austria-Hungary.

Under this new nation and Iraq-Syria Compromise Agreement of 2089, the new state would share a single President elected by the people based in Baghdad. However, 2 national parliaments for both Iraq and Syria would exist to govern their own affairs and pass their own laws in Baghdad and Damascus respectively, led by the 2 respective Prime Ministers. However, special coalition Ministries were designated over diplomacy, and military.

Bordering to the west of Azadistan, the small town of Al-Quadza was settled there. Founded during the later says of the singular Iraqi state, it received various settlers from Azadistan and Iraq-Syria and the people were living in relative peace.

It was early daytime there, and several traders from Iraq came passing by the town. However when they looked over towards Azadistan, they saw several Anfs charging by and Hellion Mk. X in the skies.

"No! Invasion!!" cried one of the traders.

But it was already too late as they ran in fear towards the town. One of the Anfs noticed their presence and quickly gunned them down. The Hellions flew over the town and bombed it fiercely. The end-result was of Al-Quadza in utter ruins.

Bhamo Plantation, Kachin Autonomous Socialist State, Burmese Federal Socialist Republic, ICF

Within the Indian-Chinese Federation, there was a special region dubbed as the Golden Triangle. These territories were notorious for its vast opium exports to other parties and so-called as they formed a triangular shape within their domain.

These four areas were the Thai SR, Indochinese FSR and Burmese FSR, with Burma as its biggest supplier of opium and other drugs. The root of the mass production was set within Burma's north-eastern regions and distributed to Thai SR or Indochinese FSR. Despite the three governments' promise for a tough crackdown on the issue, most of them were easily bribed for money instead.

The Bhamo Plantation was one of the largest opium plantations in Burma, and its revenues caused many cases of workers' riots over living conditions and underpayment issues. Co-currently with the invasion of Iraq-Syria, Celestial Being was beginning on another intervention on a workers' riot there.

This battle was relatively small, and only footsoldiers of the ICF were used on one side, while the workers were armed with various outdated guns. The Kyrios flew over the sky and launched its GN Missiles over the area to disperse the crowd, which was very much met with success.

"This may even be too easy for me," Allelujah said.

"_See, we should be going out for the big ones,"_ Hallelujah complained from the screen reflection.

"Hallelujah, please shut down and let me wrap this up," Allelujah said, "Zero, I will be bombarding the opium fields at once."

"Fire at will, all members from both parties are dispersed from crowd," he reported.

Immediately, the Kyrios launched away another set of GN Missiles at the opium fields. Within an instance, the whole opium field was burning with flames.

Above the Plantation, St. Cuthbert was temporary based there for this operation. Lelouch with the rest of Celestial Being watched from the Control Room as the fields burnt, as Lelouch played on a fiddle.

"To a Rome that only burns, Nero plays his fiddles," he said, "to a world that only fiddles, I burn it all."

"Wonderful piece Sir Lelouch," Jeremiah said, "and how was Lady Nunnally?"

To it, Lelouch looked at his other comrades. They were not the least bit curious at it.

"You told them all about it…" Lelouch said.

Suddenly, C2 's apparition appeared right in front of Lelouch.

"I told the lot of them, no problems with that I believe," she proclaimed, "they are quite curious and I believe we should tell them sooner or later."

"Just the people here and not one more soul in knowing," Lelouch said.

"I see that you guys must be pretty lax if you're blowing up opium fields, so here's a new assignment for you guys," C2 said, "anyone of you ever heard of Azadistan?"

"The Kingdom of Azadistan, it overtook the former rule of the Supreme Leader in the Iranian Plateau," Setsuna said, "…and also absorbed Kurdish Republic into it during a war."

"Yes, although it is a monarchy by theory, it is under the control of the Committee for National Salvation which is run along fascist lines," Lelouch added, "and the last successful expansionist war they waged was against Kurdish Republic about a decade ago."

"Now they are at it again, and going with the big fish now," C2 said, "a new catch called Iraq-Syria, a conjoined state or also known as the Dual Arab Republic or the Free Sovereign Domain Represented in the Iraqi Parliament and Syrian Lands of the Levant."

A screen popped up with the image of a news report from Azadistan National Broadcast. The same screen was also seen onboard the Kyrios' cockpit, courtesy of C2. The news showed the Councilman-in-Chief Allihadjah standing on a podium. A large flag with the three pan-Iranian colours of green, white and red stood behind him; it was marked with the double eagle, symbolising the dualistic rule over secular and religious affairs.

"People of Azadistan, we are a nation in peril always now and forever more. We have suffered while others gain. And we are prosecuted for our ways and faith. This is absolute injustice to our people! With the aid of those who disgusted at the notion of a conjoined nation, we shall march on towards Iraq-Syria in order to eradicate the source of troubles to our people for they had plotted long for those results upon our nation! May Allah and the People support our struggle within this world that knows no kindness. Long live the Eternal Persian Nation!"

"As you can see now, Azadistan has mounted a full-scale invasion on Iraq-Syria with the aid of nationalist elements within Iraq-Syria such as the Patriotic Coalitional Powers," C2 said, "and many leaders have denounced this action. They include the various leaders of the Gulf Confederation, Great Sultan of Saudi Empire, Turkish President, Lebanese Prime Minister and Parliament Speaker, Imam of Fereshte Autonomous Community, Lord Protector of the Reformed British State, Prime Minister of Spain…"

Desert Regions of Eastern Iraq-Syria

Meanwhile on the battlegrounds of the Iraqi deserts, the Iraqi-Syrian United Army quickly mounted a counterattack in response to the Azadistan danger. Iraq-Syria usually employed the use of Hellion Mk. V, Hellion Ground-Type Delta and several Hellions Panzer-Type.

The Hellion Ground-Type was among the earliest models of the Hellions series, being entirely based on the ground and lacking air propulsion. The Hellion Panzer-Type were a reused remnants of the old Hellion Ground-Type, being reconverted into a hover tank with a linear cannon mounted on the back, guns replacing its arms and hover gear replacing its legs. This model was a specialised model produced by Germany and distributed to her allies.

Over the desert horizon, the Azadistan Hellions Mk. X flew over and one of them fired a laser at a Hellion Panzer-Type that sent it into explosion. The Commander of the division, while in his Hellion Mk. V, looked at the destruction wrought.

"Hellion Mk. X?" exclaimed the Commander, "all hands to hold off the invading Azadistanis…or until there's back-up!"

Several Anfs also joined in for a second back-up attack wave for the attack. These Anfs were heavily modified for the sake of better use in battle, with two missile launch pads mounted on its back. They quickly fired at the Hellion Panzer-Type and Hellions, decimating their forces.

"Bastard…I'll have to do everything by myself…" the Commander cried.

A hatch on his Hellion opened up and it grabbed a Sonic Blade from it. It slid through the ground and slashed one of the Anfs into half. While he was busy with the first one, the other one next to it suddenly exploded and also destroyed the Hellion.

"Suicide attacks…damn…" cried the Commander in his last breath.

Flanking behind the mainline, the Mobile Battle Base trekked through the deserts as their forces marched further on. Inside its Board Room, the various leaders of the Committee for National Salvation were gathered in while they saw a screen of Prime Minister Schneizal during one of his speeches.

"I personally deplore this act of war upon our ally Iraq-Syria. To Azadistan, I implore all of you to rally against this awfully poor choice and lead yourselves and guide your own destinies. The war is not a move agreed by the People of Azadistan, merely the selfish desires of the military junta who betrays the monarchy, its People and even themselves in a blind delusion for hegemony…"

"_That man…I think he may be the one who sold us the Hellions…"_ thought one of the officials.

"I call for our European neighbours to aid our ally Iraq-Syria to preserve the peace!"

Skies of Mediterranean Sea

Flying over Italy and the Mediterranean, many EU Carrier Ships with large deployments and Mobile Suits flew over the region. Onboard the leading flagship Das Schwarz Drache, Colonel Bismarck and First Lt. Klaus stood in the main port as they journeyed towards their destination.

"Colonel, are we seriously going over to Iraq-Syria to help them?" Klaus inquired, "For all I know of, Schneizal is not our boss and we need not be his dogs of war."

"Ah, but this also helps us too," Bismarck said, "I believe that Celestial Being will definitely come for this event…and I may have a challenge with the lad again."

Tehran Forbidden City, Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

Within Tehran's districts, the Forbidden City stood there. Taking up similarities with the former Chinese Forbidden City of Beijing, it had been established the residence of the Azadistani monarchs. However, under the rule of the Committee, it was reduced to a house arrest of the Royal Family and higher-ranked government people of the previous administration.

Guarded on top of the High Tower, Princess Marina Ismail dwelled there. She was accompanied by Imam Rasa Massoud Rachmadi and Grand Secular Visor Shirin Bakhitiar, as all of them watched a clip about the wars in Iraq-Syria.

"May God bless us and bid all the faithful to stand strong," Rasa prayed.

"Princess, this could be bad or good…" Shirin commented, "Celestial Being will most definitely come for this…"

"And there will be more bloodshed…" Marina said, "When Father passed away, we were still under house arrest. I promised him an Azadistan no more touched by war…but now…"

"Stay strong, my Princess," Rasa said, "if anything happens; we must be ready and take action if we want our nation to stay alive."

Outskirts of Baghdad, Iraq-Syria

The invading army of Azadistan had taken the world and Iraq-Syria by such surprise that evacuations were done in a hurry. Given its progress, it was nearing towards Baghdad already. Standing around the outskirts of Baghdad, hundreds of Mobile Suits from Iraq-Syria, EU, Gulf Confederation, and Saudi Empire among others had gathered there to resist the invasion.

Up from Das Schwarz Drache, Bismarck looked over to the desert horizon as several Hellions Mk. X were spotted over the radar system.

"Colonel, we have detected several Mobile Suits coming in towards our position at high speeds and others at a lower rate," a technician reported.

"Colonel, the lower rating ones are Anfs while the higher-rated ones are Hellions Mk. X," another technician reported, "but they seem not to be linked with the system."

"These are the stolen Hellions!" Bismarck cried, "Inform all forces on standby to prepare!"

"And as soon we pick up Celestial Being on our radars," Bismarck said, "tell our men and get them to attack them also."

At once, all the Mobile Suits aimed their weapons towards the skies at the invading Hellions. These Hellions quickly avoided most of the first wave of attack, and dived in for a bombardment attack.

"All forces, prepare for a frontline attack!" Klaus cried, while in his Hellion Mk. X.

That Hellion in its Mobile Suit Mode unveiled his Sonic Blade from a compartment, and quickly flew up to lung at one of the more advanced Hellions. The attack was a success, and the more advanced version blew up.

"It takes more than good machinery to beat one with actual practice and skills," Klaus remarked.

The Mobile Battle Base ran through the deserts with a battalion of Anfs onboard. The Anfs made quick effort to charge into battle despite their outdated status, and managed to take out several opponents. Suddenly, an Anfs were blown up by a laser blast.

"Colonel, we've detected Celestial Being Gundams on radar!" the technicians reported back.

"Great, Klaus will take care of them for now," Bismarck said, "I will sortie and join them shortly."

"Until then, I shall take charge of the ship in your stead," said a voice.

As Bismarck turned around, he saw Prime Minister Schneizal standing behind the door. He was accompanied by a man in black suit and brown hair.

"Mr. Prime Minister, we all do respect your determination…but you don't really know about a real-life battle at hand…" Bismarck protested.

"If so, my aide Kamon will relieve in your stead. He was previously a tactician in the Royal Spanish Navy," Schneizal said, "that's all I could do for you, and may you succeed in retrieving the Gundams."

As Bismarck hurriedly left the control room, Schneizal shared a sinister grin with Kamon. His aide apparently understood and watched on the battle ahead. Meanwhile, Schneizal took out an incom and whispered through it.

"Saachez, Celestial Being have arrived," he whispered, "Secure the targets."

While under the battle heat, one of the Hellions Mk. V quickly sped off away from the battle. It was apparently heading towards the east, where Azadistan was based in. On the aerial battle, the Gundam Dynames was ready to fire another blast at the Coalitional Army.

"Target approaching. Target approaching. Target approaching" Haro cried.

In the nick of time, Lockon dodged the narrow Sonic Blade strike from Klaus' Hellion. Several shield plates were launched around the Dynames, and it pulled out a Beam Sabre from its rear thrusters as it withdrew the sniper gun.

"So it seems that you do have something about melee combat," Klaus said, "let's go!"

Without a moment to spare, Klaus made off the first blow at Lockon. But the Gundam Meister blocked out the attack and made his strike as well. Meanwhile, the Kyrios fired GN Missiles right on both sides of the battle.

"Allelujah, you should be careful with those Anfs. They are loaded with explosives that detonate when the control core melts down or at the pilot's preference," Feldt reported.

"Therefore, do not engage with the Anfs directly," Christina added, "at most, just attack from a distance."

"Roger," he responded.

With that, the Kyrios flew over the Anfs and dropped its GN Missiles over them. The Celestica flew off to a distance and prepared its most powerful arsenal, and that of the Gundams of Celestial Being.

"GN Sextuple Bazooka, hyper mode. Fire away!" Zero cried.

With an instance, the powerful blast shot out of the Celestica and headed towards the Battle Base.

"Raise the shields to 1000%!" Allihadjah commanded.

Hurriedly, his technicians worked away on the switches. As the GN blast was heading towards the Battle Base, it bounced off upon contact and instead blasted into an EU carrier.

"Mr. Kamon, Carrier Vladimir Putin is down!" the technician cried.

"Electro-magnetic linear shields?!" exclaimed Zero, "mere brute force can't just blast through this. I need those two to do their job faster."

Suddenly, the Celestica came under a gun blast by another foe. Zero turned around, and saw the familiar Schwarz Ritter there with a rifle compartment.

"Gundam, we meet again as I had believed," Bismarck said, "let us take a bout yet again."

The Spiegel blade was produced out from the Schwarz Ritter's back and it swung it towards the Celestica. The GN Absolute Barrier appeared again to defend itself, but several Azadistani Hellions attacked the Schwarz Ritter from behind and the German-made Suit pursued them instead.

"Guess I no longer need my GN Absolute Barrier on now," Zero remarked.

Tehran Forbidden City, Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

While the battle grew in a three-way tier near Baghdad, it was relatively peaceful in Tehran. As most military forces were deployed out into Iraq-Syria, only the Civil Guards were on standby there. The actual Mobile Suits were out in the frontline, so the Civil Guards there only had a modified Mobile Suit Workloader, the Azadistan Palace Guard-Type.

The Workloader series were unlike the average Mobile Weapons, in the sense that they were not true weapons at all. Being tripedal and run on wheels, they were at first used by manual labour in construction projects. However, they were easily obtained by poorer militia, who rigged them with weapons to those ends. For these models, they were repainted to the national colours of Azadistan and armed with machine guns and missile launch pad.

These inferior Suits would be dispatched to secure the prisoners of the Palace grounds in and all interlopers out. Two of the Workloaders were patrolling around the Western Wall of the Forbidden City, when they spotted the Exia and Michael out there and heading towards them.

"Hey, what's that?" cried a Civil Guard.

"You nimrod, that's a Gundam!" another Guard yelled back, "If we could capture it, then we may get a promotion out of guarding this hell of a palace."

The 2 Workloaders aimed all their weapons at the Gundam. Without a doubt, Exia easily avoided all their attacks. The Exia quickly unfolded its blade-arm to reveal a GN Rifle and aimed at the Workloaders.

"Oh no, forget our promotion!" the Guards cried, "Our life's more important here!"

The two of them quickly forced open their doors and dashed out into the Palace. Both the Gundams landed on the site with particular ease.

"These Workloaders can never really match up against a real Mobile Suit," Queen-1 commented, "at least they know what to do…but we should be getting onto our job here."

The hatch in the Michael's chest opened up and Queen-1 walked out of her Gundam and landed on the ground. She then opened up the door and moved into the Palace grounds. The Exia stood by the empty Michael, but a blast hit inches away from the Exia.

"An attack?! It makes no sense," Setsuna exclaimed.

He looked up and saw a Hellion Mk. V flying towards him. While landing, it did a mid-air transformation to Mobile Suit Mode and unsheathed its Sonic Blade. Exia quickly countered it with his GN Sword.

"Pretty tough are you…Mr. Gundam?" the Hellion's pilot mocked.

The Hellion flew out of the way at last minute and unveiled a rifle to shoot at him. The Exia flew up and tried to slash at the Hellion, but the Hellion dodged the attack and even gave Exia a kick to its back.

"That move…I've seen it before…" Setsuna said, "…back in Kurdistan…there's nod doubt about it, Ali Al-Saachez."

Inside the Palace, Queen-1 walked around there, with her helmet still on and holding onto a pistol gun. Several Civil Guards spotted her moving there, and quickly fired on her. She had to flee the assault quickly, while fighting back with a few shots. Eventually, she was far from those Guards.

"This place is getting crazy," she muttered, "I must locate the targets right away."

Suddenly, another Civil Guard came into Queen-1's view and she readied her pistol at them. But, that Guard signalled her to shush.

"I saw you coming out of that Gundam…I believe you must be Celestial Being," the Guard said, "the name's Mouvasi and I am a major of the Guards. I was sent here to meet up with you."

"Under darkness of night and blights of battle…" Queen-1 spoke.

"…look up and see the Angels bestow their judgment and smite thy foe," Mouvasi continued, "they told me to say this line after you said yours. Follow me to the High Tower now."

Outside the Palace, Exia was still fighting against a suspicious Hellion with a pilot Setsuna hoped not to meet again.

"These movements, there can be no doubts about it," Setsuna said, "but just a confirmation…"

Setsuna then turned on a switch, and a sign popped on the screen. It said, "Voice projection activated."

"Are you involved in the Kurdish Uprising?" Setsuna demanded.

"Yah, I was quite a powerful figure there," Saachez replied, "and how would you guess that out?"

"Are you Ali Al-Saachez?" Setsuna demanded.

"Jackpot again, and I say that one of you Gundam Meisters must be among those Kurds whom I raised…" Saachez replied, "…into perfect zealous warmonger machines."

"Enough Saachez, this is for all your lies you dared say on us!" Setsuna cried.

Suddenly, the Exia charged forward, but Saachez's Hellion blocked the attack and pulled of its rifle at Exia's head.

"They say that being blind is an absolute tragedy, let's see if there's any truth in that old theory," Saachez joked.

"Not…today!" Setsuna cried.

Exia's other arm grabbed onto the opposite shoulder and pulled out a miniature staff. It produced a long Beam Sabre and slashed it at the Hellion. Sadly, Saachez fled the attack and relented to fire from a distance.

"A Beam Sabre, now I feel more impressed," Saachez said, "maybe I may take that Gundam for my use after I killed you."

Saachez flew in on the Exia with his Sonic Blade thrust out to stab him, but a barrage of missiles hit the attacking Hellion instead and threw it off-track. Saachez looked around, and saw the source to be from some Workloaders Azadistan Palace Guard-Type on the ground.

"What's this? A mutiny?" cried Saachez, "well I ought to blast them off the map."

His Hellion flew away and aimed his rifle at the Workloaders, but Exia took this chance and charged forward for another strike. Saachez noticed this and deflected it with his Sonic Blade. Schneizal's face appeared in Saachez's cockpit.

"Saachez, abandon your post now," he said, "This is a lost cause in itself."

"Arg…yah…" he agreed, "…abnd about that new Suit you mentioned…"

"Worry not, I will it granted to you soon enough," Schneizal reassured him.

He then pushed Exia away and flew out of the Palace grounds in its Flight Mode. The pilot opened up from the leading Workloader, showing him to be Mouvasi. Coming out were Marina, Rasa and Shirin with Queen-1 standing away.

"At least, the mission's accomplished," Setsuna relented, "but what about the frontline…and Saachez being here and all?"

Outskirts of Baghdad, Iraq-Syria

Continuing on with the desert battle near Baghdad, things were getting wearier over time. The Azadistan forces had not yet breached Baghdad proper due to the continuing resistance from two fronts. For Celestial Being, they couldn't defeat the large Battle Base of the Azadistan forces.

Zero fired a blast at some of the Anfs as they neared towards Baghdad. Suddenly, his operators in St. Cuthbert appeared on screen.

"Zero, we have checked up on the combat data you had sent us on the linear shield plating," Feldt said, "it is apparently powered by a electrical generator kept inside the Battle Base itself."

"And the materials used for this linear shield plating is titanium alloy," Christina included, "therefore, solid rounds aren't gonna to penetrate that wall."

"And finally, the electrical generator can have its electricity output adjusted to any level to nullify the appropriate attacks," Feldt said, but there's a flaw."

"You see, from what we gathered, the Battle Base will open up its front hatch at intervals to recover damaged Hellions and send out repaired ones," Christina said, "and that hatch at 48 degrees downwards leads down to the electrical generator below."

"So we need someone able to hit a straight target, and got to be accurate at first and only go," Zero said, "only the Dynames is able to do this… Contact Lockon immediately."

Meanwhile, Lockon was engaged in a one-on-one battle with Klaus' Hellion in a close sword fight. The Hellion flew in from a front behind, but shield plates blocked the way. He raised his the rifle and fired from it, yet the shields blocked it out.

"Again?!" he cried, "These shield plates are being remotely controlled by an AI…or a second pilot in this thing."

"This guy just can't just give up now," Lockon cried.

"New message from St. Cuthbert. New message from St. Cuthbert. New message from St. Cuthbert" Haro rang out.

Suddenly, a screen in his cockpit displayed a set of instructions. Lockon looked on to them, and was relieved.

"Finally, no longer having to fight with this bloke," Lockon said.

Suddenly, the Celestica pounded its fist onto the hull of the Hellion. Klaus turned around, and thrust his Sonic Blade at it. However, it couldn't break through the bulky armour.

"Go now!" Zero yelled out.

Dynames kept away his Beam Sabre at once and flew off from the site. Klaus also kept away his Sonic Blade and flew backwards.

"German Luftwaffe Legion 66, assuming Formation Delta!" Klaus cried.

While flying in apparent retreat, it quickly shifted to its Fighter Mode and sped straight at Celestica. Four other Hellions of the same series all flew behind the first one, in a triangular formation, and launched heavy fire on the Celestica.

"No fancy formation can break through my GN Absolute Barrier!" Zero proclaimed.

Suddenly, green dust-like particles were produced to form up a shielding surrounding the perimeter of the Celestica. That shield apparently deflected all of the Hellions' gunfire and they flew away from the Gundam for another return attack.

Suddenly, a radio message was being broadcasted to all frequencies. As Zero heard this, he boded a grin of triumph.

"To the People of Azadistan and beyond, this is Princess Marina Ismail speaking. I am now liberated from my capture within the Palace with my other civil government ministers. As of now, I shall be referred officially as Sovereign Princess Marina, Monarch of Azadistan and its People, Heiress to Great Persia, Protector of Kurds, Azeris and Afghans, Defender of the Faith and Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Persian Liberation Army. As such, the Committee for National Salvation no longer represents the government or the will of the Azadistani people and thus will be regarded as terrorists to the nation…"

"Lies, all of them!" cried Allihadjad, "they are mere trickery from our enemies to deceive us! Charge on!"

Meanwhile, Lockon was flew away from the main battle and pulled out its sniper gun. A small viewer patch opened up on the Suit's forehead. Through Lockon's cockpit, he was aiming for a section of the Battle Base as it began to open up.

"Lockon, listen up to us. This procedure is highly-sensitive and we only have one shot at this," Jeremiah said, "If the enemy knows we knew their weakness, all further chances will be lost. I believe you understand the magnitude of this situation."

"Yup, I need to make one good shot and Lockon Stratos can aim 100% even to the very atmosphere itself," he boasted.

"Very well," Jeremiah replied, "Feldt and Christina, begin keying the coordinates for the perfect shot. And Lockon, we will inform you that precise moment in 10 seconds advance."

"Roger," Lockon said, "Haro, charge up the system and watch my back."

The hatch was all opened up and several of Azadistan's Hellions flew back in retreat and a few others flew out. The hatch then began to lower again.

"Hatch lowering at rate 0.6 m/s," Christina said, "wind speed at mild and temperature at 37.6 degrees."

"Degree of Gundam Dynames GN Sniper – 48," Lockon said.

"Lockon, the time is now," Feldt said, "you only have a total of 60 seconds and counting down to snipe the target."

"Energy Filler capacity 100%, fire when ready," Haro cried.

"And good timing too Haro," Lockon praised.

Suddenly, Klaus' Hellion flew in from behind for a surprise attack. Zero looked over there and grew shocked. However, the shield plates under Haro's control quickly surrounded the Gundam to fend off the attacks.

"And great backing me there too," Lockon said, "Lockon Stratos, sniping the target!"

The large sniper gun from the Dynames fired away and it shot through into the midpoint of the closing hatch seconds before it managed to close up. That blast then broke through the floor of plated metals, and pierced its way into the electrical generator. When it hits the generator, the whole room it was in exploded into flames.

On the outside, Allelujah was holding off a group of Anfs heading towards the city. Suddenly, he saw Lockon's blast bursting form the other side of the Battle Base and other parts of it also exploded.

"Mission accomplished," he smiled.

"Phew, that was a close one we get," Jeremiah relieved.

"Good job, Lockon," Feldt said to herself.

"Ah…now I see their plan," Bismarck realised, "because they realised that the linear shield plating would deflect all attacks, the best option is to do so from within. And that Gundam's weapon is the only one that can be so."

"Call all forces to attack on the Battle Base itself!" Kamon declared.

With that, all the Coalition forces aimed their attacks on the collapsing Battle Base. Onboard the falling Base, Allihadjah and a few of his officials quickly fled to an escape carrier and flew away from the ruins.

"Oh no, you won't be getting away so easily!" Klaus cried, "German Luftwaffe Squadron 66, conduct Formation Blitzkrieg on Escape Carrier."

Suddenly, the escape carrier went under intensive fire by the Hellion squadron. The driver of the carrier tried to dodge away all the shots, but one of those blasts did hit the rear engines in the end. Thus, the entire aircraft crashed down on the ground and the Committee members all crawled out of the craft along with their driver. Looking around, they saw two of their Anfs and two of Iraq-Syria's Hellions Ground-Type aiming their weapons at them. With no way out, all of them just raised up their arms in defeat.

"Persian, here I stand…" Allihadjad cried.

Due to Marina's message, the other Azadistani soldiers all abandoned their Suits and raised their hands high. The Coalitional forces rushed out of their Suits and cheered in victory.

"And mission is accomplished now," Zero said, "let us take our leave."

However, Klaus was still within his Hellion Mk. X and was ready to aim his rifle at the Dynames. However, the Schwarz Ritter blocked his subordinate's actions out.

"Do not; for due to this event, Celestial Being become the heroes of the hour," Bismarck said, "if we were to attack them now, we could risk a war with Iraq-Syria or Gulf Confederation."

"Yes sir…stand down I will," he said.

Tehran Forbidden City, Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

Within the Throne Room, it was where Sovereign Princess Marina declared her right to rule and crushed the fascist regime. Rasa, Shirin and Mouvasi all looked up to Marina and smiled. Mouvasi, in particular, looked over towards Setsuna and Queen-1, still having their faces hidden by their helmets.

"Princess, I shall guide these two on their way out," Mouvasi volunteered.

As such, all three of them left the Throne Room and walked out into the corridors. Setsuna looked around the scenery and then at Mouvasi.

"Everything was very different since years ago," Mouvasi said, "at that time, Azadistan fell under tyrants' grip and fought against the former Kurdistan, Azerbaijan and Afghanistan."

"But I doubt anything much will change quickly," Setsuna said, "that was why I joined Celestial Being."

"Soran Ibrahim…" Mouvasi said.

"It's Setsuna F. Seiei to you," he fiercely replied, "this new ruler is a soft one, and further threats may start up a new war in the region."

"And so I will be here to protect the Princess," Mouvasi said, "and you do your thing too. We've seen war first-hand…"

"…And that man's manipulation of that to force children as soldiers," Setsuna followed up, "I will never forgive that man, Ali Al-Saachez…"

"But then again, it was that bombing that brought us together…and soon into Celestial Being," Mouvasi said, "we should be proud of what we could do, Setsuna."

"But Mouvasi, you should know this…I met Al-Saachez just now…" Setsuna replied, "…fighting me just now outside the Palace."

Karakum Desert Region, Turkmen Socialist Republic

While Russia became part of the EU, Central Asia did not as it fell into the hands of socialism under China's grip. As SR, the five new-borne nations were utterly weakened and mostly rural due to the impact of the Solar Wars.

Within the Karakum Desert, a hover jeep ran through the sands. It was piloted by a chauffeur, and it carried three important figures. One of them was well-known in Turkmenistan as its autocratic leader, Premier Mikhail Oztstadlev. The other two were Prime Minister Schneizal and Kamon.

While in the middle of a desert, they were nearing a ruin, predating to some ancient culture. The driver tapped a button, and the gate of the ruins opened up. The jeep quickly went inside and it quickly closed.

Desert Region, Syrian Territory, Iraq-Syria

It had been night time since the end of the Baghdad Crisis with the restoration of the Azadistani monarchy, and a lone prison truck carried the members of the Committee of National Salvation back to Azadistan for their imprisonment.

As the driver noted, he saw something coming at them from the back. He looked out towards the window screen and spied upon a flying object heading towards them. Then, a laser blast shot out and the truck narrowly dodged the attack. A few blasts struck at the truck, and I eventually got shot and skidded off the road. Inside the truck, the defunct Committee people peeped out to see what was going on. They were quite amazed as to what they saw.

That mysterious object landed right next to the crashed truck, being a Mobile Suit in silver-like colours. Its head section was a digital platform, and it held a rifle attachment on its right arm. Wedged in between its 2 wing-like protrusions, there was a GN Driver similar to the Gundams. However, it was eluding crimson red particles, rather than the Gundams' green particles.

"What in Allah's name is that…" one of them exclaimed.

The strange Mobile Suit raised its rifle and launched out a red blast at the truck. And instantly, the whole truck blew up into pieces and it burnt in flames. Inside that Suit, Ali Al-Saachez was smiling and laughing at it.

"This Suit…it is absolutely amazing!" Al-Saachez laughed, "What was it called again?"

At that, Schneizal's face appeared on a screen in the cockpit.

"Indeed, we very pleased with this Suit's performance," he said, "the Gundam Throne Varanus in excellent and packed with a GN Tau Drive. They may not be as good as Celestial Being's, but they get the job done."

Within a hidden underground base underneath the Karakum Desert, the three officials watched on. A fading image appeared behind them, being a young man with long blonde hair. He boded a broad smile to them.

"After so long, it is more or less completed to what Aeolia had envisioned," the image said.

"Yes Lord V2, this is our first step after so many years," Kamon said, "and what should be our next move?"

"Set the Tau Drives into further production. I want as many of them as possible," V2 said, "and I want to test out Celestial Being's capabilities myself. And my target would be…something big…like India perhaps…"


	8. Negotiations

**Ch 7 – Negotiations**

Tehran Forbidden City, Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

While the Committee for National Salvation was effectively ousted in favour of the monarchy, civil chaos still persisted within Azadistan itself. Those unrests came from cries of nationalism from the Kurds, Afghans and Azeris who had became subjects of Azadistan for about a decade.

Inside a private chamber in the Palace, Sovereign Princess Marina, Rasa and Shirin were making a private discussion on matters.

"Recently, the non-Persian subjects of the Crown are getting more and more restless of late," Shrin stated, "they are now demanding for the right to self-rule."

"The right to self-rule will not be too much of a threat to Azadistan," Rasa agreed, "and it may let this incident to go through peacefully…without invoking them again."

"Them?" Marina asked, "…yes, Celestial Being. That'll be the last thing we need right now. Shirin, pass this law to the Parliament and inform them to see it through."

"Yes…Your Highness," Shirin said.

Kota Banda, Acehnese Islamic Socialist Republic, ICF

Located in the westernmost part of the former Indonesian territory, Aceh was given special rights from China to follow an Islamic-communistic variant, along with Uighur ISR at the legal right of using Sharia laws. Under the Indian-Chinese Administration Agreement, most of the former Indonesia would be placed under India's control while Borneo would be under autonomous control and both Sulawesi and Papuan SR were under China.

Its capital was known as Kota Banda, meaning "red port". It was a bustling town next to the seaside and a financial centre for India's economy. Walking by the Harbour and looking out into the sea, it was Mao. He looked around and took out a map of the ICF and its domain. He also took out a marker pen and crossed out Aceh, as with other crosses on the map too.

"So this cancels Southeast Asia so far," he said, "perhaps I should go to the Motherland."

Suddenly, his attention was switched to the TV screens commonly found in ICF territory. These TVs were designed for mass information control and distribution by state media in heavily-urbanised cities of the ICF. Normally they would only display information such as news reports at certain times, but this time was an odd time for them to be on. As Mao looked at the screen with the other locals of Aceh, it was the Indian Prime Minister Mahmud Arul.

"They say that the Indian-Chinese Federation is a democratic union of 26 free sovereign nations, but do not be fooled. This Federation is a mere monopoly controlled by the iron fist of China, and therefore against the way of our Great Union. As such, we of India declare the independence of our nation from this corrupted Federation and we shall liberate every other territory under Indian rule from the Federation. As we of India had also contributed greatly towards the effort for the building of the Orbital Spire the Internationale, we too demand for the right to use its solar energy along with China as two separate entities. If China seeks to resist the People's demands, I dare them to come at us. We of India shall arm ourselves with an able military against China's tyrannical regime."

"So India has taken up a bold move in this," Mao remarked to himself, "China will obviously attack them, and without any mercy too. But what will Celestial Being plan in response?"

Chateau de Colasour, Paris, French Republic, EU

Versailles of Paris was a wealthy suburban district of France, even to this day. The Chateau de Colasour was the main residence of the French ace pilot Patrick Colasour and General Kati. Currently, the couple was speaking with Andre, Klaus and Bismarck in regards to the recent Baghdad Crisis and other similar issues.

"I heard you nearly have the Gundams when in Baghdad," Kati said, "I don't get why you must let them go."

"Like I had told Klaus, Celestial Being has rallied up the support of the Middle Eastern states and I consider the interests of our nation ahead," Bismarck said, "Prime Minister Schneizal was quite saddened by my decision, but I had to do the tough choice."

"At least the oppressive regime plaguing Azadistan is now over," Andre said, "and we have one less foe to worry about."

"And a victory nonetheless for our Union of course," Bismarck said.

"But sirs, I have heard of another crisis elsewhere," Klaus mentioned, "India is planning for its own independence against China and its Prime Minister had announced it himself."

"This says well for the growing democracy in Asia and we may even see India to shed its communist past completely just like the extinct Soviet Union," Bismarck said.

"Soviet will never be gone…not as long as there is a slight Russian who praises the Communist way still lives," Andre remarked.

"You were referring to whom, your father?" Patrick said.

"That man is not my father!" Andre cried, "I will not be related to that man."

"Regardless of that, Klaus do show us on the ICF's reaction to this," Kati said.

"Their state media the People's Network mentioned that China will take immediate military action against an independent India and called for its leaders to open their eyes to their union against imperialism and capitalism," Klaus said.

"India has been vying for independence from China for years already and now this," Bismarck questioned, "while India is more or less the only nation able to stand against China, it dares not to incur China's wrath."

"And there comes along Celestial Being, their trump card," Kati said, "It must have why they are so confident as to rise up against China, hoping that they can fight off China for them."

ICF War Ship Hwa Chong, South China Sea Region

Normally, the South China Sea witnessed trading ships from state-owned companies and the few private enterprises of the Federation. But now, the entire Sea was occupied by the Chinese People's Grand Navy of Longdan, a pyramid-shaped all-terrain mobile cruiser. They were journeying down towards Southeast Asia and ultimately India.

This mighty fleet was led by the Hwa Chong, a magnificent Dai Longdan. Inside its main room, there was a meeting in due course. The participants for this were Colonel Xingke, General Sergei, the Korean General Kim, and Admiral of the Fleet/General Cao.

"Our plan is very simple; we are to stop India's foolish proclamation," Sergei said, "our sources have identified India's rapid invasion to territories granted to their control including Sumatra, Tamil Eelam, Bali, Java, Burma, parts of Malaya and so on."

"And we have been dispatched to different points to suppress the rebellion," Colonel Xingke said, "just follow as we had planned earlier and we'll triumph."

"And I will guide Soma Peries on her first actual mission in public," Sergei said, "The Party believes it is due time that we reveal our deadliest asset to the world."

"This Super-Soldier of yours better be something worthwhile," Kim said, "if you guys goof off, we will suffer international humiliation for this."

"I can guarantee all of you that Soma Peries' abilities in the battlefield will prove her right among us," Xingke promised.

"Meeting dismissed," Sergei cried, "and return to your regular posts."

Royal Palace of Madrid, Madrid, Kingdom of Spain

Madrid, Spain – the capital of Spain and one of the EU's greatest cities. It served as the centre of the Spanish National Parliament, the residence of the Spanish Queen Isabella III of Spain and also the residence of Prime Minister Schneizal.

Within the Royal Palace of Madrid as the official residence of the Spanish monarchy, Isabella III of Spain was making a discussion with Prime Minister Schneizal and Kamon.

"Schneizal, I wish to hear your opinion," Isabella III said, "In regards to India's independence, is it wise for us to acknowledge its new status?"

"Your Majesty, from how I see it…" Schneizal replied, "I think we should see how it develops out first. I do not believe that India may succeed in its independence this time. For one thing, China is nothing like Britain."

"Yes, I thought similar sentiments as you," Isabella III said, "but I was quite uncertain seeing as how our close allies Portugal and Croatia had already acknowledged India's independence."

"_V2, if your hunch was correct…we shall see the results soon enough…"_ Schneizal thought.

Wang Estate, Shanghai Special Economic Zone, Chinese FSR

While China and the ICF as a whole were declared as a communist state, there were several Special Economical Zones within Chinese-controlled territories to boost up the economy itself. Based in Eastern China, it was the Shanghai SEZ, a major source of investment for China and the ICF economy.

Just outside the main city boundaries, there was the Wang Estate. It was the centre of the wealthy and ICF-backing Wang family, led currently by the young Wang Liumei. However, she was secretly an agent for Celestial Being's cause.

In the vast gardens in the backyard of the Estate, Liumei sipped her tea with an active TV screen in front of her. Hong Long stood closely behind her.

"Oh Hong Long, India is making a rather bold move on this when they declare independence," Liumei said.

"Milady, what shall we do in response?" Hong Long asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Liumei said, "Prepare the Line Omega. And then, we will file the necessary information to Celestial Being."

"But the more pressing issue is how will Celestial Being react to this?" Hong Long wondered.

"That…that will not be of our concern," Liumei said, "for we deliver the information and they deliver judgment as per their interpretation."

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Skies over Indian Ocean

Flying over the vast Indian Ocean, it was Celestial Being's ship the St. Cuthbert. Inside the Control Room, Lelouch looked over the horizon as they sped towards their destination. Also with him, there were the other Meisters and his 3 operators.

"India…one could say that among ICF member states, only she can stand up to China on equal footing," Lelouch said, "but China has always been the stronger one, even more so by limiting India's ability. What made so certain of their actions to be successful?"

"Perhaps it is us," Jeremiah suggested, "from the intelligence within the ICF, it is well-known that India has been plotting for its own independence for quite some time. The only problem was to create a suitable counter against the much-stronger China."

"And we are now the perfect buffer for this movement," Kallen said, "they actually believed that we would fight China for them!"

"In other words, we are being used by the nations of the world for their own selfish gains," Setsuna said.

"Regardless of that, we must continue on with our plan," Lelouch said, "according to our informant Wang Liumei, the Indian nationalist and Federation forces are due to fight on Indian seaside city of Mumbai. Also, there are several India-controlled camps based in other parts of the ICF governed by India that are armed specially for this case."

Seaside Port, Mumbai, Indian Federal Socialist Republic

In preparations for the foolish move of India's Communist Party, hundreds of Tierens Ground-Type was stationed by the Harbour of Mumbai and several other seaside cities of India. Patrolling on the waters, there was some Tierens Amphibious Striker-Type. To distinguish these Types from the common ICF-produced ones, they were branded with the symbol of the charkha, representing both the Indian flag and the workers of India in an armed struggle.

The Amphibious Striker-Type was a unique variation of the Tieren, geared towards water-based battles. Its standard weapons were the torpedoes, and common rifle guns on its right arm. To this end of water travel, the inside was to be filled with air to avoid sinking and they were equipped with skates and extra thrusters on their backs and skates.

Over the horizon of the Indian Ocean, the Gundams Celestica and Kyrios were on flight towards the Harbour. The central command based in a Longdan afloat on water looked on to the coming of Celestial Being.

"Yes, with Celestial Being here, we can guarantee our victory," the Indian Commander Bose said.

Prime Minister's Estate, New Delhi Capital City, Indian Federal Socialist Republic

In the private estate of India's Prime Minister Mahmud Arul, he was looking through several documents and signing them over. His aide was standing beside him, looking at his employer. Suddenly, his phone rang and Commander Bose called over.

"Mr. Prime Minister, we have encountered Celestial Being…as you predicted," Bose reported, "but…"

"Anything wrong?" the Prime Minister inquired.

"…Celestial Being's attacking our forces…" Bose said.

"Try to hold them off the best you can," he replied, "while I think of a good solution."

He hung up on the call, and then looked at his aide.

"Get me the Chairman of the CPC on the line now," Mahmud said, "this is our only way out now…"

Mount Agung Military Base, Balinese Socialist Republic, ICF

In light of India's proclamation, the Indian government in New Delhi had dispatched troops to other parts under its control for protection purposes. Amongst these areas, Bali was selected as one of those locations.

Bali was known for its volcanic Mount Agung, which still posed a threat to the locals. However, a military base was nonetheless posted there. During India's self-proclaimed independence, troops were all the more important.

Along the mountain's walls, there were several Tierens Zhizhu. The Tieren Zhizhu was a specialised Tieren variant designed more as a defence in the ICF's Orbital Spire at first, but its use soon was extended to other parts. Despite a humanoid design, its only movement was through cable hooks on its back that acted as its traction against vertical terrain.

Some of these special Tierens were scaling around the mountain walls to check out for possible enemy attacks on Bali's shores. Over the skies near the volcano, Gundam Michael was flying over the area and landed next to a Tieren Zhizhu there. It then grabbed onto the Tieren's head section and unleashed a Radiation Wave on it and it exploded.

In response, the other Tierens immediately attacked the Michael with their submachine guns. However, the Michael easily dodged all their attacks and managed to reach the actual base on the mountaintop. It formed up an orb of similar radiation energy and hurled it at the base itself. Suddenly, it engulfed into a large explosion and a landslide as well.

"Bali, subdued," Queen-1 said, "Next stop is in Tamil Eelam SR…"

Phuket Port, Phuket Province, Thai SR, ICF

Like Bali, the former Thailand was also under the control of India of the ICF as the Thai SR. Hundreds of Tierens Amphibious Striker-Type was deployed from the two Longdans to protect the shores leading up to Phuket, an island province of Thai SR.

Suddenly, an energy blast hit and destroyed one of the Longdans and forced it to explode on the spot. The remaining Longdans and Tierens were shocked and began prowling the grounds for the source of the attack, which seemingly came from nowhere.

Hundreds of kilometres away, the Dynames stood behind the rock structures of a deserted island with its sniper gun placed out towards the Indian forces.

"These fools, they won't know what hit them," Lockon said to himself, "Haro, has the system charged up well enough?"

"System charged. System charged. System charged." Haro cried.

"The next one's the other Logdan, without the command centre, the other Tieren will be easy pickings," Lockon mentioned, "Lockon Startus, sniping the target!"

He fired the blast, and suddenly the other Longdan had its engines shot and began to sink into the waters.

Kota Banda, Acehnese ISR, ICF

On the bays of Kota Banda, Mao peeped out from the walls of the city districts just to look out towards the shores. As he could see, a group of Tierens Amphibious Striker-Type were making their way towards the ports of Kota Banda.

Just then, a Dai Longdan of the ICF happened to be sailing in the region and dispatched just one single Tieren to suppress the threat. That particular model dispatched was the Tieren Taozi, piloted by Soma Peries.

"Strange…given the ICF's tactics, they would normally deploy hundreds of troopers in any single confrontation," Mao wondered, "this one unit must be something impressive then."

Tieren Taozi flew up towards the sky and it fired immediately at the Amphibious Striker-Types' hydrogen tanks and forced them to explode in the seas. The Taozi then landed near the waters and skidded on the water to catch up with the remaining 2 other Amphibious Striker-Types.

As the Taozi got closer towards Kota Banda, Mao could feel a certain feeling within him.

"_This…this is what Allelujah had felt…"_ Mao thought, _"It must be it, the pink Tieren…and its abilities' like nothing I've ever seen before…"_

Tieren Taozi eventually caught up with the remaining Amphibious Striker-Types along the shallow shores of Kota Banda. It fired fiercely at the 2 units, and both of them were soon destroyed.

"What power…" Mao grasped, "after years of research, they have done this… If they possess the Gundams, who knows what could happen?"

Jungle Military Base, Perak State, Indo-Malayan FSR

Unlike most territories of the ICF, the former Malaya had its component states split between Chian and India. Perak was nonetheless part of the Indo-Malayan SR, the parts of Malaya that supported Indian policies.

Gundam Exia was thus dispatched to a military base housed within the deep jungles of Perak. His mission was to destroy the base before it rallied up forces to attack the invading Chinese forces. Exia slashed through a Tieren Ground-Type, but then moved on to the next one in the vicinity.

"…Twenty-one down on my count…" Setsuna said, "…and a lot more to go on…"

True to his words, many more of the Ground-Types scaled down the mountain path and headed straight for Exia.

"Just great…" he said, "Exia, eliminating the target!"

The Exia unveiled its GN Rifle and fired on the incoming Tierens and shot them on the spot. However, many were still on their way downwards. Suddenly, a powerful blast hit right in the middle of the formation and destroyed a majority of the Tierens at once. In the skies, Tieren Shenhu was hovering over there.

"Such power…and only at 40% capacity…" Xingke said from within the cockpit, "and this machine along with the Tieren Taozi was built by the Indians. It sure feels ironic that they would be the instruments for their failed rebellion."

Suddenly, the Shenhu unleashed its rope darts and grappled onto a Tieren. Then it hurled it at the Exia. However, Exia quickly slashed it into half and flew up to engage with Shenhu head-on. The Shenhu thrust out its claws and began to clash with Exia.

"Say your prayers Gundam!" Xingke cried, as the Shenhu delivered a blow of its claws on Exia's chest.

But then, Exia grabbed on its other Beam Sabre on its other shoulder. He quickly held off the sneak attack, and held fired at the Shenhu once distance between them was regained. The Shenhu also returned the attack with his submachine guns mounted on its right arm.

Inside his cockpit, Xingke looked over to see a monitor. It was increasing back to full, and he smiled.

"That's it!" Xingke cried, "Enough dillydally! It's time to face the true power of the Shenhu."

He keyed in on his dashboard, and pulled out a device – a gun trigger. On the outside, a hatch opened up in the Shenhu's chest and energy was glowing within.

"Feels like his signature move…" Setsuna claimed, "Raise the GN Shields."

"Baryon Ultra Linear Cannon!" cried Xingke, pulling the trigger.

Suddenly, the compartment fried off that powerful ray on the Exia. That blast also went on and struck on the jungles, vaporising any other Tierens in the vicinity. The end-result of the blast was a giant crater in the middle of a still burning forest; the Exia being the only standing Mobile Suit in the blast radius.

"That Armour of it's so strong to that extend…" exclaimed Xingke.

Suddenly, the Exia flew up and charged forward. Its right arm folded up to form a solid sword and it flew up, aiming at the core. The Shenhu crossed its claws and held off the attack. However, Exia suddenly pulled out another sword and slashed off the Shenhu's right arm. It then flew behind the Shenhu and plunged it to the ground. After that, Exia simply flew away from the scene.

Within the scorched ruins of the jungles, Xingke crawled out of his Mobile Suit. He looked at the decapitated arm of his Shenhu, and then towards the skies. He took out an incom and spoke through it.

"Vice-Colonel Xianglin, this is Colonel Xingke. I am in Perak's jungles right now, and I am in need of a rescue team pronto," he said, "no, my Shenhu is too beat-up to even fly out of this no man's land."

Jungle Military Base, Eastern Tamil Eelam SR, ICF

Meanwhile, in the jungles of Tamil Eelam, Gundam Michael was under persistent attack by the many Tieren Ground-Types on scene. It grabbed hold of the head of a Tieren, while Queen-1 from the cockpit pressed a trigger.

"GN Radiation Wave, go!" she cried.

And then, the entire Tieren convulsed and distorted its metal frame. Soon, it exploded and the flames overtook part of the jungle. The remaining Tierens began to retreat immediately.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Underwater of Indian Ocean

Hidden underneath the waves, the St. Cuthbert laid hidden from plain sight as Jeremiah took charge of coordinating the five Gundam Meisters to the various parts of South Asia for this mission.

"Exia has reported success in Perak, but it suffers damage from a combat with a custom Tieren Unit," Christina reported, "that Unit was one of the two they had faced in Mongol SR."

"Recall it to St. Cuthbert, as per coordinates to be sent to Exia," Jeremiah said, "Ian, prepare the docking bay to touch up on Exia with haste. And to Lasse, rise the St. Cuthbert to surface level to intercept Exia."

Seated between both Feldt and Christian, Lasse Aeon also worked for Celestial Being. His particular duties ranged from steering the St. Cuthbert to manning its defence system if under an attack.

"Dynames is due to neutralise the last of military forces surrounding Phuket Port," Feldt reported, "Michael has reported the surrender of a military base in Tamil Eelam SR."

Suddenly, C2's holographic image appeared next to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah, New Delhi has new developments in regards to the issue and it is to our concerns," C2 mentioned.

"Huh, put it up on screen quickly," Jeremiah requested.

The screen then showed the image of both the Chinese Chairman of the ICF and Mahmud Arul together.

"We of India have regretted on the foolish decision of independence when it is clear that we are still endangered from external forces," Mahmud said, "thus, I revoke my declaration earlier on, and call for India to rejoin the Federation."

"And the ICF as a whole shall support and protect India from its current threats and defend them as our comrades," the Chairman followed up.

"Hmm… seems that everything's going right on track," Jeremiah said, "Feldt and Christina, send the message to all Gundam Meisters that the intervention is now over and order them to retreat."

Indian Ocean Region, Outside Tamil Eelam SR boundaries

The Michael quickly received word of Celestial Being's retreat from their intervention and its claw-arm glowed vigorously. Suddenly, it aimed down on the Ocean and fired its GN Radiation Wave at it. At first, there was nothing…but soon steam bursted out and began to cover the entire area.

"There…now we can get out of here without drawing too much attention," Queen-1 said, "just hope the others aren't getting held back by the ICF…"

Seaside Port, Mumbai, Indian Federal Socialist Republic

Near Mumbai's waters, a fierce battle continued to be waged between the struggling Indian forces and the two Gundams. Despite the strength of numbers, the Gundams' advanced technology had the upper hand in this bout.

The Kyrios used its pincer claw and snapped away the legs of an Amphibious Striker-Type, forcing it to drop into the sea. Celestica fired its GN Cannon on the shoreline and destroyed an entire platoon of Tierens stationed there. However, the Kyrios suddenly went under fire from a mysterious attack.

"What could that be?" he wondered, but then felt something else, "that pain…not again…!"

At that point, the Tieren Taozi and Sergei's forces had gathered around Mumbai's waters. They began to attack on the two Gundams immediately.

Onboard the Indian-controlled Longdan, Sergei appeared on the screen and beared a message for the Indian rebels.

"The ICF Chairman has forgiven your foolish choices and we call for you to join us in capturing the only enemy before us, Celestial Being."

With that, the remaining fraction of the decimated Indian forces began to attack Celestial Being from a second front. One of the Amphibious Striker-Types nearly shot at the Kyrios' wings, but the Taozi struck it as it swooped and delivered a straight punch followed by its gun blasts.

"Arg…I can't handle…all of this…" Allelujah grasped, "but…but…"

He lowered his head for a moment, and then his tuff of hair shifted to his left side. His face also changed, bearing a sadistic expression.

"But I can handle all of them at once!" Hallelujah cried.

The Kyrios charged towards the Amphibious Striker-Types and quickly snapped them into pieces with its pincer claw. It then flew back and switched to its Mobile Suit Mode, right in front of the Tieren Taozi. Firstly, it delivered a kick to the Taozi and then brandished out its GN Submachine Guns and fired on it.

However, the Taozi also fired at the Kyrios…only for it to block the attack. Kyrios responded with a rough kick, followed by several rounds at the other Tierens Amphibious Striker-Types there. Suddenly, an unusual oceanic fog grew thick enough to cover up the entire region.

"Allelujah, time for us to go," Zero said, over the Line Omega.

"Allelujah…he's not around…" Hallelujah replied, "You can leave a message and I may relay it to him…once I destroy the enemy…"

"So you're being taken over by that alter ego of yours, Haptism…" Zero said, "I will have to take you away by all means."

Kyrios unsheathed his two Beam Sabres and quickly struck down upon the Taozi. However, it quickly avoided the strike and extended out its bayonet blade and struck it on Kyrios, but it blocked out the attack. The Teiren Taozi resorted to fly away from the scene.

"Damn…what could that thing be planning?" Hallelujah wondered.

But it soon made sense. Gunfire rained down on the Kyrios in a surprise attack, and then the Taozi flew down with its bayonet blade thrust at the Kyrios. However, a third Beam Sabre came out and tossed the Taozi out of the way and into the water. Soon, it was seen that Gundam Celestica was holding the Beam Sabre.

"Hallelujah, stop this nonsense," Zero said, "our mission's over and I say we retreat before the fog clears up. Or else, I will personally kill you. The Seraphim Gundam you had witnessed last time is also nicknamed the "Executioner" due to its unique abilities. I wish not to use them against you, for I would lose an ally."

"Arg…fine then, I will let Allelujah come back, but I will always be around when you need me," he resolved.

Suddenly, the tuff of hair swept back to his right side and Allelujah grasped for breath. The Kyrios transformed back to its Fighter Mode and fled the region along with Celestica, under the cover of fog.

Inside the Dai Longdan, General Sergei looked on at the fleeing Gundams with an ICF Lieutenant stood beside him.

"I believe we have won this battle…" the Lieutenant said.

"No…Lieutenant Ming, while it seems so on the surface, Celestial Being was nonetheless the one who suppressed the rebellion and not us," Sergei said, "thus we are unable to reveal Soma's existence yet…but it may be to our further advantage."

Chateau de Colasour, Paris, French Republic, EU

Due to the changes of what that would be known as the Indian Rebellion Crisis, these latest developments were being broadcasted the other news channels across the world. The EU military members began to discuss on the issues brought up here.

"And in the end, Celestial Being chooses to attack the Indian forces instead," Bismarck said.

"What a bummer to their aspirations," Patrick remarked, "those countries who already acknowledged India's independence has to revoke it and apologise for it in the end."

"But why?" wondered Klaus, "why they choose so in the end? If they sided with India, they could weaken the power of the ICF altogether."

"Simple when you think about deeply," Andre said, "if you look at the current scenario, India and China are now further reinforcing their partnership."

"And after years where in India is said to be mounting independence movements right under China's nose," Kati continued, "I guess that after this incident, no one in the whole of ICF would be thinking of rebellion for a long time."

"Thus, it will enforce more peace in Asia than the possibility of a free India," Bismarck said, "or else, there would be further conflicts such as border disputes or energy distribution disputes. Worse come to worst, that might trigger more independence movements that will cripple the peace in Asia."

"And Celestial Being chose the lesser of two evils," Klaus said.

Royal Palace of Madrid, Madrid, Kingdom of Spain

Within the Royal Palace of Madrid, Isabella III along with her Prime Minister also watched the latest news about India's independence movement and the rebuilding alliance in the ICF.

"Schneizal, if not for you, I might have made a stupid decision and jeopardised our nation," Isabella III thanked him.

"Do not worry Your Majesty," Schneizal said, "as your Prime Minister and Head of Government; I believe I ought to aid my Queen in matters she wished to consult."

"_And furthermore…this episode proves that Celestial Being truly won't be exploited by others…"_ Schneizal thought, _"…just exactly what Lord V2 had envisioned…"_

Suddenly, a troop of Spanish Royal Guards rushed inside the meeting hall between the Queen and Schneizal.

"Yes, what is the matter now?" Schneizal asked, rather impatiently.

"There had been an unknown bombing in Madrid," one of them replied, "we were sent here to protect Her Royal Majesty in case of an assassination attempt against Her Majesty."

Wang Estate, Shanghai SEZ, Chinese FSR

Also, that same news was broadcasted to Chinese Motherland. Wang Liumei sipped the last from her cup of tea as the news report showed the two leaders of the ICF shaking hands and in a formal agreement.

"Celestial Being will change the world indeed…" Liumei whispered under her breath, "The world's already changing of course."

"Yes Milady," Hong Long replied.

The following news then had a news forecaster of the People's Network seated there, with further news to be shown.

"And in several hours ago, the terrorist group Jihad al-Turkiya had declared a complete halt to all guerrilla actions in all bases of operation. Jihad al-Turkiya is an Islamic fundamentalist organisation aimed to bring Islamic theocratic rule to Turkey, Cyprus, Crimea, the Balkans, and the Caucasus as the Empire of Greater Turkey."

"Indeed, the world is changing before us…" Liumei laughed.


	9. Outcry

**Ch 8 – Outcry**

London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

Days had passed since the Indian Rebellion Crisis and most affairs were settled down since then. It was evening in the Free Imperial City of London, and the public transports there were bustling around the Thames and Tower Bridge. On a particular street, the various people were boarding up a bus from the bus stop and the bus was about to close up.

Milly Ashford, who just came out from the BBC HQ, quickly ran towards the bus stop. However, the bus just left without her. Rivalz also came out at that time, holding Milly back as she was shouting rampantly at the leaving bus.

"Milly, calm down," said Rivalz, "The bus didn't purposely miss you out."

"Why you, I wish you would be blown up into many pieces!" Milly cursed.

And then, the bus suddenly exploded and combusted into flames. As it was in the middle of a traffic junction at that time, the flames spread out to the other vehicles in the area.

"…I didn't mean to curse them like that…" said Milly, "God bless those who had perished."

In the upper floors of the BBC HQ, Director Diethard Reid saw the commotion on the streets for a while. And then, his attention turned back to the things found on Milly's desk. He flipped through a file, detailing members of Project Solaris.

"Milly, ignorance is bliss," he said, slamming the file on the desk and he left the office.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

In the St. Cuthbert the Mothership of Celestial Being, Lelouch and the other members of Celestial Being paid close view to the People's Network as broadcasted to get a grasp on the aftermath of the Indian Rebellion Crisis. The ICF/Chinese Chairman was there, but Mahmud Arul was not. In his place, he was replaced by the former Minister of the Interior and new Prime Minister, Muhammad Sukhbir.

"In the conflict that threatened our Great Union so dearly, the lives of 673 patriotic soldiers of our Great Union were lost in battle. We of the Administration grieve over such a loss, and offer our special compensations to the families of the deceased ones in lieu of battle for the Federation," the Chairman said.

"And these numbers are tabulated from all causalities in the event, even those from the rebelling Indian forces who perished under Celestial Being's hand. We include those soldiers as we believe that those soldiers had also fought bravely for our cause. What Celestial Being has accomplished though is nothing more than terrorism and random hooligan destruction!" Prime Minister Sukhbir declared.

"And so, we represent the two sides of the Federation and we shall further strengthen our unity and cooperation against all threats to the Community. We call for everyone of our Nation to forgive and forget the past, for we must march on united for the future and against the present threat!" both of them declared.

Lelouch stared at the scene with cool undisturbed eyes. Meanwhile, his colleagues were deep in thought at it.

"They really do hate us now, don't they?" Lasse said.

"Try having someone bombing your homeland in Italy and we'll see how you'll feel," Lockon said, "of course they're mad…and taking that to their advantage nonetheless."

"Regardless, it is all for the sake of our mission and the end justifies the means," Kallen said

"But because of our actions, the ICF has reinforced their military outposts in various parts," Feldt remarked.

"Even so, it is better than an independence India," C2 mentioned, "they would face further problems and even an all-out suppression on other nations that wish to break free."

"And they most likely performed purges again and got rid of all pro-independence CPI members," Lelouch said, "although the official story was that Mahmud resigned, the truth might be that he was killed or simply deported to Central Asia, Trans-Himalayan or Mongol SR, or even the Pacific Islands. But a quiet death would be more likely."

The People's Network news then returned to the news broadcaster seated as she elaborated on more news events.

"And now on Foreign Affairs, London Free Imperial City had faced a mysterious bombing similar to the first such event in Madrid, Spain of the EU and the more recent event in Beijing. As of now, it is reported that at least 26 people were injured due to this. We of the People's Network have also received a recorded audio message from someone who claimed to be behind the bombings. We will now play the audio recording uncut, as per its instructions."

"We represent the People as its sole Voice. We call for the right, the true ways to be unfolded, not these vigilantisms. We the Voice of the People demand the private armed organisation Celestial Being to step down on all its armed interventions at once. These bombings are a sign in themselves, a sign that Celestial Being is not welcomed. Until Celestial Being ceased all activity and disbands, more cities will be bombed."

"My point precisely, they hate us," Lasse said, "The whole world seriously hates our guts."

"And who said we need to be liked. Aeolia didn't found Celestial Being for so that we would be liked at," Jeremiah rebuked, "even if the world rejects us and our intentions, our armed interventions must continue on."

"And that will be the case as long as there is conflicts still lingering around,"

"And whoever who is responsible for the bombings are causing conflict," Lelouch said, "Feldt and Christina, send a message to all our informants to report to us on any possible information in regards to the source of these attacks. Also, dispatch all Meisters to Earth for more information."

Penglai Island, Free Japan Territory

On Penglai Island, those of Free Japan had also heard closely of the new terrorist reports to halt Celestial Being. The Four Holy Swords and Taizo Kirihara were talking about such issues.

"Celestial Being, they are surely a mystery," Tohdoh said, "they are allegedly founded on the basis to fight against conflict…and now, they are only causing more of such with the ICF further militarising themselves."

"All I care about is that they are stopping us from liberating Japan," Chiba cried, "they shouldn't come and fight during that incident in Yokohama."

"But looking at facts, we could've lost easily at that time and the only beacon of freedom to the Japanese people also gone," Urabe said, "what we know is that Celestial Being will most likely intervene again if we strike…and so will it be when the Imperium attacks."

"Or if we can acquire the Gundams for our own use," Taizo Kirihara mentioned.

"Come again?" Senba inquired.

"I didn't help you spying for the Imperium for nothing. The purges had a deeper motive to it – the capture of the Gundams," Taizo said, "the Monaco incident was the EU's attempt, and the ICF most likely had done a similar plan before that they never bother publicising…possibly due to its failure."

"No surprise, seeing as how these Gundams possess such superior technology that…" Tohdoh said, "…if we could somehow acquire them, we could expel the Imperium from the Home Islands without breaking a sweat."

"Then we must begin with a plan against the Gundams," Senba said, "we've seen them in action once already, and by my years of experience, I can only say that these Gundams are out of this world."

"And Kirihara, this plan is only between the five of us," Chiba said, "the Empress and no one else should know."

"I see, then I best be returning to Honshu immediately before anyone notices me here," Taizo said.

Allelujah's Room, St. Cuthbert

Allelujah's Room was strangely always darkened without light; the only light source was from the celestial objects in space and the TV set as it talked on the news. Lelouch came inside the Room agains, and found Allelujah lying down on his bed.

"Allelujah, you ok?" he asked.

With that, the dual-personality Meister took notice to Lelouch's presence there and got up. He then scratched at his head, apparently woken up from a headache.

"Just fine, you've seen the news of late," Allelujah mentioned, "Jihad al-Turkiya has abandoned its ambitions for conquest and terrorism. Guess now we got lesser enemies to oppose with."

"From how I see things, Jihad al-Turkiya has not given up yet," Lelouch said, "for one thing, they haven't surrendered to the Turkish government. They might just be stalling time until they regroup and gather up enough strength to take on the government again."

"Speaking of terrorists, the recent bombings are from some group who are against our policies," Allelujah said, "what are we going to do about them?"

"Find them and eliminate the source of conflict," Lelouch said, "Gundam Meisters are also to be dispatched for the investigation, in addition to that of our agents. You will be going to Madrid."

"And where would you be heading?" Allelujah asked.

"Phoenix Province, the World Imperium," Lelouch replied, "and do use Hallelujah to your advantage. You'll thank me someday for this advice."

He exited the room, and then walked into the corridor. Kallen then followed him around after which.

ICF Air Base, Acehnese ISR, ICF

In an Air Base based in a forested region of the Acehnese ISR, there were several Feimengs stationed there. The Feimeng were a type of Mobile Armour once employed by the ICF for aerial combat. However, they fell out of use with the advert of more advanced machines. Nonetheless, AI-controlled versions and a handful of man-piloted ones still existed.

That Air Base managed to still keep its Feimengs intact, as Mao secretly looked over. In his hands, he held up a round ball. He quickly threw it at the Base, shattering a window. As a result, the whole Base was on alert and the ICF troopers began to march out to check over the perimeter.

As one of the soldiers was marching around, he heard a hissing sound behind a tree nearby. Slowly, he sneaked up on the tree…and then Mao crept out. He quickly smashed the soldier's head with the rock.

Minutes later, the soldiers were retreating back to the Air Base and one of them came out of the trees. Another soldier spotted him, and ushered him.

"C'mon, this is a false alarm," he said, "Central Command tells us to return to Base now."

And then, the whole lot of the soldiers returned back to Base empty-handedly. However, it was not unknown that one of them was actually the intruder – Mao.

"Now that was actually rather easy…" Mao thought, "All I need to do is to hijack one of those Feimeng."

CNI HQ, Madrid, Kingdom of Spain, EU

The Centro Nacional de Inteligencia, or the CNI for short, was the governmental intelligence agency set up in Spain's capital of Madrid. Like typical intelligence agencies, they were only answerable to either the Spanish Prime Minister or the Spanish monarch.

Schneizal, Kamon and the CHI Head now walked into the central control room of the HQ for the CNI. The various intelligence operatives were working on their computers, searching for data.

"Mr. Prime Minister, till now, we still have no actual trace on the whereabouts of the perpetrators for the bombings," the Head of CNI reported, "but fear not, we are stepping up the effort and our agents planted outside Spain could hopefully give us a hint."

"When you find any possible information, inform me immediately and take no more action after which," Schneizal instructed, "I will guide you on the following move."

"Understood," the CNI Head said, "but why so when we can quickly eliminate the source?"

"As part of the CNI, you are only answerable to me the Prime Minister or Her Majesty," Schneizal said, "thus; you have to answer to me if your team does anything foolish. I look forward to your good news."

Phoenix City, Phoenix Province, World Imperium

After the Imperium's takeover of the Federal Government, they went over a complete remodelling of all US states and other territories into Provinces directly subordinate to the Emperor's rule. Phoenix Province was formed from the old-time states of New Mexico, Arizona, Chihuahua, and Sonora, named after its capital Phoenix City.

As per Celestial Being's attempts to identity the mysterious terrorist bombers across the world, even the Gundam Meisters had been dispatched selected areas to further investigate the issue. Lelouch and Kallen chose to go to Phoenix City for an investigation.

Despite being a quiet town in a sparsely-populated region, Phoenix City was the home to many important members of the Imperium's daily life. Both Meisters stood by the road, and Lelouch's personal transport – a 2-seater motorbike. Lelouch looked around the place with nostalgia, as if it were a place from his childhood.

"Still the same as always, this little city," Lelouch remarked.

"You've been here before?" Kallen wondered.

"You can say it's my hometown," Lelouch replied, "but enough of that, the intelligence say that Phoenix City is the next place to strike. If we're lucky, we could catch the suspect before the Imperium does."

"And so we are in front of the Saint Mary's Basilica for this reason," Kallen said.

"Oi, there's an explosion in that street over there!" cried a bystander, pointing towards a certain direction.

His account for the incident was true, as smoke poured out of that area. A man in black leather clothes rode off in a black motorcycle, wearing a black helmet. Lelouch and Kallen saw this, and began to pursue the suspected bomber fleeing away.

Once that guy caught view of Lelouch and Kallen riding behind him, he stepped up his gears and zigzagged around the halted roads due to the bombing.

"He's getting away from us," Lelouch said, "There can be no mistake now!"

With that, Lelouch stepped up his gear and sped towards the black motorcycle. However, his attention also caught the attention of an Imperial Traffic Guards, stirring up their involvement in the pursuit.

"Oh no, now the ITG are on our tails!" Kallen cried.

At that point, all of them were heading towards a highway and entered into it. Lelouch quickly skidded sideways, and jumped off the highway.

"LELOUCH!!!" cried Kallen, "ARE YOU MADD!!!"

Luckily, they managed to land safely on the underside of the highway and even rode off safely.

"If I wasn't, we would be caught by the Imperium," Lelouch said, "and it will be bad if we are short of two Gundam Meisters when you think about it."

As they were on the ground road, Milly, who was strolling on the streets there, saw the duo there. She then looked intensely at Lelouch, and then realised who he was.

"Lulu! Lulu!" she cried.

"_That name?!"_ thought Lelouch, _"only one person would call me by that name…"_

Lelouch then turned his attention towards the side of the road, where he also saw Milly there. He then stopped his motorcycle for her.

"Milly, what a surprise," Lelouch said, "thought you would be in…London or somewhere in Angles instead."

"Just came down with Grandpa for family matters," Mily replied, and then looked at Kallen, "and I see you're getting busy of late…"

"No no, we're just friends!" Kallen cried.

"Nonetheless, we've seen your presentation on BBC and other shows. They are great," Lelouch said, "but you sure have a keen interest in Celestial Being?"

"Yah, and I had dug out quite some info about it too," Milly said, "apparently, the man shown on screen for the declaration is called Aeolia Schenberg and he's somehow associated with your forefather Ricardo…"

"Ok, let's keep this between ourselves," Lelouch said, "if the Imperial Bureau of Investigation gets word of this, who knows what would happen to me…and Nunnally?"

"You're right…" Milly said, "Then I will keep that information from public for a while more. But the truth of Celestial Being will be out soon."

Meanwhile, the mysterious man continued riding along the highway with the ITG following him in hot pursuit. Suddenly, a black chopper appeared and dropped tear gas on the mysterious person. This forced the man to stop his bike, and the ITG stopped by him also.

"Alright buddy, you do know you are speeding like hell the entire way," the ITG officer said.

The helicopter began to descend as well, opening up the hatch at its back. Several men in black suits and sunglasses marched out of it, and they began to scan the motorcycle immediately.

"Hey, you can't just go around…" the ITG officer protested.

But one of those men showed him a badge, displaying his identification and his affiliation to be with the Imperial Bureau of Investigation or IBI. The IBI was the official successor of the FBI, but serving a purpose more attributed to the former CIA. Throughout the entire Imperium, they were only answerable to the reigning Emperor or his Regnant and known for their ruthless tactics.

"…Ok, I mean no harm to you guys," the ITG officer said, "You can have him all to yourselves if you want to."

The IBI men said nothing to it. They just continued their work and brought both the man and his motorcycle into the copter. It quickly flew away at once.

ICF Air Base, Acehnese ISR, ICF

Just an hour or so after the false alarm, another alarm struck and befallen on the Acehnese Air Base and caused the soldiers to rally against an unknown foe. A gas pipe in the inner sectors of the Base was shot by gunfire, along with the central computer jamming. Mao ran within the corridors of the Base, just leaning against the walls as a troop of ICF soldiers marching by.

"_Too easy,"_ he thought, _"I can easily get one of those Feimengs without a sweat."_

Mao then ran towards a forbidden sector of the Base. As he reached the door, he tapped the card he "borrowed" from the original soldier and the door slid open as easy as that.

Behind that door, several Feimengs laid within the room. The Feimeng was likened to old obsolete war planes, with the difference of the Feimeng possessing slightly more advanced weaponry instead. While the Armour in itself is agile, the pilot would feel wedged inside the cockpit.

Mao walked up to one of those Feimengs, and got onboard it. His size was small enough to fit into the tight Mobile Armour. He started up the engines and its systems, and broke in a hysterical laugh.

"Ha ha, these fools still won't know what hit them until it is all too late," Mao cried, "but now, the priority is Parfacy and thanks to those modifications the ICF had made me, I can tap into one's thought wavelength and track it down to anywhere on Earth or beyond…just like a bloodhound…"

IBI Central Building, Richmond, Virginia Province, World Imperium

As per the Imperium's takeover of the United States, they would reform the old-time states of Virginia and Western Virginia as one single Virginia Province. Even so, it served a major political purpose to the Imperium, in light of its closeness to the Imperial Capitol.

In its capital city Richmond, there was the infamous building marked by the sharp spikes on its sides. This was the Central Building for the dreaded IBI, a place rumoured to bear the screams of people killed by the tortures of the IBI.

Currently, they held the mysterious man from Phoenix City in an interrogation chamber. A man with grey hair and a slightly wrinkled face, wearing a black suit, walked towards that chamber along with another minor IBI operative. The first man was the Director of the IBI, Director Abra Lindt. Like most IBI Directors, Lindt previously spent time in the Imperium military. In his case, he became a Major and was notorious for his specialised search-and-destroy tactics.

Both Director Lindt and his subordinate entered the interrogation chamber; the man stared at them with weary eyes.

"Hello," Lindt said, "it is usually trade policy to inform you why you're here, but I believe you would know why."

The mysterious man continued staring at Lindt, and remained silent.

"Oi, when the Director talks to you, you give us what we want to know!" the subordinate officer yelled.

"Patience now," Lindt said, "I have my methods to break down anyone no matter how much willpower they had. For you see, every will has a breaking point… Let's see where's yours?"

"And Director, His Majesty the King-Emperor has a message in regards of this matter to you," the subordinate officer mentioned, "should you be able to get any vital information of this matter…"

Ministry of Federal Security HQ, Beijing, Chinese FSR

The Ministry of Federal Security or the MFS was the proper successor to the Ministry of State Security after the formation of the ICF. Despite the changed name, it served the same purpose of state security but on the larger scale for the entire Federation itself.

Inside the Federation's HQ, General Sergei and Lieutenant Ming left the last lift to the highest officer of the Ministry, the Minister's Office. They quickly entered the office without any anyone halting them as the MFS was known not to allow anyone (even its own military) in its officers, for the sake of "state security".

"Minister Chang, I believe you had informed the Chairman on your knowledge of the whereabouts of the terrorists' bases of operation," Sergei said.

"Yes, Mr. Smirnov," Minister Chang said, "My comrades have located 5 locations that would be the operating centres for this organisation. But all of them are out of our nation's reach."

"Hmm…if we were to attack the other four bases, we would be interfering with other nations' affairs," Ming said, "and this may start another war at that."

"Leak the information, the Chairman's orders," Sergei said, "we shall let Celestial Being eliminate this threat for us. Minister Chang, I hope you understand the Chairman's wishes.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

In the main control room of the St. Cuthbert, Jeremiah, Feldt and Christina were toiling away on the keyboards as they tried to figure out the identity of the mysterious bombers.

"No progress so far," Jeremiah growled.

"Wait, there's a line of information…from the MFS," Christina proclaimed, "it has some information of the whereabouts of the terrorist bases."

"And I got something from the IBI and CNI," Feldt said, "They also have information on the terrorist group too."

"So the three superstates have helped us in this round," Jeremiah said, "deliver the data given to all Meisters on Earth immediately."

"Maybe they do not really hate us after all," Lasse said.

"Nope, they still hate us," Jeremiah said, "it's just that they want us to do their dirty work for them."

Phoenix City, Phoenix Province, World Imperium

Lelouch and Kallen had parted from Milly for a while, and continued their journey around Phoenix Province on bike.

"Say Lelouch, who was that person?" Kallen asked.

"Milly Ashford, my cousin on my mother's side," Lelouch answered, "Although my mother was only adopted by the Ashford House, they are still technically my in-laws. Since she said she's now with Arthur Ashford, I guess it pertains to the Lamperouge possessions here since the court once decided to transfer them under the Ashford Barony."

"But she…she seems to be so interested in Celestial Being…and its old name, Project Solaris," Kallen said, "should we send someone to silence her?"

"No, her boss is amongst our agents and I have other methods," Lelouch said, "methods that will not blow the matter up."

Suddenly, Jeremiah's image appeared on his motorcycle's dashboard.

"Sir Lelouch, we have confirmed the identity of the terrorist bombers," Jeremiah reported, "they belong to La Eden, a Latin European party centred on conservatism and environmentalism. They apparently possess a terrorist wing that operates underground."

"That explains why they prefer to strike industrialised cities like Beijing, London and so on," Lelouch said.

"But Phoenix City isn't so modernised?" Kallen said.

"But it is home to Iris Corporation, a company that aids in construction and weaponry," Lelouch reasoned, "but where are their bases?"

"By coincidence, there appears to be five of them across the world," Jeremiah said, "these locations are in Siberia, Grand Canyon, Guiana Highlands, off coast of Spain and Morocco and in a coastal part of Western Africa."

"Then I will take out the Grand Canyon base, while Kallen heads to the Guiana," Lelouch said.

"Not to question your judgment, but I decide that Kallen to go to Siberia," Jeremiah said, "and I have originally planned for you to go to the Canyon region. As for the others, they were already told of their locations."

"Ok, we will be going off to our Gundams then," Lelouch said.

Orbital Spire – Neo-Babel, Neo-Babel Concession, Republic of Kenya, United States of Africa

The United States of Africa was a project funded by the EU via the Bureau of African Affairs to establish a singular nation across the continent of Africa. So far, their attempts only reached towards the North and West Africa, Ethiopia, and Kenya. This project faced various objections by the ICF, Saudi Empire, Greater Zimbabwe, and the World Imperium among others and even the EU press on the possibility of a puppet colonial regime in Africa.

Nonetheless, this didn't stop the EU from building their Orbital Spire within African territory. Neo-Babel drew similarities with the fabled Tower of Babel as described in religious lore, although this one managed to reach to the heavens. However, the construction was once halted after a tropical storm occurring. But then, Neo-Babel was finished and vital to the EU's energy supply.

Like all Orbital Spires, transport within the Spires were all powered and supplied by the Linear Train Industries, the sole company in charge of the Orbital Spires' transportation system. All Orbital Spires were publicly open to guests, but only at selected sections with soldiers guarding restricted areas. Not as their names would imply, Linear Trains were privatised small chambers that ascend upwards.

Within one of Neo-Babel's Linear Trains, Lockon was lounging inside as the Train ascended up towards the parts that reached space. It was there where he was supposed to meet up with Ian for something. Suddenly, Lockon's incom rang and he picked it up.

"Lockon, where are you?" Ian cried, "I have been waiting for minutes!"

"The Linear Trains are having a lot of people today," Lockon said, "look here; I will be up in space soon. But I thought I am to destroy the African base, which is the headquarters for the terrorist wing."

"I know that, but I got a new attachment on the Dynames I would like to test out for this," Ian said, "I already got permission from Jeremiah about this."

La Eden Cruiser, Mediterranean Sea (between Spain and Morocco)

Within the Mediterranean Sea or the region between Spain and Morocco to be specific, 2 large cruisers sailed through these waters. They were the cruiser for La Eden, marked by the green flag with the image of the Earth similar to that of the UN's design. They were now heading off towards Italy, where their next target awaited in Milan or Rome.

Suddenly, the entire cruiser came under heavy fire from above. It would seem that Gundam Kyrios was bombarding them with its missiles. In response, some of the La Eden members mounted on the gun turrets for a counter attack, but they were easily dodged by Kyrios' agile Fighter Mode.

"Ok this is too easy," Allelujah said.

Kyrios began to land closer towards the water as it transformed into its Mobile Suit form. It was about to reach out for its GN Submachine Guns, but a claw from the Sea grabbed Kyrios instead. It then continued and dragged the rest of Kyrios underwater.

While undersea, the Kyrios had its hands gripped by another claw. The assaulter for the Kyrios was also made in full view undersea. It was a blue submarine-like device, with two claws grappling Kyrios tightly. It was in fact the old Mobile Armour of the ICF, the Shuichai.

"A Shuichai?" exclaimed Allelujah, "no one would still expect those to still be used."

Suddenly, the pincer at the Shuichai's head crunched onto the other hand of the Kyrios. In response, Allelujah remained calm and closed his eyes.

"_Hallelujah, can you hear me?"_ Allelujah called in his mind.

"_Yes Allelujah?"_ Hallelujah replied.

"_Help me now. You are needed and to ensure that we can live further,"_ Allelujah said.

Suddenly, the tuff of hair shifted to the other side and Hallelujah was awakened to the beat of the living world again. He used his only free leg and kicked at the head section of the Shuichai off its free hand. The free hand then proceeded to grab a Beam Sabre that slashed open its other hand, which also grabbed on a Submachine Gun and fired it at the Shiuchai.

With one more slash of the other claw, the Shuichai was devoid of its limbs and Kyrios freed of its restrictions. The Shuichai fired away its torpedoes at the Kyrios, but the Kyrios easily slashed them before them could do real damage. The Kyrios quickly countered with gun blasts that hit into the Shuichai's hull.

On the water surface, the La Eden Cruisers continued to sail off in the sea after the Gundam attack. However, they received an attack from their lower decks. Suddenly, a Beam Sabre bursted from the middle of one of the two Cruisers and cut the entire Cruiser into 2 halves. The attack continued on to the next one and both Cruisers were capsized before they could pull off any more resistance.

The Kyrios then flew out of the Sea, in its Fighter Mode. Inside, Allelujah had resumed control of his own body.

"I think I'm gonna like this planning by Lelouch," Allelujah said.

La Eden Base, Grand Canyon, Phoenix Province, World Imperium

Along the steep-sided walls of the Grand Canyon, there existed one of the two La Eden Bases in the Americas region. This was where they managed to pull off the bombings in Phoenix City, Saint Francis (OTL San Francisco), New York, and Astoria (OTL Chicago). Several Hellions Ground-Types were dispatched around the area for guard duty.

Then these Hellions came under sudden attack by the Gundam Celestica. Some of them quickly retaliated with their own machinegun attacks on the approaching Celestica. However, the simple weaponry would not break through the rough armour of the Gundam.

"GN Sextuple Bazooka!" cried Zero, "all particles to be released!"

Suddenly, the cannons of the Celestica fired away on the Base. The entire Base was quickly destroyed in that instance, also with the steep that came crashing down on the various Hellions on the ground level.

"And mission accomplished," he said, "the others should be doing as they had been expected."

La Eden Base, Guiana Highlands, Protectorate of the Three Guianas

The Protectorate of the Three Guianas or simply "the Guianas" was the merged result of the nations Guyana, French Guiana and Suriname into a single state aligned with the EU against the Imperium's annexation of South America. In fact, it was once put that it be the site for Neo-Babel. However, its closeness to rival Imperium territory scrapped off the idea and moved on toward Africa.

The tropical backdrop of the Guianas provided quite a cover for the La Eden to plot their base in the Guiana Highlands. This was their centre of command during their operations in bombing Geurey River (OTL Rio de Janeiro) and Saint Mary (OTL Buenos Aires).

But right now, the forces in the Guianas Base moved into defence against Gundam Exia's attacks on the base hidden within the gorge in the Highlands. A group of Sepoy Mobile Suits were mounted for this defence. The Sepoy Mobile Suits were an old Imperium model and a Variable Mobile Suit like the Hellions, being able for flight and well-versed in ranged attacks. However, the Centurions gave way for these models, with some still used by the Imperium and third parties.

A group of two Sepoys in Fighter Mode flew in close on the approaching Exia, firing openly on it. Exia unleashed its Beam Sabre, quickly slashing off the wing from one of the Sepoys down. It then fired from its GN Rifle, shooting down another Sepoy. The Exia quickly moved on towards the main base, and fired heavily on it.

However, one of the Sepoys in Mobile Suit Mode were firing back on the ground detached its upper body sector and launched itself at Exia. Upon grabbing Exia, it quickly exploded.

"Arg…that's a function I never expected," Setsuna said, "time to finish this. Exia, eliminating the target!"

Exia then unfolded its large GN Blade from its arm, and slashed across the gorge. This was the trigger for a large landslide that would crush the entire Base and all enemy Mobile Suits at once.

La Eden Base, Siberian Frontier, United Republics of Russia

Even at this age, Siberia was still the infamous winter-beaten region and full of the EU's prisons for "enemies of the state". The cold frontier of Siberia was the best spots to exile individuals on Earth, but it was not well-known for people to self-exile in that region…like La Eden had.

It was through this base that they had launched bombings in Beijing and cities of East Asia. However, their secret was exposed and they would be fighting against a Gundam who aimed to destroy their base.

Along the snowy fronts, specialised Hellion Snow-Panzers were deployed by La Eden there. They were customised from Russian supply of older Hellions, and refitted with hover engines and a more streamlined form to work with on the frozen terrain. Gundam Michael, however, was able to move out on the terrain without the need for modifications, and even match up against these specialised Suits.

The Michael reacted rather calm with the assaulting Hellion Snow-Panzers. It charged on and quickly slashed away one of them with its Beam Sabre. Then, it fired its GN Missiles at them to finish them off. The Michael then reached the base, which hanged on the side of an icy cliff. The claw-arm rested on the frozen ground, and the GN Radiation Wave effect was unleashed. Soon the entire icy cliff crashed down a la avalanche.

La Eden Terrorist Wing HQ, Federal Republic of Mali, United States of Africa

The Federal Republic of Mali was the merged form of both old-time nations of Mali and Senegal, and entered together as part of the USA. Yet, it was not known that this former French colony would be the headquarters for La Eden's terrorist wing.

Situated along the Atlantic coast, the La Eden Base was heavily-guarded by troops of Hellions Mk. IV. Gun turrets were ever mounted by La Eden members and they were always ready for any attack on them. Suddenly, there was a glimmer in the sky and something fired down on them. It was a laser gun blast and it hit straight into the core of the La Eden Base and blew it up in one go.

Meanwhile, on the Moon, the source of that final attack on La Eden was from the Gundam Dynames. However, its GN Sniper Gun was exchanged for an even larger cannon that straddled its back and shoulders.

"The GN Stratospheric Altitude Gun, a powerful gun that can shoot down targets from space itself," Lockon said, "Ian finally got the thing ready to go, but I can't move like this."

"Thus I chose to meet you on the Moon, where it is safe enough to test," Ian said, as he appeared on screen, "and on the bright side, we have successfully eliminated all five bases of operation of La Eden."

IBI Central Building, Richmond, Virginia Province, World Imperium

In the Director's officer of the IBI Central Building, Director Lindt and his subordinate were receiving a call with an IBI agent who was in what that seemed to be the Grand Canyon.

"Director Lindt, we have located the Grand Canyon base of La Eden as the suspect had described," the agent said, "the base is now in complete ruins. We have recovered a survivor, and he indicated that the Gundam has attacked the Base."

"Excavate all remnants of the Base and remove all personnel dead or alive from the area. It will then be claimed as a Providence," Director Lindt said, "that'll be all."

The screen then went blank.

"Those Celestial Being are surely quite savage," the subordinate officer commented, "and making that place a Providence, it would render the region under direct control of the King-Emperor."

"We are to question our leader's demands," Lindt said, "If I had my way, I would have dispatched my own IBI's Torquemada Mobile Suits and crush all five bases at once."

"But alas, we cannot infuriate the ICF and EU," the subordinate officer warned.

Prime Minister's Office, Madrid, Kingdom of Spain, EU

In the Prime Minister's Office, Schneizal and Kamon were listening up on the recent viewings on the TV.

"And it is revealed that the political party La Eden is associated with the recent terrorist bombings in various parts of the world. In Paris, La Eden Party Chairman Françoise la Loyne has denied all accusations towards their involvement…"

"Hmm…now La Eden is powerless against your re-election Sir," Kamon said.

"The election is not the issue of the situation," Schneizal said, "what is important is that Celestial Being has proven itself to be resilient against calls to shut it down. Another key detail worthy of Lord V2's noting."

"Speaking of which, when will it be the time we strike?" Kamon asked.

"Not yet," Schneizal replied, "and I believe we should oversee the progress of the Tau Drives and the Trinity Project. We cannot continue without them completed first."

"I shall inform them to speed up the work then," Kamon said.

"Kamon, haste is worthless if there is no quality," Schneizal said, "the process will take the time it needs to."

BBC HQ, London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

After the La Eden Incident, things had resumed back to normal in daily life. In the BBC HQ, Milly was strangely called into the office of Director Diethard Reld.

"Yes Director," Milly said.

"Well Milly, I would hate to say this but…we have to let you go," Diethard said, "I mean, we have gone a lot as a team in this time frame. However, when we are driven to a compulsion, it could be a hazard…or even fatal in some cases. I hope you can understand…"

"Ok…I got what you're saying," Milly replied, "You're trying to prevent my research into Celestial Being. The people deserve to know about this group."

"As I would quote from a famous speaker, knowledge brings not satisfaction, but sorrow as the mystery is now known and the joy of seeking knowledge of it ruined," Diethard said, "sometimes, it is best not to question things for what they are."

"But we have a mind to, and knowledge is meant to be seek at," Milly argued.

"Perhaps now you may not understand, but in the future you may," Diethard replied, "you have only thirty minutes to pack up, before I send the security on you."

ICF Super-Soldier Research Base, Trans-Himalayan SR, ICF

Within the ICF Super-Soldier Base in the Himalayas region, Mao had apparently reached there with his hijacked Feimeng parked out in the cold. He was crawling up through the ventilation of the Base.

After some time crawling around, he came across a room. Kim and Rakshata were in there, and Kim was studying up on an unconscious Soma Peries on a bed.

"_So it is you, Parfacy…"_ Mao thought, _"and you also, Kim…"_

"Soma will be just fine after she woke up from the sedation," Kim said, "and Rakshata, do know that the Chairman has ordered me to abandon this base."

"But why?" she said, "I thought that since your project was a success, just not shown yet…"

"Relax, I am now only relocating to somewhere else," Kim said, "it is supposed to be confidential, but I dare say it is in the restricted sections of the Internationale. All the other Super-Soldier prototypes are all carried there by now."

"So now you can work elsewhere than this cold no man's land," Rakshata said, "this call for a celebration."

"No celebration yet, only a big one when Soma Peries fulfils our People's wishes," Kim said, "only then is there a cause to celebrate."

"_Celebration?!"_ thought Mao, _"wait till I tell Allelujah and the press about this and we'll see what is there to celebrate."_

Mao then proceeded to crawl back to where he came out of. However, the sound of his crawling caused a resounding bang on the ceilings…that caught Kim's attention.

"We have an intruder," he cried, "sound the alarms! Arm the entire base!"

He reached out for a small device in his pockets and pressed on it. Suddenly, the alarm cry rang throughout the base and Mao hurriedly crawled his way out.


	10. Übermensch

Ch 9 – Übermensch

ICF Super-Soldier Research Base, Trans-Himalayan SR, ICF

The ICF Super-Soldier Research Base was under red alert, with the possible intrusion by an intruder. This was confirmed with the presence of a Feimeng located outside the Base. Kim was in the command centre of security, with Rakshata and other operatives.

"Dr. Kim, we have dispatched men to guard the Feimeng outside," an operative said, "We believe it is the transport of the intruder and that he may try to escape via it."

"Do not let him escape at all. I want him alive and brought to me," Kim ordered, "this fella is too snoopy and I will give him the final fate of those who tread along others' businesses."

Meanwhile, just outside of the Research Base, a number of ICF agents were surrounding the unknown Feimeng. They were armed with their smaller assault rifles. Mao could only stare at them behind, not knowing what to do next.

"There's only one way now…" Mao thought, "But that will be the dumbest…but what other choice is there…"

Mao then dashed out into the cold and rammed into an operative. He quickly grabbed his assault rifle and fired at the other operatives. They then returned fire in a fierce shootout, shooting Moa in his waistline thus. He quickly got on his Feimeng, and started it up. It then flew off, but not before ramming down an operative along the way.

"Dr. Kim, the Feimeng has flown away from the perimeter of the Base," a technician reported.

"Damn it, dispatch Tierens Ground-Types to pursue the Feimeng," Kim ordered.

Free Japan Weapons Base, Okinawa Island, Free Japan

While the Imperium controlled the 4 Home Islands, Free Japan ruled from Penglai and controlled over the Ryukyu Islands. Among then, the Okinawa Island was the site for Free Japan's special selection of weapons for emergency cases.

Currently, Tohdoh, Chiba and an aged Japanese scientist were marching up towards a locked-down cart, saying "Danger: Keep Out". Tohdoh signalled to the scientist, and he pressed a button. The cart then slid open slowly.

"Colonel, this cart contains the Raikou," the scientist warned, "this is not supposed to be used…"

"Dr. Kama, I had heard of its power…and that your branch has been updating on it despite its disuse," Tohdoh said, "perhaps you guys can take down notes on its operation and ability."

"And Colonel, have you heard of this new soldier that the ICF is about to unveil today?" Dr. Kama asked, "I heard they will also be revealing a new type of Tieren."

"Just another old-fashioned piece of trash that runs on VR again," Chiba commented.

"From what I've heard of, it runs on a holographic surround monitor system," Dr. Kama answered, "if I had the chance to see it, I would have hurried first-thing there."

"And one more thing," Tohdoh asked, "would the Raikou be compatible with my Zangetsu?"

"The earlier Raikous are built with Burai Kais in mind, but we have done extensive modifications of the Raikou since then," Dr. Kama said, "now I can say it is ready even for Gekka and your Zangetsu."

Icy Mountain Cavern, Trans-Himalayan SR, ICF

Since Mao's discovery in the Super-Soldier Base, security in the region soon became high with Tierens marching around as guards and in search of the intruder. However, Mao was safe inside a cave along the mountains, but was still heavily-injured as he lied down.

"Hmm…I won't be having so much more time left…" Mao said, "But the truth must be revealed. I won't be letting you ICF win, for I will have the last laugh… Allelujah, receive this dying friend's last gift for you…"

With that, his struggling hand suddenly came to a halt and dropped. It turned out that he held on to an incom, and it was connected to his chest by a wire. The incom then began beeping.

Vladiskovlev Town, Far Eastern Region, United Republics of Russia

In the Far Eastern Region of Russia, the Vladiskovlev Town was a small town founded in the 2020s that soon grew famous due to its rare metals found within the area mapped by the town. To that end, miners from all over Russia, East Europe and Northeast Asia would come there to excavate the minerals there.

However, problems started to arise over miner rights and other issues like the corrupted administration there. Some of these miners were excellent mechanics, and they would assemble some form of Mobile Suits from the materials they possessed.

Currently, another riot took place in Vladiskovlev. Some of the workers there were displeased at the low wages presented to them. To that end, they began to fight back. Workloaders armed with machine guns and missile launchers were put into use, along with some Jiachong Construction-Types which were tripped out with machine guns. They began to lead on a terrifying offense against the town's richer class citizens.

However, the Gundam Celestica quickly made its appearance and smashed one of the Jiachongs with its landing. The other makeshift Mobile Suits quickly fired at the Gundam, however the difference in technology made a wide gap to its victor. Celestica fired its cannons and most of the rebel workers grew frightened and fled the scene immediately.

Inside the cockpit, Zero took off his helmet-mask. He then looked at the fleeing workers. C2's image also appeared with Lelouch.

"People who possess a strong will, they will not run in danger when their view is questioned," Zero said, "Clearly, their will is not strong enough. But mine and that of our comrades, we have carried the torch for decades and now's the fruiting of our blood."

"So philosophical," C2 said, "but I would say that in terms of willpower, the 3 superpowers are growing stronger with the desire to capture the Gundams. But why, I wonder, why would you volunteer yourself for this simple task when you can dispatch someone else for this?"

"I'm about to see Nunnally in Cape Williams soon," Lelouch said.

Command Centre, Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

In the Command Centre of the St. Cuthbert, Jeremiah and the other operators looked at the screen displaying the status in Vladiskovlev. Allelujah then came into the room; he held a small device with him.

"Jeremiah, mind I borrow your time," Allelujah asked.

"If it is important Celestial Being business, I am all-ears," Jeremiah replied.

"Then listen to this," Allelujah said.

He then played the message on his incom, and Mao's voice was on it.

"Allelujah, if you are hearing this message, it would mean that I have died for this message can only be streamed if so. I have found that base where we were drafted as Super-Soldiers by the ICF. Kim is still in charge, and it was in Trans-Himalayan SR, but they are undergoing relocation of it to the Internationale's upper sectors that are restricted by the government. Since I am now dead, fulfil this wish of mine and that of many others like us – destroy this hated base who ruined all our futures. For we have no future than that of warfare and bloodshed, life bears no meaning to us. And beware of her… Marie Parfacy is…Soma Peries…"

"Disturbing…" Feldt remarked.

"My past, I used to be a runner for the ICF Super-Soldier program," Allelujah explained, "It is a program designed to create the ultimate fighting operator."

"I heard of the program," Jeremiah said, "but I believe it was shut down due to sanctions mounted by the EU and UN."

"And yet it still continues," Allelujah said, "the ICF won't give in to pressure that easily. I am the living proof, as a Super-Soldier myself."

"And there are others like you," Jeremiah said.

"Mao, who had just died," Allelujah said, "and I think there are still some more out there, most likely in ICF captivity."

"And who's that Soma Peries?" Christina asked.

"Marie Parfacy, by the time I knew her. But now, she's a human weapon of the ICF," Allelujah said, "in fact, we met her…in Mongol SR, inside the pink Tieren."

"The ICF's foolishness in creating a Super-Soldier will trigger an arms race in all three superpowers," Jeremiah said, "Allelujah, I grant you full permission on a mission to neutralise this Super-Soldier project. I will have our agents to identify the location of the sector."

"No need, this is something I should do…alone," Allelujah said, "this is my burden. But I thank Lord Charles, who had found me and saved me from death so long ago."

"Though Lord Charles has passed, he would be grateful to see you here among our ranks today," Jeremiah said.

Airspace of South Pacific Ocean (around East Asia)

After the Vladiskovlev riots, Gundam Celestica flew over towards Cape Williams of the Australian continent. As such, he flew over the Pacific Rim or referred to as the East China Sea. Zero was relatively calm and anxious over his future meeting, which started to become more frequent recently.

"Lelouch," C2 warned, "I have detected something heading your way at high speed."

"What could you mean…?" Zero cried.

But by then, the Gekka piloted by Chiba had already taken the first move and attacked the Celestica. The other two Gekkas piloted by Senba and Urabe were positioned behind the Celestica's position.

"Gundam, this is payback for that time back then," Chiba said, "Four Holy Swords, attack the Gundam!"

Suddenly, the three Gekkas quickly assaulted on the Celestica. However, the six cannons repositioned themselves so that two of each would be facing the Gekka. All of them then fired a blast, but the Gekkas avoided the blasts.

"Nice try, but we learnt our lessons," Senba said, "and we hope to not only defeat you, and also acquire the Gundams' technology."

"_We only need to bring you inside Okinawa, and then you'll see our true secret weapon against you,"_ Senba thought.

"_They would be well-aware of what they are dealing with,"_ Zero thought, _"and if so, what made them so confident on defeating me? Unless…they possess a powerful weapon able to… I must destroy it before they can do real damage. It's on, Free Japan."_

Alexander's Column, Equatoria Province, World Imperium

In one of the Linear Trains heading upward to the space portions of the Alexander's Column in former Ecuador, Suzaku and Lyle Dylandy were being escorted up by Lloyd. Lloyd had his face covered up his reading newspaper, the Imperial Times.

"Lloyd, what is this all about?" Suzaku asked.

"This is called improvement, self-modification. It's important to keep track or become outdated," Lloyd said, "we need to heighten your performance above all things now. This is especially important with this news."

He then flipped open his newspaper and flipped into an article. It was about the destruction of the African La Eden base, entitled "Celestial Being – Weapons Capacity?"

"This article talked about the destruction of the La Eden base in Mali that served as a HQ for the terrorist wing," Lloyd said, "according to a survivor and several other witnesses in the towns and tribes around, there was a beam from the sky before the whole base was destroyed by the blast."

"And you believe that Celestial Being is up to this," Lyle said.

"This proves of their ability to fight in space too," Lloyd said, "although we do not know of their prowess in space, but their prowess within Earth boundaries is already beyond all three superpowers. Thus, I have a specialist to train you two on space warfare."

"And this specialist being?" asked Suzaku.

"Now that would be for me to know, and for you to find out," Lloyd said, "and you two can thank me later."

Okinawa Island, Free Japan Territory

Celestica began to pursue the Gekkas into the Okinawa Island region. The Island was once a forested region, but the toil of war took its effect and reduced it into a near-desert area there. The Gekkas had just landed on the Island proper, and then Celestica quickly fired on them.

"GN Bazooka! All particles releasing!" cried Zero.

And the powerful cannon laid fire at the ground, but the Gekkas were agile enough to flee the attack. They then regrouped and grabbed at the Celestica from two opposite fronts.

"What sort of tactics is this?" Zero wondered.

"Chiba, now!" cried both Urabe and Senba.

The third one, operated by Chiba, then kicked the captured Celestica from the head sector from above to drive it to the ground. All of the three Gekkas then flew of towards the sides of the area.

"_Those three only seem to be stopping me so far, thus they must have their secret weapon to finish me off,"_ Zero thought.

Over the distance towards the eastern side, a new Mobile Suit also came into the scene. At first sight, it was the Zangetsu, a Suit customised and piloted only by Kyoshiro Tohdoh. However, it was equipped with something else.

It was covered by some type of chest armour given a red paintjob with lightning yellow accents. Two large angular shoulder plates were placed there, seemingly connected with the chest armour. And the shoulder plates were connected to a giant backpack on its back via several wires. There were also extra rockets boosters strapped to the backpack, aimed to support the armour's tremendous mass.

"The Mobile Armour Raikou Type-G, one of our Free Japan Imperial Armed Forces' most powerful assets," Tohdoh introduced, "where in G refers to the Gekka, and my Zangetsu happens to be a modified Gekka."

"So this is the powerful weapon of Free Japan," Zero said, "but to what decree of power."

"Now I shall demonstrate its powers," Tohdoh said, pressing several switches, "Electron particles charging."

And the Raikou Type-G began to shift itself. Primarily, the two shoulder plates shifted towards the centre and they became the basis of a large cannon-bazooka. The two pieces then began to connect with each other, joining as a single unit. Suddenly, electricity seemingly surged into the machine and the cannon.

"Raikou Hyper-Electron Cannon, firing away!" Tohdoh shouted across.

Suddenly, the cannon fired away a metal shell at high speed. While in mid-air, the shell released into multiple ball bearings and they hit around the area of the Gundam Celestica. 1 of those attacks had hit Celestica, and it actually scratched into that tough armour.

"What?!" exclaimed Zero, "a weapon that can even pierce through the E-Carbon of the Celestica! C2, bring forth your judgment?"

"Mobile Armour Raikou is a liability to our goals, it must be destroyed," C2 said, "I shall bring reinforcements over to aid this last-minute mission plan."

"No need for that, I can handle them…all on my own…" Lelouch said.

Imperium Military Sector (Restricted), Alexander's Column, Equatoria Province, World Imperium

Suzaku and the others had made it to the restricted military sectors of Alexander's Column, walking along its corridors. Being out in space and at Lloyd's request, all of them wore astronaut suits. At its end, there was a door. Lloyd tapped his card on a pad, and it opened.

Behind the door, there was a large team of Imperium soldiers and researchers. Amongst them, one of them went out to greet the coming party. He was a young adult Caucasian male, with blonde hair. He wore an astronaut's suit, bearing the blue paintjob standard of the Imperium.

"Ah, Captain Graham Aker of the Imperial Space Exploration Agency or the ISEA," Lloyd greeted.

"And greetings too, Count Lloyd Asplund," Graham replied, "I had received your call, so what brings you here."

"Hmm… Graham Aker… I believe I had heard of that name some time ago," Lyle contemplated, "you are the Imperium's foremost frontiersman in space, managing to establish the Colony of Ares on Mars."

"My reputation is apparently bigger than what I had expected," Graham said, "but I have heard much of you, Kururugi Suzaku. And most of them are from Lloyd."

"How did you two meet at first?" Suzaku asked.

"I used to be asking for suitable pilots like you lads, searching the entire Imperium for such," Lloyd said, "and during 1 of my campaigns in the Imperial Fatherland, I had found Mr. Aker. He's very talented in Mobile Suit piloting, being able to pilot a Sepoy like a pro and even changing its Mode midair no less. A pity you must take on this path, for you may receive international fame under me."

"I still keep my sense of honour, and there's something in my childhood that still bugs me," Graham said, "but space has always thrilled me enough."

"Before we drift off too much, I will now explain why we are here today," Lloyd said, "I wish to take the both of you under Graham's wing. Despite lack of experience in actual warfare, he is a well-established space Mobile Suit pilot in his years here."

"We look forward to your training," Suzaku said.

"Then come with me," Graham said.

All 4 of them then went into another room. It was a docking bay, full of other Imperium people in their spacesuits. There were several unique Mobile Suit docked there. They were more like semi-bulky humanoids with a sky blue paintjob. Two claws apparently served as its main handlers, and also fronts for weapons too.

"Aren't those the Portman, amphibious Mobile Suits of the Imperium?" Lyle asked.

"No, they are called the Armstrong, named after the first man on the Moon," Graham said, "the design may be similar, but they are two completely different units. For one thing, these machines are exclusively used for space travel."

"And the basis for our space-adaptable Mobile Suits too," Lloyd added.

"Get yourselves inside one of those Armstrongs and don't forget the shields there and we will be going out for a short ride," Graham said, "Gladys, I need Airlock Delta to open now!"

"Warning, Airlock Delta is to be opened. All operatives are to be in Safe Zones immediately. All necessary pilots are to be inside the suitable Mobile Suit or Mobile Armour."

Lloyd and the other ISEA operatives quickly fled to a Safe Zone, which was behind a zero-gravity doorway which elevated them up to higher ground. Suzaku, and Lyle all sortie into an Armstrongs each, while Graham went over to a particular Armstrong and sortie in that one.

"And now, follow my lead," Graham said, "Armstrongs, taking off!"

And then, all three of the Mobile Suits quickly took off and flew into space. At this stage, Suzaku looked closely at Graham's Armstrong. It was unique that it held a shield in its right hand, while its main sword was strapped to its back in a way where in it would be held by its left hand instead.

"Graham, you're left-handed," Suzaku said.

"A sharp eye in details, I must say. This Suit is my private customisation, the Armstrong Graham Special" Graham said, "what made you think so?"

"Your main weapon is the sabre, which is strapped to the back and can only be held by the left hand instead," Suzaku said.

"Enough of that, I wish to teach you about space warfare the only way I know how," Graham said.

He moved around his controls, and the Armstrong's left hand went out. The claw reached out for the back, where in it connected with a sword there. It then held it out, and its shield to defend itself. It flew in on Suzaku's Armstrong and attempted to slash at it. However, Suzaku quickly raised his own shield to block off the attack.

"Brilliant defence and what of you, Lyle Dylandy?" said Graham, "Show me what you've got."

Lyle then pressed a switch and the right claw retracted into the Suit. It was then replaced with a small machinegun, and it fired on the Graham Special. However, it quickly covered itself well. At that moment, Suzaku's Armstrong gave the Graham Special a kick with its leg thrusters.

"Arg…I never saw that coming," Graham said, "You two make good Mobile Suit pilots. I can see why Lloyd has singled the two of you out for this training."

Just then, they saw a trail of green dust-like particles trailing in deep space over the distance. It was led by a Fighter jet, flying in at high speed.

"That Fighter?!" exclaimed Graham, "You two, follow me. I've located a suspicious flying object."

"_Is that a…Gundam perhaps?"_ thought Suzaku.

Celestial Pillar – Internationale, Greater Bruneian SR, ICF

Also in deep space just above the atmosphere, Gundam Kyrios was well heading towards the Celestial Pillar – Internationale. In it, Allelujah looked grimly at the ICF Orbital Spire, that he would be heading towards.

"_And it comes down to this,"_ Hallelujah said, _"let's make this a good one and revenge for our suffering."_

"For our suffering?" wondered Allelujah, "I do not want to kill them; they did not want this, just forced into this…like I had."

"_And you think they want to live like you, like war machines!"_ Hallelujah cried, _"you selfish bastard, think about those poor kids who has an actual future at least."_

"Or is this just your excuse for bloodshed?" Allelujah questioned.

"_You really do know me,"_ Hallelujah commented, _"guess I don't need to act all compassionate and all that crap…"_

"But nonetheless, I too believe this is the only way left," Allelujah said, "Indian-Chinese Federation, you've brought this upon yourselves."

Meanwhile, inside the command centre of Celestial Pillar – Internationale, the technicians there were supervising all activities in nearby space…and coming across something. Also, General Sergei, Lt. Ming and Dr. Kim were there as well.

"Captain, we have detected 4 foreign objects incoming to territory of the Internationale," a technician reported.

"Dispatch the Tierens Space-Type into space and set the Tierens Zhizhu on high guard," the Captain commanded.

"And any identity as to what is threatening us?" asked Sergei.

"One of them emits particles similar to the Gundams and there's also three Imperium Armstrongs pursuing it," the technician reported.

"Captain, I believe I had told you of my purpose here," Sergei said, "and we must step up the defence here ASAP."

"The Gundam must have gotten word of our plans on the Super-Soldier Project," Kim cried, "I'm already too far ahead to quit now. I'm gonna stop the Gundams no matter what."

"Dr. Kim, relax please. That's why we are assigned here for," Ming reassured.

"Ming, we will sortie in the Tierens Space-Type as well," Sergei said, "if it is the Chairman's will that we are to maintain the project, then maintain it we must with our lives."

Penglai Island, Free Japan Territory

Meanwhile, in Penglai Island, Empress Lee Noreiga and Princess Kaguya were searching around the artificial island for something or someone. Along the way, she bumped into Tamaki.

"Hey you, watch where you're going…" Tamaki cried abruptly, but saw who he bumped into, "Tenno Heikai! I apologise, I am stupid for bumping into the Tenno Heika."

"Be at ease," Lee Noreiga said, "and you are?"

"Shinichiro Tamaki, of the Free Japan Interior Affairs Management and given the military rank of Warrant Officer," he introduced, "it is only my honour to be graced by the Tenno Heika."

"Enough of this flattery," Lee Noreiga said, "I wish to know of Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords' location. Do you know anything about their whereabouts?"

"Well…this morning, I saw the Colonel alright," Tamaki recounted, "I think they were heading to Okinawa."

"Okinawa Island, but there's where our weapons storage is kept," Lee Noreiga said, "regardless, I thank you Warrant Officer Tamaki."

"And before you leave Tenno Heika, perhaps I may be so rude as to ask of a favour," Tamaki said.

"Speak up, I will only agree or disagree to it if I knew of it," she said.

"Perhaps you could convince the Prime Minister to let me be in the Finance Ministry instead of the Interior Affairs one," he requested, "I mean, I was to be an accountant. I even wasted my university years in Business and POA for this chance!"

"When I meet Ohgi, perhaps I may speak to him of this. The Prime Minister is the manager for the government and as the Head of State, I cannot do much about government affairs," Lee Noreiga said.

"And Warrant Officer Tamaki," Kaguya asked, "do you know anything about piloting a chopper?"

"Why yes of course, I was the driver during the rescue of the Colonel himself," Tamaki boasted, "I believe you were there of course."

Celestial Pillar – Internationale, Greater Bruneian SR, ICF

Meanwhile, Gundam Kyrios continued to fly towards the Internationale. Not known to it, the three Armstrongs were in pursuit of it. Graham seemed to be really interested of the Gundams… or rather the GN Particles they emitted.

"_There can be no mistaking of it," _Graham thought, _"It was what I had seen back then!"_

But just then, a group of Tierens Space-Types were approaching Kyrios. The Space-Types were a specialised Tieren variant optimised for space mobility, with the aid of equipped rotatable thrusters. Thye were easily identified with blue paintjob of it. They were then led into the battle by a Tieren Space Commander-Type, different in its head sector, purple paintjob and its shield pads on the shoulders. Also, there were a few Tieren Zhizhu crawling up and down at the Orbital Spire itself.

Inside the Space Commander-Type's cockpit, it was Sergei Smirnov piloting it.

"Comrades, our mission is to prevent the Gundam from entering Internationale and possibly capture it," he proclaimed, "but it's imperative that no other Mobile Suits, be it Celestial Being or Imperium to reach into the Internationale."

With that said, the Tierens embarked on a defence cum capture operation of Gundam Kyrios. The Tierens all fired their machineguns at the Kyrios first, but the Kyrios quickly evaded most of the attacks.

"Ok, at this point, we should not intervene lest we strike a raw nerve with the ICF by violating the Treaty of Astana," Graham said, "but instead we take ourselves to the sidelines and learn from the scene and the enemy's styles."

"That Gundam is a Transformable," Lyle said, "so it has mobility on its side against the slow moving Tierens."

"True, but the Space-Type is optimised with rotatable thrusters that allow them to move more easily than regular Tierens we've dealt within Earth," Suzaku said.

"And their heavy mass have its advantage in melee combat as well," Graham added.

And then, the Space Commander-Type charged in and kicked the Kyrios with its legs. The Kyrios flew off track, and it was forced to change Modes immediately.

"Now I see, they can really pack a punch or kick," Lyle said, "It's only a blessing that they can't have such power on Earth."

"Due to the limitations of gravity, the Tieren's potential is mostly limited," Graham said, "but when removed from gravity's influence, they are more deadly than usual."

"GN Submachine Guns, fire away!" Allelujah cried.

The reformed Kyrios then took out its GN Submachine Guns and fired at the Tierens. Some of those Tierens had come under the fire of the Kyrios, and thus destroyed. However, the Space Commander-Type fended off the barrage with its two shoulder pads.

"Haven't been in a Space Commander-Type for quite some time," Sergei said, "but my skills have not yet rusted since then!"

The Space Commander-Type quickly charged at the Kyrios at full force again, but it learnt its lesson earlier on. The Kyrios quickly avoided the rough direct assault of the Tieren.

"The Space Commander-Type is supposed to be the leader's unit right?" Lyle wondered, "But this one seemed to be not so bright. One would think that one would not fall for the same trick twice."

"Just see closely here. There's a reason for everything," Suzaku said.

"Ming and Ahmad, now!" ordered Sergei.

And it was revealed. With the Kyrios being directly above the Space Commander-Type, it quickly turned over to face the Gundam and fired from its machine guns at it. Two more Space-Types appeared at the sides, firing out their barrages also. After a while, the two Space-Types unleashed a Carbon Net over the Kyrios and caught it like a trapped fly.

"No, now the ICF got the edge in world affairs," Lyle cried.

"How nice of the Imperium to send representatives to take witness of our victory, which will lead on to a World Revolution," Sergei said, "Lt. Ming and Ahmad, reel in the Gundam."

"Yes, General," Ming said, who was in one of the two Space-Types that had captured Kyrios.

"_A General of the ICF…" _Graham thought.

"_Allelujah, you cannot give up just yet,"_ Hallelujah called out.

"Ok ok, like they say in tag-team wrestling, this is the time I tap out and you in," Allelujah said.

And suddenly, the Kyrios began to struggle through the Carbon Net restraints. Its hand let of the Submachine Gun, and tried to get another weapon – a Beam Sabre. Once it was grabbed hold of, the Beam Sabre extended on full and broke through the netting altogether.

"A Beam Sabre?!" exclaimed Graham, "something I didn't expect truly of."

Kyrios then flew in on one of the Space-Types that captured it, and slashed it in half, right at the torso area.

"Warrant Officer Ahmad?!" cried Ming, "you'll pay for this, Gundam!"

Then Ming's Space-Type then grabbed a dagger-like device stashed on its waist. It then extended to a double-edged katar-like blade; it was the Carbon Blade, a cheap melee weapon used mainly (or actually only) by the Tieren series. Quickly, it flew straight at Kyrios and tried to stab the Gundam. However, it was blocked out by the Beam Sabre. And then, the Submachine Gun aimed for the cockpit at blank-point.

"First rule of battle: do not expose yourself without a well supply of weapons," Hallelujah said, this would be a great learning point, if you can live through it."

"Hands off the Lieutenant!" cried Sergei.

His Space Commander-Type charged in from behind and grappled the Kyrios' hands at once. Thus, it had freed Ming's Space-Type and it flew off the scene. A few more other Space-Types exploited this chance, and fired openly at the Kyrios.

"Hey Commander, your men don't seem to be treating you as their boss," Hallelujah mocked to Sergei.

"I will not fall for your counter-revolutionary mind tricks," Sergei said, "for the sake of our mission; anything is all fair to the eyes of the system, as long it is for the good of the Federation."

"_The use of unconventional yet effective tactics…a duty-bound attitude…and a somewhat blind sense of loyalty to the ICF itself," _Graham thought, _"…there can be no doubt about it! We're seeing the infamous Wild Bear of Manchuria, General Sergei Smirnov."_

But then, the Kyrios suddenly kicked at the Space Commander-Type's torso region and was released from its grip. It then flew off towards a particular sector of the Internationale. Despite fire from the Tieren Zhizhu, Kyrios quickly subdued them. It went over to the closed hatch and quickly blasted the doorway down, entering inside.

Inside, it was Allelujah there instead.

"No! He's going to reach my base and ruin everything!" Kim yelled madly and he dashed out of the command centre at once.

"Set off the alarms. Contain the available supply of oxygen. Send the Engineering Corps to repair damage," the Captain said, "our airlocks has been compromised."

Also, the Tierens followed the Kyrios inside the base. Sensing something odd, even the three Armstrongs had flew in to see what was going on.

"I smell a conspiracy going on," Suzaku said.

As the Armstrongs had gone inside the hatch and into the Internationale, some of the Space-Types there went on to attack them instead. The Space Commander-Type and Ming's Space-Type then flew upwards, where Kyrios had headed.

"My apologies, you of the Imperium," Sergei said, "we wish to have only us to resolve our own matters. Men, do not harm the Armstrongs, but hold them off from the Pillar."

And the Graham Special quickly moved in to attack, slicing off a Space-Type's right leg and its left arm as well. Soon, it came under fire from the other Space-Types. Fortunately, Lyle fired from his equipped linear gun at those Space-Types and Suzaku brandished the sword from his own unit and attacked the remaining Space-Types.

"Come on, I have a weird feeling about this thing the ICF is trying to hide," Suzaku said.

"Same here…" Graham said.

Gundam Kyrios had made quite the progress so far, even reaching just outside a large gateway with locks securing it. Via his Quantum Brainwaves, Allelujah was certain – the Super-Soldier Program was behind those doors. He withdrew his Beam Sabre and armed with both GN Submachine Guns. However, he was attacked by something in the shadows.

The attackers came out and revealed to be a group of Jiachongs AI-Controlled Types in action; they were led by a regular Jiachong piloted by Dr. Kim. Also, the Tierens and Armstrong had also arrived on the scene.

"Dr. Kim?!" exclaimed Allelujah.

"Gundam, I know what you are," he said, "You're one of them, one of the Super-Soldiers."

"Super-Soldiers?!" exclaimed Graham, "I've heard of that somewhere before… I thought it was shut down…"

"It does not matter," Allelujah cried, "all that matters is that what behind this door are war machines to be."

"And so will your Gundams when we capture them," Kim said, "Jiachongs, capture the Gundam!"

Kim's Jiachong, along with several other AI-Controlled Types quickly fired on the Kyrios. While it was distracted by the gunfire, 2 Jiachongs fired grappling hooks on the Gundam as they encircled it for the capture.

"Got you now Gundam!" cheered Kim, "those fine children shall pilot your Gundams and spearhead the World Revolution…"

"Not today …not today, you bastard!!!" Hallelujah cried, taking over Allelujah again.

But Hallelujah still had other tricks for the Kyrios left. Suddenly, GN Missiles were launched from the Gundam and they destroyed most of the Jiachongs and also managed to break through the gate. Behind it, there were a large group of young children aged from about 3 to 16 or more. All of them were stored in tanks full of fluids, and seemingly in suspended state of animation.

"Those people, they are the Super-Soldiers Program," Suzaku cried.

"Damn it, it seems it is all exposed," Sergei said, "The Chairman says that we must destroy all evidence should it be exposed. But how did the Gundam knew of its position I wonder?"

Kyrios then faced towards the chamber where in the kids were kept. Hallelujah was ready to give the final move, but something in him hesitated.

"_But must we…do this…"_ Allelujah protested.

"We had reached so far and now you tell us to give up!" Hallelujah cried, "That's it! It's either this or we surrender to those ICF blokes! You don't wanna compromise Celestial Being, do you?"

And he pushed the triggers and the GN Submachine Guns laid fire at the containers. GN Missiles also accompanied the attack, and the entire lab was blown up almost instantly.

When the smoke cleared, the Tierens and Armstrongs went inside to see the extent of the damage. There was no more life within the room, and the ICF would be in hot water soon. There was a giant hole on the other side of the room, leading up to null space – where the Kyrios had escaped from.

Okinawa Island, Free Japan Territory

Meanwhile, in Okinawa Island, Celestica was still in the middle of a fight between Free Japan's finest – the Four Holy Swords. With the showing of the Mobile Armour Raikou equipped to Tohdoh's Zangetsu, this grew even more important as the Raikou could damage the Gundam's hull.

Zero now had the problem of fighting thorough three fast-moving Gekkas, and then suffer the wrath of Raikou when the Gekkas retreated. The Gekkas quickly flew off, and the Raikou launched fire. However, Zero quickly fled when the Gekkas turned tail and the Celestica retreated to the side of a cliff.

"Arg…there's almost no way to escape…unless…" Zero said, and the back walls of his cockpit opened

"The Gundam have almost nowhere else to go," Tohdoh said, "Raikou, fire away!"

And then, the Raikou fired another shell of two dozens ball bearings at the Celestica. However, its GN Barrier was raised in the nick of time, protecting it from the attack.

"Let's go! Attack the Barrier while Tohdoh's recovering form the attack," Chiba cried.

During the charging time for the Raikou, the 3 Gekkas made quick work and attacked Gundam Celestica at once. With each pounding attack, the GN Barrier weakened. During all this, the Raikou began charging up for another attack.

"It will be all over soon…" Tohdoh said.

"I couldn't agree with you more, but it will be you who shall be defeated," Zero cried, "Seraphim Gundam, Trail Cross – Field of Judgment!"

And then, the three Gekkas stopped all their movements and froze there. Even the Raikou-equipped Zangetsu began to crash onto the ground. Hovering in the sky, it was the Seraphim Gundam with its form spread out like the Cross.

"Such power…" Urabe gaped, "unlike any thing I've seen before…"

"My Gekka, it's jammed completely!" Chiba yelled.

"That is the power of Trail System," Zero said, "it hacks into Mobile Suits and jam them with a simple controls of it. Now you shall face judgment."

The Seraphim Gundam stoped glowing and it drew out its Beam Sabre. It flew it out with both arms, and began to dive in on the Zangetsu.

"Stop!!!" someone cried.

While the Seraphim laid the final finishing blow, it was stopped by that shout and missiles attacking it. The source came from a chopper, piloted by Tamaki and both the Empress and Kaguya were there.

"Tenno Heika! This is dangerous!" Tohdoh yelled, "Do not approach this fight."

"The effort for a free Japan will be pointless without you Tohdoh, even if I must perish and the Imperial Line along, you have to do something," Lee Noreiga said, "Japan needs a fighter in her struggles, not just a ruler."

"And you, Mr. Gundam," Kaguya said, "I remember you from that time in Alexander's Column; I was grateful for your rescue of me. But the other time in Yokohama, you attacked our ship. I assume you knew it was the Mothership, even the Imperium knew that. But what is you're really about?"

"Little girls need not to place so much care on war," Zero said.

"Shut up! I can see through your purpose; you guys just want to stop the fighting!" Kaguya shouted.

"Sumeragi Kaguya of Japan, had you seen the destruction wrought by the Imperium invasion of your homeland?" Zero asked, "It is pure destruction on scale unknown. But that was no one's fault; it is due to the nature of war. Therefore, it must be eradicated…and all things that caused it to be gone!"

Seraphim plunged its Beam Sabre at the fallen Zangetsu, and managed to slice off the wires of the Raikou. This had caused the Zangetsu to be detached from the Mobile Armour.

"The Mobile Armour is a deadly asset that is able to damage through even the Gundam, and this knowledge could trigger an international arms race," Zero said, "Thus it must be destroyed. If needed, we shall return in the future if conflict erupts in your Motherland. You have been warned."

And then, the Seraphim flew away and so did the hollowed-out Celestica.

ICF Super-Soldier Research Base, Trans-Himalayan SR, ICF

A few days had passed since Gundam Kyrios' attack on the Celestial Pillar – Internationale and the secret assault of Gundam Celestica in Okinawa, and matters had blown in regards to the former. Now the news of the continuing Super-Soldier Project was revealed to the world and via three Imperium officers. Despite the ICF's official claim that those 3 Imperium officers were spying there, the news spread faster and that was more believable with the UN-led investigations proven.

Deep within the original Super-Soldier Base within the Himalayas, Dr. Kim was in his darkened office. He was in a rush, hurriedly trying to pack up his possessions inside a brief case. He then ran towards the door, but it opened and behind it there was Colonel Li Xingke and a group of ICF soldiers with him.

"Dr. Kim, where would you be going?" Xingke inquired, "I believe the Chairman had ordered you to stay put until further notice."

"Xingke, get out of my way! I know what you're going to do, and I have security for this," Kim said.

He then retreated a few feet and pushed a buton concealed in glass. A hatch opened up in the room, and an AI-Controlled Workloader modified with arms came out and attacked the ICF party. Colonel Li was indifferent to this, and simply drew out his sword – a Chinese dao. He dashed across the area, fleeing the gunfire, and quickly cut off the Workloader's arm. The Workloader then turned around due to its sensors, but Xingke took the chance and kicked at the AI unit behind the glass, thus deactivating the machine as a whole.

"Dr. Kim, you are a very talented person, that we cannot deny," Xingke said, "but you are also a bad influence to the Indian-Chinese Federation, the light of socialism. Your Super-Soldier Project has been exposed and we are now accused of violating human rights regulations and rebuked by the UN. As such, we need a scapegoat and it is you. Hong Gu, arrest Dr. Kim now."

With that, an elderly Chinese male aged in his 50s came up to the doctor and handcuffed him immediately.

"Quick now, we have to head to The Hague and turn him in to the International Criminal Court," Xingke resolved, "This is the choice of the Chairman, and fulfilled it must be."

Prime Minister's Office, Penglai Island, Free Japan Territory

Meanwhile, in Penglai Island's office for its Prime Minister, Empress Lee Noreiga and Tohdoh met up with Prime Minister Ohgi for several issues in need of discussion.

"Tohdoh, firstly I want the combat data chip in the Raikou you had piloted," Lee Noreiga said.

"But Tenno Heika, do you wish for us to battle against Celestial Being again?" Ohgi wondered.

"No, this is called a political bargain," Lee Noregia said, "Get our men to inform Alexaninople of our call for truce."

"A truce?!" exclaimed Tohdoh, "but our efforts will be all for naught!"

"I know, but the Gundam pilot is correct. As Japan's leader, I am watching my people dying everyday… either for the sake of freeing Japan or by the hands of the Imperium's colonial government," Lee Noreiga said, "and I need the combat data before we make contact with them."

"For the good of Japan and its people, I believe this will be a small sacrifice," Tohdoh said, "I will have Dr. Kama to get the chip."

"But Tenno Heika, is this a wise choice to speak with the Imperium?" Ohgi said, "They are never known to play fair with nations they had conquered previously."

"That is why I request for you to send a diplomat to the UN as a broker for us," Lee Noreiga said, "and before I forget, I had met a Shinichiro Tamaki, who demanded a promotion to handle finance."

"Pardon my rudeness Tenno Heika, but Tamaki is the last man we would want for dealing with money," Ohgi said, "he was indeed the Financial Regulator at first, but I forced him without an official post not long ago when I found out he had been organising lavish parties in Hong Kong using our funds."

"Good grief and I thought he was a good man," Lee Noreiga said, "looks can be so deceiving…"

Meanwhile, outside in another bunker room, Tamaki was gulping down his bottle of sake while talking with his friends and fellow Free Japan Fighters, Yoshida, Inoue, Kento and Yoshitaka.

"And you guys will guess what happen a few days back," Tamaki boasted, "I met the Tenno Heika and managed to catch the Four Holy Swords disobeying orders!"

"Oh really?" said Inoue, "or maybe you've been drinking too much of late?"

"I share this room with this fella and he's been drinking not of late," Kento said, stringing away his guitar, "he's always drinking hard, but he did read some negatives of late though."

"Ha, you laugh at me now…" Tamaki said, "But I tell you, I've told the Tenno Heika of my wish to be reinstated. Thanks to her influence, I'm climbing back up the social ladder and we'll be partying in Hong Kong once more!"

"Yup, he's so drunk that he had already lost his mind in alcohol," Yoshitaka said.

"Then let us knock him out before he keeps saying stupid stuff again," Yoshida suggested.


	11. Unravel

**Ch 10 – Unravel**

BBC HQ, London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

In Director Diethard Reid's office, Diethard was due to speak with someone. He looked around his office and locked the door. He rolled down the window curtains also. Then he was ready, sitting on his desk and the image of Lelouch appeared before him.

"We couldn't thank you enough for aiding us in leaking out the information about the ICF's special project," Lelouch said.

"To inform the public of information needed to know of is the duty of my trade," Diethard said, "and also it is our duty to decide what they should and should not know."

"And with your BBC's credibility on our side, we can operate greatly," Lelouch said, "and what of Milly Ashford?"

"I fired her already; she knew too much and this is all I could do," Diethard said, "but a real pity though…"

"And what if she joined another news broadcast company," Lelouch asked, "the info on Celestial Being is being chased around by government agencies and other networks like the People's Network, Imperial News Network, Free Japan Ministry of Information, African Frontier Broadcast, France 24 etc…"

"I have put Milly on the news broadcast industry blacklist, so she won't be working in this industry any more," Diethard said, "I really hope not to do so, but it's a must."

"For the sake of world peace devoid of war," Lelouch said.

"And that was why I decided to work with you guys," Diethard said, "a documentary on Celestial Being's quest for world peace. If I can release it during the International Film Festival, I can make millions and an excellent propaganda tool."

"We are not interested in publicity the least bit," Lelouch said.

However, unbeknownst to the two speaking inside, Rivalz was overhearing them on the outside.

"Milly has been fired…no, something strange is going on…" Rivalz thought.

Secret Mountain Base, Jungle Region, Federal Republic of Nigeria, United States of Africa

The Federal Republic of Nigeria had lost its northern states during the Holy Liberation War, and they reformed as the Sultanate of Islamic Northern Nigeria. However, Nigeria had also gained something through a merger with the former nation of Niger as Far Northern Nigeria. Nonetheless, border skirmishes and conflicts struck with Islamic Northern Nigeria, who was not a member of the USA; causing Celestial Being's interventions common there.

Or perhaps the safest place was the de facto most dangerous place around. Hidden within the rural mountains of Southern Nigeria, there was a hidden base for a secretive group that Schneizal was associated with.

Currently, he was led into a room with Kanon and a scientist in a heavy lab coat. They went past a room, where a glass window displayed what was behind it. There were three cylindrical containers and there were three naked humans in them – two males and one female.

"So this is the Trinity Project at work," Schneizal said, "and I see they haven't been released from their slumber yet."

"We still lack the proper means to awaken them," the head scientist said, "I wish to recruit someone who is able to."

"Do not fret; I have my own designs for this. The Trinity Project will be completed soon once we get him here," Schneizal reassured, "and let us move on, I wish to see more on the side of the Gundam Thrones."

"Oh yes, the Varanus has provided us with much combat data that we could use for construction of the Thrones series," the head scientist said, "up till now, we have created a total of 4 GN Tau Drives, including the one stored in Varanus already."

"Good, but I want more…much more…to be produced. About 30 more of them will do," Schneizal said, "this is the wishes of Lord V2 and I won't conflict myself with his wishes if I were you."

"I will get the production team for mass producing," the head scientist said.

At this point, another man had come into the hallway and crossed paths with the Spanish Prime Minister.

"Alejandro Corner, what a pleasant surprise," Schneizal greeted.

"Same to you Schneizal, you came here to see the progress again," the other man, Alejandro, said.

"Lord V2 demands their completion and I see to their fulfilment in the long run," Schneizal said.

"But unlike you who is so free, I have to work also as a Celestial Being informant and also a diplomat for the UN," Alejandro said, "and 'tis sad to say, but duty calls for me once more."

"Celestial Being again?" Kanon spoke up.

"No, I am called to broker an upcoming meeting between Free Japan and World Imperium," he said, "this conflict is not the easiest one, and I must brace myself."

Governor's Palace, Tokyo Concession, United Japonic Provinces

Inside the Governor's Palace in Tokyo, the news of Free Japan's recent demands had reached the ears of the local colonial government there. And with that, Governor Clovis was most certainly mad at it. Next to him, there were also Cornelia, her aides and General Bartley, Clovis' advisor.

"How dare they do this! I should be the one they come begging, not the Imperial Senate!" Clovis cried.

"Shut up Clovis," Cornelia retorted, "you're being irrational here. Let them do whatever they want, but that will get them nowhere."

"But they had called on the UN to broker the deal, and with the Imperial Senate at that!" Clovis cried, "I already have the plans for a Clovisland branch opening up here drafted for Pete's sake."

"Cornelia, as far as I can tell, you are only here because of the Gundams," Clovis said, "start some trouble with the Japs instead of messing with my life!"

With that, Cornelia marched out of the chamber. Her 2 followers, Guildford and Dalton followed her.

"I always hated those nobles," Cornelia mentioned, "They all think they are so high and mighty because of some certain luck at birth."

"Milady, please calm down," Guildford said, "Our contributions are greater than what the nobles could accomplish."

Back inside the Governor's office, Clovis was still going on with his rants.

"And those damned Japanese peoples are getting so f***** up just because the whole world gives leeway to them," Clovis cried out.

"Sir Clovis, it pains me to see your anguish towards this issue," Bartley said.

"_And I must find a way to secure our power here…"_ Bartley thought.

Ashford Manor, Cambridge, Angles Province

In the Southern parts of Angles Province, there was the famed city called Cambridge. The former centre of the O-Levels exams, but with the Imperium invasion had forced the O-Level Assessment Board to escape to Berlin, Germany as the district of New Cambridge.

As for Imperium-ruled Cambridge, the education was slightly weakened, but this didn't stop the post-war colonisation that Imperium supervised over. In fact, it was home to a small district known as Ashford Barony. It was named after its Lord Mayor who founded and ruled as its aristocrat, Sir Arthur Ashford, Baron of Ashford and grandfather to Milly Ashford.

In the Ashford Manor, things were going on as normal and the doorbell rang to signify a coming guest. A native Briton maid came to the door to see her lord's guest. As she opened up the door, she met Rivalz there.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I refer you as?" the maid asked, while bowing to Rivalz.

"Eh… call me Rivalz," he replied, "I want to find Milly Ashford. Is she here?"

"Yes Lord Rivalz, Ms. Milly is in meeting with Old Master Arthur in the moment," the maid said, "please stay outside the compound while I get Ms. Milly here."

"Can't you just let me in?" Rivalz wondered.

"I couldn't, the Old Master is fearful of thieves and conmen stealing his possessions. Thus, he ordered us servants to not let guests in unless approved from the Masters or Madams," she said, "I shall be back soon, and with Ms. Milly with me."

Arthur Ashford's own private room was a vast room within the mansion. Inside, there was a large den with trophies of various exotic animals. There was also a fireplace out there, with a holographic projection of a flame. On a desk in the furthest corner near the windows, there was a desk and Arthur Ashford sat down with his back facing Milly, who stood on the other end.

"But Grandpa, you can't force me!" Milly cried.

"Milly, I do not want to, but look at the facts now. I let you be a news forecaster, but now you've been fired from it," Arthur said, "perhaps you should consider the proposals for your hand in marriage. Even the Count Heir-Apparent of the Sandwich Islands is after you."

"That's only because they know I'm too close to the truth of Celestial Being," Milly exclaimed, "I'm already calling INN about my proposal."

"And about that, I think you should keep this to yourself," Arthur added, "I already called INN beforehand and they tod me that you were blacklisted in the industry."

"Blacklisted!" cried Milly, "why that fuc…"

"I do not tolerate people who use such vulgar words as self-expression, my granddaughter," Arthur said.

At this point, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in," Arthur said.

And the maid entered. She then walked up towards Milly and bowed at her.

"Ms. Milly, there is a Mr. Rivalz at the door," the maid said, "shall I send him in or shall I dispatch the hounds on him?"

"Grandpa, we will continue this talk later on," Milly said, "but you can find some other girl to throw out as a so-called wedding."

All this while, Rivalz had been leaning outside the door of the Ashford Manor. Suddenly, the door opened inwards… and he fell down on his back for this. He quickly saw both the maid and she had brought Milly to the door.

"Oh hello, Milly," Rivalz said.

"Yes, what do you want?" Milly asked, "in case you don't notice, I'm finding a new job."

"But you couldn't. You had been blacklisted," Rivalz said.

"Were you overhearing that conversation between Grandpa and I?" Milly wondered.

"No, it was from…" Rivalz said, but stopped short, "…can we go to your room before my back stays at your doorstep forever?"

Later on, both Milly and Rivalz were inside Milly's private room. Like Arthur's, it was similarly large, but had posters and papers stuck to the walls. Most of them even had notes scribbled into them, just like those conspiracy theorists popularised by the still-famous X-Files.

"Are you a fan of Agent Mulder?" Rivalz joked.

"That's why I never brought people back to my room," Milly said, "you can go on now; the walls and windows here are fully sound proof."

"Ok, I heard that from Diethard," Rivalz revealed, "he was talking to someone, I think about Celestial Being."

"Maybe Diethard works on Celestial Being's payroll," Milly wondered, "he must've fired me and then blacklisted me for this reason."

"Maybe you should lay low for now," Rivalz said, "no knows if he sends someone to kill you like the movies."

"You've seeing way too much movies," Milly said, "if he did send a man to kill me; that will trigger a mystery as to why I was killed. I am no politician or only a minor baroness-to-be at most. In the end, someone else may find out his possible connection to Celestial Being."

"I guess you may be right, but what should we do?" Rivalz cried.

"We? Since when is it a we in this matter?" wondered Milly, "but I will be merciful and I do need the muscle on my side."

She then went through her drawers and then took out two tickets.

"What are those?" Rivalz asked.

"We will be taking a tour of North America, starting with Astoria," Milly said, "since Project Solaris began in the former United States, this is where we should begin our investigation."

"And what about the situation here?" asked Rivalz.

"Don't worry too much, I will have them covered," Milly said, "but do ask for leave from Diethard. And do not mention me or he may get suspicious."

Restricted Area, Celestial Being Colony Fereshte

Celestial Being had a colony orbiting Jupiter; it was known as Fereshte, which meant "angel" in Persian and served as a testing site for new Gundams. In there, there was a room in its lower restricted sectors. This portion housed a former Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. Since his forced "retirement", he had been living in there.

Lelouch, Jeremiah with a premature aging woman in her 30s walked up to the door for that room, and opened up a glass panel on it. Behind it, there was a red Haro and a person there. He was Fon Spaak, wanted as a terrorist of the World Imperium and had "joined" Celestial Being by force. Due to his lack of actual cooperation in eliminating war, he was usually handcuffed with electronic bonds and had a remote explosion collar to keep him in check and under control.

"Well well, if it isn't good old Jeremiah and Lelouch," Fon greeted, "haven't seen the both of you in a real long time."

"How's everything?" Lelouch asked, "I'm sure that Chall Acustica over here has been taking good care of you in the last few years."

"And you have to lock me up inside for…" Fon said, but got stuck.

"Three years! Three years! Three years!" the red Haro cried, flapping its extensions.

"I want to have you as my Gundam Meisters, but you know your resume makes you…one not to be truly trusted with," Lelouch said, "but you are a brilliant man of great intelligence and your advice is always helpful as friends."

"As friends you say? More like colleagues here," Fon said, "ok, I presume you want to talk about Celestial Being's active interventions."

"I let him watch the news and regularly tend to him," Chall said, "after all; he's not a prisoner, but just someone whom we wish to be out of the way."

"I do not need to beat the bush with you, so please continue," Lelouch said.

"Well, I did watch the news," Fon admitted, "but what you want to know?"

"The three superpowers; Imperium, ICF and EU, they are attempting to capture our Gundams," Lelouch said, "There was also another incident where in I was combating Free Japan in Okinawa."

"Ok I get it. You want to know how they would affect the Plan," Fon guessed.

"Half of it actually," Lelouch said, "the other thing I want to talk about is of the abilities of several Mobile Suits they are using. I have downloaded the necessary combat data into your Haro."

"Ok, I need time to think them through," Fon said.

"When you are done, give me all the results so that I may send them to Mr. Lamperouge," Chall said.

"Chall, you need not to be so formal with me," Lelouch said, "we are after all old friends."

"But now you are our overall leader as you have come to age," Chall said, "there should always be a clear-cut divide in the hierarchy."

"If you do see me as your leader, I order you to release Fon Spaak from his captivity," Lelouch said.

"What?!" exclaimed Jeremiah, "You know this man is one of destruction and havoc, becoming a terrorist to that end."

"But he is ultimately a member of Celestial Being and I have worked with him for quite some time once," Lelouch said, "I trust you Fon Spaak, and you are given the sixth GN Drive."

"But which Gundam is it now?" Fon asked, "Is it a new model? But I prefer the older ones, like Gundam Radion."

"Why just Radion when you can have the entire previous generation Gundams in your disposal," Lelouch said, "You can get them in Area 51 in Disraeli Province. Chall, do get an escort for Fon on his way to Earth. The Linear Train Company will keep you guys under wraps for this."

"But sir…" Chall said.

"I have decided, and I hope for you to make me proud and show us if you can still do it," Lelouch said, "further instructions shall await you once you found the Gundams back."

International University of Wright, Astoria, Wright Province, World Imperium

Astoria, or what was formerly called Chicago of Illinios, was a city within Wright Province of the World Imperium. Since then, it had become a centre for aviation technology. Also, it was a centre for aerial Mobile Suits and such studies in the MS University of Wright.

The International University of Wright was a special university that specialised in the study and development of Mobile Suits. In fact, citizens of the Imperium and even the ICF, EU and other nations would come there to study Mobile Suits. However, the campus ground was declared a Providence, meaning that the King-Emperor held direct rule via its Chancellor.

Milly Ashford and Rivalz were inside an office; they were speaking to a well-known man. He's none other than Sir Robert Spacey, Chancellor of the University and also the representative of this Providence. He was known for his famous studies and lectures of Mobile Suits, and even worked as a Technical Advisor to the Worldwide Imperial Army.

"So Mr. Spacey, I couldn't thank you enough for allowing me here today," Milly thanked.

"Ha, I feel so glad that my work has reached the media's eyes at this point, especially with the Gundams stealing the limelight," Robert laughed, "but I can say that I had been discussing with the Imperium's forces about the Gundams and have concluded on their advanced specs in them. I could say more, but the rest are state secrets."

"We are also from the Imperium too, so we understand the secrecy involved," Milly said, "but I have read your autobiography. In that book, I've seen a rather peculiar paragraph or two."

"A peculiar paragraph or two, you say?" Robert wondered.

"Yes, it was from the days you were deciding your future career," Milly said, "whether you should go to Astoria to study on MS or Alexaninople for politics."

"Yes yes, now that was quite a story," Robert said, "my hometown is in Disraeli Province, and I was prowling around the Disraeli Desert at that time. It was when that I saw a Mobile Suit unlike any other."

"A Mobile Suit unlike any other?" wondered Rivalz.

"Yes, I was curious and followed it…all the way to Salt Lake City of Disraeli," Robert said, "there was this Mormon rebellion there and they employed even the EU's older Hellion models on their side."

"Yup, and then?" said Milly.

"The strange Mobile Suit began to attack both the terrorists and Imperium forces sent there," Robert said, "I was lucky to get out alive now that I mentioned it. Nonetheless, that incident was a godsend to me and confirmed my future."

"And you managed to create the Mobile Suit called Centurion, which grew to be a staple in the Imperium," Milly said, "and the rest is…like they say, history."

"Yes, that was the story back then," Robert said, "and this may be more promising than an Imperial Senator."

"And was there anything special about that Mobile Suit?" Milly asked.

"Well, I never said it in the book," Robert admitted, "but I quite remember a thing about it. But my editor had told me to scrap off that point from my draft."

He opened up a drawer, and took out a photo album. After flipping its pages, he came across an image of a humanoid robot. As depicted in the picture, that robot was emitting green particles from its form.

"Say, that looks like what the Gundams emitted out," Milly said, "may I have the pictures?"

"Must you?" Robert said, "I will be in trouble if the Imperium knows of this after all. So…"

"I understand," Milly said, taking out a title deed, "this is a title deed to a rather expensive mansion in Phoenix. You can sell it for quite a sum of money."

"How much are we talking about?" Robert asked.

"Over 30,000 Imperial Mark, that's quite a sum," Milly said, "and for something so precious, I'm sure it is vert worthwhile."

Robert took out all the photos related to that day's events, and gave them to Milly. Milly smiled at it, and surrendered the title deed to Robert.

"And I suggest for you to flee to Cape Williams after that," Milly said, "and good day to you."

With that, Milly and Rivalz had left the office. As they walked along, they began to speak again.

"Milly, how did you get something like a title deed?" Rivalz asked, "I don't want you to do those illegal stuff."

"I just told Grandpa that I wish to live in Phoenix for a while, and he gave me the title deed for that house as good as that," Milly said, "but it will help me out a hell lot. We'll be taking another ride of course, to Disraeli."

However, what they did not know was that they were trailed by an IBI agent in his noticeable black suit. Soon, he came out from their front and aimed his pistol at them.

"The IBI?!" exclaimed Rivalz, "told you this would be very bad idea!"

The duo quickly ran the other way and into the Courtyard. The IBI agent quickly pursued them. While running, he managed to call his comrades.

"This is Agent Smith. I have identified two mysterious peoples coming out from Spacey's office," he said, "I repeat…"

Meanwhile, Milly and Rivalz were still running away from the strange number of pursuers. Whether they were the IBI's undercover agents or mere random students, it did not matter as no chances must be taken this round.

They soon ran straight into a large crowd of students of the University. Rivalz quickly threw out some of his money into the sky. The students noticed them, and fought among themselves to get the money. Thanks to the commotion caused, the pursuing people could not get through and allowed Milly and Rivalz to escape the campus.

"I feel so sorry that I must drag you in this," Milly said.

"But if you're on your own, you would've died earlier," Rivalz said, "I will always be by your side no matter what happens."

Hotel de Clovis, Tokyo Concession, United Japonic Provinces

The Hotel de Clovis was a hotel residence for the Imperium's guests in the United Japonic Provinces, one of them being Lloyd Asplund. He was currently speaking with Graham Aker, over the com.

"Graham, you should be quite careful yourself," Lloyd warned, "with all this going on, I won't be surprised if the ICF is going to assassinate you."

"I will be careful Lloyd, and besides I know you still need me for testing your other machines in zero-gravity conditions," Graham said, "but that Gundam I saw…I couldn't be anymore mistaken…"

"So the Mobile Suit you had described to me during your childhood years in Disraeli was actually the Gundam," Lloyd said, "very interesting. But I want to know on your assessment of my two selected pilots."

"Of course, that's why you called me in the first place," Graham said, "Lyle has the potential as a great sniper, but my real attention is on Suzaku here. With his good sense of observation, he can do wonders and especially in a close-combat Mobile Suit."

"Thanks for the input, now I am able to optimise the suitable weapons for them," Lloyd thanked.

"I should be thanking you for making the Graham Special when the other technicians refused to customise mine, but yet you still worked it through," Graham said.

"I just see potential in those eyes; they remind me of…Suzaku's," Lloyd admitted, "the determination, the skill, the willpower…"

"And you should be seeing the news," Graham said, "something is cropping up and it involves us."

"Huh?" Lloyd wondered.

He turned to another monitor in his room, and turned it on. It was set on the BBC news, although Milly Ashford was replaced by another news forecaster. However, the change in personnel was not the issue, but the news itself.

"In recent hours, the rebel group Free Japan has negotiated with the United Nations via diplomat Mr. Alejandro Corner," the report said, "the details of this meeting will be explained by Mr. Corner himself."

The TV screen then changed to that of a brown-haired man in a red suit. On him, there were various items of gold or simply gold-plated with him. He wore golden watches on both hands, and two golden rings, and even a golden tie pin.

"I have talked to Free Japan and they come in peace and with open arms to me. It is within their intention to speak with the World Imperium in regards to the possibility of a Japan for Japanese. Free Japan apparently has the adequate means to engage in dialogue with the Imperium. Based from them, I believe they are seemingly confident…"

"This may be bad indeed… there will be fighting… and so there will be them…" Lloyd said, "…the Gundams…"

"Perhaps you should be careful yourself," Graham said.

"Sometimes you can more of a nagger than my own wife," Lloyd joked.

Governor's Palace, Tokyo Concession, United Japonic Provinces

In the Governor's Palace in Tokyo, there was another video meeting between two individuals. One of them was General Bartley, an aide to Clovis and General of the UJP Contingent. He was speaking with another person, a noble called Gabrielle la Plata, mother of Clovis.

"Mrs. Gabrielle, it is true that Clovis is told of this meeting and that the Imperial Senate has agreed to it with the King-Emperor's consent," Bartley admitted, "if this would grant Japan self-rule, Clovis may be demoted from his position."

"I did so much, all for the sake of Clovis' success. I won't let anyone stop my son's and my House's glory," Gabrielle cried, "Bartley, I want you to destroy the Free Japan delegation. This will also crush all resistance in Free Japan."

"But the UN is involved here," Bartley urged, "if we attack them, both the ICF and EU will join forces to oppose us, not to mention US Africa, Azadistan, Gulf Confederation, Celestial Being etc…"

"Well, if you won't do it…" Gabrielle said, "…then I shall do things my way!"


	12. Meeting

**Ch 11 – Meeting**

Pan-Euro Military Trust Base, State of Oman, Gulf Confederation

As it had been said, the Pan-Euro Military Trust possessed a large base in the Middle East and Africa for the sake of resources to supply. One of such bases was located within the deserts of the State of Oman, however there were struggles going on between the migrant Indian workers, local Gulf workers and the PEMT employers.

During one such riot, the workers had armed several Jiachongs, Workloaders and scrapped Hellions on their side. The PEMT had assembled its army of Hellions and Enacts to counter the situation. But, the Gundams Kyrios, Michael and Exia had entered as a fourth party. All Mobiel Suits on sight quickly aimed fire at them.

The Michael flew in first, and produced its GN Radiation Wave as a form of shielding. Kyrios flew by the ground and snapped several Hellions into half with its pincer. As it flew away, it unleashed its GN Missiles and blew up several Jiachongs and Workloaders. Exia soon landed on the ground with the Michael, and both of them quickly attacked the enemy forces one by one.

"Arg…we stand no chance against these Gundams…" the PEMT Commander damned, "recall all forces."

After a short while, all forces of the PEMT quickly retreated. With their main cause gone, the rebel workers also went away from the Gundams. And then, both Michael and Exia flew away with the Kyrios.

"Whatever would inspire these people to revolt?" Setsuna wondered.

"Probably an issue with pay or proper humane treatment," Queen-1 said, "but the cause does not matter, so long we take them out more."

Suddenly, Jeremiah and Lelouch appeared on the monitors of all 3 Meisters.

"Good job on a mission well done firstly," Lelouch said, "and secondly, return to St. Cuthbert at once via Neo-Babel Orbital Spire. We have a pressing matter to discuss of."

Vladiskovlev Town, Far Eastern Region, United Republics of Russia

After the broken-down riots by the Gundam's intervention, the revolting workers were being hunted down by the Russian National Guards. The last batch of rebel workers happened to have returned to the original scene.

A squad of EU Hellions had surrounded the last few rebels, who had apparently surrendered to them by then. These Hellions were led by a snow-white Enact and its hatch opened up, and Andre Smirnov came out of it. A jeep in black colours came into the scene, and a man came out. He was brown-haired and bearded, donning a heavy jacket underneath his Russian black uniform without his sleeves in.

"General Pang Hercules, we have secured the rebels!" Andre cried.

"I see," he replied, "the squad to relocate them for trial and imprisonment to Siberia."

"Move the prisoners! I wish to speak with the Lt. Colonel," Andre said.

As the Hellions escorted the rebels out, Andre was left alone with Pang Hercules. The driver for the jeep looked away as they began to converse.

"Another great job, Andre," Pang said, "you surely done your father…"

"General Sir, I may have done well, but not well enough. Although it is we of Russia who captured the rebels, but Celestial Being had intervened on this beforehand," Andre said, "personally, I am not proud at all."

"Still the same young boy whom I met back then," Pang smiled, "but I assume you heard the news, on the Federation…"

"The Super Soldiers you say, I can't believe they have the clout to continue this," Andre noted, "when we have the chance, we should put them into judgment."

"The head scientist, Dr. Kim, was surrendered from the Federation to us for a trial in The Hague," Pang said.

"But General Sir, we should further press for the ICF for more secrets hidden by them!" Andre cried, "I was lucky to have uncovered the Super-Soldier Project by pure chance years ago."

"Even so, it is not within our power to do so. We are not the political sector, just the military," Pang urged, "but we should be more concerned with Japan."

"Is there development with Free Japan right now?" Andre inquired.

"The EU Parliament has called for the forces in Russia to have a lookout on Japan," Pang said, "and you will part of this unit. Now get into your Enact and wait for me in the Kuril Islands."

"Yes sir," he replied.

After he marched back into his Enact and took off to the skies, Pang looked on at Andre and sighed. He then returned to his jeep and it drove off.

"_Andre, if you resent your father, why you use the surname he bestowed upon you…"_ Pang thought.

La Plata Mansion, Buenos Aires, High Primacy of Rio la Plata, World Imperium

Buenos Aires served as the capital of both Argentina and the successor state called Rio la Plata. Within the Catholic client state of the World Imperium, there was the la Plata Mansion. Within it, there was a secret video meeting between Gabrielle la Plata and a blank audio screen opposite of her.

"Agent Rolo, I had heard that you are one of the best assassins in the IBI around," Gabrielle said, "I believe you have seen the mission I have laid for you."

"Yes," the shadowed figure responded, "and like I had mentioned before, this matter will not be discussed or known to anyone. If word gets out, we of the IBI are usually left alone to suffer."

"I am aware of your position and shall reward you handsomely in return for your services," Gabrielle said, "and this will secure the stability of the empire still."

"As you had commanded me, do the task I shall," he said and the screen went blank.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Inside the St. Cuthbert, Kallen, Setsuna and Allelujah all returned from their mission in Oman. They went into the Control Room, where Lelouch and everyone else were at already.

"Lelouch, what is the mission you want to talk on?" Setsuna asked.

"Free Japan has decided to sue for peace with the Imperium," Lelouch said.

"That's good, our efforts are now changing the world," Kallen said.

"Do not be too naïve, girl," C2 mocked, "This is an extremely crucial point indeed. During the peace talks between Jihad al-Turkiya and the EU, the leader of Jihad al-Turkiya was killed by hardliners and now they resume all terrorist activities."

"Thus it is also our mission to ensure the whole process goes smoothly," Lelouch said.

"And the plan for it?" Lockon asked.

"The negotiations are to be conducted in Alexander's Column tomorrow 12pm at local time," C2 declared, "if this thing screws up somehow, we will be in for an actual war."

"And we will be there to intervene if we must," Setsuna added.

"So do your best and more here and now," Jeremiah said, "And prepare for tomorrow's mission."

Imperial Villa, Penglai Island, Free Japan

It was early afternoon in the Imperial Villa of Free Japan, and the Empress sat on her desk and typed on her keyboard with a visual display in front. Next to her, there were Prime Minister Ohgi and Colonel Tohdoh.

"Tenno Heika, if you may pardon my rudeness, is it safe of us to negotiate with the Imperium?" Tohdoh asked.

"As the former Prime Minister said, in which I quote," Ohgi agreed, "the Imperium is not to be trusted with, not now not ever."

"We must secure the safety of our people first thing," Lee Noreiga said, "and if we can negotiate properly this matter, this goal we can achieve and soon we shall slowly free Japan from all superpowers."

"Yes, several members have suggested speaking with the other powers…a completely irrational act that will destroy all that we stand for," Ohgi said, "and most prominently with the Communist Party with the ICF."

"And a few hardliners are opposing to your decisions too," Tohdoh reported, "I have recently caught two members from the Information Department, who were accusing you as a national traitor. And yes, they are Communists."

"A pity their leader, General-Secretary Sawasaki Atusushi, is in hiding," Ohgi mentioned.

"Regardless of all oppositions, my choice is final and is approved by both the Imperium and the UN," Lee Noreiga said, "these people are blind to the reality and I stake it all on that Raikou."

"The Raikou?" wondered Ohgi, "you mean, the ones we developed for the Invasion but never actually used. After all, we surrendered before they were perfected for production."

"I had tried it on the Gundams, and it can actually dent its armour," Tohdoh claimed.

"And that shall be my bargaining chip in this talk," Lee Noreiga said, "Tohdoh, Dr. Kama had informed me that the Raikou Type-G you used is repaired and can be used again. Sortie in it tomorrow and come with me to Alexander's Column tomorrow."

"Understood," Tohdoh replied.

"And Ohgi, you shall stay put here," she said, "Should anything go wrong, assume command at once. Put Kaguya on the throne, declare a republic, I don't care. I just want an independent Japanese government."

"Tenno, we shall not be like the Frenchmen and forsake their kings and emperors," Ohgi said, "We shall continue the monarchy, as we had installed you as one."

"No, we shall rescue you by all causes and means," Tohdoh said, "you are our Tenno and the Tenno is irreplaceable."

Alexander Palace, Imperial Capitol Alexaninople, World Imperium

Meanwhile, it was evening in the World Imperium's capital city. In Alexander Palace where the King-Emperor resided, he sat upon his throne room along with several court officials. Euphemia stood across the room, looking at her sovereign.

"Euphemia, I have decided for you to be part of this delegation to meet Free Japan," he said.

"Your Majesty, I have acquired information that some within the Imperium's ranks may seek to sabotage the talks," Director Lindt mentioned, who was amongst the officials there.

"Defiance against the Imperium is a crime against the monarchy, make sure they are punished by law," Bryon II spoke, "by 11.00 of Alexaninople time tomorrow, take flight to Equatoria. The flight carrier and protectors will be arranged by then."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Euphemia thanked, "but I wish to be accompanied by an individual of my choosing."

"And who he may be?" the King-Emperor asked, "I shall have him brought to you."

"Kururugi… Kururugi Suzaku…" she replied calmly.

"That Nipponese…" cried someone in the crowds.

"Is there anything wrong?" Euphemia wondered, "Our World Imperium is a global community who welcomes all allies into a single union with our King-Emperor. I wish to show the world a benevolent side to our great empire."

"Very well, I shall contact his custodian to deliver him for this task," declared Bryon II.

"Long live the World Imperium for ten thousands years and more!" Euphemia cried, "Long live the King-Emperor!"

Imperial Sky Port, Imperial Capitol Alexaninople, World Imperium

It had been the following day already and the diplomatic journey to Alexaninople was nearing. Euphemia and a small group of various Imperium diplomats were assembled in the Imperial Sky Port of Alexaninople, all in waiting of their ride to Alexander's Column.

"Camelot to descend on Lane 59" the PA system declared.

"They are coming, best get ourselves ready," a diplomat said to Euphemia.

Suddenly, a great ship came down upon the landing platform and the group of diplomats stepped aside for the mighty vehicle to descend. It was indeed the Camelot, and its door opened up to the diplomats. Suzaku and Lyle stood over the other side, and they approached the other diplomats.

"I am Major Lyle Dylandy and this is Sergeant Major Kururugi Suzaku," Lyle introduced.

"And diplomats, we have been assigned to guard all of you on your way to your diplomacy," Suzaku called, "please go inside the Camelot and prepare for take-off."

As such, the diplomats all went inside the Camelot as told. Euphemia was last to go inside, but she stared at Suzaku for a while…and at last she spoke.

"Kururugi, I appreciate your presence and help today. You shall bear witness to a new dawn…" she said, before going into the ship.

"Which makes me quite curious…what does Free Japan have that make them so confident?" Lyle wondered.

"Whatever it is, we shall see it very soon," Suzaku answered, "but for now, let's get in too."

Terrestrial Sky Port, Alexander's Column, World Imperium

After hours of flight, the Camelot had finally reached its destination of the Orbital Spire of the World Imperium itself – Alexander's Column. The delegation of Imperium diplomats all left the carrier, and they were greeted by the Captain in command of the Spire, a dark-skinned female whose hair was tied into a long ponytail down to her waist.

"Welcome to Alexander's Column," she greeted, "I am Captain Villetta Nu."

"Hmm…he's a different person now…" a diplomat noted, "They must've changed him when he goofed off and exposed the high number of Centurions kept here."

"I was previously a Mobile Suit pilot, but I received this posting from the Imperial Senate after my predecessor was fired for his incompetence in the handling of the Gundam incident," she said, "the Free Japan delegation is to arrive in due time, so please head to the Conference Room at once."

"And Ms. Nu, I want nothing to be flawed, not even the slightest detail," Euphemia said, "I suspect there will be trouble from both our and their sides, so keep up the security here to its best."

"I understand, I have dispatched the Centurions around the area," she said, "and I guarantee this will be safe."

"Come on everyone, we have only approximately an hour before the Free Japan delegation arrives, and I want a good show for them," she declared.

Free Japan Carrier Ikageru, Airspace over Pacific Ocean

Flying over the Pacific Ocean, it was the flagship for Free Japan in both air and space, the Ikageru. Onboard, it housed the Tenno Heika and several military officials of Free Japan. Those officials included Tohdoh as well.

Tenno Heika Lee Noreiga looked over the horizon, seated in the Main Control Room. The UN diplomat and broker, Alejandro Corner, sat next to the Tenno Heika during the flight. Tohdoh stood next to her, as the helmsman steered towards the South American continent for their delegation mission.

"Tenno Heika, I must caution you," Tohdoh said, "anything can happen now that we are entering enemy territory."

"I am prepared. After all, I still have you," Lee Noreiga said.

"Tenno Heika, we are under attack from an unknown enemy unit!" cried a technician on board.

"Identify the enemy unit at once!" Tohdoh cried.

"Colonel, we've identified it. It's a… Torquemada of some kind," the technician said.

"Those are the Imperium's Mobile Suits employed strictly for the IBI," Tohdoh said, "I will sortie in the Zangetsu immediately. Guards at the doors, protect the Tenno Heika and Mr. Corner at all costs."

"Yes, Colonel Sir," replied the two guards, as Tohdoh dashed out of it.

Outside in the sky itself, something was indeed attacking the ship and it was a Torquemada Mobile Suit. Designed solely for the IBI's use, it was the pinnacle of the Imperium's technology. Unlike most units, these were built for stealth and heavy assault purposes.

This Torquemada was firing with a powerful Linear Launcher mounted upon its shoulders, and damaging the sides of the Ikageru. Suddenly, a hatch of the Free Japan Carrier opened up and the Zangetsu bursted out at once.

"Zangetsu, sortie!" he cried.

The Zangetsu quickly drew out its solid bladed sword and progressively dodged most of the Launcher's attacks swiftly. It stopped near the Torquemada and swung its sword at it, but only for it be blocked out by the Sonic Blade armament on its right hand. As the solid sword began to be cut slightly, Tohdoh quickly withdrew and kicked at the Torquemada.

Inside the cockpit of the Torquemada, it was a young Caucasian youth with browned hair seated in it, Agent Rolo of the IBI. He looked at the Zangetsu and smiled, and then he clicked a switch on his console. Suddenly, wire hooks flew out from its shoulders and grappled onto the Zangetsu.

"And now…for the finishing touches…" he muttered, pressing another button.

Then, the wire unleashed an electrical current and shocked Tohdoh inside. This scene was seen even from inside the Ikageru, and Lee Noreiga grew wondered from this.

"We must make it on time, the Imperium demands it from us," she said.

Suddenly, Chiba walked into the room and saluted to the Japanese monarch seated.

"Chiba, and good timing. I had wished to call for you," Lee Noreiga said, "I want oyu to do something for our nation's sake…and that of Tohdoh's as well…"

"I understand, I will be sortied ASAP," Chiba complied.

"No, not just the Gekka. I want you to use the Raikou as well," the Tenno Heika said, "and I want this data to be sent to Alexander's Column directly. Technicians, I believe you are able to do so."

"Yes Tenno Heika, but for what sort of purpose?" the technician asked.

"I have my reasons, but I wish for results," she declared.

"_Hmm…the Raikou…I wonder what's that thing is truly all about…"_ Alejandro thought.

Command Centre, Alexander's Column, World Imperium

In the Command Centre for Alexander's Column, Captain Villetta Nu and her operatives looked out to the surroundings via monitors for any strange activities.

"Have the Free Japan delegation arrived yet?" she asked.

"Nope, there's no signs of any carrier coming around perimeter of the Column so far," one of the technicians said.

"Captain, we have received a live video recording from the Ikageru," said another technician.

"The Free Japan flagship…" Villetta said, "what of it?"

"They are imploring us to display this to the Conference Room if the Imperium delegation is present," the technician said.

"Should we heed to their request?" another technician wondered.

"Yes, send the display to the Conference Room at once. I will head to there for an explanation of the matter," Villetta said, leaving the room at once.

"_Ohgi, hope you're not in there…"_ Villetta thought.

Meanwhile inside the Conference Room, the various Imperium diplomats were preparing for their meeting with Free Japan. Nothing must go wrong, but then the screen suddenly displayed a Torquemada attacking the Ikageru right in the middle of the Pacific.

"What the Hell is this?" a diplomat cried.

At this point, Villetta came into the room and saw the scene that was to unfold.

"This footage is allegedly broadcasted live from Free Japan sources," she explained, "it seems they are under attack somehow."

"I knew this would happen," Euphemia sighed, "Kururugi to sortie at once."

"Yes Madam," Suzaku replied.

As the screen showed, Tohdoh was still suffering from the aftershock of the wire hooks of the Torquemada. However, a blur suddenly went over and cut the hooks off. That was revealed as Gundam Exia and the other 4 Gundams were joining it over the horizon.

"The Gundams…"cried a diplomat.

"Celestial Being…they are here also…" Rolo mused, "They are of no part of my mission. My only priority is the Ikageru, so…"

The Torquemada flew out towards the Carrier and fired at it again. However, Celestica headed right in front of the attacks and formed up its GN Barrier in front of the attacks.

"_Phew…"_ Villetta thought.

"That's it…" Rolo said, "Now it seems I must engage with those Gundams directly."

The Torquemada held its Sonic Blade with both hands as it lengthened to a length compared to that of Zangetsu's and headed for the Celestica. However, Gundam Exia flew in the way and countered with the GN Sword attached to its right arm. The attack then held off the Torquemada backwards, where it launched out missiles at the Free Japan ship.

"Warning, missiles approaching," the alarm rang.

But then, some of those missiles were quickly shot down by Gundam Dynames' distant marksmen skills. The Michael also came through and unsheathed its Beam Sabre and cut apart a few missiles.

"Gundam Celestica…" Zero said, "…GN Sextuple Cannon!!!"

And suddenly, Celestica fired away its cannons and got rid of all the other missiles at one shot.

"_Celestial Being…they're helping this time round…"_ Lee Noreiga thought, _"But I have everything set up…guess this is godsend…"_

"Continue with the live recording," Lee Noreiga said, "I want the World Imperium to know of our might…and our right…"

"_What would it be?"_ Alejandro thought, _"Could it be the Raikou she mentioned?"_

Outside in the open battlefield, the Gundams and Zangetsu were engaging against the solo Torquemada. It was firing another round of attacks, and the Michael and Exia flew in from two sides for a two-front attack. However, it narrowly avoided the attack and even stabbed into the Exia.

"Arg…he hit me!" Setsuna cried.

"Take this!" Queen-1 cried.

The claw-arm of her Michael extended out and grabbed onto the Linear Launcher. Suddenly, the GN Radiation Wave was used and fried the Launcher. However, the Launcher was quickly detached from the main Suit and only the Launcher was destroyed.

"Where…where is he?" Setsuna questioned.

Suddenly, the Torquemada flew in behind them for a sneak attack. However, Kyrios flew in at that point and transformed midflight.

"What?!" exclaimed Rolo.

"Allelujah…you say this move would be mad…" Hallelujah said, "but this is just the way I like it!!!"

And the Kyrios began to fire its GN Submachine Guns at the Torquemada firstly. Then, it kicked it and returned to Fighter Mode and tried to grab it with its pincer. However, the Torquemada fended off with the Sonic Blade at once.

"Damn it…" Hallelujah cursed.

And then, Torquemada kicked at the Kyrios at once. It returned to pursue the Ikageru, and fired another spread of missiles towards them. However, Exia, Dynames and Zangetsu were intercepting the attacks first. But suddenly, the Torquemada was pelted by familiar ball bearings…

"That attack…no way…there's only one thing…" Zero exclaimed.

And he was right; it was indeed from the Raikou Mobile Armour. However, it was instead a normal Gekka that was docked to it. Inside, Chiba was piloting the Gekka. The Torquemada noticed the newcomer opponent, and flew towards it with its Blade drew out. However, Tohdoh and his Zangetsu blocked out the attack.

"There's no way I will let you attack my comrades," Tohdoh cried, and he slashed off the Torquemada's right hand with one blow.

"Alright, the Raikou's finished charging…" Chiba said, looking at her console.

However, Celestica flew in for a direct attack on the Gekka. However, it fired its Raikou and the ball bearings hit and pierced into the Gundam's armour.

"Say what! That weapon can hit through the Gundams…" a diplomat exclaimed.

The Torquemada quickly exploited the confusion and fled the scene at once. The other Gundams quickly attacked on the Gekka, or rather the Raikou attached to it. However, the Zangetsu quickly held off Exia, Dynames and Michael; all of which drew out their melee weapons.

Just then, even the Tokugawa of Suzaku's managed to arrive at scene. Suzaku then received an incoming message from Alexander's Column. It was from Euphemia herself.

"Suzaku, support the Zangetsu at once. That Mobile Armour is vital for the sake of the Imperium," she commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness," he replied.

Back on the battle, Celestica drew out its Beam Sabre at the Raikou again. However, the Tokugawa came in and fought back with its swords. The Kyrios changed Modes and fought alongside with Celestica in melee combat. However, the Raikou fired again and they hit at all the other Mobile Suits present.

"How barbaric, even its own comrades must it shoot," a diplomat exclaimed.

Quickly, both Zangetsu and Tokugawa dodged the incoming attacks. Zero had the GN Barrier raised for defence, and the other Gundams tried to avoid them.

"Sir Lelouch," Jeremiah called to his cockpit, "the Ikageru is clear on its way to the coasts of Equatoria. The mission is clear now. Retreat immediately; there will be no good in anyone of us being captured."

"Roger…" he complied.

And such, Gundam Dynames hopped onto Kyrios and flew off. The Michael fired a GN Radiation Wave straight at the oceanic waters, causing steam over the whole area. By the time it cleared off, all the Gundams were gone from sight.

"Damn it and we were so close…" Suzaku cried.

"Chiba, Kururugi, the Tenno Heika awaits us in Alexander's Column. Let us go there now, lest another threat were to harm her," Tohdoh said.

"Yes…Master Tohdoh…" Suzaku said, "But why must you fight for Free Japan?"

"Then why must you fight for the Imperium?" Chiba questioned.

"It is my homeland now… I mean, Japan is now part of it," Suzaku said.

"Lies, not true and yet not false," Tohdoh sighed, "I once recalled a time in the Imperium where it was a union between the Americas, Australasia and Japan. But the fear of energy distribution caused a panic in the ranks and then a full-scale invasion to monopolise the industry."

"And that's why I chose this path," Suzaku said, "I want to change the Imperium…from within."

"Such an idealist, you are. How foolish, Kururugi," Tohdoh said, "You will learn one day that reality differs from ideals very soon."

IBI Central Building, Richmond, Virginia Province, World Imperium

In the IBI Central Building, Director Abra Lindt was in his office. Standing opposite of him, it was Agent Rolo and his aide, Agent Dean.

"So Agent Rolo, I believe you have acquired what I wanted," Lindt said.

"Yes Director," the young male answered, "Gabrielle la Plata has 'hired' me to eliminate the Free Japan delegation."

"Agent Dean, contact our Rio la Plata branch at once. They shall arrest Gabrielle la Plata on counts of diplomatic sabotage," Director Lindt said.

"Yes Director, the call will be made pronto," he said, marching out of the room at once.

"And now Agent Rolo, you have a new mission," Lindt said, "Agent Smith in Astoria has informed me of two suspicious characters heading into Prof. Spacey's office. I want you to hunt those two down and neutralise them."

"And by neutralise, you prefer live…or dead…" Rolo wondered.

"Both will be fine, but they are bound to die the moment they cross the Imperium," Lindt said.

"And as to their current whereabouts?" asked Rolo.

"Our sources believe they have left Astoria and heading towards the West," Lindt said, "you're one of my best, even being an independent agent at such a tender age too. So do not fail me, but you always deliver the results."

Conference Room, Alexander's Column, World Imperium

After the terrible incident out in the Pacific earlier, the Free Japan delegation had safely landed on Alexander's Column and for a good dialogue with the Imperium. The delegation was led by Captain Villetta Nu, and she led the delegation to their side of the table.

"_Hmm…Ohgi is not here, thank goodness for that…"_ she thought.

"Alright, we were caught up in a slight incident back then," Alejandro said, "but now, let us move on to the talks. I believe both parties here wish sincerely to end all the chaos in Japan."

"I believe all of you have witnessed the incredible powers of the Mobile Armour Raikou," Lee Noreiga said, "while the weapons of Imperium, ICF and the EU were unable to damage them, yet my forces' arsenal was able to."

"Indeed, they will be a great asset to us, but we shall touch that up in our discussions," Euphemia said calmly, "so list your demands."

"I request for the Imperium to secede the islands Honshu, Shikoku, Hokkaido and Kyushu to the rule of Provisional Government of Free Japan, along with present territories occupied by Free Japan," she said, "all these areas will then become the territory for the Empire of Japan, a nation independent of Imperium rule."

"However, your independent nation will be denied of the solar energy produced by Alexander's Column," an Imperium diplomat said, "as it would no longer be allied to the Imperium."

"Now look here. Before the Invasion, Japan has sponsored the equivalent of 30'000 Imperial Mark into this project for Alexander's Column," a Free Japan official said, "therefore; we deserve the solar energy supplied by the Imperium!"

"If you post yourself as an independent state, you may wish to pay a simple fee for the use of the solar energy," an Imperium diplomat said.

"Like we had said before, we will not do payment for what is already paid," Chiba said, "in fact; it should be you of the Imperium who should pay for the damages dealt to the Japanese nation-state. In fact, I call for ICC to trial those who led the invasion of Japan."

"Now settle down, both of you," Alejandro said, "we do not want to engage in unnecessary childish fights."

"Ms. Sumeragi, you are being unreasonable. In fact, we are only acting as per the protocol," Euphemia said, "you have little options, but if you would relinquish the designs for the Raikou, it would serve as payment for…say, half a year or so…"

"Please, is there an alternative in all this?" Lee Noreiga demanded.

"Yes, I believe there should be one…" Euphemia agreed.

"Well… there is still a possible way for both the Imperium and Japan to gain something out of this…" the Imperium diplomat said, "…but will you be able to comply with the terms…"

Hours had passed and it was then that the dialogue between the provisional government and superpower had ended. The Free Japan delegation and Alejandro Corner quietly left the Conference Room, with the Imperium diplomat looking at the Tenno Heika.

"Ms. Sumeragi, we look forward to your reply," he said.

"Ok, that's enough," Euphemia said, "Suzaku, Lyle; escort the delegation on their way please."

As the delegation had left, Suzaku and Lyle escorted them out into the ports. And then, the doors were closed. Euphemia then sighed, while some of the other diplomats were smiling in gleam.

"Truly a benefit to our empire if she complies," one of them said.

"I said enough of this!" Euphemia snapped, "You people actually think this is the best solution! Getting the Tenno Heika to marry Crown Prince Odysseus is most certainly the worst idea!"

"Well, we gave her a choice," a diplomat joyfully said, "or she could put her sister up for it if she wishes to. After all, a union by marriage to the Imperial Family will guarantee Japan's rights as a free sovereign nation-state and a stable one."

"Well said, well said," another diplomat agreed.

"But this will lead to only disasters," Euphemia said, "and what of Celestial Being?"

"Ha, but we have the Japanese's Raikous on our side," the diplomat said, "I'm sure they'll defend for us."

"But seriously Ms. Euphemia, you must get out more often. The world is a much more complicated place," another diplomat said, "We need to be shrewd and sacrificial to get things done. And as the Communists say, it is always for the good of the state. If Japan were to be independent, what's to stop either the ICF or EU from taking over?"

ICC Interim Jailhouse, The Hague, Kingdom of the Netherlands, EU

In the Kingdom of the Netherlands, it was a centre for much of global affairs. Even the International Criminal Court was based there, right in The Hague, and it kept a small jailhouse to keep several criminals awaiting trial.

Amongst those prisoners, ne of them was the ICF Dr. Kim, charged for illegal unorthodox experiments on humans. He bent back in his dark cell, murmuring some manner of Korean curses softly. A patrolling guard happened to be walking past that particular cell, and glimpsed at the Korean scientist.

"Oi you, stop whining the hell here!" the guard yelled, slamming at the bars.

But suddenly, alarm sirens rang throughout the corridor and a warning message was heard.

"Warning, intruder alert! Warning, intruder alert!"

"What?!" the guard exclaimed, "Must be one of your ICF comrades, trying to silence you for good before you spill the guts."

Suddenly, the door of that corridor was bursted open with the roar of an explosion. Behind the smoke, there were several figures there covered by it. The guard took out his pistol and aimed at them. However, a laser blast from the shadowed figures shot at his arm first and unarmed him easily.

These people then walked up towards Kim's cell, and one of them knocked the guard unconscious. The leading man, in a red suit and helmet, then took out a key card from the fainted guard and slid it across Kim's cell to open it.

"Who are you?" Kim asked, "You're not my people."

"We will be soon enough, now just come with us," the red suited man said.

"And why should I?" Kim questioned, "I know nothing of you."

"But we know you can help us, and…" the red suited man said.

He took out his gun, and fired a dart at Kim's arm. He then suddenly collapsed on the floor, and the other two men dragged him out of the cell. The red suited man then removed his helmet for some fresh air, revealing to be Ali Al-Saachez.

"C'mon, we better hurry before the guards come in," Ali said, 'but I can always hold them off…with the Varanus of course…"

Donghai Seafood Restaurant, Beijing, ICF

Within the governmental districts of Beijing, there was a branch for the Shanghai-based Donghai Seafood Restaurant. It was allowed to move there upon the request of the CCP, whose higher-ups prefer to eat seafood there to pass time.

It was late night there, and the leaders of the ICF from both sides gathered to eat in the Restaurant. Among those people, there were General Sergei, Colonel Xingke, ICF Chairman, and Indian Prime Minister Muhammad Sukhbir.

"Excuse me, but who are we waiting for?" Sukhbir asked.

"A special guest, whom we will join all the way from Korea to," Xingke said, "they should be here soon."

Then, there was a knock on the door. Xingke got up to see who it was via a peeping hole on the door, opening it up for them to come in. General Cao came inside, along with a man in a formal black suit. His build was oddly thin, with a slightly larger head.

"Ah General-Secretary Sawasaki Atusushi, great for you to have arrived," Chairman Wen said.

"Honestly, your men didn't give me much of a choice," Sawasaki said.

"Please sit down, all three of you," Chairman Wen said, "there's no need for formalities outside the political boundaries. Please enjoy yourselves in this lovely feast."

"And Chairman Wen, are these…" Sukhbir asked, staring at the exotic food in front of him.

"I am well-aware of your religious faith and thus they are seafood only," Chairman Wen said, "as in no pork whatsoever, just scrumptious treasures of the sea."

"Indeed, there is fish, lobsters, crabs, clams and the list goes on," Sergei said, "I can guarantee you'll enjoy them."

"Perhaps I can definitely put one outlet in either Mumbai or New Delhi," Sukhbir suggested.

"Why not both?" suggested Xingke, and everyone present laughed.

"But now, on to our business," Chairman Wen said, looking at Sawasaki, "for eight long years, our Federation has sheltered you from the wrath of both Imperium and Free Japan. Yet you eat and sleep and not work for our grand treatment of you."

"Chairman Wen, where are you getting this at?" Sawasaki asked, "You're not sending me to the labour camps, are you? No, you're turning me over to the Imperium…"

"Nothing of the sort, I recalled you wanted to free the Japanese people from their bondage," Chairman Wen said, "when Celestial Being intervened in the Indian Crisis, our morale has been downed. Hence, I need something to perk us up again."

"You mean…you will help my Communist Party in freeing Japan!" Sawasaki said, "But do not annex us, I beseech you."

"Just set up the People's Republic of Japan and we will be satisfied enough," the Chairman said, "more details of our plans will be told in due time."

"And General Cao will aid your forces directly," Sergei added, "while my task force may aid your efforts."

"And so will my unit, and Soma Peries as well," Xingke said.

"The Super-Soldier you say, this will be a easy piece of… pie!" Sawasaki exclaimed.

"I believe the expression is 'piece of cake', Comrade Sawasaki," Sukhbir said, "and a toast to our successes and the dawn of a new World Revolution!"


	13. Confront

**Ch 12 – Confront**

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

In Setsuna's room on board the St. Cuthbert, Setsuna looked on at the TV screen across the room. He looked at it with serious eyes. The TV was then broadcasting a news report on the Euro Universe's main news network, the Euro-News. The French news reporter lady was on it.

"Last night, there had been a break-in in the ICC jail compound. Details are currently sketchy, but the ICC General-Secretary, Daniel Belderbirk, has this to say," she said.

The screen then turned over to a press conference hall, with a Dutch male in his 50s speaking.

"None of our men are killed during this unfortunate incident," Belderbirk said, "Our logistics have indicated that only an officer is injured via gun shot."

"Mr. Belderbirk, is anyone been broken out of this incident?" asked a random reporter from BBC.

"Only one man, Doctor Kim Yong-san," Belderbirk admitted, "this man is from the Korean SR, under Chinese administration and guilty of illegal unethical experiments in a Super-Soldier Project."

"Is he armed or dangerous?" another reporter of the MEBC (Middle East Broadcasting Company) asked.

"Where could he be heading?" asked a reporter for the People's Network.

"Does the ICF have any involvement in this?" questioned a reporter of Russia Today.

"No more questions please, most are confidential information and will not be disclosed to the public," Belderbirk said.

"Also from Mr. Sergei Smirnov, General of the ICF, has the following to say in response," the Euro-News forecaster said.

"On the behalf of the Chairman of the Supreme Bilateral Council of Indian-Chinese Federation, I would say the following and thus they are based on their opinion. We of the Indian-Chinese Federation have no part in this unspeakable act," he said, "We of the Federation are law-abiding members of the international community. And we condemn this lawlessness and those who accuse us of this heinous act."

"No matter what, this seems to be a strange case," Setsuna said to himself.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Lelouch came in.

"I couldn't agree with you more, not that I believe the ICF actually did it," Lelouch said, "although they can actually do it if they wanted to."

"Who you suspect then?" wondered Setsuna, "The Imperium or EU themselves."

"That is what you will discover yourself," Lelouch said, "this is your next mission, Setsuna F. Seiei. Find out what happened here."

"But how is this related to warfare?" Setsuna asked.

"I have my agents working for the ICC," Lelouch, said, "based on their account, they said there was a white-armoured humanoid machine in the area at that time."

"So it was a Mobile Suit, but what of it?" Setsuna wondered.

"Reports are sketchy, but they say something about particles not unlike our GN Particles was used," Lelouch said, "the Assembly is now on high alert, that our technology has been compromised."

"So I have to investigate it," Setsuna said.

"And destroy the Mobile Suit by all means should it exist," Lelouch said, "I will have Lasse prepare the Assault Carrier for you."

Peace Palace, The Hague, Kingdom of the Netherlands

The Peace Palace had still been the place where in the ICC had been based. Since the break-out, reporters were a far more common sight there than normal. However, there were two individuals (Setsuna and Lasse) who donned police uniforms and coming towards the gates, only for the guard there to hold them off.

"Who are you two?" asked the guard.

"We are working for the International Security Bureau and here for investigations of the break-out," Setsuna explained, "I am Agent Kamal Majirif, and this is my partner Agent Antonio Amerigo."

"But I reckon that someone from the ISB came here earlier today," the guard said.

"No, our higher-ups felt that we must take further statements in this matter," Setsuna said, "actually, we will be speaking with Mr. Belderbirk."

"But Mr. Belderbirk is out momentarily," the guard replied.

At this point, a limousine drove into the gates. From the windows, Mr. Belderbirk was seen from the inside. He rolled up his window shield and looked out.

"Mr. Belderbirk, these people from the ISB are here to see you…" the guard said.

"Let them in of course, I had been expecting them," he said, "the two of you, come inside."

Later, both Setsuna and Lasse were in Mr. Belderbirk's office in the Peace Palace.

"Welcome both of you, I take it that you are from Celestial Being," Belderbirk said.

"Yes, and we have questions of this matter," Setsuna said, "Is that Mobile Suit you saw really a Gundam?"

"I had personally questioned my men on this, and warned them not to leak this info to anyone else," Belderbirk said, "I have secured this clip and given the ISB a slightly edited version of it."

"Can you play the clip now?" Setsuna demanded.

"Of course, I would want to send it, but it was too risky," he said, holding up a disc in his hand.

He then slid it into his computer, and then a holo-screen popped up. It showed the Throne Varanus fighting with several white-painted Hellions customised by the UN Volunteers Corps. As everyone could see, the Varanus was emitting a red dust-like particle from its back. The clip then showed the Varanus turning back, and a mechanism similar to the GN Drive was seen there.

"That was a GN Drive indeed," Lasse confirmed.

"Plan A4 has moved to Plan D8," Setsuna said, "search-and-destroy any confirmed solar furnaces produced by outside parties."

"But here comes finding its whereabouts?" Lasse wondered.

"I have another thing for you guys that may be helpful," Belderbirk said, holding a file in his hands, "what I have here is a medical profile of one of my employees. He was on jail patrol last night, and was shot by a Beam Handgun."

"And what of it?" asked Lasse.

"He had suffered from a sort of poisoning unknown yet," Belderbirk said, "this profile has in it a record of the energy signature that the hospital has detected. Owing to its uniqueness, I believe you can find the source."

He then put the profile down on his table, and Lasse took it. He read through it, and then soon closed it.

"Thank you, Mr. Belderbirk," Setsuna said, "your actions shall be a cataclysm to change the world."

"I hope you do…since my wife died by those terrorists…" he said, "I wish your organisation all the best."

"I will have this sent over the Line Omega to Ian and Joyce for further examinations," Lasse said.

Secret Mountain Base, Jungle Region, Federal Republic of Nigeria, United States of Africa

Within the Secret Mountain Base in Nigeria, Dr. Kim had just awakened and found himself in the middle of a small crowd of people. Those up front to him the most were all wielding rifle guns in their arms. Flanking from the back, Alejandro Corner and Ali Al-Saachez were standing behind the gunners.

"Where…where am I?" Kim asked.

"You are in Nigeria of the USA," Alejandro explained, "and we need your assistance in biological augmentations for our projects."

"And should I refuse…" Kim wondered.

Suddenly, a rat scurried in near Kim. Within seconds, the gunners fired at it and the rat became black and fried from the blasts.

"See that rat," Ali said, "you and it are of the same lot, just a plain low-life. We can kill that dimming light of your life just like now."

"However," Alejandro said, "if you would help us with our research, I can guarantee you can live on and even return to your former glory that should be yours."

"Really?" Kim wondered, "I shall follow then…"

"Excellent," Alejandro said, "men, please take Dr. Kim to his future work place. You will be dealing with a Project Trinity there."

The gunners forced Dr. Kim on his feet, and pushed him off towards a door. The entire gang then marched behind him, as they were ready to shoot him if he acted funny.

"And Al-Saachez, Schneizal has sent me a message for you to continue training with the Varanus," Alejandro said, "and please do not wreck the place. The GN Tau Particles are still poisonous and can wreck the environment badly."

"So what?!" exclaimed Ali, "We are not environmentalists here!"

"True, but we want to keep a lower profile at least," Alejandro said, "your little destruction spree will be our undoing like this."

"C'mon, you know me," Ali said, "I can handle anything they throw at me. Even Celestial Being will be crushed under my foot!"

Hearing that, Ali departed off the room. There was only one more grunt standing metres behind Alejandro, whom he looked at.

"And you, I have a special task for you," he said, smiling away.

Celestial Being Assault Container, Atlantic Airspace

High above the skies of the Atlantic Ocean near Cape Verde, the Celestial Being Assault Container flew over it. Its destination was further east, towards the African mainland or Nigeria to be specific. Inside, both Setsuna and Lasse were in there. He was talking with Ian and Dr. Joyce over the monitor.

"So Ian, you're confident the source of the poisoning is here," Lasse said.

"Yes, it is so unique that we can't miss it," Ian said, "but be careful of that kind of GN Particles. They seem to be very poisonous stuff here."

"So our target is in Nigeria then, part of the USA and in turn an ally of the EU," Setsuna said, "is it really the Euro Universe?"

"Or maybe an independent terrorist faction that is very well-equipped," Lasse suggested, "whoever it is, we got to take it out. That's what we must do."

"Veda's recommendations…" Setsuna said, "If I can't handle the GN-powered Mobile Suit alone, get it ready for docking."

"Don't worry about it," Lasse replied, "but at least confirm the Suit first."

He then looked over to another monitor, and saw the radar on it.

"Ian, guess you're right after all," he said, "that type of energy is also radiating within the region too."

"Remember the plan, Setsuna," Ian reminded him, "you're to disable the Mobile Suit and eliminate its pilot. However, the Suit must be preserved for us to study on its capabilities."

"Roger," Setsuna replied, "I will be in the Exia now."

Jungle Region, Federal Republic of Nigeria, United States of Africa

Outside the Secret Base, it was the jungles of Africa out there. However, the scenery was utterly disrupted over several recent developments there. In the once- lush jungles, they were mostly charred and burnt right now.

The Throne Varanus flew across the ground at high speed, armed with a Long Barrelled Beam Rifle on hand. Several AI-controlled Hellions were chasing after it, and firing their Linear Rifles at it. The Varanus suddenly flew away, leaving the Hellions at a lost.

"Ha, gotcha now!" cried Ali.

And then, his Varanus came down from above, and progressively fried form its own Beam Rifle at those Hellions. All of them were quickly destroyed by the sneak attack. And then, a group of Hellions in Fighter Mode flew in on the Varanus. It simply fired a few shots from its Beam Rifle.

"Ok, it may be getting too easy…" Ali remarked, "let's make this a little bit more melee!"

With that, the Varanus withdrew its Rifle and drew out a Beam Sabre from its waist plate. And then, it flew straight up into the sky and slashed apart all those Hellions.

"Arg…this training gets more and more boring over time," Ali complained, "if only we got a real challenge around here…"

"Mr. Al-Saachez, we have detected an unknown Mobile Suit heading your way," the PA voice suddenly said, "we have identified it to be using GN Particles."

"A Gundam…" he said, "this is getting more exciting now… I will be intercepting it."

Meanwhile, in the Central Command for the Base, the operator had just heard the final line of Ali before it blanked out. He then looked fearfully at Alejandro, who was near him.

"Sir, you heard him," he said, "I never got the chance to tell him to secure the Tau Drive."

"Never mind, we need to test its actual fighting abilities first," Alejandro said, "I will let him play with it for a while. Signal all Hellions on duty to retreat ASAP to guard HQ. There may be more Gundams around here."

In a slightly distant part of the jungle, Gundam Exia was engaging with several of those automated Hellions in combat. All of those Hellions were in MS Mode, and they thrust out their Sonic Blades for attacking. However, Exia slowly destroyed its attackers one by one.

"So far, these Suits are only Hellions and no GN Drive-powered ones anywhere," Setsuna said, "was there a miscalculation here?"

"Of course not!" yelled Ian over the PA, "I personally calculated it myself! And it is also with Dr. Joyce's specialities that I can figure it out so fast! Don't you anyhow"

Setsuna sighed at Ian's ranting, and looked casually at his radar. At its three o'clock, there was something approaching quickly towards it. Setsuna looked over the visual there, and saw the Throne Varanus over there. Upon closer look, there were indeed GN Particles emitting from it and it wielded a Beam Sabre.

"Target sighted," he said, "Lasse, it is confirmed. Exia, exterminating the target!"

And then, Gundam Exia armed its GN Sword and quickly flew at the Throne Varanus. It quickly countered the attack with its Beam Sabre, and even brushed it off.

"So we meet again…Kurdish bastard…" Ali said, "I would remember you always, but who are you?"

"You… Ali Ali-Saachez!" Setsuna cried, "You're going down!"

And the Exia flew straight into impact against the Throne Varanus, and struck blades with it. With its GN Sword blocked out, Exia quickly grabbed a Beam Sabre out if its shoulders and activated it.

"Another one?" remarked Ali, "how cute, but so do I!"

Suddenly, the other free hand of the Throne Varanus drew out its other Beam Sabre out. It quickly countered off the attacks of Exia, and the Varanus flew away and struck back from behind.

"How can this… Gundam, be with the likes of you?" Setsuna demanded.

"What? Not happy with someone other than your group having these bad boys," Ali replied, "this is only the beginning of the end. Aeolia's Plan is all coming together now…"

"This is not part of Aeolia's Plan!" Setsuna cried, retreating and firing out its Beam Rifle.

However, the Varanus swiftly dodged most of the attacks and even activated the GN Defence Rod mounted on its left shoulder plate.

"You're not Aeolia, just a simpleton Kurdish fool whom I so easily brainwashed," Ali mocked, "you and the whole bloody lot of kids; you so blindly believe in my words and slaughter your parents and hundreds. And for what, God?"

"You… Shut up!!!" Setsuna yelled, charging in head-on, "there is no God!"

However, Varanus withdrew the Beam Sabre on the right hand and switched it out for a GN Chain Gun. It quickly fired on the Exia, and Exia countered with its Beam Sabre-Beam Rifle combo.

"No God indeed, this I believe," Ali said, "and so you renounce your faith! I shall send you back into despair and ruin!"

Varanus raised out its Chain Gun at Exia, and fired at it in close-range. Setsuna yelled within his cockpit, as he struggled to hold off Ali. However, Varanus kicked Exia into the ground.

"Ha, I got you now…" Ali gloated, "Say your prayers…but wait, you never did believe in them nowadays!"

The Varanus descended quickly downwards with its Beam Sabre thrust out to pierce through the Gundam. However, something shot at the Varanus while it was in attacking and diverted it from its finishing blow.

"Urg…it came…" Setsuan said, "must get…up…"

"Damn it, who now was it…" Ali demanded.

It was an almost box-like shaped machine, with a general blue outline of it. Two portions protruding from it served as its Cannons, and a small trail of GN Particles leaked from it. Inside the cockpit, Lasse was riding it.

Meanwhile, from the distant ship of St. Cuthbert, both Ian and Joyce were seeing the visual displayed there. Lelouch and Jeremiah also came inside to see, along with the C2, who simply appeared out of nowhere.

"So how's your GN Arms?" Jeremiah asked, "We're here to see its first actual operation."

"Going great so far, but it haven't shown off all its tricks yet," Ian said.

"But what inspired you to take this out of storage?" Joyce wondered.

"I received an intelligent analysis of things from a close friend of mine," Lelouch said.

Back in the battle, Ali had the Varanus take out its Beam Rifle and began firing at the GN Arms rampantly. The GN Arms tried to avoid the attacks mostly, and trying to avoid direct engagement against the false Gundam.

"You use GN Particles…but without a solar furnace, they are only kept in Condensers," Ali said, "If I make you waste all of those Particles, you fall down."

"He already knows this thing's limitations…" Lasse said, "c'mon Setsuna…"

However, the Varanus suddenly flew straight for the GN Arms with its Beam Sabre ready to attack.

"Oh no!" he cried.

And then, the powerful GN Cannons fired out at the front and attacked at the Varanus. However, it was clear that the Throne Varanus was being protected by something of a GN Shield.

"What?! That thing even keeps a GN Shield for itself," Lasse exclaimed, "get up quick Setsuna… before I really go down…"

As the Varanus lifted its shields, it quickly resumed its head-on attack on the GN Arms. However, Gundam Exia appeared in the nick of time and held off the attack, forcing it back.

"Ok…" Setsuna said, "Lasse, now!"

"Alright, begin docking!" Lasse declared.

He pressed the button, and the GN Arms began to open up and unfold itself. Exia was then drawn into it by laser beam guidelines, and subsequently connected to the GN Arms. The end-result made it obvious as to the GN Arms' function – Mobile Armour. Both its arms were replaced with GN Swords larger than normal.

"Exia Arms, exterminating the target!" Setsuna roared.

The newly-armoured Mobile Suit quickly struck blades with the Throne Varanus. Though it fended off at first, it was soon seen that the Varanus had difficulties in handling the modified Exia then.

"The GN Arms, listed as one of Aeolia's emergency plans and kept in storage until the advent of a Mobile Suit empowered by solar furnace and not ours," C2 said.

"Five versions were designed strictly for the five Gundams we use now in Celestial Being," Lelouch added, "they can augment the abilities of the Gundam to a large extend. Say the Exia, which excels in melee combat."

"Hopefully now it can properly engage with the unknown Suit," Jeremiah added.

The Varanus had been evading the recent attacks of the Exia Arms, with its agile movements. Suddenly, it sneaked up from behind and fired from its Beam Rifle at it. However, the Exia Arms turned around and blocked the blasts off with its GN Swords. Varanus then sped in for another clash of blades again, while firing off its beam weapons.

"Die, you fool!" Ali cried, "The unfaithful will always perish in their doom! Just as how the Kurdish Republic did, the people followed democracy and suffer for it!"

"Shut up!" Setsuna rebuked, "This is just your bullshit! There is no God in a world with war!"

Exia retracted its head sector slightly, revealing the GN Cannons of the original GN Arms component. They had been charging all this time, and then fired at the Varanus. However, Al-Saachez blocked it out with a GN Shield.

"Among the Gundams, it is specified that a close combat model must always be equipped with a solid state GN Sword," Lelouch said, "in the case GN Technology has been replicated and they use GN Shield, the GN Sword is by right the only thing that can break through it."

"Only in theory, Sir Lelouch," Jeremiah said, "if it were to be true, this must be tested out first."

"The earlier versions may have failed us, but this one, the GN Sword II, will work," Ian claimed.

"And a test he shall have," Lelouch said, "Ian, relay this to Setsuna now."

With the GN Shield put up, the GN Cannons continued to be hitting on the protected Varanus. In the cockpit, Setsuna suddenly received a certain transmission from Lelouch.

"Setsuna, I want you to use the GN Swords and break through that GN Shield now," Lelouch requested.

"The GN Sword II," Setsuna said, "so they can pierce through that shield," Setsuna said, "let's go!"

And then, the Cannon fired then stopped. But before Varanus lifted its shields, the Exia Arms stuck at the shielding with its GN Sword. Slowly, the GN Sword began to break through the Shield and it slashed off its right arm up to its elbow and also the Beam Rifle.

"Guess you are the one who is wrong…" Setsuna said.

"Oh no, Varanus has lost its arm," the operator announced.

"Dispatch the Hellions to attack the Gundam at once," Alejandro said, "and I want Al-Saachez to flee now!"

Against the recent developments, the Varanus had been meaninglessly hooding off the Exia Arms with the only Beam Sabre it could muster and the GN Chain Gun. As Exia Arms launched another strike, Varanus held off with its GN Defence Rod.

Suddenly, the Exia Arms was under attack of linear rifles. From the horizon, it was shown to be several AI-Controlled Hellions attacking the Gundam.

"Al-Saachez, retreat immediately," the PA inside the Varanus declared.

"Arg…this sucks…" Ali cursed, "but I'm quite unarmed now…fine then!"

And so forth, the Varanus retreated as the Hellions flew towards Exia Arms. Though Exia Arms tried to pursue Varanus, the Helliosn charged in and exploded on contact with Exia Arms. This forced Exia Arms to defend with its shields, while the Varanus was soon out of sight.

"Damn it! I've lost him!" Setsuna cursed.

"But at least we are aware of much more…" Lelouch said, "I fear that Veda has been compromised."

"No, but who could…" C2 exclaimed.

"Ian, prepare the counter-measures immediately," Jeremiah ordered.

Desert Region, Outskirts of Disraeli Province

Outside the deserts bordering Disraeli Province, a solo jeep was driving along the desert sands. Riding as its driver, it was Rivalz and beside him, it was Milly Ashford. She seemed to be overlooking the deserts with her binoculars and sipped a drink from a bottle.

"In no time, we will arrive on Disraeli Province, and then we will find the place Robert Spacey had described," said Milly, "the Salt Lake City…"

"Milly, is this really safe?" Rivalz wondered, "I heard that Disraeli is one of the Imperium's most restless regions on the map, and rebellions are so common here that the Army has permanent outposts in the sands."

While they were in dialogue, their jeep was suddenly bombarded by a Linear Launcher. Rivalz looked over the window shield, and saw the small group of about three Torquemada Mobile Suits pursuing them.

"Oh no, the IBI is on our tails!" Rivalz exclaimed.

Inside the leading Torquemada, Agent Rolo was leading off in his Torquemada and stared down at the so-called target.

"Smith," he called, "a couple of civilians, and you can't handle. You're a disgrace to the IBI."

"I apologise for it, and will accept Director Lindt's decisions on my fate," Smith called out, "but now, we must pursue them firstly."

"Linear Launcher, fire away," Rolo said, and the jeep was nearly struck down by fire again.

"Milly, we have almost no chance left!" Rivalz cried.

"Are you suggesting surrender?" Milly shouted, "You heard the stories about these people. They will torture us like no other pain!"

"No, we will escape, I promise you that," he cried, "with everything I got…"

Suddenly, the wind picked up speed and the sands started to kick into the land. This soon grew into a sudden sandstorm across the area and blocked out the sight sensors of the Torquemadas. However, although the two civilians were safe from gunfire, the sandstorm offered no solid escape for them either.

"No! We're going to die…" Rivalz yelled.


	14. Truth

**Ch 13 – Truth**

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Within the docking bays onboard the St. Cuthbert, the Assault Container had landed safely inside. After the airlock was closed up, Lelouch, Jeremiah and Ian all walked into the bay and met up with Setsuna and Lasse.

"Welcome back, I am glad all of you returned from your journey," Lelouch said, "and what have you experienced?"

"Ali Al-Saachez, he was the one who piloted that Suit," Setsuna said.

"And you guys can take the combat data chip from the Exia who fought with it," Lasse added, "although we can't take out the unit, it was damaged enough and we got the data of it at least."

Secret Mountain Base, Jungle Region, Federal Republic of Nigeria, United States of Africa

Meanwhile, in the Secret Mountain Base, several gangs of workers had been moving out most of the equipment and other stuff out of it. Ali had been returned to the base, and found three unique red armoured Mobile Suits in front of him among the Hellions there.

"Wow…" he grasped.

"Impressed?" asked a voice, "they are the Trinity's Gundams…the Gundam Thrones…"

Ali turned behind and saw Alejandro and Dr. Kim (handcuffed and led by guards) walking towards him. Coming in lastly from a Spanish Royal Carrier _San Fernando_, it was Kanon, Schneizal's aide.

"Alejandro, His Excellency the Prime Minister is preoccupied in important EU matters currently and cannot attend this meeting," Kanon explained, "but he has allowed me to come in his steed. So what is it that is so important?"

"Thanks to Dr. Kim, the Trinity Project is now completed and they will be ready soon enough," Alejandro proclaimed, "as such, this base will be hollowed out before the awakening program is activated."

"Good, now our plan is progressing out," Kanon said, I shall inform the Prime Minister of this. But what of their first big appearance…"

"Do not worry, I have that prepared also," Alejandro laughed, "there's always the factor of information warfare."

"Now I feel interested…" Al-Saachez claimed, "I think I will return with the Spanish Legion after this. And you guys can fix this Varanus meanwhile."

"And about our deal…" Dr. Kim asked.

"No, you've seen quite a lot by now," Alejandro said, "however, we do see a further use in you. Men, send him to the Antarctica Base."

Disraeli Desert, World Imperium

The Disraeli Desert was a deadly region stricken with civil wars against the terrorist group Mormon Crusades and bitter sandstorms. In fact, between small scuffles and sudden storms were common there.

Within the post-sandstorm deserts, there was a small gas station dated back to about the early 1950s era. The jeep that Rivalz and Milly rode on was parked in there. Inside the old store behind, Rivalz and Milly had finally got out and looked through the window.

"Finally, the storm has come over…" Rivalz said.

"Uh… Rivalz, thanks for helping me all this way…but now, this is becoming too dangerous now…" Milly said, "if only we could stop this…"

"Milly, don't say that," Rivalz claimed, "I would be willing to help you in seeking the truth of things. In fact, that's why you entered this job in the first place."

"My first day…" Milly wondered, "How could I forget that day…"

_Milly was walking down a corridor, and guided by Diethard. As they entered into the main office, they were greeted by the various members of the BBC there. _

"_Listen up people, this is Lady Milly Ashford and she will be here today as the latest addition to our family," Diethard introduced. _

"_Hey, I heard of her…" someone whispered to his colleague, "she's like the upcoming baroness for the Ashford Barony. Let's try to get on her good side…"_

"_William, please!" the other guy cried, "she's still a human and I just want to work with her professionally and as a friend."_

_Milly then looked at them, and she smiled. _

"_Hey there, I like your spirit," she said, "what's your name?"_

"_Uh…Rivalz…Rivalz Cardemonde…" he answered. _

"_Mr. Cardemonde, I look forward to be working with you in the future," Milly said. _

"Yah, those were the days," Milly said, "and I have chosen the right guy too for a friend. For all my life, I feel being treated unfairly."

"But you are of the nobility…" Rivalz claimed.

"That's the point. Several people in the military, multiple industries, and the Senate do not really like the domination that nobles receive in the system," Milly said, "people just wanted to treat me well in school all the time, just because I belong to a Barony. Also, the other nobles tend to look down on us Ashfords for our fall from higher rankings due to Grandfather's actions."

"Guess being a noble is quite tough on you," Rivalz said.

"And there comes you, you are the third person ever who looked at me not as a noble, but a normal person," Milly said, "and I am very happy of that."

"Third?" exclaimed Rivalz, "then who's the first two?"

"They are my cousins," she replied, "Lelouch and Nunnally, but they have a rough life. Their parents were killed during the Third Pacific War, and we lost touch since then."

However, there was a sudden shaking in the ground. Both Milly and Rivalz took cover, similar to how when earthquakes struck the earth.

On the outside, it was apparent that the Torquemadas were still not giving up and resorted to random bombardment upon the deserts for their target.

"Where are they?" Agent Rolo cried, "Men, continue to bombard the region to flush them out."

And then, all these Torquemadas dropped several of their bombs upon the ground and they exploded on contact.

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

The explosion's impact was heard ringing all over the deserts of Disraeli Province, and the blunt of the air raids could be felt in a hidden and yet famous site…Area 51. Said by some as a location where in the former US conducted experiments on alien technology or by others who claimed it as the site where in the US government was said to have falsified their landing on the Moon, it was shrouded by mysteries and misconceptions.

For starters, this base was not even owned by the Federal Government or any other national government. Area 51 was the last of autonomous bases on Earth owned by the World Defence Council, an earlier form of the organisation currently termed Celestial Being. Within the long-abandoned base, Fon Spaak and Chall Ascustia stared at the walls vibrating to the sound of explosions.

"What's that sound?" Fon asked.

"Don't like the sound of it," Chall said, turning on an old computer monitor, "these things may be old, but they can still work."

As they could see on screen, there were a large group of Anfs and trucks coming into the desert. Those Anfs beared a unique feature into them, with a blue flag defaced with a beehive picture attached to its head – the flag of the Mormon Crusades, and their final goal, the Most Holy Republic of Deseret.

"It must be the Imperium again," Chall said, "those idiots are no more dumber than the Americans before them. Guess you can change the government, but the attitude remains with the state."

"Their actions are proactive and worthy of an intervention," Fon suggested, "perhaps I may…"

"No way, Spaak," said Chall, "I won't be dumb enough to fall for your tricks. I will inform Celestial Being of this before we take action."

"Enough with your bureaucracies!" argued Fon, "people could be dying out there."

Chall refused to listen to the words of her comrade, and continued to key in a message on the computer. Soon, Lelouch and Jeremiah appeared on the screen.

"Yes Chall," Lelouch said, "this matter should be rather urgent."

"Yes Sir, we have identified a possible source of conflict within Disraeli Province," Chall said.

"Between the Mormon Crusades, most likely," Lelouch said, "sadly, most of our Meisters are in short supply. I had dispatched both Dynames and Kyrios to Chechnya and deal with Jihad al-Turkiya there."

"Also, the Michael has been sent to deal with an armed riot in Sino-Malaya instigated by the Malay National Front," Jeremiah added, "also, the Exia is returning in from a mission and quite damaged for another mission."

"But my Celestica is ready," Lelouch said, "I will be there ASAP, but until then; Fon shall sortie and handle matters if they get out of hand. Over and out."

The screen then turned off, and Fon smiled at the serious-looking Chall.

"Guess even he is on my side then," Fon said, as his electronic bonds deactivated and his hands free.

"If so, then sortie in Astraea first," Chall commanded.

"That one… I was thinking of something I could work with Hanayo here," Fon insisted.

"Ok, then it is the Gundam Sadalsuud," Chall remarked, "a recon type Mobile Suit may suit the mission."

"Fine then…" Fon agreed with reluctance, "but I will be equipping the Sniper Gun update."

"And the GN Drive will be equipped onto it immediately," Chall said, "I will prepare that."

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

After hearing the news of Disraeli's disturbances, Lelouch turned to Jeremiah and looked at him with worry.

"We cannot allow anyone to know of Area 51's actuality," he said, "we have covered it by leaking out false information of it, but this will blow matters up if discovered."

"If need to, all witnesses must be silenced," Jeremiah said, "shall we go there to oversee it all?"

"Of course," Lelouch replied, "get Ian to dock the Assault Container with my Celestica. We will be down on Earth soon… and it is a private matter."

Abandoned Gas Station, Disraeli Desert

Out in the Disraeli Desert, the Torquemadas continued to rain down their attacks on the ground aimlessly. However, their attempts to flush out their intended 'targets' ended up in alerting another group, the Mormon Crusades.

The Anfs piloted by devout Mormons were charging into a mission to destroy the Imperium's disturbance of the so-called divine balance of the homeland, and quickly fired at the attacking Torquemadas.

"Halt, Imperium scum!" one of the Anf pilots cried, "you will not desecrate the soil of the Holy Land that is Deseret! Brothers of the faith, destroy the invaders!"

As such, all the Torquemadas fired their guns at the Imperium's Mobile Suits. However, their Defence Rod gave them a solid protection against the inferior gunfire of the Anf.

"Hey…Milly…" Rivalz claimed, "Those IBI people are fighting some terrorists. If there's a chance for us, it is now."

"Alright, then we should be getting ourselves going," Milly agreed.

After a short while, the attacks had proven to be worthless.

"And now…we will strike…" Agent Rolo declared.

The three Torquemadas flew up to higher ground, and attacked the Anfs from the above with their armed Linear Rifles. Soon, most of the Anfs were destroyed easily and only a handful remained standing.

One of the Torquemadas kept firing at the land-bound Anfs, but it was suddenly grounded by an unknown blast.

"Hold off your ground! The Lord guides us!" the Anf pilots shouted, "His Will has decreed for our victory!"

"What?!" exclaimed Rolo, "men, just continue your attack."

Over the distance, a lone Mobile Suit stood out from a rock formation. It had two shoulder shields mounted, similar to the Tierens, but with the right shield plate slightly higher and attached to what that seemed to be a sniper gun. The unique GN Particles leaked out from the GN Drive attached to its back.

That was the Gundam Sadalsuud, a recon/long range assault unit and predecessor of the Dynames. It was currently piloted by Fon Spaak, who seated within the cockpit with the Haro in its custom dock.

"This is getting quite easy," Fon remarked, "what the heck, I can even handle all this on my own."

"Charge complete. Charge complete. Charge complete." Hanayo cried.

"Alright, now for my second shot…" Fon said, as a gun-like equipment lowered and he grabbed it at once, "no wonder Chall enjoyed using it back then…"

And then, the sniper gun fired off another blast again and it completely destroyed the grounded Torquemada in one shot.

"Agent Kay!!!" cried Smith, who was in one of the Torquemadas.

"Something's not right…" Rolo wondered, "Smith, I will leave this matter with the terrorists with you."

And then, Rolo's Torquemada fled towards the rock formation where the blast was believed to have originated. Meanwhile, both Milly and Rivalz exploited this chance and left in their jeep under the cover of battle.

"Hope we can make it safe…" Rivalz prayed, "Wish for all the best…"

"Brethren, our time has come! Let the Hammer of He smash all unfaithfulness from the soil of Holy Land!" the Anf pilots cried.

Rolo's Torquemada flew deeper within the desert, and managed to come in close to towards the rock formation that the Sadalsuud had hid behind. Luckily, Fon had already ducked out of the way… but only for now…

"Arg…this thing can't really do much here…" Fon cursed, "But hope you can receive the message…"

Over the distance, the Celestial Being Assault Container had flown into the Disraeli Desert region. Inside, both Lelouch and Jeremiah looked at the situation there… when the monitors there had received something.

"Something via the Line Omega…" Jeremiah wondered, "And it is… data processed of the region."

"That must be Gundam Sadalsuud," Lelouch deduced, "its sensor systems may be outdated, but they still provide a wide range of life-feed data to us."

"And it seems that there is an incoming source of high energy output approaching the Sadalsuud at high speed," Jeremiah claimed.

"An enemy unit… and most likely of the Imperium forces at that," Lelouch said, "I will depart in the Celestica immediately."

Meanwhile, the Torquemada had launched blitz attacks on the rock formation and managed to flush Sadalsuud out into the open. By then, Sadalsuud quickly fired blasts from its sniper gun to counter off the earlier Linear blasts.

"Hmm, is that a Gundam?" Rolo wondered, "Looks not like the five models the military has informed us of…"

"So…this is one of the most infamous of the Imperium's power…" Fon said, "the Torquemada Mobile Suits used exclusively for the IBI…but I must hold it off!"

Suddenly, the Torquemada unleashed its Sonic Blade, and it charged in for an attack. However, it was quickly blocked out by the shield plate mounted on its left shoulder.

"That will never hold off the wrath of my Sonic Blade…" Rolo said.

"True… but I have… this!" Fon cried.

And then, Sadalsuud's only free right hand grabbed the Beam Sabre attached to its waist. It then tried to launch a sneak stab at the Torquemada, but it only did little damage due to good escape on time.

"Hmm… this person is something alright…" Fon said, "Lelouch better get here quickly, before this unit cannot take it no more…"

Once again, the Torquemada swooped towards the Sadalsuud again for a similar attack. However, it used both hands and countered off the initial attack.

"Never gonna fall for the same trick twice…" Fon said.

"Btu I wasn't planning on that…" Rolo said instead.

Suddenly, the Torquemada reached out for another Sonic Blade, but was so short that it could be the counterpart for the dagger. While its right hand was holding off against the Gundam, the left hand with the Beam Dagger quickly pierced into the shoulder sensors of the Sadalsuud. The Sadalsuud kicked the Torquemada away upon that blow.

"Goddamn shit…" Fon yelled, "Now my sensors are blasted out…"

Soon, Gundam Sadalsuud flew in for a quick assault on the Torquemada. With a few strikes, it managed to force the Sonic Blade off its grip, but it quickly switched in for its Linear Cannon instead.

"So you want to play things out ranged, then it is a strong range you'll get," Fon said.

He then piloted the Sadalsuud back a few feet, and then fired off from its sniper gun. However, the Torquemada sped towards it rapidly and in a swift pursuit as it dodged most of the attacks. But then, it was suddenly thrown off course by a sudden attack from behind… Gundam Celestica had come for aid…

"About time…" Fon cried through the PA system.

"That's a Gundam, codenamed as Giant," Rolo said, "looks like I'm up for my true skills…"

Suddenly, the Torquemada swooped down for its lost Sonic Blade. The Celestica and Sadalsuud countered with their ranged attacks, but they were all evaded and the Torquemada was rearmed as proper again.

"GN Cannons, all particles releasing!" Zero cried.

And then, his Celestica fired away all its cannons at the opposing Torquemada. While it managed to dodge them at first, another beam attack assaulted on him and drove it right into the firing range of the more powerful GN Cannons.

"Good shot," Zero said, "Fon, I want you to stop the Mormon Crusades now. I will handle this one myself."

"But those guys won't be so much fun…" Fon protested.

"That is an order Fon, and if you disobey, it is called insubordination," Zero said, "You know what that means for you."

"Fine!" he relented, "but don't you come calling for my help."

The Sadalsuud, under Zero's orders, had left the battle site. While the Torquemada had fired on it violently, they were covered up by the GN Barrier of the Celestica.

"I won't let you come close to my comrades, and I reckon you are my foe," Zero said, "Gundam Celestica, elimination of enemy unit begins."

Without any warning, the GN Cannons quickly fired on the Torquemada and it evaded the earlier attacks. Soon, it approached the Gundam and slashed at one of the cannons. However, this gave Celestica a certain chance to attack at blank-point… and only the torso onwards of the Torquemada fell onto the ground safely.

"Damn it…" Rolo cursed.

"That was quite…unchallenging at all…" Zero said, "Fon should be done on his side as well. But what's this?"

The masked Gundam Meister looked at his screen, and it revealed a second damage to it. Apparently, the Torquemada had stabbed its Sonic Dagger at its back, where its GN Drive was kept, and it was effectively rendered with significantly reduced power.

"Pretty good, now there's no telling what happens to me," Zero remarked, "I must join up with Fon quickly."

On another side of the desert, Milly's jeep was again being chased around. However, it was by the Mormon Crusades' Anf squadron.

"Halt, you of the unfaithful," one of the Anf pilots cried, "you shall receive the judgment of He and we are His messengers."

"These Mormons are getting crazed up all of the sudden," Milly observed, "those sudden attacks must've gotten them inspired for attacking…"

Suddenly, one of those Anfs was shot down and exploded into flames. The remaining group of ANfs all looked around confusingly for the source of attack, while they were all shot down one-by-one. Within due time; only the jeep was left and Rivalz was not the least relaxed at this.

"Let's roll now!" he cried, "we could be next…"

True to his words, further beam blasts were indeed aimed at them and fired off. In the sky, Gundam Sadalsuud looked down at the ground below, and Fon tried to see through it.

"Damn these systems; that Torquemada should've not taken out my sensors," Fon said, "but there… there should be just one more left…"

At that point, Zero returned to where Fon was combating the remnants of conflict there. The Anfs were all destroyed, and only a simple jeep remained there.

"Huh?" Zero wondered, "Visage magnified."

The screen then focused on the jeep, and he could see Milly riding on it.

"Fon, stop this now!" Zero ordered, "It is all over here. From this point, do nothing. I will handle the rest from here."

Suddenly, the downpour of gunfire had ended at last. Zero then landed his Gundam right in front of the fleeing jeep, as did the Sadalsuud. An opening hatch opened in the torso region, and a masked figure draped in a heavy black cloak came up. Milly secretly activated a voice recorder from underneath her seat.

"So…you're the Gundam pilots…" Milly said, "Tell me now, what do you fight for? What are your motives?"

"And…a fifth Gundam…" Rivalz exclaimed.

"To end wars, and conflicts," Zero said; under the influence of a voice alter device, "it is such conflicts that ended people's lives and futures."

"But what of peace talks to you?" she asked, "Can't they produce similar results?"

"They are futile, and only prolong the suffering and damage," Zero said, "the Azadistani conquests a decade ago as an example. Although conquered groups like the Kurds, Azeris and Afghans gained citizenship to Azadistan in the end, the damage wrought was there and discrimination was rife."

"You know, I got a cousin of mine…" Milly said, "He lost his parents, and his sister also become paralysed and blind… However, he still lived on, knowing that peace is the answer and not force."

"That man you spoke of lost everything he held dear in Japan," Zero said, "it was from there he had seen the truth and work for absolute peace."

"Wait…how could you have known all this?" Milly questioned him, "unless…"

Zero then removed his helmet, and revealed his face to the two reporters. It was really Lelouch.

"Lelouch…" she grasped, "but why…"

"My parents had lived for a cause, and I intend to follow it through," he answered, "for the sake of the future, this must be done. Now will you show this recording to the world if you know of my identity?"

Milly tried to answer back, but couldn't bear to. She looked down at the audio recorder below her, and she turned it off.

"I thought so," he said, re-entering his Celestica and it flew off along with the Sadalsuud.

After both Gundams took off in flight, only the jeep was left alone out in the sands. Milly looked around, and got out of the jeep. She then threw away the recorder.

"Rivalz… how could things turn out like this?" she cried, "I thought I always understand him…"

"There, there…" Rivalz said.

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

Back within Area 51, both Gundams and the Assault Container were kept in the docking bay along with many other older Gundams once used as test models. Fon, Chall, Lelouch and Jeremiah sat down in a room there for a talk.

"Fon, I have this data chip here," Lelouch said, holding a device, "it is here that I got information of the Exia's fight with an unknown solar furnace-powered Mobile Suit.

He slid in the chip into a card reader, and the computer popped up a screen of the battle earlier on.

"A false solar furnace eh… I mean, it may not be impossible not to make those," Fon said, "All one needs is blueprints and enough materials."

"You mean to imply there may be a traitor among us," Lelouch said.

"That is highly possible, but who would have?" Jeremiah questioned.

"This mystery deepens more and more," Lelouch concluded.

Governor's Palace, Tokyo Concession, UJP, World Imperium

In the Governor's Palace of Tokyo, Governor Clovis was looking silently out into the night lights of Tokyo and beyond. General Bartley was standing behind him, with a nervous look on him.

"Governor Sir, how was your trip to your hometown in Rio de la Plata?" he asked.

"Of late, I have heard nothing of my mother," Clovis said, "and the mansion was claimed to be repossessed by the Imperial Estates Development Board."

Suddenly, a group of Imperium soldiers led by David and Edgar Darlton (two other sons of Andreas Darlton) marched into the room and all aimed their linear rifles at the Governor. At this, Bartley and Clovis were stunt.

"What sort of mutiny is this?" Bartley exclaimed.

"This is no mutiny, but an order from the King-Emperor," David Darlton said, "Lady Gabriella la Plata has been arrested and found guilty of national sabotage against outside parties. Therefore, the House of la Plata is to be stripped of all ranking and status."

"Furthermore, General Bartley is designated as Interim Governor of the UJP," Edgar added, "men, take the ex-Governor away."

Some of the soldiers went over and dragged Clovis out of the room. Bartley looked at the scene with horror and fear.

"_This is the cost for foolishness in the Imperium…"_ he thought.

Throne Room, Penglai Island, Free Japan

Meanwhile, inside the Throne Room of the Tenno Heika, she was still in deep consideration of the recent events with the Imperium delegation. Prime Minister Ohgi and Colonel Tohdoh looked at her with uncertainty.

"Gentlemen, this deal the Imperium put us through…how can we agree to it?" she asked.

"Tenno Heika, we have a right to say no to them," Tohdoh said, "they are obviously trying to take us into their hands again."

"But still, we can't endure much more with guerrilla combat," Ohgi said, "we are not like the Viet Cong."

"Amusing, but I would not associate ourselves with them Communists," Tohdoh said.

"But it's either me or my sister…" Lee Noreiga said, "She's still young. I want her to be of no part to this political trap."

"Tenno Heika, the Princess Kaguya is strong on her own," Tohdoh said, "I am quite certain she can fight through it all."

"But our priority is Japan and nothing else… thus we shall do as I plan," she decided, "this may be quite complicated, but it must do."

"Yes, we shall obey as commanded," both of them cried.

"Ohgi, inform Alexaninople that I agree to the marriage proposal," she commanded.

"As strange as it may sound, I shall inform them," Ohgi said.

"And I will take a trip incognito to Rome," she added, "There's an old friend I would like to meet there."

"Tenno, you don't mean the EU Minister of Defence Ralph Leifman," Tohdoh said.

"Yes, I wish to make an alliance with the EU," Lee Noreiga said.

Hidden outside the Throne Room, a Free Japan Fighter had overheard the entire dialogue. On his face, there was an almost devious smile on it.

"_Wait till Comrade Sawasaki hears of this," _he thought.


	15. A Bride in Kyoto

**Ch 14 – A Bride in Kyoto**

Imperial Court Room, Imperial Capitol Alexaninople, World Imperium

It was early morning of 6.30am in the Imperial Capitol, and the King-Emperor with all his nobles and advisers were gathering there. King-Emperor Bryon II, along with the nobles he somewhat despised, all stared at the official who brought them here in the first place, Lord David the Speaker of the Imperial Senate.

"Lord David, what is it that must be called for such an audience before us now?" the King-Emperor's voice boomed.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was in fact among the delegation against Free Japan," Lord David said, "now, they have replied at last…"

"And what of it?" asked Bryon II.

"They have agreed to a marriage between the Japanese Empress and the Prince of New York," he said.

"The Prince of New York… but that's the Crown Prince, Odysseus!" another official in the distance proclaimed, "That can certainly boost Japan's autonomy!"

Soon, almost the entire assembly was well in the middle of all their private talks between one another.

"When did this happen?" one of them said.

"Those inferior Japanese… what are they thinking of seducing our noble Prince…" one of them muttered.

"Silence!" cried the King-Emperor, "and let this be known; as someone objects and thus attempts to sabotage the marriage, it will be considered as treason to the empire and will be executed. The House of la Plata has suffered this fate already."

"Your Majesty, now what should be our next move?" Euphemia asked.

"Prepare all marriage arrangements at once!" he demanded, "I want a perfect one for my son."

"As you wish, my liege," Euphemia agreed.

Motel Eloi, Salt Lake City, Disraeli Province

While on the Eastern Seaboard of America being dawn, it was still night in the Western frontiers of Disraeli Province. The Salt Lake City was a city recovering from the ruins of fights between the Imperium and Mormon Crusades, with hundreds of condemned skyscrapers over the skyline.

Within the war-demolished former Downtown Area, there was a small motel built right in the middle of a former road. The neon sign of its title and an outline of a curvy woman were flickering endlessly. Inside there, Rivalz scrolled down the pull-curtain of the window. He then looked at Milly, who was still locked in a daze from that incident earlier.

"Took me long enough to find some decent accommodations, and also more so just to even get a room," Rivalz said, "though that keeper insisted on one room only, but I can sleep on the floor."

However, Milly was completely silent.

"Hey Milly, this is not like you!" Rivalz cried, "that incident still brings you shock… urg, if only there's something I could do here…"

He then sat beside Milly on the bed, next to her and patted her back.

"My mother always says that feelings should be let out, or they may hurt you badly," Rivalz said, "I can lend you a shoulder…"

Milly suddenly grabbed Rivalz's shoulder tightly and embraced it. Rivalz looked at her, and sighed. He then continued to pat her colleague's back.

"Why… I thought I knew him…" Milly began to speak again, "I loved that guy…not just as a cousin… and yet, this happens…"

However, Rivalz also worried about another detail… something the motel keeper had slipped in.

"_You know sonny, those Mormons have been very active here of late," the keeper said. _

"_Why is that?" Rivalz asked._

"_I think something about the military governor killed by lightning or something," the keeper said, "the point is that those Mormons feel all weird-like and attacking all over again. You know, I won't be staying here if I were you…"_

"_Yet you stayed behind…" Rivalz said, "Look here, I got this girl here and she needs rest."_

_He stared at Rivalz for a while, and gave him a set of keys…_

Japanese Consulate, Dalian, Liaodong Province, ICF

The coastal city of Dalian was a location of China vied by Imperial Russia and Imperial Japan. Yet, by a twist of irony, that city was where the former Japanese Consulate was built along with its Russian counterpart. However, after the Invasion, the Consulate was quickly repossessed by the local government.

Although Japan was no longer a de jure nation-state, the Consulate was strangely kept intact and standing. The truth behind was that it was where the leaders of the Communist Party of Japan had seek asylum about a decade ago, becoming effective prisoners there.

The Secretary-General, Sawasaki, was in his small office room. He was speaking with one of his agents dispatched outside. Next to him, it was a tall pale Chinese male. He was Gao Hai, an official charged as Consul for the United Japonic Provinces.

"Comrade Sawasaki, we have confirmed that the imperialist Empress has agreed to unite with the foreign oppressors for their treacherous ends," the agent reported, "this action will only further undermine the will of the Japanese People and hinder our World Revolution."

"I see," Sawasaki said, "I believe this matter cannot be waited much more. Mr. Gao, can you deliver this message to the Chairman – that I want their military's aid to free Japan…by force."

"Hmm… I shall do all that is possible," Gao Hai replied.

"This is a crime against the Great Japanese Motherland and I shall see to her just punishments…" Sawasaki said.

EU Defence Ministry Building, Rome, United States of Italy

Rome was a city of great history, dated back to the ancient times as a glorious empire. However, it was currently a second-class power in the EU, overshadowed by France, Germany and Russia. However, it was in Rome that housed two government departments for the whole of EU, the Defence Ministry and Ministry for Religious Affairs.

In the EU Defence Ministry Building, it was only in the daytime in contrast with the East and New World. The main front doors opened up, and two figures came out. They were Tohodh and the Japanese Empress, but dressed differently. Instead of the blue kimono and old Japanese military garment, both of them wore black business suits for this occasion instead. They walked to the receptionist counter, and rang the bell there.

"Welcome to the Euro Universe Ministry of Defence," the Croat receptionist greeted, "how may I be of a service to you?"

"Excuse me, we are looking for Minister Leifman," Lee Noreiga said.

"And what sort of business do you have with Mr. Leifman?" the Croat receptionist asked.

"Just inform him that we are from the Eurasian Legion," she said.

"That name seems so familiar…" the receptionist said, searching through some files, "Ah yes, Mr. Vermilius mentioned that he will be meeting with the Eurasian Legion. He is in his office on the uppermost floor, and you may see him."

As the two left the counter and headed for the lifts, the Croat receptionist stared at them.

"_That woman…she's the Japanese Empress…what's she doing here?"_ she thought, _"Better call them…"_

They then took the lift up to the highest floor of 50 storeys high. Once they reached that floor, it was only a straight direct corridor leading up to one room only – the Minister's Office. They entered into the room, and met Minister Liefman. He was a Briton strangely, as most resided within the World Imperium or dispersed in Australia or the British States. His long white mane of hair ended down on his shoulders and greyish-blue suit that he wore.

"Lisa Kujo, nice to meet you after so long," Liefman said.

"Professor, you know that was only an alias I used. There's a policy to keep any First Family or Monarchic House in alias while in study abroad," the Tenno said.

"Regardless, you're still the same student whom I've taught," he said.

"And congratulations on your promotion to the position of EU Defence Minister," Lee Noreiga said, "but I am here on very important business today."

"I assume you are aware that we are from Free Japan and we struck a deal with the World Imperium," Tohdoh quickly said.

"Seeing as you came here again, I would assume the Imperium has several serious concessions," Liefman said.

"They wish for our Tenno to marry with the Prince of New York Odysseus," Tohdoh said.

"Bloody cunning lot, those Imperium nobles," Leifman said, "Such a union may seemingly increase the Japanese's status within the empire and that of the World Imperium as a whole, but control will still remain with the Imperium. Since Odysseus is a weak ruler, the nobles can easily manipulate him."

"With weak rulers like Odysseus, I can be sure that the Imperium shall fall," Tohdoh remarked.

"Also, I fear there may be an accident in the marriage ceremony," Lee Noreiga said.

"Certainly the King-Emperor would dispatch some of his empire's greatest for the sake of continuing the Imperial lineage of his," Leifman reasoned.

"Best to be cautious, Professor," Lee Noreiga said, "there are several factions on both sides who would likely oppose the wedding. Say the Japanese Communists, and the Imperium Purists."

"I agree, the Communists will not tolerate something other than a Communist Japan," Tohdoh said, "I believe they only allied with us the same way their Chinese counterparts had allied with those desperate and foolish Nationalists, only to get rid of foreign invaders."

"And we all know that the Imperium's Purist Party aims to put the Nordic peoples on the top and other groups down the bottoms," Lee Noreiga said, "and that goes especially for their Imperial Family. They would be mad if the Crown Prince married an Asian."

"I had heard that the King-Emperor and Purist Party Leader, Lord Otto von Hansford, were engaged in arguments of late," Leifman said, "sadly Japan is not a member state of the Euro Universe, and I am unable to send troops there. However, I can recommend mercenary groups like the PEMT."

"Sorry Professor, I believe you have misunderstood my intentions. I am not looking for protection in the wedding," Lee Noreiga said, "I have predicted a 90% possibility that the wedding will end up in disaster, either by Communists, Purists or a third party. In such case, there will be fighting and Japan needs its protection."

"So you want the EU to aid in your defence in case of an invasion," Leifman said, "but I worked here before, and you know better that the various nations have a right to veto such decisions."

"If any nation is a sceptical of this, just tell them that I can be certain that Celestial Being will appear," Lee Noreiga said, "I am also aware that the EU is lacking in colony development among the three powers, and dead certain they wouldn't want to lose the Gundams."

"You're…correct…" Leifman laughed, "but I shall still send someone from the PEMT for your safety, and may attend the wedding myself. I look forward to more details of it."

"Farewell Professor," Lee Noreiga said, "May this deal be honoured by us."

She stood up, along with Tohdoh. The Empress then shook hands with the elderly Minister, a sign of friendship between teacher and student.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Up in space where the St. Cuthbert sailed, Lelouch and the main crew looked over the records of the world's events. In front of them, it was a large map of the world with several dots pinpointing areas of conflict. One of those dots was on North Caucasus, and it stopped blinking.

"The mission there is over," Fedlt reported, "and the status now…"

And then, a holographic screen popped up.

"The Euro-Russian base there has been destroyed," Christina reported, "also, among the dead identified, one of them is Abdul Malik bin Osama al-Turkiya the Commander of Jihad al-Turkiya."

"That's another terrorist group destroyed for good," Lelouch said, "but amazing how those mercenary companies are not yet bankrupt."

"Not with the EU's blunt outright support for those groups," Jeremiah claimed, "they still need them to develop on the colonies and protect EU interests in Africa."

"Sir, we have detected another anomaly," Feldt said, "location…Disraeli Province."

"I heard that the military governor of Disraeli had died of lightning strike," Jeremiah said, "the Mormons were bent certain that God is on their side for this."

"Religious war…" Setsuna said, "Lelouch, may I be dispatched for this?"

"Seiei, I am aware of your past as a guerrilla fighter of Kurdistan," Lelouch said, "will you fight this fight as a member of Celestial Being. If so, I give you my blessings."

"I need no blessings, just the power of the Gundams and what they can achieve," Setsuna replied.

"Well-said, you can sortie in Exia any moment," Lelouch said.

As Setsuna left for his next mission, Christina keyed into her system and scanned for messages. Soon, she got one…

"Sir, we have received a call from an agent of ours," Christina declared, "she claims that the Japanese Empress is visiting the Defence Minister of the EU recently."

"Both of you, find any recent news relating to Japan," Lelouch directed.

"Sir, I've found something out," Feldt said, "apparently, there has been an order for Playboy Bunnygirls at the Kyoto Shrine. The order was made by Lady Euphemia li Orleans, advisor to the King-Emperor and with an Imperial Credit Card 1st Class."

"That is usually employed for marriage occasions," Lelouch deduced, "owing to the speed it was done and the use of an Imperial Credit Card 1st Class, I can believe that it is of an Imperial Marriage, a union of Crowns."

"You don't mean that…they are planning to unite the Iron Crown of St. Alexander and the Chrysanthemum Throne of Japan," Jeremiah said.

"Be cautioned, this may be a trigger for greater disasters along the way," Lelouch said, "I want every detail of this marriage ready for a possible intervention."

Motel Eloi, Salt Lake City, Disraeli Province

Inside Motel Eloi, the aged motel keeper counted out the last of his savings and packed them up inside a large duffle bag. As he pulled the binding string tight, he could hear an ominous sound from outside.

Being curious, he took a mere peep… and saw a battle going on from there. The Anfs defaced by the beehive flag were put off against the more advanced Centurions of the World Imperium in this deserted hellhole of a town.

"Shit… not now…" he cursed.

He then dashed into the room, where in Rivalz had rented in earlier. To his shock, he found the two of them sprawling on the bed with the blanket covering them both.

"Hey you youngsters, now's not the time for doing it like rabbits!" the keeper yelled.

Rivalz suddenly popped up from the sheets, and was shocked himself.

"It's not what you're thinking here…" Rivalz tried to justify himself.

"Just follow me! The Army is fighting with the Mormons here," he said, "I built this secret bunker down here."

He walked up towards a carpet and quickly unrolled it. Behind it, it was a metal door knob and he opened it up. There was only darkness inside, lit only by a dim light. Suddenly, the whole motel shook again.

"Take your little girlfriend down before this roof collapses," the keeper shouted.

"She's not my woman, just a friend I know of," Rivalz insisted, as he pulled Milly inside the hatch, "you get in too, old man."

The old innkeeper however did not, and was about to slam the lid shut. Rivalz pulled his hand to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Rivalz demanded.

"Youngsters do not need to get involved in this. I still got my mission to do," the innkeeper said, "You kids take cover here for now until the firing stops."

He then took out an old rifle, a standard long forbidden by the Imperial Decree on Provincial Stability.

"Where… where you get that?" Rivalz exclaimed.

"That you need not to know, if you cherish your life," he answered, pointing the rifle at Rivalz, "you either fight with me or stay out of the way. Which is it?"

While Rivalz remained indecisive, there was a sudden explosion outside. Being surprised, both of them unrolled the window curtain and saw Gundam Exia destroying the Centurions.

"Celestial Being… it's them again…" Rivalz muttered.

One of those Centurions charged in on the Exia, but it swiftly dodged the attack and sliced it at the waist. Some of the Anfs also fired at the Exia, and the Gundam retaliated with its Beam Rifle. Just then, Milly saw the whole thing as she woke up.

"The two sides…they're fighting the Gundam together…" Milly said.

The old innkeeper chuckled to himself, and slung his rifle on his back.

"Maybe that's what this is all about… bringing enemies together," the innkeeper mused, "in all my years, I've never seen the Imperium and Mormons working together and now… well I'll be dog-gone."

"The Mormons are fanatics, they won't be satisfied with anything less than establishing their own country on their own," Rivalz argued.

"True, but that was a good point brought up," Milly said, "I will once again rediscover what is it about Celestial Being and its motives."

"Now that's the Milly I know of," Rivalz smiled at.

"But I shall find the truth to understand the concept of warfare and nothing more," Milly proclaimed, "I want to know what drives them to erase war so much…"

Suddenly, one of the Anfs accidentally fell towards the motel room. Terrified, all three of them quickly jumped into the bunker and fell down to its bottom.

"Phew, I thought we were goners for certain," the innkeeper said.

"And… that's a…" RIvalz exclaimed.

As the dim lights had pinpointed out, there was the outline of a Mobile Suit hidden by the darkness. It was decked in old semi-rusty plated armour, and held the smoothbore gun employed by the ICF.

"The Hellion Initium, the first variation of the Hellion series. May seem primitive, but I prefer them more than the current Hellion Perpetuum," the innkeeper declared, "I remember piloting one of them in the Solar Wars… I was a Lieutenant at that time."

"Hey… now I recall who you are…" Milly exclaimed, "You're Lt. Derrick Peterson, an Icelandic war veteran from the Second Solar Wars."

"Or the Trans-Atlantic War as I may say it," Derrick admitted, "it was when the Imperium conquered and oppressed my homeland. My son was deported here, and enlisted into the garrison here. But I heard news of his death one day… and I got all the way here for this."

"And after smuggling some stuff of course," Rivalz said.

"I came here today for this fight and would be ready to die for this," Derrick said, "but I have decided this… I will help you out."

From the demolished outskirts of the former city, a lone jeep driven by Rivalz sped its way out of the place. A couple of Anfs had noticed the incoming jeep at that time.

"Halt, and identify yourselves as loyal believers of the Faith," one of them cried.

However, the jeep just continued to speed forward. The Hellion Initium suddenly came up and guarded the jeep from the machineguns by its old Defence Rod. It aimed its smoothbore at the Anfs and struck down the mono-eye rail of both machines.

"Yes! Now we can get past these brutes," Rivalz cheered.

However, one of those Anfs was about to collapse on the jeep… but the Hellion Initium kicked it aside. Without much more obstacles, both Suit and vehicle managed to leave the city safe and sound.

"Miss Milly, we are all safe and well away from the combat area," Derrick said.

"Thanks, it's good to have a old war veteran to help us around," Milly thanked, "but we need to think of our next move…"

Imperial Villa, Penglai Island, Free Japan

About a week had passed since the three superpowers had gained knowledge, the wedding between the Japanese Empress and the Crown Prince of New York was well-underway. The arrangements were already made for the venue and other major details.

Tenno Lee Noreiga boarded on a light carrier with Tohdoh and Ohgi, flying off to another location. Over the distance, Princess Kaguya saw the carrier taking off and she gazed at it.

"Recently, onee-san has been travelling quite a lot," she said.

"Indeed, Kaguya-Denka," Tamaki shouted as he dashed towards her.

"You're… you're Tamaki-san from last time!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"I am proud to have made such an impression upon royalty," Tamaki said.

"May I ask, what is it that my respectful onee-san been doing of late?" Kaguya asked, "She seems to be going in and out all the time."

"Yah… and about that, don't you know why?" Tamaki said, "it's all over the news everywhere."

"Sorry, but I haven't been watching the news for the week," Kaguya said, "Do say what is it…"

Hours later and the day became night-time already in the Pacific. The Tenno had already retuned from her trip, and rested upon her throne. Just then, Kaguya stomped in with an angry look on her.

"Onee-san, why has it that you have to marry those Imperium people?" she cried, "I thought you always loved Emilio-oniisan. He was killed by the Imperium himself!"

"I do of course, but Emilio had died and I promised him to fight for peace," Lee Noreiga said, "I personally hate to suck up to the Imperium's demands like an obedient dog of theirs… but I have no other choice!"

From outside the Throne Room, Chiba eavesdropped on the entire tensed-up conversation.

"But she could choose to fight on…" Chiba murmured to herself, "it is like what Prime Minister Kururugi had believed upon…"

"But not all things are based on idealistic desires," Tohdoh said, walking towards his colleague.

"You're amongst the closest to the Tenno, you should know of this long ago," Chiba claimed.

"Correct, and I allowed her to continue so," Tohdoh said, "I am a military man and Ohgi is only obsessed with protecting things. The Tenno is our only hope left if we wish for a Japan nation-state."

Tohdoh then strolled away… and into the darkness of the corridor.

"Curse it…" Chiba muttered, "Is that the only way for us?"

Kyoto Imperial Shrine, UJP, World Imperium

Further into the following week, the wedding was widely-publicised and a crowd had gathered in the sleepy town of Kyoto, which was preserved from the war by the UN's efforts. The whole of Kyoto Shrine had been revitalised with guests from all corners of the world, and the flags of those nations were hoisted high in front of the Shrine.

The double-eagle on the yellow backdrop of the Imperium flag waved gently in the air amongst the other flags set there. Next to it, it was the flags of the ICF and EU: the ICF tricolour of red, blue and white with the hammer and sickle symbol in gold placed at its upper canton, along with the golden diamond under the navy blue backdrop of the EU. There were also flags of other nations set there, etc, and Free Japan's rising sun flag… an old model revived by Free Japan and hoping to be the new Japanese flag.

In this event, various civilians of Japan and beyond were allowed to come here and the media coverage consisted of nearly every company from the three superpower states. General Bartley, who became interim Governor, looked outside as he greeted the guests, with Tenno Lee Noreiga.

"Presenting…" the doorman cried, "His Excellency, Consul Gao Hai of the Indian-Chinese Federation!"

The "Internationale" was played briefly in the background by the limo's driver as the Indian-Chinese delegation elegantly walked into the yards of the Shrine from their limo. Gao Hai was a tall pale Chinese male, quite young for his rank as a Consul. He wore silk robes, likened to the olden Chinese nobles. Looking around with his slanted Oriental eyes, he was guarded by several burly members of the paramilitary Gurkha Troopers and a certain Japanese male walked behind the Consul.

Chiba was gulping down a bottle of Japanese sake, and saw the Indian-Chinese delegation coming in. In particular, she was staring at the Japanese male.

"_Could that be…him?"_ she thought.

Before the delegation could reach to the other side, several Imperium soldiers suddenly went over and blocked the way and his Gurkha guards were ready to attack at will. David Darlton came up from among the soldiers and talk things out.

"Sorry Envoy Gao, but Mr. Asahina Shogo is wanted for collaboration against the World Imperium and not pardoned for this event," David explained.

"But I believe that I can handle Mr. Shogo and keep him a good boy," Gao Hai said, in a high-pitched tone, "otherwise, we would not have invited him over to represent the Communists of Japan."

"David, there's no need for any sort of violence on this day," Bartley reasoned.

"David, just let them pass," Andreas yelled to his son, "if they are up to something, we can only catch them at it later."

Being defeated, David called for the other soldiers to step aside and allowed the delegation to the other end. The ICF limo drove away, and was followed by that of the EU.

"Presenting…" the doorman cried again, "His Excellency, the Defence Minister Ralph Leifman of the Euro Universe!"

The door then opened up and Ralph in his grey business suit came walking out. Beside him, there were a couple of bodyguards, each of a Slavic origin…Bulgarian and Ukrainian.

"Welcome, Mr. Leifman," greeted Bartley, "it is nice to have you gracing this occasion. After all, your EU only deals with here through Russia."

"I am aware that Russia has dispatched Minister Korsakov for this job," Leifman said, "however, our Union is extremely interested in the outcome of this meeting and I see to it that I must come."

"Enjoy your stay here, Mr. Leifman," Bartley said, seeing off to his following guests to come…

For the masses, they were only allowed to watch the wedding from a distance away and guarded by Imperium soldiers and a super-glass wall. Standing amongst them, it was Lelouch who looked down at the whole event developing. He was accompanied by Setsuna, who was beside him.

"Very very interesting, I wasn't expecting the EU to actually put their own officials instead of getting through via Russia or Switzerland or Sweden," Lelouch said, "but Leifman is the one whom the Tenno met the other day."

"And it seems that the ICF has brought in the Japanese Communists to the playing field," Setsuna said, "he is someone to keep an eye on… the Fallen Dark Sword as they call him since his betrayal."

Suddenly, another limo drove into the area. It bored the Pan-Iranian tricolours and the double eagle, being the flag of Azadistan.

"Looks like your oppressor nation has come as well," Lelouch mused.

"The Princess is alright, just that the government likes to take advantage," Setsuna replied.

"Presenting…" the doorman cried, "Her Serene Highness, Sovereign Princess Marina of Azadistan!"

"The door was opened, and Marin walked out into the red carpet set. She wore flowing blue robes that covered most of her body. She was then protected by a group of Azadistan Secret Service agents led by Major Mouvasi, who surrounded her. General Bartley looked at the Princess and bowed to her politely.

"Welcome to this wonderful wedding, Your Highness," Bartley said, "I prayed for your nation's recovery from its religious riots soon."

"Thank you, sir," Marina said, "and I will look forward to this event."

As Marin and her delegation walked away, Mouvasi whispered something into Marina's ear.

"Your Highness, recall your purpose here," he reminded, "you must garner more support from the nations gathered here today."

"Say… where are the other Meisters?" Setsuna asked.

"I had put them undercover…elsewhere…" Lelouch replied.

While they were speaking, another limo had arrived to take the new guest out in the open. It was marked with the Pan-African tricolour, and defaced by a lion's head in the middle – the flag of Greater Zimbabwe.

"Interesting development…" Lockon claimed, gazing the scene from the mountainous regions of Mount Fuji, "even Greater Zimbabwe has gathered here…"

"Presenting…" the doorman's voice boomed again, "By Grace of God and of the People, Lord Protector of the Commonwealth of Greater Zimbabwe and All Territories Claimed of, Ruler-Comrade of the Negroes, Rex Ebony the Black King!"

From the limo, there walked out a rather corpulent Negro male. He wore extremely fine robes on his body and golden ornaments, striking a contrast to the poor people of his nation. He had a mullet of blonde-dyed hair, and smiled sinisterly (more so than the Russians). He was followed by two Black grunts in smart suits.

"Nice to have you here…" Bartley greeted, but the Lord Protector simply ignored him and went on his way.

"Note: Lord Protector Ebony may be source of conflict," Setsuna said, "and I take it that he got the invite after the Treaty of Addis Ababa."

"But looking from here, there are too many suspected groups and this may get us confused," Lelouch said, "if anything bad happens, we may be expecting an international war soon enough."

Down on the special guests' area of politicians, there were many servants awaiting help to the guests. These servants were hired in from the Playboy Corporation, but was no longer was it used to be. Under the Imperium's rule, it became an associated company to provide female labour for such events…termed as Bunnygirls.

William, Count of the Sandwich Islands (OTL Hawaii) and Leon, Archduke of Mexico, were taking several drinks from such a Bunnygirl. She was wearing a pink leotard, with stockings of a lighter pink variation. She wore fake bunny ears and a cotton bun tail as part of the costume, and Kallen was the one wearing it.

"Thank you and have a nice day," she said.

"_Disgusting lot holding power and wasting in luxuries…" _she thought, _"how on Earth Lelouch put me through this… no wait, it was C.C."_

Suddenly, the bunny ears of hers were grabbed by a rough hand. It belonged to Rex Ebony, who stared at her with those eyes of his. His two grunts had three other Bunnygirls chained up with him, wearing a red, purple and yellow version of Kallen's outfit.

"You girl, you'll make a good addition to my already-marvellous collection of women," Rex said, "in my nation, there is a law of primae noctis; the right for the lord to take away virginity of his subjects. You understand what I'm meaning…"

"Sir, please let go of me," Kallen requested, "I am no merchandise…"

"Of course you are, you're no more than slaves and I can give you a far better life than this…" Rex proclaimed.

"Excuse me, Lord Ebony," Marina cried, "you should respect the rights of the females."

"If it isn't the ruler of a downcast kingdom right in the middle of the desert, I heard you have trouble with the Conservatives and the minorities," Rex said, "I can help you with those problems, if only you would come to my place for one night…or two…"

Suddenly, Mouvasi stepped in and produced out a miniature vibroblade. He turned it on, and threatened to attack at once.

"Let go of that girl and do not harass Her Highness… or you'll be sorry," Mouvasi said.

In the end, the Lord Protector grunted and let go of Kallen. The two grunts were forced to release the other captured Bunnygirls as well. Mouvasi kept away his vibroblade, and went away with Princess Marina towards potential aiding nations.

"This is taking us nowhere…" Lelouch said, "And Allelujah's the only one that is doing something… like patrolling the northern borders with Russia."

"They say there was a military increase in Sakhalin Base recently," Setsuna agreed.

Just then, Setsuna saw someone familiar…a red-haired man whom he never thought to meet again… Ali Al-Saachez! He was dressed in a black suit, and leaned on the railings near the glass wall. After a short while, he simply walked away.

"Lelouch, I will be going for now," Setsuna said, "I've found someone who could be a suspect."

Meanwhile, down amongst the guests, Rex Ebony began to talk with Gao Hai. Chiba looked around the area down, as if she were looking for someone. Then, that person walked to her instead… Asahina Shogo.

"Salutations Comrade Chiba, long time no see," he greeted.

"We are not comrades anymore, not since you backstabbed us for the Communists!" Chiba snapped.

"But this is only for the good of Japan, Comrade Chiba," Asahina said, "the Tenno is driven only to keep her own power, and this is evidence of such. Do you honestly believe it can help our people?"

"Well I… I…" Chiba said, "…not exactly…"

"Precisely, but the plans of Comrade Sawasaki and the ICF's aid...will liberate Japan for certain," he said, "it is time for the masses to rebel and cry for the truest Revolution to take hold. And I need your help for this…"

"I …I don't know…" Chiba said, walking away in silence.

"You will realise it when it is right in your face, but it may already be too late," Asahina warned, "the winds of change are blowing, and you must make your stand."

Just then, another limo drove into the space – this one boded the flag of the UN.

"Presenting…" the doorman cried, "Mr Alejandro Corner of the United Nations!"

As Alejandra Corner walked down the red carpet with the Aboriginal Australian UN Guards, Bartley readily greeted the UN diplomat. Looking down at it; it was Milly, Rivalz and Derrick.

"Milly, what makes you so sure that Celestial Being will be here?" Rivalz asked.

"This event may seem simple, but it masks a deeper political agenda behind," Derrick said, "there are quite a number of parties who oppose this marriage, so security is running high. If anything goes wrong, we can expect a war alright."

"And then, Celestial Being must come for this," Milly added, "after all, all three superpowers are here…"

Elsewhere, in the special sector for military officials, various soldiers of the Imperium and Free Japan Fighters had gathered there. They were able to see the wedding through barred railings. In particular, Cornelia was speaking with Euphemia.

"So how is everything in the Imperial Senate?" Cornelia asked.

"It's alright, His Majesty trusts me a lot," Euphemia said, "some said I looked similar to the late Princess Amelia, Duchess of Miami."

"I heard of her death, something about it that the King-Emperor, then Prince of New York, blamed himself on," Cornelia said, "maybe he wants to atone for his sins somehow."

"Still, we did make it this far," Euphemia said, "especially since we come from the slumps of New Orleans… and look at us now."

"The leader of the Elite Glaston Knights and close advisor to the King-Emperor," Cornelia said, "we are different from the other nobles, in the sense that we fought for our ranks and rights."

"But we never forget our roots, thus we name our last names after our hometown," Euphemia said.

"Enough of that, let us change the topic," Cornelia said, "you do seem to trust that Japanese, Kururugi Suzaku."

"I get this gut feeling from him that he is loyal to the empire's cause despite his race," Euphemia said, "as for you, you should put more faith in other people. Are you still disturbed about the Hispano Patria Libertad?"

"That's why I wanted to get rid of the HPL for my earliest missions as Head of Glaston Knights," Cornelia said, "I got them good during the Battle of Juarez and crushed all their prospects."

"Since then, you can hardly trust other peoples," Euphemia said, "Try trusting others. It'll do you good."

She then looked at Suzkau, who stood a few metres away from the two sisters. He was speaking with both Lloyd and Cecile.

After about an hour after everyone's arrival, things were beginning to settle down…and the main event happened. Gao Hai sat down with his Mongol guards, and so did Asahina next to him. Tohdoh and his comrades, with Ohgi and Kaguya sat on the front row. Other people gathered there was Lord David, several nobles of the Imperium, prominent Japanese businessmen, representatives of other nations, and celebrities among the other civilians.

"Say, did any one of you seen Chiba around?" Ohgi asked.

"No, but I am sure she will make it somehow…" Urabe said.

"_Onee-san…" _Kaguya thought.

"Everyone, everyone… may I have your attention please?" Bartley said over the mic system, "Welcome one and all to this wedding ceremony between the Japanese Tenno and the Prince of New York. For this ceremony, the Primate of Rio de la Plata, Father Placido, will oversee this ceremony."

From the crowd of special guests, all of them sat down on the seats designated to them. Father Placido walked up to the front of the podium, a silvered haired male in his Golden Ages wearing his traditional robes of the Imperial Church.

"Presenting…the groom, Prince of New York, Odysseus!" Bartley cried.

The doors of the shrine opened up, and the Crown Prince walked down the aisle. He wore an elaborate cape over his shoulders, and robes of fine-tailored silk. The Prince himself, he was a young man taking off the looks of his father but with hair of a lighter brown instead of the greying hair of his father.

"And where the King-Emperor be?" asked Bartley to Lord David and Euphemia, "He's missing the whole thing."

"His Majesty will not be attending this ceremony," Lord David said.

"He will attend a follow-up in Alexaninople instead," Euphemia said.

"And the bride… Sumeragi Lee Noreiga of Japan!" cried Bartley.

From the door, Sumeragi Lee Noreiga waked out. She walked into view of the reception. She wore a typical white wedding dress tailored by St. Betsy Corp., walking down the aisle. Upon seeing her, Rex Ebony struck an odd look at her and Asahina folded his arms almost immediately. Despite knowing the stares and glares around her, the Tenno still walked up to beside her future souse.

"Welcome one and all, today we are gathered here by the Way of the Lord. To those who disagree this view, I can assure you that the Lord works in strange ways," Father Placido said, "today is when we bear witness to this Holy Union of two souls. Prince Odysseus of New York and Heir Apparent to the World Imperium, will you accept this woman as your beloved wife through life, illness and death?"

"I do," the Prince said.

"Lady Lee Noreiga, will you take Lord Odysseus as your ever-faithful husband and live alongside him through life, illness and death?" the Father said.

"_Emilio…"_ she thought.

"_Can you do it, Lisa?"_ Leifman wondered.

Outside the Kyoto Shrine as the wedding was about to take place, Ali Al-Saachez continued to walk off from the area. Setsuna was still following him, and stared at him from behind a corner. While Al-Saachez moved one step, Setsuna silently followed him out into the open. Suddenly, he turned around…with a handgun on hand.

"Well, if it isn't a nosy fella. No one ever told you that curiosity kills the cat," he said, "tell me now! Who are you?"

"Al-Saachez, seems that the years have made you forget all about the Kurdish People's Salvation Army," Setsuna remarked.

"KPSA, you mean? So you must be one of those Kurdish brats whom I worked with long ago," Ali said.

"You once knew me by Soran Ibrahim, but now my codename is Setsuna F. Seiei," he introduced, "Gundam Meister of Celestial Being."

"So you are the pilot for one of those Gundams," Ali laughed, "per chance you were the one whom I sparred with back in Tehran and Nigeria."

To his surprise, Ali lowered down his gun and kept it in his pockets.

"I have no interest in killing you off so soon. Anyway, the point is that you will have a grand intervention soon," Ali said, "you better get your Gundam ready, and be more worried with what that is about to occur from within."

"You're trying to say…" Setsuna said.

Back to the marriage hall, Lee Noreiga was silent and stalled her words for a while. Alejandro looked over the super-glass wall, and pressed a button on his phone.

"BOOM!"

Suddenly, a portion of the upper parts inhabited by the civilians exploded and the unfortunate people there fell to their death. Lelouch looked at the sudden attack amazed. Father Placido quickly closed his eyes, and made out the cross symbol, as did Ohgi at once.

"See what I told you…" Milly said.

"_Our worst fears have come true…"_ Leifman thought.

"_An attack?!"_ he thought, _"but by whom?"_

"Is that why you were stalling?" Lord David shouted, "so that your people can bomb this place! You goddamn terrorists!"

"But the whole marriage idea was his…" whispered Frank, the Duke of Boston to Leon, Archduke of Mexico.

"Lord David, I believe you are mistaken," Lee Noreiga insisted, "I have no part in this barbarism and I can vouch for all my men."

"Of course you can vouch for the men, when it is a woman who did it," Rex said, "I am aware that the Four Holy Swords have a female member and she is not among us."

"I can vouch for that," Gao Hai said, "..."

"No, Chiba won't crush our ideals just yet," Tohdoh said, "I know her…"

"No you don't," Asahina butted in, "Chiba fights for the People, not the bureaucracy who grew to rule Japan or the pathetic monarchy."

"And so are we to the bitter end, unlike you and your lot who fled to China!" Ohgi cried.

"The kettle calls the pot black when it itself is black," Asahina said calmly, "Have you not also abandoned Japan after its fall?"

"But we at least have fought back for our homeland!" Tohdoh said.

"People please, let us settle this issue like truly civilised ladies and gentlemen," Odysseus said.

"Prince Odysseus, our marriage was to be one of mutual trust and respect," Lee Noreiga said, "sadly; our two nations are still far from this point."

"Two nations?" exclaimed Lord David, "this is still one nation, and this place only a lowly colony!"

"Tohdoh, get our men ready. We will fight for the homeland and win this time…" Lee Noreiga said.

"A storm is brewing in…" Alejandro said, "Schneizal, better watch this…"


	16. Jihad

**Ch 15 – Jihad**

Outside Kyoto Shrine, UJP, World Imperium

Meanwhile, Setsuna and Ali were still outside the reception outside the Shrine itself.

"That explosion… did you plant it!" Setsuna snapped.

"So what if I do, others may ruin the wedding anyways," Ali retorted, "The Japanese Communists Asahina and Lord Otto von Hansford of the Purist Party may also do it."

"We can talk, but it may cause more deaths on the long run…" Ali said.

Just then, Lelouch had joined Setsuna and saw Ali.

"I take it as one of your little friends, Kurdish brat," Ali said.

"So you're the one who caused the explosion," Lelouch said, "which faction you belong to?"

"This man, he belongs to no group," Setsuna said, "He is mercenary soldier for hire, Ali Al-Saachez."

"No, I do belong to a certain group…but because it serves me a great interest…better than that deal in Kurdistan," Ali said.

"Enough of this, killing this man will do no good," Lelouch said, "get ready to sortie, all Gundam Meisters. A war is coming in."

As such, both Meisters quickly ran out. As Ali could see, various helicopters have come by the area… in effort to escort their leaders away from the bloodbath.

Flying Battleship _Suleiman_, Sakhalin Base, EU Frontier Regions

Currently, there were dozens of Sinbad-class Flying Battleship heading towards the Sakhalin Base bordering Russia and the UJP. One of those Battleships was called the Turk-made _Suleiman_ (named after the Ottoman Sultan himself), manned by General Kati Mannequin, and she sat in her brig with Patrick Colasour with her.

"Patrick, I hope you know that this mission is very vital," Kati said, "This is not one of your simulation fights, but the real thing…a war."

"Don't worry Colonel," Patrick replied.

"I have been promoted to General ages ago! Yet you still call me by that old title when we first met," she said, "Anyways, I have pulled some strings around the ranks. The Central Military Command has allowed your use of the Mobile Armour Agrissa."

"The Agrissa, the same Mobile Armour that saved the Continent from Imperium assault during the Siege of Normandy and the Battle of Neo-Babel," Patrick exclaimed, "but I thought only the Hellion Medium can use them."

"It was upgraded of course. Now the current Hellion Prepetuum and even the Enact series can use them as well," Kati said, "I bid you and your unit good luck."

Sakhalin Base, Sakhalin Island, EU

Meanwhile, some of the fleet's ships have landed on the Sakhalin Base which was equipment support crafts. Andrei and Pang Hercules walked out into the open and came into contact with the support craft.

"Lt. Colonel, why you brought me all the way here?" asked Andrei, "Minister Leifman has sent word of bringing in a coalition front to free Japan."

"True, but first I ask you: what is the ultimate motive behind this?" he asked, "Japan is only a liability to us if we expend our forces on it."

"The Gundams, they will come and we can easily claim them," Andrei replied.

"Yes, that is the case, but yet many factors determine the action," Pang added, "And for this battle, I grant you this!"

Suddenly, the equipment truck slid so that it would be perpendicular to the ground. It opened up, and revealed a long slender Linear Cannon within custom coloured snow-white.

"This is… the latest Linear Cannon designed by the EU," Andrei said, "I've heard it can function as a Sonic Blade as well."

"And this is still at pre-production stage, but I choose to let you have a go for it," Pang said, "Leifman's orders was that we to protect Japan's rights as a free nation… and obtain the Gundams, that the Parliament desired so."

Suddenly, a lower-ranked soldier walked up to his two superior officers and saluted to them both.

"Lt. Colonel Hercules, we have confirmed the sighting of Flying Battleship _Dracules_," he reported.

"The flagship of the Vampire of Romania I see," Pang said, "prepare all forces to enter Hokkaido Island. We must take Sapporo no matter what first."

Fukuoka Base, Kyushu Island, UJP

On the shores of Kyushu Island facing the East China Sea, the Fukoka Base was Japan's bastion against possible threats from the Asian Mainland. Since its conquest by the Imperium, it was redesigned under Imperium command. The Portman are the standard in the Imperium's aquatic Mobile Suits, armed with torpedoes and moved by hydro jets.

Over the distance, one of the Portmans was under attack. A mass of Tierens Amphibious Striker-Type were heading their way. The Portmans quickly struck a defensive stance towards the invading forces, and managed to decimate their forces bit by bit.

"Yah, your pathetic Tierens are no match to our Portmans," one of the Imperial Marine Infantrymen exclaimed.

Over the distance, a small fleet of 3 Da Longdan was seen floating on the water. It was manned by General Cao, and Sawasaki was standing beside him.

"The support you gave us is weak!" Sawasaki exclaimed, "And you dare call yourself a superpower!"

"I was actually hoping to save our elites for last, but it seems that Imperium wants trouble," Cao said, pressing a switch, "Colonel Xingke, this is Cao speaking. You and Peries are ready to go at will."

In the seaside battle, only a handful of Tierens were left against the Portmans. This was partly due to Portmans' being able to submerge underwater. Suddenly, one f the Portmans rose up for a sneak attack. However, its arm was quickly shot down by a smoothbore.

"A new unit?!" the pilot exclaimed.

It was then that new combatants were in view. Both Tieren Taozi and Tieren Shenhu were already there, attacking the Portmans immediately. The Taozi flew in towards the waters, shot at the Portmans close-range. The Shenhu descended near the waters, and produced two Carbon Claws on its arms to slice off enemy units. Eventually, all the Portmans were held off and the other Tierens Amphibious Striker-Types managed to attack the Base itself.

"This will mark the first conquest to reclaim the Japanese Motherland," Sawasaki said, "and any news of the Fallen Dark Sword."

Just then, General Sergei and Ming had walked into the Control Room.

"I have received word from Gao Hai," he said, "both of them have successfully arrived at our Consulate in Nagasaki."

"Those Imperium people have no idea why we must build a Consul so far away from the capital and yet so close to our territory," Cao mused.

"Yes, Nagasaki will be the temporary capital of the new People's Republic…" Sawasaki said, "Until we claim my designated capital city… Hiroshima. The people must let the imperial times be bygones, so I will have Tokyo and Kyoto burnt to the ground."

Imperium Mobile Suits Hangar, Tokyo Concession, World Imperium

Meanwhile in Tokyo Concession, the failed wedding had forced the Imperium officials to retreat and mount a defence. The Hangar was full of those soldiers as they boarded on their Centurions, ready for their fierce attack.

Suzaku walked in towards his Tokugawa, with Lyle beside him. He looked at it intensely, as Lloyd and Cecile came by.

"Suzaku, Lyle, this may be your most dangerous missions ever," Lloyd said, "Never in our lifetime will I expect the 3 superpowers to fight again…especially after the Solar Wars period."

"Don't worry, I can handle this," Suzaku reassured.

"As for this mission, you will be working with the Glaston Knights," he said.

After that, Cornelia, Darlton and Guildford both came into the hangar as well.

"Dylandy, you are to take sniper assault at enemy units going in for a sneak attack while we attack," Cornelia ordered, "and you… Kururugi, you shall… take cover in the Base and defend against any threats."

"Hey there, Major Cornelia, I've been noticing this," Lyle said, "You've been giving Suzaku all the easy jobs. Are you so kind of racist who don't want other people to take the glory?"

"Do not accuse Her Ladyship like this!" Guildford retorted, "She has her reasons for all this!"

"I agree, we all have a part in the overall plan and none of us should slack or compromise," Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, sometimes you're just too naïve," Lyle said.

"Darlton, you will also stand back as backup in case of the need for it," Cornelia said, "with no more questions, we shall take up positions ASAP."

They then all walked away, leaving Suzkau with Lyle and Lloyd.

"Seriously, what's up with her?" Lyle wondered.

"If you ask me on her attitude, I would say the HPL Incident during her youth," Cecile answered, "the HPL is a terrorist organisation planning to restore a Hispanic nation ever since the Fall of Caracas."

"Heard of those groups; one of those Latin American independence movements like the Peronists, Neo-Bolivarians, Hispano-Soviets, etc…" Lyle said.

"But the HPL is orientated towards establishing one Spanish-speaking nation stretching from Central Valley and the Mississippi all the way down to the Southern Cone," Cecile said, "that incident, I believe, it was referred as the New Orleans Disaster that took away hundreds of lives."

"I heard she rose from being a commoner on the streets of New Orleans to an elite warrior of His Majesty's Glaston Knights," Lloyd said, "her first mission was the complete destruction of the HPL… which she fulfilled in the Fall of Tabasco."

"She's right… I have to let go of my own past if I want to move on," Suzaku said, "and I will redeem myself on the battlefield."

"If you ever get onto that stage in your life," Lyle remarked.

Kyoto Shrine, de facto Free Japan Territory

With the sudden breakdown of the wedding, things took a turn for the worse. With all foreign forces other than the EU expelled, only Japanese people and Free Japan officials remained there. Other allowed people included those of the EU and her allies; the Gulf Confederation, the African States, Iraq-Syria and even Azadistan.

The civilians were standing before a podium fixed in front of the shrine. Seated out in front, there were the representatives of the EU and her allies, along with five influential Japanese clans (Taizo Kirihara included) known collectively as the Imperial Rule Guidance Association who "played" along with the Imperium Occupation. Ohgi was standing on the main stand, where a mic was fixed on.

"By Grace of Kami-sama, I present to you…Dai-Nippon no Tenno Heika!" Ohgi proclaimed, "Empress of the Japanese and their Lands, Heir of Amaterasu no Kami, Divine Protector of the Home Islands and All Japonic Realms Beyond the Seas, Defender of Shinto, Bushido, Kirisuto-kyo and Bukkyo, of the Kyoto Shrine and of the Japonic Culture, Head of the Sumeragi Dynasty of the Empire of the Japanese and of the Imperial Rule Guidance Association."

As the crowd cheered, Ohgi stepped down and sat next to Kirihara. Just then, the Tenno walked in to the stand and grabbed the mic.

"Greetings fellow Japanese and esteemed colleagues of Free Japan and foreign delegations allied with us, today we mark the beginning of a new Japan," the Tenno said, "it is true that we have suffered in the past, but no more I dare say! Let bygones be so, forgo the humiliations of World War II and World War IV, termed commonly as the Solar Wars period!"

The crowd of Japanese people suddenly cheered and cried for her words.

"Yes, today we will remake history itself!" she cried, "I hereby proclaim and declare the Second Empire of Japan, a nation for all humans regardless of race, language or religion. Only loyalty to this Holy Land and the determination to preserve human rights are the criteria as a citizen here. Nippon Banzai!"

Suddenly, the entire crowd went on in a cheer of 'Nippon Banzai'. With that, the Tenno left the stand and was replaced by Leifman.

"Today, I originally came here to see a historic wedding. But that didn't go according to their plan," Leifman said.

That first comment had caused a few in the crowds to laugh, with another few somewhat offended.

"But we all bear witness to history in the making today," he continued, "The Declaration of Japan's independence is the true historic moment of today! In my years, I have seen many independence movements against the Imperium, including HPL, or IRA, or even the Mormon Crusades, but none of them in all their fierce demonstrations had forced an actual result. This, however, had triggered a change in the system!"

Suddenly, the crowd went in another outburst of joy again.

"On the behalf of the citizens of the Euro Universe and the Euro Parliament, I applaud and salute to your nation of Japan. As we are speaking, our nation's fleets are heading here to expel the Imperium and the ICF's designs here," Leifman said, "as for Solar Energy purposes, we would press the Imperium for your rightfully-earned energy."

The speech was in fact broadcasted through the Free Japan Network, an underground broadcast station that provided propaganda needs of Free Japan Forces. This broadcast was even sent to the _Suleiman_, where Patrick and Kati watched.

"Lisa Kujo?!" exclaimed Kati, "so she's the Tenno of Japan…"

The broadcast even reached to the Imperium Governor's Palace. It was currently resided by Prince Odysseus, Lord David, Lord Otto, Euphemia and Governor Bartley; seeing it all from the vast indoor garden.

"See, this is their plan all along…" Lord O pointed out, "General Bartley, dispatch our forces at once. I want those rebels to be killed… all of them."

"Lord David, I believe that we should be investigating this incident instead," Odysseus recommended, "there are too many points of suspicions involved and it could be anyone."

"And it's those Japs who can benefit the most out of it!" Lord Otto insisted.

Suddenly, an Imperium soldier stomped into the indoor garden. He then whispered something into Bartley's ears.

"What, the ICF has taken Fukuoka Base and captured Nagasaki already!" Bartley exclaimed, "They are heading towards the capital already!"

"I believe that we should send our forces to counter that instead, and not Free Japan," Euphemia said.

"No, both fronts must be contained;" Lord David said, "the EU is exerting its influence over Japan, and may make this also part of their camp as they did with Africa and the Middle East."

"Ok, go on with your mad warmongering ways," Euphemia said, "but we will be attracting Celestial Being's attention like this!"

"All the more, we may even acquire their Gundams for our ends," Lord David said, "Bartley; dispatch all forces towards Nagasaki and Kyoto."

"Understood," Bartley complied.

"And prepare a shuttle for His Highness' leave to New York," Lord Otto said, "and also for my return to Tennessee. I cannot stand any more of this barbarism!"

Chairman's Estate, Beijing, ICF

Within Beijing, the ICF Chairman was looking at the news feed with great interest. Standing near him, it was a group of several elderly men. They were the Party Elders of the CCP (Chinese Communist Party), powerful members of the administration who retired de jure. Yet, they still retained access and power within the Party.

Those who were with the Chairman at that point were infamously known as the Guangzhou Clique, close followers of the previous ICF Chairman who was a Guangzhou native himself. They were led by a short and aged Chinese male with a noticeable chin called Huang Qian, the former Premier of the Chinese state.

"Chairman Wen, with all due respects, I convey this advice from our evaluation," Huang Qian said, "an alliance with Japanese will lead into nothing but ruins. Based on history of the 20th century, the Japanese have invaded the Motherland and subjugated us under its iron fist."

"I was once a history student myself in the Wen Jiabao University, and perfectly aware of historical facts," the Chairman said, "however, that cannot determine the basis of current actions. That chapter was closed about 200 hundreds years ago."

"Even so, does the idea of an independent Japan not challenge our hegemony in the Federation?" Huang Qian argued, "our predecessors were aware of India's weakness and so taken it as a so-called partner during the Orbital Spire Project. Need I tell you the danger once posed to the former Soviet Union by us People's Republic of China?"

"Frankly speaking, I couldn't care less for Japan and what happened to it," the Chairman said, "some in the military and People's Supreme Congress knew of my intentions, but I made certain that your group would not know of."

"What could you possibly gain by dragging our nation into a needless war?" Huang Qin yelled.

"The Gundams, we need those units if we are to advance beyond both the Imperium and EU," the Chairman said, "we go through the trouble of being the villains of the day… I want at least two units by the end of it."

Near Mount Fuji, UJP, World Imperium

Out Tokyo near the famous Mount Fuji, the Glaston Knights had set foot en route to destroy the Free Japan resistance once and for all. The Glaston Knights were aided by a small group of Centurions and the Spitfire piloted by Lyle, as they engaged on the path of destruction. However, something suddenly shot down two Centurions at once.

"What was that blast?" Cornelia exclaimed.

"An enemy unit perhaps," Bart implied.

They all looked over, towards Mount Fuji where the strikes had originated. Upon image magnification, it was identified as Gundam Dynames, with its Beam Sniper Rifle mounted out.

"A Gundam?!" exclaimed Bart, "I shall avenge Alfred for Father's sake!"

Suddenly, Bart's Gloucester sprouted its jets and flew off towards Mount Fuji.

"Bart!" yelled Cornelia, "Dylandy, assist Bart and keep the Gundam out of our hair."

"Roger…" Lyle complied, flying off to meet with Bart.

On a cliff of Mount Fuji, Dynames has noted the Gloucester's charging in towards it. Lockon was ready to fire several shots at it. However, the Gloucester easily dodged all of them and blocked the rest. The Spitfire flew by and shot a few rounds from its Linear Sniper Rifle.

"Lyle, is it," Bart called out, "stay out of this. Those Gundams caused my brother's death," Bart snapped, "sure we were related by blood, but we are brothers still! Gundam, you're going down!"

"If you must be so stubborn and break the tradition of military teamwork, I cannot stop you on this," Lyle said, "but you must prepare for any consequences for your choices."

Suddenly, the Gloucester charged in at Dynames. The Dynames switched out its Sniper Rifle for its two Beam Pistols, and fired at the Gloucester. The Gloucester countered with several blasts from a linear compartment in the Lance.

"Gundam, it is you who took away my brother's life…" Bart cried, "Now I'll be taking away yours!"

"Geez, this guy is almost my bro," Lyle remarked.

As the Gloucester charged in, it narrowly missed Dynames. It took the chance and shot it at it. However, its Defence Rod activated and covered the attacks.

"Then it's time for the standard of all Gundams," Lockon said, "Haro, activate the Shield Bits."

"Roger. Roger. Roger."

Suddenly, the various Shield Bits attached to Dynames' back spread out and struck at the Gloucester's jet engines. The Gundam also withdrew one of its Pistols for a Beam Sabre, and sliced off the jet system. This forced the entire unit to crash onto the side of Mount Fuji.

"Bart! Guess it's either me or no one…" Lyle said, "You're on now, Mr. Gundam!"

Chugoku Region Shoreline, Imperium-Red Japan Disputed Region 

The ICF-backed Red Japan forces had moved up to invading Honshu after overrunning both Kyushu and Shikoku Islands. From the Inland Sea, they had mounted up a huge invasion force of Tierens and Anfs. The Imperium had backed up their defences with their advanced Portmans and Centurions.

However, the Gundams were also joining in this battle. To be specific, they were Gundams Kyrios and Exia. Exia quickly sliced apart the Tierens and Anfs marching into shores. The Kyrios flew in at the Centurions and sliced off their torso, exploding some of them.

Suddenly, the Exia was fired at. The source was a Tieren Long Range Cannon-Type, a special heavy artillery model. Despite these Tierens having precise firing power, they must be supported by a third leg and rendered immobile. For mobility, these Mobile Suits operated from the safety of a Longdan warship on the waters.

"Did I… did I shoot it down?" the pilot wondered.

As the smoke cleared off, it was rather obvious that their attack failed. The Exia then flew in towards the Longdan .The other Tierens Long Range Cannon-Types quickly fired on the incoming Gundam, but it skilfully evaded all of them. Before Exia reached them, those units were already shot down… by the hand of Kyrios in its MS Mode.

"Kyrios… change modes," Allelujah declared.

It then flew in on the Longdan, converting into its Fighter Jet form. As it drew closer to the Longdan, the Longdan itself fired at it. Kyrios returned the attack with its own GN Missiles, sinking the entire ship.

One Exia's side, it was under fire from another new enemy. However, Setsuna turned towards the Imperium's side, and saw that an unseen foe was responsible.

"Where those attacks come from?" he cried.

The Exia grabbed its Beam Sabres, and hurled it at the invisible foe. It managed to hit thin air, and the cover was blown. The Mobile Suit's design was similar to a Centurion, but it was covered with camouflage green heavy armour instead. On its right arm, it held a linear missile launcher.

"Now I see, we have the Centurion Stealth Armour Type," Allelujah said, "or commonly known as the Shell-turion."

"Exia, eliminating the target!" cried Setsuna, as he charged towards the shoreline.

With one swift blow, its GN Sword exposed another Shell-turion. Setsuna then grabbed its tossed Beam Sabre, and slashed apart a common Centurion. Suddenly, the Exia came under fire repeatedly. It turned around and found out they were coming from the same direction.

"This foe is not moving at all," Setsuna said, "but isn't the Shell-turion supposed to be very mobile?"

Exia then slashed at the invisible Shell-turion, and sliced off the missile launcher and both its arms. Without them, it quickly collapsed on the ground flat.

Inside that Shell-turion's cockpit at its lower torso, the pilot of the fallen unit held onto his head in headache of sorts. He took off his helmet, and was revealed as a male with blonde hair. A fellow Imperium pilot's face appeared on the interface.

"Zimbalist, Amy Zimbalist!" the officer cried, "what's with you? You've disgraced our army like this!"

"But this Shell-turion is so difficult to operate," Amy reasoned, "I can't…how you say…connect with it."

"Piloting one of those is as easy as one-two-three!" the officer yelled, "you blonde people are all so dumb and your parents are dumber to have named you girl's name too!"

"Sir, my parents wanted a girl so much and yet I was born instead," Amy explained, "but still they named me a…"

"I have no time for your crap, but hope you die in battle," he said, and he went offline.

ICF Airbase, Eastern Korean Mountains, Korean SR

During the Pan-Asian Red Revolution, the Battle of Pyongyang had secured the entire Korean Peninsular under the rule of the Indian-Chinese forces. Since then, the two Koreas were united again… as a subordinate state to the ICF rule in Beijing and New Delhi.

Along the mountains of the east of Korea facing Japan itself, there were several airbases built there. Inside the Command Centre for them, the ICF General Kim walked in and greeted the Captain in resident.

"Greetings, Captain Sokatoh," General Kim said, "I believe that all the measurements have been taken for the upcoming mission."

"Yes, General," Sokatoh said, "the Feimengs are all fuelled 100% and loaded with explosives as you had requested. They are set to detonate only at hostile non-allied targets, keyed in already."

"Excellent, they are all ready to be released I hope," General Kim said, "let us proceed then."

Chugoku Region Shoreline, Imperium-Red Japan Disputed Region 

Meanwhile, a group of Laohus (MS carriers used by the ICF) were heading straight for Honshu region. Exia switched its GN Sword into a Beam Rifle, sinking one of those machines. The Kyrios moved into MS Mode, and sunk another 3 more. However, a few managed to get to Honshu itself.

The three compartments of those Laohus opened up, allowing the Tierens and Anfs inside to overrun the mainland. However, the Tierens inside were of a different lot. Painted white and guarded by shoulder pads, it was also mounted with Carbon Blades and a smoothbore. As those Tierens left the Laohus, they moved off in high speed further into Honshu proper.

"Those are new units!" Setsuna exclaimed, "and they're so fast…"

Inside one of those new models, they were piloted by General Sergei himself.

"The Tieren High Mobility Type B," he described, "after years of development, we have achieved it more or less. All forces, charge into the cities and free our Japanese comrades."

While Kyrios tried to intercept the High Mobility Type Bs from their invasion, Allelujah suddenly felt a pain in his head and the Kyrios fell into the shallow waters.

"That… that feeling!" he yelled, "Marie!"

From the waters, there came two other Tierens: the Tieren Taozi and Tieren Shenhu. The Taozi flew towards the Kyrios, and shot at it.

"Subject 57! Face me now!" Soma cried, "I am Soma Peries, Super-Soldier of the ICF."

"Soma Peries, eh…" the voice from Kyrios said, "what a nice name… nice name of one to be slain!"

Suddenly, the Kyrios produced a Beam Sabre and attacked the Taozi immediately. The Taozi, however, quickly struck back with its Carbon Blade mounted on its smoothbore. Several other ICF Mobile Suits went on to support the Taozi's attacks.

Meanwhile, Li Xingke's Tieren Shenhu was dealing with Gundam Exia. The Shenhu's Carbon Claws clashed off against Exia's two GN Swords.

"Gundam, you have no idea who much you are wanted," Xingke said, "Feimeng Automated Squadron, engage Lei-Zhan!"

The command was especially loud, that even from the Kyrios' end it could be heard. Suddenly, all the Tierens and Anfs there quickly fled to the land.

"Huh, they are leaving so soon. This is no fun," Hallelujah said, switching back to Allelujah.

"No wait, Lei-Zhan…" Allelujah exclaimed, "That means lightning war in Mandarin! What could that mean?"

Over the horizon towards Shikoku and Kyushu, there was a massive fleet of Feimengs AI-Controlled Types flying toward Honshu. As they reached the shores, some of those units exploded in midair and their debris fell on the ground. Some of them even flew towards the Gundams, and exploded near them.

"They are attacking like this!" Allelujah exclaimed, firing at the Feimengs in the sky with its GN Submachine Guns, "they seem to be heading for the city…"

However, more Tierens and Anfs attacked the Gundams, along with the special custom ones. With the two Gundams preoccupied, the Feimengs continued to rain their assault upon Honshu.

Hokkaido Island, EU-Free Japan Territory

In the northern island of Hokkaido, the Free Japan forces had rendezvous with the EU forces assigned to the defence of Japan's freedom. Together, they led a stronghold out of the city of Sapporo while purging Imperium forces there.

Intervening this attack, it was Gundam Michael piloted by Queen-1, Kallen Kozuki. However, she was still dressed in the ridiculous disguise she undertook in Kyoto.

"This must be some sort of joke, making me wear like some slut in Yoshiwara District," she cursed, "but no one will notice me inside a Gundam. Maybe they won't expect a woman to be piloting this machine."

And soon, Gundam Michael went into action against the fighting there. The Imperium's Centurions were warring against the EU's Hellions and Free Japan's combo of Burais and Akatsukis. The Michael drew out its Beam Sabre on its left arm and quickly swiped the Hellions. Her other arm then grabbed the head of a Burai, and burnt it under the Radiation Wave.

During all this, Kallen could still recall the transmission by Jeremiah and the St. Cuthbert team.

_While still in the Bunnysuit, Kallen dashed across the Kyoto Shrine. She stopped by a deserted area in the forest. She quickly took out a small device and pressed the button on it. Suddenly, the Gundam Michael materialised from its camouflage and she entered into the Gudnam. _

"_Queen-1, I reiterate your designed plan in this mission," Jeremiah said, "you are assigned to Sapporo of Hokkaido Island. There, you are to subdue the EU-Free Japan coalition."_

"_But Jeremiah, the EU-Free Japan coalition is on the right here!" Queen-1 exclaimed. _

"_The coalition between Euro Universe and Free Japan has been identified as a cause of conflict in the region, along with the ICF-backed forces," Jeremiah said, "you are either with us Celestial Being or you will be deemed a traitor and eliminated down immediately."_

"_Understood, I will operate as per Veda's recommendations," she complied. _

"Even if it were against my wishes…" Queen-1 said, "The will of Celestial Being cannot be denied!"

At once, the Michael swung her claw-arm and dragged an Akatsiki, sending it to crash with a Hellion. Suddenly, she was attacked by gunfire.

"Who's there?" she exclaimed.

Over the distance, the familiar form of the Dracula was seen. However, it was accompanied this time by 4 pink-painted Enacts. Each of the Enacts had a unique head design, with curved horn-like protrusions similar to the valkyries of Norse myths.

"Gundam, you will be the finest prey for the Vampire of Romania to have savoured," Luciano declared, "Valkyrie Squadron, tenderise that Gundam for me."

Suddenly, all 4 pink Enacts flew in and fired at the Gundam with their Linear Rifles. The Michael quickly flew in to engage them at once. However, one of them fought back with its Sonic Blade.

"Gundam! You'll not make it out here alive," the pilot, a young blonde haired woman said, "Valkyrie Squadron, this is Warrant Officer Marika Soresi. Engage Claw with Gyro Fortress Attack Mode."

Suddenly, all four Enacts retreated momentarily. However, the Michael was ready for what came next. Within seconds, it was fired upon again… by those 4 Enacts. All four units began to surround the Gundam from all four sides and moved around continuously.

"They're so fast," she noted, "can't keep up with them…"

Suddenly, a flight of Hellions flew over the battle itself. The Valkyrie Squadron quickly moved out, as those Hellions began to move in.

"This is Captain Sarkozy; we are nearing Claw," the leading pilot said, "28th Hellion Bombardment Squadron, bombs away!"

From those Hellions, they unleashed hundreds of bombs from their hatches. They landed around the Gundam, and injured it badly. Suddenly, the Valkyrie Squadron (armed with Sonic Blades) charged at it head-on.

"Ahhh!" Queen-1 cried.

After a few quick strikes, the Enacts retreated again. This time, the Michael was under siege by several Akatsukis' Linear Submachine Guns.

"General Senba here, Claw is under our attacks as per the recommendations," he reported, while in his Gekka.

Meanwhile, from the safety of the _Suleiman_, General Kati, and Lieutenant Colonel Pang looked over the scene with gleam. Just then, both Andrei and Patrick entered into the control room.

"Colonels, what is this plan of yours?" Patrick demanded.

"I'm the only Colonel on board, and Mdm. Mannequin is already a General," Pang justified.

"But she'll always be my Colonel," Patrick said, "but what gives?"

"Be patient," Pang said, "we have been briefed by Leifman. This is the ultimate chance for us to retrieve the Gundams. And for their aid, we will help exert their control over the Japanese Islands."

"Our alliance includes Free Japan, Azadistan, Iraq-Syria, African states, and the Gulf Confederation in exchange for our support," Kati said, "Greater Zimbabwe seems to be working with the Imperium for once."

"Possibly to counter our nation's influence in the northern parts of Africa," Andrei said, "but when should we sortie?"

"Andrei, we will storm into Tokyo and take the Imperium's administration centre," Pang said, "so we ought to be leaving now. And Andrei, we will be meeting a task force commanded by Free Japan Colonels Chiba and Tohdoh."

As the two Russians left the command centre on board the Suleiman, Patrick was left with Kati and the rest of the crew.

"Gertrude, alert the German Luftwaffe 55th Blitzkrieg Squadron that they are to bombard Claw," Kati declared to her technician, "and Katherine, inform the Royal Azadistani Mobile Suit Guards garrison they are allowed to attack Claw."

"Hey Colonel, what about me?" Patrick complained, "I should sortie myself. Even the backward Azadistan is doing…"

"Wait for that moment, I will make a man out of you someday," Kati said, "and your Agrissa is vital to it all… we just need to weaken Claw."

"A war of attrition you say," Patrick said, "I think I would stick around for a while."

Indian-Chinese Consulate, Nagasaki Concession, UJP

Within the southern Nagasaki Concession, the ICF had built its Consulate there. As to why it was built there rather than the capital city, it was not well-known. With the advent of a war, it turned out to be an emergency procedure on part of the ICF.

Just outside the Consulate, a group of 5 Tieren High Mobility-Type A was flying down on Consulate grounds. One of those units was leading the other 4, carrying a large box by their massive weight. Suddenly, they began to let it go down on the ground.

Upon the landing, several Fanton employed by the Gurkha approached the Tierens. The wide doors of the Consulate were opened, and Gao Hai with Asahina walked out to see the commotion.

"This is…" Asahina wondered.

"A gift of appreciation from my nation's Chairman who is effectively Military Chieftain of the Army," Gao Hai said, "open it… and free your Motherland…"

Ota Redevelopment Area, Tokyo Concession, World Imperium

South of the Tokyo Concession, there laid the ruins of Tokyo's southern districts – Ota. It was one of the most devastated areas during the Invasion of Japan, other than Shinjuku and Osaka. Since the Occupation, the region was still under redevelopment for possible colonisation. This ruins would mark the site for a new bloody battle.

From the West, the company of Tieren High Mobility-Type B came rushing at high speeds. Several Knight Police Advanced Warfare-Types had been stationed there since the de facto war had started off. However, they were not prepared for the surprise attack of the Red Hordes, what that was mockingly referring to the ICF military.

"Men, we are approaching the capital," Sergei said, "We are the combined force of the elites of the Motherland and Partisans of Japanese independence. May the Guidance of Patriots be with us."

Suddenly, the Tierens launched a sudden attack wave at the Knight Police guarding the Area. One of the Knight Police was suddenly, struck down by their smoothbores.

"The Red Hordes are here! Nail them down!" the Inspector-Colonel of the force commanded.

Despite the Knight Police having better Linear Assault Rifles and Sonic Blades to use, the High Mobility Type Bs was still able to overpower them. A flight of Feimeng flew over the area and impacted on the buildings and Knight Police, destroying more of the scene.

"These new version is proven to be successful. The older Ground-Types will soon be replaced by them," Sergei mentioned, "and the elite units will be furthermore replaced…"

Suddenly, a Tieren was shot and exploded. The rest of the ICF forces looked over, and saw the flight of EU Hellions and Enacts heading towards them. On the ground, there was a large contingent of Burais and Akatsukis, all led by two Gekkas.

"Our other opponents of the day, you are just getting in the way," Sergei said, "all units, attack the EU forces."

"_That voice…"_ Andrei thought, _"It's him again…"_

His Enact suddenly flew in and fired rampantly at the leading Tieren unit, believing to be Sergei's. His unit quickly evaded the sudden attacks of the linear weapon. As the Enact drew closer to the ground, it quickly swung the Linear Cannon while it buzzes similar to Sonic Blades. However, the Tieren countered with its Carbon Blade.

"_No… he's at it again…"_ Pang thought.

"Smirnov! Answer me!" Andrei cried.

"That voice?!" exclaimed Sergei, "is that you, Andrei Sergeyevich Smirnov?"

"Sergeyevich is no longer part of my name! I will not be related to someone like you!" Andrei yelled.

Suddenly, the Enact backed off and fired at Sergei. The Tieren then countered off with its smoothbore gun mounted on its right arm.

Meanwhile, the other Teirens were dealing with the EU-Free Japan Coalition. Chiba's Gekka quickly dashed across and sliced a Tieren into half. However, she was almost immediately under barrage of the other Tierens. Chiba attempted to move in for her attack, but they fled as soon as possible.

"These new Tierens are much faster than the normal ones…" Chiba said, "…or even the High Mobility Package ones…"

Suddenly, the two Akatsukis that accompanied Chiba were attacked by a smoothbore and exploded. The source of the incoming attacks was heading their way, a Tieren at first sight. However, it was redone in a black paintjob and equipped with a bayonet-attached smoothbore common to the Taozi and Shenhu. It had two protrusions similar to devil horns.

"What is that?" Chiba exclaimed.

"The next generation of the Tieren series, they will be the start of our Tieren All-Region Type," Sergei said, "the MSJ-GIII-AS Tieren Mowang."

The new Tieren landed right in front of Chiba's Gekka. It quickly sped towards it with its bayonet gun about to strike it hard, only to be held back by the Sonic Blade of the Gekka.

"Who are you?" Chiba cried.

Suddenly, her screen displayed the form of her opposing pilot. Unlike standard ICF cockpits, it was not run on VR. Instead, a sort of Surround Monitor was used and the pilot in question was… Asahina.

"Strange that you couldn't recognise me…" he said via a private line to Chiba.

"Asahina! It's you…" Chiba exclaimed, "…in that Tieren…"

"A rather interesting development along the lines," Asahina said, "who knew I, who left my Motherland in humiliation, would return in a machine used by our historic foe long ago and here to free the Motherland once more. Yes, I am chosen by Comrade Sawasaki and the ICF to pioneer one of their newest models of the Tieren!"

"You're just a backstabber to your own nation! That's what you are!" Chiba cried, striking her Sonic Blade at the Tieren Mowang.

However, the Tieren reacted quick enough to fend off the attack with its smoothbore gun. Suddenly, the Tieren dropped smoke grenades into the ground and blanketed the field in smoke.

"Chiba!" Tohdoh cried, sending his Zangetsu into the smoke.

However, another Tieren High Mobility sped right in the way of the Zangetsu. That particular unit was piloted by Sergei's close ally, Lt. Ming.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to go past this point," Ming said.

"This smog, what are you planning?" Chiba cried, "Damn it, can't see in this smoke."

"Maybe you cannot, but what of me…" Asahina said.

Suddenly, the Gekka was socked right at its back by the Mowang's fists. Another strike hit its chest area as well.

"I have wanted to tell you this for a very long time," Asahina said, "look now my Comrade, and see all that caused this war. It was the Tenno."

"You Communists are just mad that the ICF failed to aid your rebellions after they forced the entire of Asia into their hands!" Chiba cried.

"Ah no, but I was never a Communist to begin with," Asahina said, "our group, the Holy Swords, are chosen Nationalists of Japan as an elite force. I simply did the best option for the sake of Japan."

"And what was it? Betraying us to the Communists," Chiba said.

"No, abolish the old rulers that kept Japanese people bound in bondage that is what that should be done," Asahina said, "and the old government is utterly corrupted as well. Where was Prime Minister Kururugi when the nation needs him? He committed suicide and led us into ruin!"

"You just don't… get it!" Chiba yelled, getting up and attacking into the smoke.

However, that attack seemed to have hit nothing at once. The head sector of the Gekka was suddenly grabbed by the Mowang's fists, and it was pummelled to the ground.

"No… it is you who cannot get it…" Asahina then replied.

However, the Tieren Mowang was attacked by some Beam attack. However, the advanced Tieren dodged and got the Gekka out of the way. As such, a couple of Burai and Hellions fighting off the Knight Police were all obliterated instead.

"So you have come at last…" Asahina said, "…Celestial Being…"

Flying in from the distance, the Gundam Celestica flew in at the battle scene.

"Gundam Celestica," Zero said, "destroying sources of conflict…"

**UN Flying Fortress **_**Hammarskjöld**_**, East China Sea Air-Space**

Inside the Flying Fortress _Hammarskjöld_, it was currently leaving Japan and into the East China Sea. Alejandro Corner was sipping his wine from his VIP suite, looking down at the Tierens Amphibious Striker-Types heading towards the Japanese islands.

"The war has only just begun now," he said, "the Trinity will be unleashed… and the world will undergo another revolution, as had the French and Russians wrought."


	17. Broken Wings

**Ch 16 – Broken Wings**

Kyoto Shrine, Free Japan Territory

After expulsion of Imperium forces, Kyoto was declared a free region under Free Japan. Cornelia and the Glaston Knights under her command had reached the outskirts of the Kyoto Shrine, but a squad of Akatsukis styled like samurais led by a Gekka was stationed there.

"We figured that you would assume that all forces would be dispatched," Urabe said, "Thus, the centre of command would be a weak spot."

"You tactical advisors are really something," Cornelia said.

"That advisor needs not to be advised, she is a ruler after all," Urabe said, "these here are the Imperial Guards of Her Imperial Majesty, an elite force who protects the Imperial House till death."

"And this will be your last stand, like the Battle of the Alamo," Cornelia said.

"I beg to differ. The Battle of the Alamo may have been a failure, but it ultimately secured victory for the Texans," Urabe said, "Imperial Guards, till death and for the glorious bright future of our Empire, protect Her Imperial Majesty and the People!"

"Glaston Knights, suppress the rebels once and for all!" Cornelia cried.

Suddenly, both sides went on a clash of blades. The Gekka produced a plasma sword out of its Sonic Blade, and pitted against the Carbon Lance of the Gloucester.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

In the Control Brig of the St. Cuthbert, the members of Celestial Being (Fon and Chall included) were looking quite concerned at the current problem.

"It has been 4 hours 14 minutes since the sortie of the Gundams in intervention of Japan," Feldt said.

"And nothing crops up, the whole battle is still going on," Christina added, "furthermore, the military of all three superpowers are blocking the media's attempts to get a scoop of the event."

"That's it! I'm going down there also!" Fon declared.

"And do what, I ask you," Chall said, "Should the Gundams be defeated or captured, the Meisters are aware of the self-destruct system for this case. And when all the Gundams are destroyed, we can at least keep the final sixth GN Drive from enemy units."

"What about Gundam Artemie, it also has the Trial System," Fon insisted, "or you just don't want me to leave."

"Silence, all of you!" cried Jeremiah, "you won't be doing any good if we bicker at this point. We must have faith in our Meisters instead. However… should they fail, Fon will sortie in Gundam Artemie…"

"But revealing the sixth GN Drive-equipped unit is plain stupid," Chall argued, "we could jeopardise all that is Celestial Being at once."

"We will not, and neither will our five Meisters," Jeremiah reassured the crew.

Azadistani Embassy, Adachi Special Concessional Area, Tokyo Concession

In the districts of Tokyo called the Adachi Diplomatic Region, it was a place near Tokyo that housed various embassies of other nations. That plot of land was ceded to the Euro Universe, housing hundreds of embassies belonging to nations across Europe, Africa and parts of the Middle East.

Currently, the Europeans had sent several Hellion Guard-Types on duty to protect the area, along with those of other allied nations. These specialised Hellions wielded a larger Defence Rod over their left arm, but all else was the same as regular Hellion Perpetuum. They were known to be rather cheap, and used readily.

The Azadistani Embassy was once built as a goodwill gesture to the newly-constituted state, but with the junta of the CNS had led it to be sealed. After the re-establishment of the civilian government, the Embassy was reopened once more.

Inside the Azadistani Embassy, Princess Marina looked out into her window. Major Mouvasi, in his suit, approached the sovereign and bowed to the Princess.

"Your Highness, the 25th Brigade is due to leave for Sapporo in Hokkaido Island for the assault plan," he said.

"Why must it be always the war?" Marina sighed, "I thought that I come across peace when I set foot upon this island, but I was wrong still."

"Milady, as things turn out, we are forced into a dichotomy of circumstances," Mouvasi reasoned, "and all this just for solar power in our nation."

"Is it worth it?" Marina wondered.

Suddenly, another Royal Azadistani Guard came up on the room.

"Your Highness, you have a guest from the Japanese monarchy," he said.

"Good, bring her in please," Marina said.

"Her?" Mouvasi wondered.

Within moments, the door opened up again. Two Royal Guards came in, along with the supposed guest…Kaguya, Princess Imperial of Japan.

Harlaam Palace, New York Province, World Imperium

The Harlaam Palace was one of the Imperium's palaces for its Imperial Family scattered throughout the Imperium. Currently, it was used as the residence granted to the Crown Prince of the Empire, Odysseus the Prince of New York.

His Highness' private cruiser, _Genesis_, had just returned on the grounds of his personal domain, the Harlaam Palace. Upon his ship's arrival, the various servants of the Palace came out to greet their liege.

"Milord, you have returned home on such short notice," the chief butler said, "how was the ceremony proceeding?"

"Sebastian, you are not just my servant, but my representative if I wish to use you as such," Odysseus said, "now I need your skilful diplomacy at your service. Our Empire's fate may rest in your hands."

"Understood sire," Sebastian replied.

Prime Minister's Office, Madrid, Euro Universe

Meanwhile, in Spain's capital, Schneizal and Kanon were watching closely to the broadcast of the Japan Crisis.

"The worst conflict since the Solar Wars, and it has begun in full force," Kanon said.

"Yes, but if Alejandro is correct on his notions, we will be set for our plans," Schneizal said, "the first evolution of Man is His transcending from ape to man, thus acquiring skills to exceed the abilities of other creatures."

"Very wise milord," Kanon replied, "this is one of those chapters in history of our life story."

"And the second evolution is in parts: the Renaissance, Industrial Revolution, French Revolution and October Revolution, where in feudalism and outdated faiths are ultimately discarded," Schneizal said, "in so Man is able to advance in technology and philosophy."

"However, we are in the danger of being thrown back to the Dark Ages, evident in the Solar Energy Crisis and the Middle East wars in effect," Kanon said instead.

"This is a crucial point indeed, thus the Imperium, ICF, and our EU are embarking on the third evolution of Man," Schneizal added, "colonisation of space, the final frontier of Man… but it's all too early still."

"If Man enters into space with war still in their hearts, that will lead to our doom," Kanon said.

"Thus they will learn how to make peace… the only way barbarian warmongers can comprehend," Schneizal said, "either be united as one, or be fallen divided."

Honshu Shoreline, UJP, World Imperium

In the Honshu shore front of the battle, both Gundams Exia and Kyrios continued their struggle against the ICF backed forces. Exia was dealing with the offense of the Shenhu, along with the backup fire from other Tierens, Anfs and Feimengs.

"Gundam!" cried Xingke, "accept your fate and surrender now! You can't win, not with such firepower from all fronts."

However, all he received from Exia was it unleashing its Bema Sabres and clashed with Xingke's Carbon Blades.

"You brought this upon yourself," Xingke said, "Xianglin, get our forces ready."

Meanwhile in the Inland Sea, a Da Longdan was stationed there as a command centre. Vice-Colonel Zhou Xianglin looked over the screen and saw Xingke's relayed message.

"Declare all forces to attack the Gundams!" she declared, "and even the smoothbore Cannon here as well."

Suddenly, the surrounding Tierens and Anfs fired at Exia at full force. A few of the Feimengs flew straight for the Gundam, exploding on contact and even retaliating with their weaker smoothbore. The gigantic smoothbore cannon mounted on the Longdan was ready to fire off and hit Exia bluntly. However, they did minimal damage to the Gundams, and only smoke from it.

"That much firepower… just can't take much…" Setsuna said.

Suddenly, several bindings appeared and bound Gundam Exia's arms. Another 2 sets of bindings had restricted Exia's legs as well. It was shown that the Tieren Shenhu and 2 other High Mobility-Types had bound the Gundam in place.

"Mission accomplished," Xingke said, "Blade is secured in our grasp. Hong Gu and Liu Min, prepare to take Blade back to Base."

Meanwhile, Kyrios was not faring so well on top of the waters against Tieren Taozi. Allelujah looked stressfully at the Taozi, as he fought back the gunfire.

"Marie, is that you?" he cried.

"I know not this Marie!" Soma replied, "I am Soma Peries, Super-Soldier of the Indian-Chinese Federation… and I exist to fight for the Federation and nothing more!"

"_Allelujah, fight back…"_ someone called out.

"Hallelujah!" Allelujah responded, "No…Marie is there. I can't hurt her."

"_If you won't… then I will,"_ he said.

What happened next was obviously, that Allelujah gained the cruel sadistic look in his eyes. Suddenly, the Kyrios' shield opened up to form a pincer and sped towards the Taozi for an immediate attack. However, the Taozi countered with the heat sink bayonet in its smoothbore.

"Good senses there, but did you expect… this!" Hallelujah cried.

Suddenly, the Kyrios kicked at the side of the Tieren and armed its Beam Sabre on its other hand. It then struck at the Taozi, only to be blocked again by the smoothbore. Again, its pincer gripped the arm of the Tieren and held onto it.

"Got you now!" Hallelujah cried.

However, a Feimeng crashed on the Kyrios' back and exploded on contact. Halellujah turned its attention to its behind and converted into its Fighter Mode.

"No one pulls a fast one on me," he said.

While in Fighter Mode, it fired its GN beams and shot down several Feimengs and even the Tieren Amphibious Striker-Types who fought against the Gundam from the sea. Yet, several Tierens launched out Carbon Nets and froze the Gundam in its Fighter Mode and it fell to the ground.

"Peries here, Winged has been neutralised," Soma reported.

"Excellent," Xianglin said, "Peries, bring Winged back to Base. Other forces to assault Japan as per planned."

Shinjuku Redevelopment Area, Tokyo Concession, World Imperium

Amidst the invasion of the joint EU-Free Japan forces, they were attacking around the boundaries of Tokyo Concession in the former city of Tokyo. Shinjuku was one area literally blown apart by the war. From there, Suzaku and his Tokugawa were defending the area along with several Knight Police Advanced Warfare Types against the Hellion squad.

"Tokugawa, execute Hellion squad," Suzaku declared.

With an instance, he drew out 2 blades from its back sheath and charged forward. He then slashed apart one Hellion, and pierced the blade into another one. The other Knight Police quickly laid fire to the Hellions and destroyed them.

"Is that all?" he wondered.

"Major Kururugi, Hellion reinforcements at 12 o'clock!" cried the Knight Police pilot.

True to his words, another flight of Hellions in Fighter Modes were heading towards the garrison and unleashed volleys of missiles at the Knight Police. The Tokugawa sprouted its jets and flew to the sky, slashing the wings of a Hellion in the process.

However, the Tokugawa was suddenly fired form the ground… and its jet pack was hit as a result. Those attacks came from another set of reinforcements – the Free Japan forces consisting Burais and a handful of Anfs.

"Tokugawa, personal Suit of the Albus Mortis Imperia… Kururugi Suzaku," Tamaki said, "if I can capture him and put him to justice, I can get promotions and riches by the Tenno herself. All units, capture that unit at once!"

Suddenly, all the backup forces laid siege to the Tokugawa while the Knight Police squared off against the Hellions. Due to the heavy fire, the Tokugawa was forced to retreat to the ground and fought against the reinforcements himself.

"Based on the data I got, the Tokugawa is a specialised melee combat unit," Tamaki said, "…so if we want to defeat it… all forces to stay away from close distance from that Suit. Continue to lay ranged fire!"

The Tokugawa struck its blade out towards a Burai there, but all of them retreated before it hit the ground. As a result, the blade was stuck to the ground and continued to be assaulted.

On the other side, the Knight Police was losing badly against the Hellions. One of the Knight Police launched several missiles at the Hellions, but they brilliantly avoided them and even shot down at the remaining Knight Police via Linear Rifles and bombardment tactics.

One of those Hellions shifted into MS Mode and landed near an immobile Knight Police. A sleeve in its right arm opened up, and it drew out the Sonic Blade. As it was ready to strike a final blow to the fallen foe, something shot it down instead.

Coming at them over the distance, it was a Sepoy Mobile Suit at first sight. However, this one was painted white with orange parts instead. It was in its MS Mode, and held its Linear Rifle in both its arms. The Linear Rifle, however, was of a shorter variant and not the common long-barrel version attributed to the Sepoy series.

"A pathetic Sepoy, and only one of them," a Georgian Hellion pilot exclaimed, "This will be too easy for us. 21st Trans-Caucasian Hellion Division, destroy the Sepoy."

But that was easier said than done. The one Sepoy alone flew aside and readily shot down the Hellions one by one, eliminating the whole Division at once. It then flew over, and fired on the backup forces as with the few remainder of the Knight Police.

"Suzaku!" cried a transmission from the Sepoy.

"That voice… is that you, Cecile?" Suzaku asked, "be careful, a Sepoy like that is not going to handle anything."

"Yup, I was one of Lloyd's earliest pilots," Cecile said, "This is merely codenamed the Sepoy Air, a custom Sepoy variant equipped with the latest technologies. For starters, solar energy powers this thing and not hydrogen."

The Sepoy Air fired from its Linear Rifle and gunned down a few Burais. The Anfs, Hellions and Burais quickly fired back at the olden model, but blocked off with its Defence Rod. The Linear Rifle was aimed at them, and blasted out some of the forces there.

"Reinforcements from the Army will arrive here in due time," Cecile said, "Suzaku, go to Mt. Fuji now. Lyle is handling a Gundam as we speak."

"Roger…" Suzaku replied, and he flew off.

"Hey, wait a sec you traitor," Tamaki yelled out.

"Nope, I will be your opponent," Cecile said, arming out the Linear Rifle.

"Huh? Looks like you've underestimated the might that is me," Tamaki boasted, "I won't be defeated by a simple Sepoy."

His Burai withdrew the Linear Rifle, and swapped in for a baton kept in its waist. The baton extended to form a Sonic Blade, and the Burai ran towards the Sepoy at full speed.

"I will defeat anyone, even a lowly Sepoy like yours!" Tamaki cried.

However, the Sepoy Air levitated off the ground for a moment and dodged the attack of the Burai. It was from this close view that Tamaki was able to see the small bladed tip on the Linear Rifle, similar to that of a Sonic Blade. Suddenly, it expanded by a shot of plasma and cut off the Burai's arms with ease. With a kick to the head, the whole Suit collapsed on the ground.

"No!! I'm the super duper invincible fighter of Free Japan!" Tamaki cried as he laid defeated.

And then, the Sepoy Air sped towards the remainder of the Coalition forces. By then, they were in retreat, with only a handful trying to hold back.

Mount Fuji, Tokyo Concession, World Imperium

On top of Mount Fuji, Gundam Dynames was under assault by the Spitfire. Due to long time they fought, both Suits were already at their limits by then.

The Spitfire continued to fire rounds from its linear sniper, and so did the Dynames with its Beam weaponry.

"This fella can sure fire his rounds, but he still needs some touching up," Lockon said, "Haro, continue to block me from those attacks."

Then the Dynames switched to its Twin Beam Pistols, and fired at the Spitfire. However, something came up and kicked into the Gundam. It was the Tokugawa, and it grabbed hold of Dynames' head sector and plunged it into the mountainside.

"The head is where its sensors are, and by blocking it…" Suzaku said, "This thing is as good as caught. Now sleep."

"Good job Suzaku," Lyle said, "but too bad for Bart. He wanted to defeat the Gudnam himself,. But he…"

"I understand, but he would now rest well that we had fulfilled his wish," Suzaku replied, "…Lyle…"

"_Lyle?! As in Lyle Dylandy!"_ thought Lockon, _"how can this be?"_

In the Tokugawa's cockpit, Lloyd suddenly appeared to him.

"Oh Suzaku, I see you have subdued the Gundam on Mount Fuji," he said, "Go to Ota Region immediately. EU and ICF forces are fighting out a Gundam, and our garrison there is dwindling fast."

"Got your point, I will be there soon," Suzaku replied, "and Lyle, you can take things over now. I got another job to do."

"Boy, you're really busy today," Lyle said, "and that Cornelia actually gave you an easy job…"

Sapporo Concession, Disputed Territory

Meanwhile, in Sapporo, another fierce gruelling battle took place. Gundam Michael alone was holding off the entire EU Coalition at once. After the wearing out by several EU forces, the Michael was facing against the deadly Valkyrie Squadron and their 4 Enacts.

"This is Warrant Officer Liliana Vergamon. We will be attacking Claw again," the blonde-haired Enact pilots said, "Our duration this round will be 2 minutes, before the final wave."

Suddenly, the 4 Enacts fired at the Michael, along with minimal artillery support from the Coalition. In response to the heavy fire, Gundam Michael raised its claw-arm and formed a green shield around it for protection.

"Can't keep up with this…fire… for long…" she said.

One of the Enacts (piloted by Marika) popped out its own Sonic Blade from a small compartment in its arm. It then flew in at the Gundam, and hit the GN Field on contact.

"Got you now!" Queen-1 cried.

Suddenly, the Beam Sabre on Michael's left extended and the shield was lifted at once. With one slash, the entire left hand of the Enact was cut off and it quickly retreated to further artillery fire. The Michael tried to reach for the Enact with its claw-arm, but was suddenly blocked out by the physical blades of the Dracula, personal Suit of Luciano Bradley.

"Valkyrie Squadron, your 2 minutes are up," he said, "I've been waiting for this moment."

"Roger…" Marika acknowledged, "We will provide backup fire."

"Only if I need it, which I would not," Luciano said.

The Dracula swiped he blade and pulled off the claw-arm, and then tried to slash the Gundam with it. However, the Beam Sabre blocked out the attacks and the claw-arm worked in tandem.

Meanwhile, on board the _Suleiman_, Kati and Patrick were looking on the battle scenario with the Gundam. The technicians there were keying in random data of the field.

"General, we have confirmed the Dracula to be engaged with Claw," Catherine said.

"Patrick, this is your time now," Kati said, "you will sortie now and subdue the Gundam."

"Took it long enough," he said, "do not worry Colonel; I will bring back the Gundam for you, me and the EU."

"I'm already a General…" Kati reiterated again, but Patrick had already left.

"And General, we have detected the carrier _Rot Freiherr_ within our area," Catherine said, "it is requesting access."

"Guess Colonel Waldstein has decided to sortie for this mission," Kati said, "allow access for the _Rot Freiherr_."

Back in Sapporo, Gundam Michael was duelling off against the Dracula. However, the additional backup fire from the Valkyrie Squadron among other groups posed a problem. To avoid some of the barrage, it flew off to the sky.

"Flying away are you, but so can I," Luciano said, "the Vampire of Romania always gets his prey."

And so, the Dracula revealed the hidden flight pack and flew in pursuit of the Gundam. However, the airborne Valkyrie Squadron was there to fire at them. While the Michael made good attempt to escape the fire, it was suddenly attacked from behind by a new attack – that of a Linear Cannon.

"That attack… a new competitor is here," Queen-1 said.

Towards the northern skies, there did come a new opponent to the battle. It was not a group, just one unit. On the top, it was the upper torso of an EU Enact, the Victorie. However, it was docked to a gigantic craft… a Mobile Armour.

"Mobile Armour!?" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Mobile Armour with the Victorie crashed into the Gundam, and butted it in firing range for the Valkyries.

"This Agrissa rocks," Patrick exclaimed, "with this, I will bring you into Colonel's hands!"

The Agrissa-docked Victorie turned around, and blasted at the Gundam. Suddenly, the Dracula came up and struck the Gundam by surprise.

"And I am part of this show too," Luciano declared.

"This is very unfair," Queen-1 could only say.

On board the main room of the _Suleiman_, the crew of the vessel looked out into the battle waged in the sky. Suddenly, Colonel Waldstein and his Adjutant Klaus came into the room and joined the General.

"Did the Ministry convince you to come here?" Kati said.

"No, war is an absolute ruse of barbarism and politicians' way of dealing things," Bismarck said, "I, personally, would not prefer things to end this way."

"Surprising for a veteran of the Solar Wars a decade ago to say such words," Kati said, "but as you can see, we are doing well… with or without you."

"Glad to hear, I see not the need to come here in the first place," Bismarck said, "but if our state armies are so effective, why is our Parliament so intent to use the services of groups say the mercenary militias of Italy, Cossacks of Russia, Royal Guards of the few kingdoms left in the Union, Foreign Legions of France and Spain and the like."

"To secure solar energy supply and secure our hegemony in the region," Kati explained, "enemies from weak states and superpowers are around us, not to mention those within our EU who wishes to dismantle it."

"Simple and yet so well-said," Bismarck said, "I will watch this historic capture with great interest. But I warn you this; you should prepare a backup plan in case…"

"Already have…" the Finn General replied, "I honestly won't trust Patrick to be able to do really a lot."

Towards the events of the battle in the sky, the Michael was showing signs of wear after the heavy relentless assault of the Coalition. Suddenly, the Agrissa butted into the Gundam again and opened it up for another round of fire.

During all this, the Free Japan squadron led by General Senba was stomping through the administration centre and flushed out the remaining Centurions from the area.

"General Senba, should we help our allies the EU?" asked a lower soldier.

"No, our priorities are to force the local administrator here to surrender to us," the aged General said, "We will retake the Homeland no matter what today. The Europeans will know what to do."

"_That is why they agreed to help us in the first place,"_ he then reflected on.

That last attack on the Gundam Michael had forced it to crash by a building on the ground. The Dracula pursued it and swiped its blades at the fallen Gundam, along with the Victorie firing at it repeatedly.

"No… can't fall down… yet…" Queen-1 said, "…for my brother…"

And then, her Gundam moved just in time to clash swords with the Dracula. The Agrissa-docked Victorie also began to land near them, sprouting out 8 spider-like legs and landing with a thump. A sleeve opened on the Victorie's right arm and it took out a Sonic Blade, moving in to pierce the Gundam.

"No way!" Queen-1 cried, "I can't die just yet!"

However, while she dodged the Sonic Blade of the Victorie, the Dracula swiped its blades at the Gundam. The Valkyrie Squadron and other forces were covering up fire from all spaces within the battle.

"This formation… it's as though they are trying to draw me in somewhere…" Queen-1 said, "The Mobile Armour…"

However, it was all too late – the Michael was right in front of the Agrissa. The Mobile Armour opened a hatch and a wave of electrical energy surged through the Gundam and into Queen-1 herself, shocking her.

"How does it feel?" Patrick said, "This plasma field feature was first used to ward off the Imperium forces from Normandy Nuclear Base of France."

However, the Gundam was not near yielding yet. It still tried to grip onto the hull of the Agrissa, and launched its GN Radiation Surge on it.

"What the heck?!" exclaimed Patrick, "You can't be doing this! I'm special!"

Before the Agrissa exploded, the Enact instantly detached itself and flew away safely while the Armour was imploded in flames. The Dracula suddenly continued on its ground attack, and tried to cut up the Gundam.

Suddenly, 4 Hellions flew into the scene. Each of them carried a linear shield with them, and surrounded the Gundam. Suddenly, the magnetic impulse of the shields drew the Gundam in and sucked it in.

"I expected this earlier, so I also had the Armée de l'AirSpécial Ops Squad to capture the Gundam directly after intense weakening," Kati said.

"At least the damage to civilian lives are minimised now," Bismarck said, "not like that incident years ago, 2 EU regiments, under the National Finnish Army and Far East Volunteer Army, fighting each other out of misinformation… the Tragedy of the Rhine."

"I was the Commander of one of those regiments," Kati said, "and Lisa Kujo led the other team. The Information Bureau got its punishments for it. After that, she resigned. I always thought she was upset over this and that guy's death, but it was something else."

"The Japanese Empress has an important role to play, especially if one's nation is threatened," Bismarck said, "your ancestors in Finland feared Russian domination so much that you were willing to negotiate with that devil with the moustache."

"I should visit her someday," Kati said, "maybe after all this…"

Azadistani Embassy, Adachi Special Concessional Area, Tokyo Concession

While the all-out battle raged on, the two Princesses Marina and Kaguya were chatting inside a small room within the compound of the Embassy. Major Mouvasi only looked at the two royalties cautiously in case of trouble.

"It is surely tragic of your nation's plight," Marina said, "must it be war that can ensure peace?"

"We wanted to obtain peace, but tyranny does not allow such," Kaguya admitted, "but what good will pacifism do in a world dominated by three militaristic politico-economic superpowers locked up in a perpetual cold war."

"Then are we tied to fighting?" Marina wondered.

"I have a cousin of mine; he is fighting for the Imperium now," Kaguya said, "They all call him naïve, thinking he could change the Imperium from within. But I wanted to believe it can work out…"

"And what of him?" asked Marina, "Did he not make it to in the Imperial Senate?"

"No, he is not like his father, a politician," Kaguya said, "Suzaku is more of a military man, but even so, he is denied high places due to his race."

"Thus I wish to implement the EU's multiracial policies into my nation's agenda," Marina said, "we are suffering a lot from riots by the Kurds, Azeris, and the Afghans."

"Unlike the Imperium who oppressed us Japanese, we of the Second Empire of the Japanese will not oppress the immigrants from there," Kaguya reassured, "on behalf of my sister the Tenno Heika, I hope for an eventual state of cooperation between our two nations."

"It was nice speaking with you too," Marina said, "but please help our nation and keep it through the storm."

Ota Redevelopment Region, World Imperium

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Ota, Gundam Celestica had come to intervene on the battle between ICF-backed forces and the EU Coalition. The Tieren Mowang looked at the incoming Gundam, and flew off to face it.

"_The Gundam has come…"_ Pang thought.

"So we meet at last, Celestial Being," Asahina greeted; this time with a direct broadcast.

"That voice, it is Asahina that backstabber," Tohdoh exclaimed, while fending off Ming's attacks.

"Despite your goals to end war that I respect, you are nothing more than anarchists," Asahina said, "and the Soviets had punished the anarchists of Ukraine for not abiding to the People's way, opting for carefree mayhem instead. It is dangerous, for they may lead back into capitalism or worse… imperialism."

Suddenly, the Tieren Mowang fired from its smoothbore and hit the Gundam. It was a direct hit, but did little against the E-Carbon covering of the Gundam. In return, Celestica fired out a blast from the knee-mounted GN Cannons, that the Tieren avoided. After that, it moved on to wiping out three Akatsukis into nothingness.

In actuality, the Tieren Mowang was flying straight for the Gundam again. This time, the bayonet tip of the smoothbore was extended out in full.

"He's attacking the Gundam directly?!" Chiba exclaimed.

However, the Celestica drew out its Beam Sabre and blocked off the attack at last second. The 2 GN Cannons mounted on the Celestica's shoulders powered up and fired at the Mowang, but it fled the attack so as another Tieren receive the damage.

Suddenly, the Celestica was under fire by the EU-Free Japan Coalition and its Hellions, Enacts and Akatsukis.

"Keep on firing!" Tohdoh instructed, "We cannot have this Gundam use its Other Forme."

"How foolish, this Celestica is more than enough to finish this off," Zero said, "GN Sextuple Cannon, prepare to release particles."

Suddenly, the Celestica unleashed all its particles at the Coalition and destroyed about half of them. Fortunately, Tohdoh and a few other Akatsukis were spared from the destruction.

"Lt. Colonel Pang, if your EU is sincere in aiding us, help us against the Gundams," Tohdoh called, "we cannot hold off much more."

"Andrei, cease your personal bout with Sergei," Pang cried, "This is an order from your superior!"

"Sorry sir, but I have my own principles and I cannot move on without doing this!" Andrei insisted.

"Do not be a murderer Andrei!" Pang cried, "People are dying because of your carelessness."

"Now you perish…" Andrei declared as he was ready to pierce into Sergei's Tieren. However, another Tieren suddenly rushed and took the hit… right at the cockpit area.

"Who just did that?" Sergei exclaimed.

"General… in this time I had known you in person… and under your command…" said Adjutant Ming, "I have learnt much from you… and I wish you to go on and nourish the futures of many other warriors of this so-called Red Hordes… I bid you… farewell…"

Ming's Tieren made a last move against its foe, pointing out its smoothbore gun at the Enact and shot at its head. Just then, the Tieren exploded and took Sergei and Andrei in the explosion. However, both Suits made it out of the explosion largely unscratched.

"Comrade Sergei, are you alright?" Asahina asked.

"I am perfectly okay, now let us defeat this Gundam," Sergei cried, "everyone, this is the Way of the Soldier and I shall follow it to the end!"

The huge thrusters on the new Tieren fired up, and sent the Suit closer to the Celestica from the ground and fired at it. The other Tierens also followed suit and attacked the Gundam as well only protected by the GN Absolute Barrier. Andrei also made it out alive, and saw the scene.

"Andrei, hold off your grudge," Pang advised, "defeat the Gundam for the sake of our Union."

"Roger…" he complied, firing the linear cannon at it.

Soon, the other Enacts and Hellions followed suit and assaulted the Gundam. Even the Free Japan forces had joined in; only Chiba's Gekka was immobile completely. Although still keeping his focus on the attack, Tohdoh still noticed the strange behaviour.

"Chiba, is there something wrong?" Tohdoh asked.

"_She's thinking about my words…is she…?"_ Asahina thought.

Yet no reply seemed to be present for the moment. The entire machine was completely paralysed for the time being. Meanwhile, the Gundam was completely held back by the rapid attacks and the GN Field was beginning to disappear slightly.

"Andrei, now's your chance!" cried Pang, "the barrier's weakening!"

"Yes sir," he complied, flying his Enact towards the Celestica.

Also, the Tieren Mowang flew up from behind the Gundam and flew down with its bayonet ready to attack.

Inside the Gundam, Zero could only hold on as he was still under terrible barrage by the enemy forces.

"Warning: GN Particles in storage decreasing," the alert rang, "GN Absolute Barrier may experience rapid destabilisation."

"_Hold on…"_ Zero thought.

Although the GN Absolute Barrier kept on flicking away, it managed to keep it up when both Mobile Suits attacked from both sides. Almost immediately, they withdrew and allowed the rest of their forces to attack once more.

"Apparently we got the wrong timing," Pang said, "Andrei, just keep on supporting the flanks! As long as we attack, Giant will be sealed in its own shield. And keep focus of it."

Suddenly, the entire GN Barrier disappeared altogether. Seeing this chance, Andrei's Enact and the Mowang flew in for another attack. However, the Celestica responded with its two GN Bazookas at the fleet of Hellions below and fled away.

"You're not getting away!" Andrei cried.

Suddenly, the entire bulk of the Celestica dropped dead on the ground and the back area was gone as well. Tohdoh looked at the scenario and was poised to attack any moment.

"The secondary unit has been activated," he warned, "everyone, attack at once when you see it. It must not be allowed to use its abilities."

Near the outer boundaries of Ota, the Seraphim Gundam was only fleeing from the battlefield. Over the outskirts of the area, the silhouette of another Suit appeared in the light of dusk – the Tokugawa.

"That's a Gundam over there, and that one I met before," Suzaku said, "I will intercept it now."

Suddenly, the verniers of the Tokugawa charged forward and thrust out one of its multiple blades. They began to oscillate rapidly, and struck blades with the Seraphim. The Seraphim Gundam countered with its own Arm Blades at once.

"Gundam, for all your wrongdoings… I will put you into justice!" Suzaku cried.

"And to assume your actions are just…" Zero retorted, "Those whose strike blades upon a fellow man violates the Commandments of God and they should expect judgment from above."

"If you know your actions as crimes, then why must you continue?" Suzaku cried.

The Seraphim did not reply, but shook off the Tokugawa and sped towards it for another attack. In response, the Tokugawa drew out another blade to complement and attacked the Seraphim Gundam. Suddenly, the Tokugawa kicked the Gundam into the ground.

"Arg!!!" cried Zero.

And then, the Tokugawa accelerated towards the ground and aimed its swords at the neck of the Gundam it opposed.

"And now, it is over…" Suzaku said, "The world may now have peace…"

"You're still a child… if you think like that…" Zero muttered, "Imperium… ICF… EU… they will crave for more power… the Gundams provide them that… it will be a Cold War turned-hot…"

"You're obstinate…" Suzaku said, "If you are to be judged for your crimes, I will be that judge."

The Tokugawa withdrew the other sword and grasped just one with both arms. As it was about to strike the final blow, a Beam attack blasted the ground near them. It was crimson red in colour. The Tokugawa turned around, and saw another flying object in the area, and flew to intercept it.

The unknown object also flew towards the Tokugawa and drew out a Beam Sabre form its shoulder compartment… red instead of the usual violet. Both of them struck blades, and the unknown machine backed away and resumed to ranged attacks at the Tokugawa. One of those attacks managed to strike the verniers of the Suit, and forced it to flee.

"What was that…?" Zero questioned.

UN Flying Fortress _Hammarskjöld_, East China Sea Air-Space

In the safety of the _Hammarskjöld, _Alejandro sipped his cup of coffee as he gazed over the horizon as dusk reached the Home Islands of Japan. He then smiled sinisterly.

"We are now nearing the junction point of Fate," he said, "the Trinity has appeared…"


	18. Trinity

**Ch 17 – Trinity**

Ota Redevelopment Area, World Imperium

After the Tokugawa had fled the region, Zero's Seraphim Gundam was left alone with the mysterious new Mobile Suit. It was done in a red paintjob, similar to the Beam weapons it used. On its back, it had several wing-like vents that looked like window vents. Also on the back, there was something similar to a GN Drive, but it emitted red particles instead.

On Zero's cockpit, Lelouch had already taken off his mask and let a sigh of relief at the close shot he had just now. Suddenly, a female pilot in a pink jumpsuit appeared on his screen.

"Hi y'all!" she greeted.

"Who are you and how did you hack into the Line Omega?" Lelouch questioned.

"So you must be the Celestica's pilot, and by default that of the Seraphim," the girl said, "I honestly expected someone a little more… older… but I still like my men young."

"You haven't answered my question yet," Lelouch said.

"Currently, the other Meisters are similarly captured by the superpowers," the girl said, "you should rest for now, until we receive word of our next move by my brothers."

"Your brothers?" wondered Zero.

"Yup, I am Nena Trinity by the way," she introduced, "and this is my Gundam, Gundam Throne Drei."

"Gundam Throne eh?" he wondered.

Sapporo Concession, Disputed Territory

Meanwhile, the Gundam Michael was sealed under the linear shields of the 4 Hellions and sent north towards the _Suleiman's_ location. Both the Victorie and Dracula were leading this entourage, with the Valkyrie Squadron and a large entourage of Hellions behind them.

"Ha ha, now it is I, Patrick Colasour, who claims all credit to the capture of this Gundam!" Patrick boasted loudly.

"Once we hand over the machine to those politicos in Brussels, I will see the pilot of this unit myself and have my time preying on him," Luciano said.

Suddenly, a red light shone over the distance and it grew brighter. It was then shown as a Beam attack, and it shot down one of the 4 Hellions holding the Gundam. Another blast shot down two more, and the Michael dropped onto the ground.

"What the heck is with that?" Luciano exclaimed, "Valkyrie Squadron, secure Claw now!"

Soon, the Valkyrie Squadron and the Hellions flew down towards the weakened Gundam. Further blasts were fired on those units, and destroyed most of the Hellions and one of the Squadron's Enacts.

"No!" Lilliana cried.

"No one gets in the way of my Colonel and what she wants!" Patrick exclaimed, charging at the unknown attacker.

However, the attacker fired another blast and easily blown off the legs of the Victorie and sent it crashing on a demolished tower nearby.

"I will not tolerate this slight to my honour!" Patrick cried, while crashing.

"Loud-mouthed Frenchie," Luciano commented, "whatever you are, the Vampire of Romania craves for ye."

With that, the Dracula extracted its blades and lunged at the unknown object. However, like all others, it was too gunned down. But by luck, the three remaining Valkyrie Squadron members had their Enacts lift up the fallen Mobile Suit.

"Thanks girls, I have trained you very well," Luciano said.

During all this confusion, Gundam Michael had fled the area. However, its pilot was heavy under thought.

"What was that blast?" she wondered.

Over the distance, the unknown Suit was afloat in the mountainous parts of Honshu. Unlike the crimson red Drei, this one was plated silvery black. Like Gundam Dynames, it also had a sniper gun linked to its right shoulder. It was coupled with a Beam Rifle attached to the cannon.

Inside, the pilot was in a black space suit. He looked suave and calm during all this.

"Gundam rescued, proceeding to next phase," he reported.

He then turned his Suit around, and aimed his cannon again for fire.

Mount Fuji, Tokyo Concession, World Imperium

Meanwhile, in the form of Centurions and the Knight Police, they were the backup given to secure the captured Gundam Dynames. The customised Sepoy Air piloted by Cecile was also there, as was the Camelot. Several hooks were dropped from the ship to be hooked to the Gundam, all under the eye of the other units.

"With that, everything will turn out well…" Cecile said, "but we should be returning to Tokyo immediately lest an invasion comes in."

Suddenly, a smaller Beam blast shot off the wire hooks binding Dynames and forced it down. The Centurions and Knight Police quickly surrounded the fallen Gundam.

"What was that from?" Lyle exclaimed, "Reinforcements from Celestial Being?"

Suddenly, a few more blasts were shot out at the Centurions and Knight Police, destroying most of them. The Spitfire quickly aimed its sniper gun at the source of the attack at once.

"Say adios," he said.

As he fired away the linear bullet through the air, the opposing Suit quickly avoided the attack.

"What speed?" he commented, "and those particles…"

Suddenly, the mysterious Suit fired another blast at the Spitfire. Fortunately, it dodged the blast in time.

"Order a tactical retreat," Lloyd ordered, "I will not lose any more lives, lest Tokyo is under attack and we lack the defence of it."

As such, all remaining Imperium forces quickly retreated at once. Gundam Dynames was left alone along the Japonic mountain range, as the unknown Suit approached towards it.

"What's this… a Gundam…" he wondered.

Honshu Shoreline, UJP, World Imperium

Along the Honshu coastal region, it was under ICF occupation with the arrival of several flagships. Some of these included the _Renmin_ manned by Zhou Xianglin for Li Xingke. Some of the Tierens were bringing back Gundam Exia, with all its limbs bound apart. The Tieren Taozi also held Gundam Kyrios in its arms.

"Excellent Colonel, we will open our hatch for the Gundams' arrival," Xianglin said, "and our technical team is ready to scan them at once."

"True, maybe we can create a mass production of the All-Region Tieren with these…" Xingke said.

Suddenly, something flew straight through the Tierens. It was another red painted Mobile Suit, emitting familiar blood red particles from its back. On its right side, a large blade was decked in. Also, there was a metallic skirt on its waist… and six projectiles suddenly flew from an opening there.

"What are these missiles?" Xingke exclaimed.

Those so-called 'missiles' emitted Beam tips, and they flew towards the captured Gundams. They then shot out blasts that broke through the Carbon netting, freeing the Gudnams and also forcing the Tierens and Anfs to attack those projectiles. However, some of them even stabbed into the units while others shot at them.

"These aren't… missiles…" Xingke exclaimed, "Xianglin, provide support."

"Unique weapons, they function as an independent weapon each on their own," Hong Gu remarked.

Suddenly, a flight of automated Feimengs were to collide with the unknown Suit. However, it swiped out its large sword, and cut one of the Feimengs into half. Also, a few of its projectiles hit another one and destroyed them in time.

Soma Peries was made to deal with quick reaction, only suitable for a mind as complex as hers. However, one of those 'missiles' managed to hit its shoulder-mounted jets. Another one then flew all the way and was ready to pierce through Xingke's Tieren Shenhu, but only pierced through the wing of a High Mobility Type A that flew in the way.

"Colonel, I am going down!" Hong Gu cried, "but I will be safe. Just keep on fighting."

"There is no point in fighting further," Xingke said, "We need to secure Kyushu first. Order all forces to retreat!"

"Very well, contact General Cao's _Hwa Chong_ of our return to Nagasaki," Xianglin declared.

The Shenhu fired off its rope darts and grappled onto the fallen High Mobility Type A piloted by Hong Gu away with him. With that, most of the ICF forces retreated back into the sea. Those 'missiles' then flew back into the skirt of the red Suit, and it flew away.

"What was that?" Allelujah wondered.

"_Those particles… they look like…"_ Setsuna thought.

Inside the cockpit of the unknown red Suit, it was a man with blue hair. He seemed rather angered and the adrenaline in him ran high, gritting his teeth.

"The mission is done, but what a let-down," he said, "Aniki, what says on your side."

Osaka – Forested Region, World Imperium

Meanwhile, the silvery-black Suit was attacking an Imperium garrison in the forested parts of Osaka. It fired out a deadly red blast at the G-1 Base controlling the garrison there, and also most of the Centurions there.

"The Imperium garrison to Osaka has been neutralised," the suave man said, "proceed to final phase: neutralisation of Ota and Kyoto. I will take on Ota."

Kyoto Shrine, Free Japan Territory

As the fight grew on throughout Japan, it was of no exception in Kyoto. The Imperial Guards protecting Kyoto were at the loss, with each man down over time. Urabe of the Holy Swords continued to battle through the deadly offense of Cornelia.

"Die, rebel!" cried Cornelia, striking a blow with her Lance.

However, the Gekka's Sonic Sabre intercepted the attack and forced it back. Then, it struck and scratched the Gekka's armour.

"I will admit that we may perish here and now," Urabe admitted, "but when our nation is revitalised and inspired by our rebellion, it is only we the Japanese people who claims victory."

"Then I will personally crush all rebellions in the way against peace!" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Cornelia, then let us fight the way of soldiers do," Urabe cried, "for the sake of its people!"

"And you think this is for the benefit of the Japanese race," Cornelia said, "in terms of geopolitical and economic, we have that you need to strengthen the collective."

"The Japanese can fend off the tides of the world and maintain its independence for the eons to come!" Urabe cried.

Suddenly, the red Suit with the large sword appeared hovering over the skies of Kyoto. It quickly fired away its 'missiles' and destroyed some of the attackers and defenders on both sides.

"What new weapon of the Imperium is this?" Urabe demanded.

"This is nothing of ours, but those particles…" Cornelia said, "It's a Gundam!"

"So there are more of those units…" Andreas Darlton remarked, "everyone, forget the battle. We must capture the Gundam now!"

"Whatever it is, it may attack the people and Her Majesty," Urabe said, "all forces to defend the Palace!"

Thus, the battle took on a different tide. The Glaston Knight, who aimed to crush the rebellion, ended up taking on the new Gundam, while the Imperial Guards sought to defend the Shrine from the mysterious projectiles.

On thevside of the Glaston Knights, they were more concerned with the attacking projectiles that shot out beam blasts. This had forced the Gloucesters into attacking the new Gundam with linear guns stored inside the lances, and defending with their shields. One of these bits was about to stab Cornelia's Suit from behind, but something came up and offered a human shield of sorts.

"Guildford!" she exclaimed, "Why you did that?"

"Milady, I had once sworn to your life that I will protect you," Guildford replied, "and besides, it was just mere superficial damage to me."

"Just fulfil this mission, that's all I want," Cornelia said, "I will make the direct attack on the Gundam myself!"

The jet system of her Gloucester fired up and it flew up to meet with the unknown Gundam. It reacted by swiping its giant blade against Cornelia's lance.

"This is the power of the Gloucester," Cornelia proclaimed, "and you shall not underestimate them."

There was no reply from the Gundam, but it tossed the Gloucester aside first. It responded with some shots from its lance, but they were easily blocked out by the large blade.

"So this blade is so broad that it could double as a defensive manoeuvrer," Andreas said.

Suddenly, some of the guided bits flew in and blasted the fuselage of the Gloucester's flight pack. Thus, it was forced to crash on the ground.

"No!!!" Guildford cried.

His Gloucester quickly dropped its lance and shield, flying off to intercept the falling Gloucester that Cornelia rode on.

"Milady, are you alright?" Guildford called out.

"Guildford, you fool… just let me go," Cornelia said, "The foe will destroy us."

And true to it, the unknown Gundam flew towards the two Gloucesters and was ready to slice them down. However, Urabe's Gekka quickly made it in time and covered the hit.

"Huh?" Cornelia exclaimed, "But aren't we not opponents in the battle?"

"True, but against this common foe, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Urabe said, "and it happens to be our state's enemy as well. Your Majesty, your strategic orders please."

Inside the Shrine's makeshift command centre for the occasion, the Tenno, Lee Noreiga, had a receiver to her ear and 3 female Free Japan fighters working as voluntary technicians.

"Your Majesty, environmental data is logged into database," one of them said.

"Velocity and acceleration of projectiles has been calculated," the second one said.

"Good," the Empress said, "now Urabe, follow my lead. Go clockwise 153 degrees in 10 seconds."

He followed the Sovereign's orders and some of those projectiles were heading from that direction. With its Sonic Sabre, it deflected the attacks swiftly.

"Now go anti-clockwise 95.3 degrees in 2.8 seconds," Lee Noregia declared.

Just in time, the Gekka deflected another assault wave of those strange missiles again. The red Suit flew in towards the Gekka himself, ready to cut it apart.

"Now, Imperial Guards to cover Urabe!" Lee Noreiga declared.

The special Akatsukis then flew in to deflect more of those bits, while the Gekka engaged with the red Suit directly. Suddenly, two more bits flew out of the unit and struck the flight pack at once. Another strike from the sword slashed off an arm, and it crashed down.

However, Darlton and the rest of the Glaston Knights resumed fire on it. Even the Akatsukis of the Imperial Guards began to attack the new Gundam as well. But it just simply attacked them all one-by-one.

Ota Redevelopment Area, World Imperium

Meanwhile, within the outskirts of Ota Region, the Seraphim Gundam and Gundam Throne Drei waited for something. Zero was ever cautious for the superpowers' assault, and also these mysterious new Gundams.

Suddenly, the silvery-black Suit flew into the area and stopped just in front of the Drei.

"Johann, it is time yes," Nena said excitedly.

"Not yet, the foe has yet to show itself," Johann said, from his cockpit.

Suddenly, the ICF, EU-Free Japan Coalition forces had gathered around the 3 Gundams. Two of the Akatsukis lagging behind had the Celestica brought along by binding hooks.

"Three units?!" exclaimed Tohdoh.

"Good, that's enough for all of us!" Andrei said, "I will subdue them now!"

As his Enact flew towards the silvery-black Suit and attacked with a melee blow, it countered with its Beam Sabre on one hand. After that failed hit, it backed off for the moment.

"Careful Andrei," Pang said, "Coalition forces, let's go!"

"Gundam Throne Eins, prepare for mission final phase!" Johann cried.

Soon, the rest of the Suits were attacking the Gundams. The Drei fired off its Beam Handgun and destroyed some of the Tierens there. Sergei had his Tieren charge in towards it as the Drei was nearing towards the ground, firing at it rapidly.

"Gundam, show me what you're made of!" Sergei cried.

But then the Drei drew out is Bema Sabre and cut off the Tieren's arm.

The other one, Throne Eins, shot out its Beam Rifle and moved its Beam Sabre to destroy most of the Enacts. Suddenly, the Tieren Mowang flew in from the front for an attack with the bayonet, but missed.

"Missed?!" Asahina exclaimed.

And then, the Throne Eins shot at the chest of the Mowang and slashed off its right arm. Suddenly, the Zangetsu and Andrei's Enact flew in two directions for direct attacks. It quickly glided down and the 2 Suits stopped just inches away from each other.

Suddenly, a Beam blast of the Eins' GN Launcher attacked them from below, which they had avoided. The Eisn then turned around and obliterated an entire squad of Enacts and Akatsukis with its Beam attack.

"This is enough," Johann said, "Nena, it is time now. Michael will get the word when he sees it."

"Roger," Nena said, "Haro, let's go."

In her cockpit and straddled in front of her, it was a purple Haro similar to those employed by Celestial Being.

"Sure Nena, sure Nena," it cried.

"Okay, GN Stealth Field, activate!" she declared.

Suddenly, the Drei flew up and several vents on its back opened up. Blood red GN Particles emitted from those vents, at a pace higher than normal. The unit spun around, and the GN Particles bursted out into the open air, dyeing the sky blood-red.

"What is this light?" Tohdoh exclaimed, "we can't see through it clear enough…"

"The radar system… it is being jammed…" Pang noted.

"Gundam, flee now while you can," Johann called out to the Celestica, "but first…"

The Eins then fired form its Mega Launcher and destroyed the 2 Akatsukis that guarded the Celestica. Zero took the chance and docked the Seraphim with the Celestica, fleeing away at once.

Kyoto Shrine, Free Japan Territory

Back in Kyoto, the battle was turning grim by the second. The Gloucesters could barely hold on much longer, despite no loss in numbers. The Akatsukis could maintain their air front, but they were gutted down by the Gundam and its sword. Overhead, the red light spread over Kyoto itself.

"Empress, communication lines are cut suddenly!" one of them declared.

"We have detected red dust-like clouds forming overhead our position," the third one said.

"Heh, so Aniki has called it," the Gundam's pilot, Michael, had said, "Fine then, I will exit. GN Fangs, return to me."

On his call, the strange missiles all returned to the skirt-like hatch and the red Suit flew away at once.

"Is it over?" Guildford wondered.

"It had not even started for real, and now is only the beginning…" Cornelia quibbled.

"So this fight was a stalemate," Lee Noreiga said, "guess we can only get the EU to appeal for us in the UN, that's our only other choice."

Governor's Palace, Tokyo Concession, World Imperium

While the rest of Japan roared and echoed cries of rebellion, it was relatively peaceful in Tokyo. Perhaps it was only due to the Counterrevolutionary Policy employed by the Imperium:_ In the case of a rebellion in Imperium territory by an ethnic or religious group, all members of that group of doubting loyalty and their families are to be interned and questioned for possible involvement unless pardoned by the Imperial House._

Even the red lights had reached into Tokyo airwaves. Just then, the Camelot was flying over the region and was near the Governor's Palace.

"This light… I have a bad feeling about this," Lloyd said.

Inside the main office in the Palace, General Bartley, Lord David and Lady Euphemia were looking out into the window as they saw this light there.

"What happened out there?" Bartley wondered.

"No matter what, you ought to send more reinforcements," Lord David urged, "or must I get the Imperial Army of His Majesty to suppress this force."

He then reached out for his phone to call someone, but the screen was nothing but static instead.

"My phone… it is jammed," he exclaimed, "but this new Nokia one is said to be jam-proof!"

"_But thank goodness for that too,"_ Euphemia thought to herself.

Shinjuku Redevelopment Region, UJP, World Imperium

Also, several Knight Police were guarding the remnants of the former Shinjuku, now reduced into ruins after the war. Suddenly, something flew in and fired on them – an outdated Hellion Initium.

"What the heck?" a pilot exclaimed, "someone still uses that relic!"

The Hellion Initium just took out its Sonic Blade and pierced it through the hull of that Knight Police. It flew quickly and gunned down most of the Knight Police with ease. Without any threat in the way, Milly and Rivalz rode in on their jeeps.

"Shinjuku must've been still not attacked by anyone yet," Jonas said, "either that or the Imperium is slacking on the job."

"The Imperium is so militaristic that they won't dare lose to anyone," Milly said, "in fact, it was only the Solar Wars that they never won decisively."

Suddenly, the sky over them was affected, turning into the blood-red shade.

"What in San Hill is this going on now?" Jonas exclaimed.

"Are we doomed?" Rivalz wondered.

"No… it is something else…" she said.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Days had passed since the incident marked as the Japanese Revolution to Japan (and to the Imperium as the Humiliation of Kyoto). The Celestial Being crew in St. Cuthbert had a rough time, and looked at a news broadcast onboard related to their latest intervention.

"In the aftermath of the Japanese Revolution, United Nations have agreed to recognise Japan as an independent state, officially termed as the Second Empire of Japan. The World Imperium will pay 8.54 giga-watts of solar energy and 6.7 billion Imperial Marks as repatriations to the Japanese state. All Imperium citizens in those territories are allowed to stay there or be evacuated to Imperium territory via special flights…"

"So it all ended without much need for warfare," Setsuna said, "can't understand how they produce results by fighting."

"And in the end, the Japanese gain the most of it," Lockon said.

"And it is said that the Japanese wished to erect a Solar Energy receiver on Penglai Island," Jeremiah said.

"But I wonder what those Suits were back then?" Kallen wondered, "They weren't our guys."

"And those particles they emitted… I could swear it is the same as the ones I saw when I fought Ali Al-Saachez…" Setsuna said.

"So forth, the mystery grows even more…" Lelouch said, "And we must take action with haste."

"Sir, we have detected an unknown object heading our way," Feldt said.

"Is it the superpowers?" Allelujah exclaimed.

"And we apparently have a transmission coming from it," Christina said.

Suddenly, the screen changed from the news broadcast and into a footage of Nena and two other men.

"It is you, one of the 3 pilots back then," Lelouch said.

"Yup, that's us!" Nena replied.

"Celestial Being, we implore you to allow us to enter your Mothership," Johann said, "We wish to engage in a dialogue among equals. Open up a hatch and we will act accordingly."

The screen then turned off, leaving the crew to think this over.

"Should we?" Setsuna wondered, "This could be their trap."

"Sir, we have detected something coming out of the unknown object!" Feldt said, "it is a… Mobile Suit and something similar to GN Particles are emitted from it."

"Guess this may be our only shot," Lelouch said, "let them in. And Ian, get the hidden scanners ready as they docked in. We must know of their technology and its extent to mimic ours, and if they are with or against us."

Secret Base, Turkmen SR, ICF

Meanwhile, inside the Secret Base underneath the sands of Turkmen SR, Schneizal met up with Alejandro inside a rather lavish room. The holographic form of V2 appeared opposite to them, and a third man came in. He wore a red suit, and had a thick bushy beard.

"Nice of you to come at last, Mr Lagna Harvey, President of Linear Train Corporation," Schneizal said, "Shall we begin our discussion?"

"Everyone, I believe you have seen the news," Alejandro said, "the balance of the world has shifted once more, and the Japanese Revolution was just a stalemate when the Prince of New York displaced his steward for our help."

"That fool, he will be quite unpopular to the nobles now. Expect a revolution there soon enough," Lagna commented, "but how are those three doing? The news has nothing on them."

"The superpowers won't let the media report on something so embarrassing," Schneizal said, "even the Parliament has decided to keep all information of the matter classified for now, not to think the authoritarian Imperial Senate and Supreme Bilateral Council. I believe only Japan will be open on this matter."

"I do not care, only the revelation of the Trinity is the issue worth my attention," V2 said, "It shall be the GN Drive that shall drive the world into a new dawn…"

"And Lagna, have you given the Trinity their latest orders?" Schneizal asked.

"Yes, they should be encountering Celestial Being on their Mothership by now," Lagna said.


	19. Magnum Incendium

**Ch 18 – Magnum Incendium**

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

In the deep reaches of space, the Gundam Throne Eins slowly flew out of the Trinity Mothership and towards the St. Cuthbert. In its hands, his two siblings, Nena and Michael, were standing there. A hatch opened up on the side of the St. Cuthbert and light blinked on the opening.

"Celestial Being has allowed us in, time for the dialogue," Johann said.

Inside a hallway in the St. Cuthbert, the three pilots of the Trinity walked along its halls. A closed door near them opened up, and the Gundam Meisters with Jeremiah walked towards the mysterious new pilots.

"Celestial Being, we come before you as comrades and with no ill intentions," Johann said, "I am Johann Trinity, pilot of Gundam Throne Eins."

"And I am Michael Trinity," Michael greeted, "pilot of the Gundam Throne Zwei."

"And I believe I had told one of you guys earlier," Nena said, "the name's Nena Trinity to the rest of you and I fly the Gundam Throne Drei."

"And we are collectively known as Team Trinity," Johann declared, "an alternate group of Gundam Meisters, we pilot the Mobile Suits called Gundam Thrones."

"And what are your intentions?" Lelouch demanded.

"Nothing, just the fulfilment of Celestial Being's dogma to its fullest," Johann said.

"Hmm… thought I recognise that voice," Nena suddenly butted in, "you are that pilot, the one from the Celestica."

Nena then floated off towards Lelouch and neared him. She then put her face on a collision with that of Lelouch, and kissed for a moment. Everything went ugly afterwards, with Lelouch shoving the girl aside and wiping his lips. Everyone, especially Kallen and Michael, were shocked.

"You bastard, don't you treat my sis like some junk?" Michael yelled, taking out a mini-Sonic Blade from his pockets.

"It's her who started this first," Setsuna reasoned, "if it were anyone's fault, it would be hers before all else."

Michael was getting more and more mad with that, and was urging to strike any moment. Before he managed to, Johann caught hold of his brother's arm.

"Michael, the mission does not entail us being opposed to our fellow Gundam Meisters," Johann said, "we do not want to complicate matters."

Heeding his brother's words, Michael withdrew his knife away.

"I apologise for my brother's rude behaviour," Johann said, "He's usually such a liveable person."

"Back to before we were so rudely interrupted, do you believe we can engage in some form of bilateral ties with each other," Jeremiah suggested.

"No, I believe you are mistaken," Johann said, "We and you are two different groups. We came here only to reveal to you of our existence, and nothing more. My faction would continue its intervention in its own way."

"What sort of intervention?" Lockon asked.

"That will be revealed in due time," Johann said, "With that, we take our leave."

"Wait, how did you get your Gundams and those GN Drives?" Setsuna inquired.

"Like I had said before, we are Gundam Meisters, things like those are naturally given to us by Veda," Johann replied, leaving the ship with his two siblings.

Celestial Being Observation Tower, Underground of Australia

Underground within the Outback of Australia, a large hidden structure was built within the sandy foundations. That hidden structure hosted one of the world's most secretive meetings, with only invited guests. It was the Special Observation and Support Assembly for agents of Celestial Being organisation.

The actual place was cylindrical in nature, with hundreds of agents seated in their stands. Alejandro looked out towards the crowd, and walked up to a central podium to address the crowd.

"Welcome fellow agents, it has been decided that our meeting is independent of Celestial Being's armed wing, and I call for this special meeting for one thing," Alejandro said, "now please watch this footage taken from the Gundams in their recent intervention in Japan."

In the individual stands, the playback of the Gundam Thrones' attack on the forces of the three superpowers plus Japanese militia was shown to all. Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long, her steward, looked at the clip themselves.

"Interesting units, these things are," Liu Mei remarked.

"The mission to Japan would almost wind up as failure, and endanger our lives if not for these new units," Alejandro claimed, "gentlemen and ladies, please say out your views of this development."

"I think we should wait for Veda's approval of this new group," one of them said, "We know nothing of them to begin with."

"True, but neither do we know much of the 5 current Meisters," another one said.

"It is clear that they possess Gundams and GN Drives, and that makes them all the more authentic as members of Celestial Being," Lagna Harvey said.

"And furthermore, we demand results from the Gundams!" cried another agent, "sure PMC companies worldwide had been bankrupted over Celestial Being and significant violence has decreased, but we want results; that's all that matters."

"Settle down people," Alejandro said, "shall we make a collective decision as one body. We shall support the legitimacy of this new team, yes or no?"

With that, the whole room paused in temporary silence. The silence continued on, with everyone in agreement on the topic.

"Alright, we have reached the verdict yes," Alejandro declared.

Lelouch's Room, Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert

In Lelouch's room, Lelouch himself reclined on his bed and looked at the constellations over the distant horizon. Suddenly, Ian came in and C2's form appeared next to him.

"Yes, I assume you have the results scanned from the Gundma Throne," Lelouch said.

"Indeed, I have confirmed the particles they emitted is similar to that Setsuna had encountered in Nigeria," Ian said, "and also a feature of the solar furnace or GN Drive they use; it is a false one."

"False?" C2 wondered, "As in fake…"

"Does this mean our data is being compromised?" Lelouch suspected.

"I do not, but I know that these false solar furnaces or the Tau Drive have one notable weakness from the original Drives," Ian said, "they have a limited operation time, and need periodic recharging to keep up their operation."

"Since Beam weapons require GN Particles to work, they cannot perform high-power attacks, which usually need lots of GN Particles," Lelouch said, "but still, do have our satellites to check out for any of the Trinity's intervention."

Chairman's Estate, Beijing, ICF

In the ICF capital of Beijing the Forbidden City, the Chinese Chairman sat in his usual estate. Sergei, Li Xingke and several other men (with several party elders such as Huang Qian there) were gathered in his office.

"Due to this outcome of events, we have surrendered General Cao and he would be held completely responsible to our nation's intervention in the Japanese Revolution," a clerk said, "this is the written report sent by the ICC. They request for Comrade Chairman to sign it."

"See, you regret only as you failed to heed advices," Huang Qian berated the Chairman.

"But we all make mistakes as humans," Sergei said, "is it not your crazy plans in Shanxi that caused a famine there and eventually a rebellion?

The Chairman by then had finished in signing the document, and the clerk left the room immediately.

"But still Sergei and Xingke, you mentioned 3 new Mobile Suits similar to the Gundams," the Chairman said, "I want results, is that clear?"

"Yes Comrade Chairman Sir," they said.

"I will have Ms. Raklaksha to assist you in technical details," the Chairman said, "we must adapt to the new technologies of our foe… or we perish…"

EU Military Base, Saar State, Germany

Saar had been an industrial district of Germany since its Imperial days, and a site of its many factories. To this day, the factories had stood tall and proud. Colonel Bismarck looked out towards the sky as young recruits trained in their Hellions, and then returned another look at Klaus.

"Klaus, look at those lads," Bismarck said, "they join the state army of Europe, and most likely for the thrill and glory."

"But they will face the disappointment when they see true war before their eyes," Klaus said, "or if they lose an arm or an eye as you had, my liege."

"People die in wars, that we cannot deny," Bismarck said, "however; people should not die in peacetime."

"The last war of great proportions was the Solar Wars, and we do not want that again," Klaus said.

"And those bureaucrats in Brussels actually want to take it out in space with the Imperium and ICF," Bismarck said, "humanity is biting off more than what we can chew. And of those new Gundams…"

"Yes sir?" Klaus said.

"I have a bad feeling of them and the stance Celestial Being would take after that incident," Bismarck said, "call the Intelligence Department at once. I want an immediate update on the Gundams' interventions."

"At once, my liege," Klaus said.

Glaston Knights HQ, Saint Louis, Louisiana Province, World Imperium

Saint Louis (pronounced with the S) served as capital of the Louisiana Province in the American South, and had a significant population of Frenchies there. They were fervent supporters of the Imperium, via the right-wing Regime Party based there. Besides that, the Glaston Knights were based there in the Palace of Wellington.

Inside a corridor of the Palace, Suzaku and Lyle were walking along its hallways. It was soon that they encountered two of the Glaston Knights, Claudio and Edgar. Claudio immediately grabbed Lyle and tried to straggle him.

"You bastard!" he cried, "Why you let Bart go out like that? He doesn't have to end like that!"

"It was only his wish to defeat the Gundam himself, but failed to," alayle reasoned, "I simply did what he couldn't do."

"But you never did it!" Claudio yelled, "You never wanted to help my bro. You just want the glory, you snake!"

"Claudio, this is no way to speak to a fellow soldier in arms," Andreas yelled, "what is it that I have taught you in war?"

Upon the arrival of his adopted father, both Claudio and Edgar went on their way.

"At once, I have my doubts of the both of you," Andreas said, "but I recognise people with skill, the only measure soldiers can read. I apologise for not taking my son in hand with this philosophy of warriors."

"You need not to apologise, we understand fully of our actions to join the Army," Suzaku said.

"Hmpf, I like you… Kururugi, that attitude of yours…" Andreas said, "and Lloyd should be finishing up on the modifications to the Gloucetsers."

Suddenly, his phone beeped and Andreas picked it up. In a moment, his face turned pale white (more than usual).

"Oh no, the Grand Harbour Fleet is under attack," he said.

"Who has the guts to attack the Grand Harbour Fleet, one of the most powerful oceanic fleet in the world," Lyle exclaimed.

"The military administrator, Commodore Howard Mason, says it's the… new Gundams…" Andreas said, "they request us Glaston Knights to help."

"We will go with you," Suzkau suggested.

"I am amazed by the zeal you display, but this is too dangerous," Andreas warned, "I will let come, but only under observer status."

Grand Harbour Fleet, Grand Harbour, Saint Francis Autonomous County, World Imperium

Saint Francis was the former San Francisco, with little change other than the Spanish naming swapped for an Anglo-Saxon variant. The Golden Gate Bridge had long been demolished as a casualty of a war, and the area was replaced by the Grand Harbour. The Grand Harbour Fleet was the Imperium's all-powerful Pacific Ocean fleet and amongst the strongest in the world.

However, they faced a deadly crisis never seen of: an attack on the Harbour itself and by the new Gundams no less. The Gundam Thrones were flying outside the Harbour area, and hundreds of Centurions docked there and turrets were aimed at them. Commodore Howard Mason was overseeing the operations from the control room.

"Men, if the Gundams display any movement other than exiting, fire at will," he ordered.

"They are getting the party starting up for us," Michael said.

"Hope they can put up a real fight, being one of the most powerful naval forces around," Nena hoped.

"Gundam Thrones, begin intervention now!" Johann declared.

"Roger!" both of them responded.

And the three Gundam Thrones flew off around the Harbour area at once. In response, the turrets and Centurions began to attack on the Gundam Thrones. Throne Drei was faced off with heavy fire by a few Centurions from a podium, along with a linear turret.

"Good shots, but not as good as this!" Nena cried.

Suddenly, she shot out Beam blasts from her Beam Handgun and quickly destroyed the podium they stood upon immediately, moving on to other parts at once. Meanwhile, Michael and his Throne Zwei brutally cut down the Centurions on ground with the GN Buster Sword.

"This is no fun at all," Michael sighed, "ok, this calls for quick elimination. GN Fangs, let's go!"

Suddenly, six missile-like projectiles flew out and pierced into other Centurions in the ground area and destroyed some of the deployed Sepoy Hover Tank, an artillery Mobile Armour which utilised a powerful linear cannon.

"Commodore sir, this is not good," a technician warned, "We are losing our men rapidly."

"Just hold on… until we can get the reinforcements here…" Howard said, "But we cannot falter until then…"

Just then, Throne Eins shot down an entire squad of Centurions at one shot. It fired another blast from his Beam Rifle and took down the various turrets.

"Michael, Nena, we are ending this attack at once," Johann cried, "dock with me now. We are using the GN Mega Launcher!"

Suddenly, all three Gundam Thrones flew high up. The Imperium forces were suspicious of this, and quickly fired on them at once. However, both Throne Zwei and Drei covered up the Throne Eins as a hatch opened up.

"Both of you, I am ready," Johann said, "Dock with me quickly."

The two other Thrones flew towards the Throne Eins, and put their GN Beam Handguns into the compartments there. On the Throne Eins itself, its Beam Rifle extended to be attached to the Launcher, and it lengthened t twice its supposed length.

"What are they doing?" Howard wondered, "…no wait, that's a weapon!"

"GN Mega Launcher, all particles release!" Johann cried.

Suddenly, the Launcher fired out a ray of red Beam on the ground. Immediately, it hit some Centurions and burnt them into scrap metal. Then, the concentrated red beam moved on to the nearby buildings of the Fleet and utterly destroyed them.

"Sir, the beam is moving towards us!" a technician said.

"T minus 1 minute until collision with beam," another one warned.

"Evacuate this place then," Howard said, "but I'll stay behind…"

"But Commodore…be rational please," his technicians warned, "You ought o save yourself also."

"No, the captain must go down with his ship," Howard said, "quickly now!"

The rest of the crew fled from the approaching ray as it came towards the Control Tower. However, Commodore Howard Mason only stood firm in the face of death as the ray was near collision. Within an instant, he and the whole Tower were vapourised into nothingness. The ray then moved out to sea, and destroyed a few Destroyer-class warships.

… Suddenly, the united Thrones unit was struck down linear bullets from a distance away. They were forced to stop the attack, and turned around. The Glaston Knights appeared before them, all in their Gloucesters in Mobile Armour Mode. In that form, the Lance was at the head of the jet and the head jutted out of the top, with the arms safely docked by the sides.

From the safety of the Glaston Knight flagship _Galahad_, Suzaku and Lyle looked out at them. Lloyd happened to have walked near them.

"So the Gloucesters can actually do a Flight Mode," Lyle commented.

"Only in the case of long-distance travel over oceans or halfway across the land," Lloyd admitted, "however, they would be unable to have their shields equipped."

Suddenly, one of the Gloucesters flew out and changed into its Mobile Suit in midair at once. It reached out its Carbon Lance and went straight for the Throne Zwei. It quickly countered with its GN Buster Sword as a shield against the strike.

"Andreas, what are you doing?" Cornelia cried, trying to hold off the rampant attacks of the other two Thrones with her squad.

"Sorry milady, but I believe I have a duty sworn to inspire…" Andreas said, "I will be the flame to inspire the youth, light of tomorrow! To my sons, Dylandy and Kururugi, watch this!"

"_To me?"_ Suzaku thought.

His Gloucester withdrew its Carbon Lance, and kicked into the Throne Zwei's side. The Throne Zwei tried to strike with its GN Buster Sword, but was deflected by the Lance itself.

"The Imperium shall triumph against your murderous acts!" Andreas cried, "Now face our judgment!"

The Gloucester swung aside its Lance, and retreated some distance away for a jousting attack.

"I know what yo'cha doing," Michael said unamusingly, "GN Fangs, sic him!"

Suddenly, the six GN Fangs flew out of the compartment and headed straight for the Gloucester. The Gloucester returned with a shot of two grenades cylinders, which fired linearly-charged bullets to fend off the Fangs.

"You can't fool me with those tricks," Andreas said, "now you're mine!"

While the Gloucester made a final midair charge, it was struck in the flight pack by two Fangs. Throne Zwei unleashed two more hidden Fangs, and they hit the cockpit in the chest.

"And the joke's now on you," Michael cried, "Ha-ha! Ha-ha!"

"Andreas!" Guildford and Cornelia cried.

"No, it couldn't be…" Suzaku exclaimed.

The Throne Zwei then flew in and swung the Gloucester with the blunt end of the Buster Sword. Though it didn't destroy the machine off the bat, but it crashed onto a naval base warehouse and sent it in flames.

"Father!" cried his three remaining sons.

Their three Gloucesters then flew out to attack the Throne Zwei. However, the GN Fangs proved to be a cover for those units to even get close enough towards the Gundam.

On the side with the Eins and Drei, they had forgone the Glaston Knights and aimed fire on the Destroyer-class warships beyond the seas. Then, the Throne Eins fired on the remaining buildings of Grand Harbour, burning it to the ground.

"Michael, Nena, we are finished here," Johann called out, "the demilitarisation of Grand Harbour is complete."

As such, the Throne Drei let off the huge amounts of GN Particles from its pack and spread them into the sky. Taking the chance, the Gundam Thrones fled the scene and left it in ruins.

"The entire Grand Harbour… is laid in ruins…" Lyle said.

"Those Gundams…" Edgar muttered, "I swear they will pay dearly for this."

"_This affair is now becoming more dangerous,"_ Suzaku thought.

EU Military Base, Saar State, Germany

Bismarck continued to look out leisurely at the sky from the balcony, where young recruits trained. Suddenly, Klaus practically dashed into the place with great haste.

"Klaus, I believe you have something," Bismarck said.

"Yes, the new Gundams have begun their interventions… if you would call it so," Klaus said, "but in my opinion, it was a massacre."

With that comment, Bismarck turned towards his aide and looked at him directly.

"Details?" he asked.

"Grand Harbour Fleet, Saint Francis, World Imperium," Klaus reported, "the entire base and fleet is destroyed with unknown but high number of casualties."

"This is getting serious; their campaigns are far radical…" Bismarck said, "They may attack our Union soon. We must be prepared…"

"We are officially at war right?" Klaus said, "A war against Celestial Being."

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

Inside Lelouch's room, he continued to rest and contemplated his moves on the chess board. Suddenly, Ian came inside and sat opposite of the Meister. He then moved a White Knight and overtook the Black Bishop piece of Lelouch's.

"You could ask me to play this game with you," Ian said.

"I wouldn't want to disturb your work," Lelouch reasoned.

"Whatever the case, I got what you need," Ian said, "the Gundam Thrones have made their first move: an all-out attack of the Grand Harbour Fleet."

"And they succeeded?" he asked.

"If you call burning down the entire joint to the ground and killing hundreds their goal, then yes," Ian said, "and I have gained insight to their weapons."

He took out a handheld device, and turned it on. It showed a picture of Gundam Throne Eins.

"This model is a heavy artillery type, with its main weapon called the GN Launcher: a highly concentrated beam weapon," he said, "and it can do even more damage by docking with the other Thrones units for deadly effects to destroy a entire city perhaps."

Ian pressed a button, and the screen changed into that of Gundam Throne Zwei.

"This one here is what I define as a CQC type," Ian said, "it mainly uses guided weapons called the GN Fangs for support combat, along with the GN Buster Sword, similar to Exia's GN Sword."

He pressed another button, and the picture of Gundam Throne Drei was seen.

"This last one is actually an Assault Support Unit," Ian said, "its most powerful feature is the GN Stealth Field, which projects GN Particles over a large area to disrupt communication lines."

"So all three units are not to be taken lightly of, but only if they are together," Lelouch said.

Wang Estate, Shanghai SEZ, ICF

In the vast Wang Estate, Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long had just returned from one of their 'business' trips. While seeing the news, they came across one particular news.

"At 1830 hours Saint Francis time, the Grand Harbour Fleet of Saint Francis has been under siege from the Gundams," the newscaster reported, "currently, unknown number of soldiers have perished and the entire site has been damaged beyond repair."

"Milady, this scenario… is this what Celestial Being plans for?" Hong Long asked.

"I do not know; we observers only know in accordance to one's degree to Veda's access," Liu Mei said, "but this will be the catalyst to change the world, I can feel it."

"But must people be killed for change?" Hong Long asked.

"Everything has a price; change just needs something more precious than money," Liu Mei said, "you seem to have recalled that from Father's words… is it so, my brother."

"And visiting the site is the Prince of New York, Odysseus," the newscaster said, "he and his private guards are among the thousands of volunteers from across the world for humanitarian aid."


	20. Resolute of Wrath

**Sp 1 – Resolute of Wrath**

Note: This is a special chapter of Gundam – Code 00 that I had intended to include. This is set in the aftermath of the previous chapter, when the Trinity had destroyed Grand Harbour and burnt it to the ground.

Effectively, this is in fact a parody of a real-life incident, so please do not take much offense to it.

Also, Ch 19 will take place within the nine-day time frame from Ch 18. Ch 20 will continue during some of the events of this special chapter.

_September 11__th__ 2164 C.E., three Gundams allegedly employed by Celestial Being had attacked the Grand Harbour Fleet of World Imperium at 1830 hours local time. Casualties have been mounted up to at least over 10,000 lives, and the entire base has been decimated. Around 3 Destroyer-class warships have been sunk during this attack. Aid workers are still trying to salvage and rescue any possible survivors or corpses to be buried. Such workers hail from civilians worldwide, Imperial Guards of Prince Odysseus and King-Emperor Bryon II, the Imperial Army, Indian-Chinese forces, European forces, Japanese forces, International Red Cross and United Nations aid forces. _

_In response to the disaster, King-Emperor Bryon II has issued the Special Commission to the IBI in this matter. All details will be revealed in a press conference in the coming week, dated September 20__th__ 2164 C.E._

Great Fire of Grand Harbour Memorial Site, Saint Francis, World Imperium

One week had passed since the Great Fire of Grand Harbour incident, and the bodies had been located from its ruins. The remnants of the military base were all removed from sight, leaving only a wide empty plain behind. However, there was the construction of a massive tower, a Memorial to those who had perished that day.

Out in the open space, there was a large crowd coming in. Up in the front few rows were reserved for delegates from abroad and across the Empire. Among those gathered there, the Japanese Empress Lee Noreiga was there. Some members of the Imperium's aristocracy glared fiercely at her upon her arrival, but no one dared to make a move against her with Tohdoh guarding her. The Tenno eyed one corner, and noticed Odysseus and Sebastian nearby and walked towards him.

"Prince Odysseus, we meet again," the Tenno said.

"Jolly-well pleasure to meet you again, but my humblest apologies for ruining the marriage of a fine maiden such as yourself," Odysseus apologised.

"None taken, I am not the least bit offended," the Tenno said, "and on the behalf of the Japanese people, I offer my condolence for your Empire's loss."

"Your Majesty, the ceremony is about to begin," Tohdoh alerted, "I think we should be in our seats."

As the Japanese Empress and Tohdoh took their seats on the first row, the rest of the people did the same. Other people gathered there was the Azadistani Princess Marina, ICF Chairman, various leaders of the EU's member states and a group from the UN. In the background, the music of the Imperial anthem, _Empire for Eternity_, was played.

"We will have His Royal and Imperial Majesty, the King-Emperor of the Empire, by Grace of God, Head of the Imperial Senate and of the Imperial Church…Bryon II Charles Alexanderson-Windsor."

With that, King-Emperor Bryon II came up towards the raised-up platform. The crowd clapped with his arrival, with Odysseus joining in. Bryon II cleared out his throat and began his speech.

"Mr. Prime Minister, members of the House of Alexanderson-Windsor, nobility of the Empire, members of the Senate and of the Church, foreign delegates and subjects of the Crown of Alexander and the Empire:"

"It has been a tradition of the Anglo-speaking world for its leaders to speak to its People. I, however, chose not my throne in Alexaninople or the Senate Building, but here where disaster struck us most dearly."

"I need not to say a report on this; the People have made their point and loyalty to the Empire. We have it in the soldiers who have perished on this site – say Andreas Darlton of the Glaston Knights. And would you please help me welcome his sons here today?"

The crowd stirred up in a round of applause, with David and Edgar feeling grateful. However, Claudio was heavy in his thoughts.

"Also, I would like to offer my condolences to Commodore Howard Mason for his bravery in the face of danger."

Among the crowds, Graham Aker was seated in the fifth row. He was not in his Imperial uniform, but in a black business suit, holding time off for this event. Next to him, it was a Black man with brownish hair.

"So he did mention Howard," the Negro said.

"So he did Daryl, but the point is not in him," Graham said.

"Everyone, the world has seen our resolute for these past nine days, with our people and that of many other nations united as one. This is the state of the Empire, a strong one at that."

"Today, we cast away the cocoon of fragility and awake as a nation strong and free, crying out for freedom. Our grief has turned to anger, and anger to resolution. Whether we bring our enemies to justice, or bring justice to our enemies, justice will be done."

"I thank the Imperial Church for its holy guidance amidst the chaos. The People are frightened indeed, and in fear. Yet your Light guides them back and inspire them a new light. Father Placido, on the behalf of the People, I thank you."

"I also thank the efforts of the Imperial Army and the Imperial Senate as well. Soldiers from across the Empire coming here to save people you never knew, and the Tories, Liberals, Socialists, and Purists united to coordinate the chaos. I thank the efforts of Saint Francis' Governor Lord Arnold von Fresco, a staunch Tory."

"But I also thank the millions abroad for their spiritual support as well. We will never forget _Empire for Eternity_ played in the streets of Hong Kong, the Red Square of Moscow and Berlin's Brandenburg Gate."

"In the same way, we cannot ignore the prayers the masses from Rome, Cairo, Moscow, Lhasa and surprisingly from our former colony Kyoto for our safety. In addition, their governments have sent their people to our borders to speed up the humanitarian effort."

"Now speaking of foreign aid, I feel somewhat ashamed of it. The world still cares for us, even after we oppose it so and taken one-third of it by force and conquest of my ancestor Alexander I the Greater. But now we are on the spot when nine days ago, a great fire burnt the glorious naval base to ashes."

"And questions arise from here: Who did this? Who murdered the noble soldiers of the Empire? The sources have made it clear as day from that day itself, Celestial Being! They are the same lot who intervened in hundreds of locations, and ignited a revolt against the local nobility in Quebec."

"This Celestial Being aims not for wealth; they aim to remake the world in a twisted image of their self-proclaimed drive for false peace. However, they bring this through force and submission of the Great Powers."

"During these past nine days, those new Gundams have attacked and laid waste to various sites worldwide. Be it the factories of Saarland, the missile launch area in Liaodong, everywhere is facing this crisis now."

"Yes, this is no longer the Imperium's battle; neither is it that of the Indian-Chinese, nor the Europeans or the Japanese. Through United Nations, I call for a united stance against Celestial Being."

"And to Celestial Being and its members should you be listening, we demand that your armed interventions be stopped. All your members and associates are to surrender to the authorities and subjected to the ICC in The Hague. Thank you."

With his speech over, the masses and the delegation went into a fierce uproar of cheers for the King-Emperor. Within the crowd, Alejandro Corner was there – representing the UN. His face boded an odd wicked smile.

"_Everything is going as per planned…_" he thought, _"all we need is 30 pieces of silver…"_


	21. Thirty Pieces

**Ch 20 – Thirty Pieces**

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

The Gundam Thrones flew over the deserts of Disraeli Province, where they awaited for their target. In due time, it came right in front of them…Gundam Plutone…

"So you have arrived as expected of," Johann said, "you're Robert Stad Jr. Am I correct?"

"The name's Fon Spaak, and I'm a Gundam Meister," he declared.

"We have been called upon to decommission you as a Gundam Meister," Johann said, "Trinity, attack him now!"

Suddenly, the Throne Drei began with a barrage of GN Missiles on Plutone. However, Plutone raised its shield on time and the vents inside opened up at once. The GN Particle emitted then surrounded the Gundam and covered fire.

"The GN Field still works perfectly," Chall remarked, "Fon, please be safe."

However, the battle was long from over. As soon as the missile barrage was over, Throne Zwei charged in with its GN Buster Sword. It barely touched the surface of the GN Field, and it began to crack down.

"So this blade does have similar properties as the GN Sword that Exia and Astraea uses," Fon remarked, "well, I won't let you pierce this shield…"

Before long, the GN Field finally broke apart and the Throne Zwei was to attack Plutone. However, Plutone already had a Beam Saber out and clashed with the Gundam Throne. Over the distance, Throne Eins aimed its GN Rifle on Plutone.

"Warning: beam attack approaching" Hanayo cried, "Warning: beam attack approaching"

"Got that," Fon replied.

When the attack was shot out, Plutone quickly flew out of harm's way. The Throne Eins continued on with its attacks, but Plutone blocked them out with its shield. To even things up, even the Throne Drei joined in with its GN Handgun.

"What do you imposters want?" Fon demanded.

"Robert Stad Jr., you are formerly a terrorist charged with crimes against the World Imperium and Euro Universe," Johann said, "therefore, you are found to be doubtful of trust and the right to use a GN Drive is revoked. Return it to us now."

"What makes you bastards all the more worthy of using it?" Fon wondered, "Those GN Drives aren't even the real ones!"

"Regardless of that, we will fulfil the mission and bring in that GN Drive," Johann said.

"Fangs!" cried Michael.

Suddenly, the various bit weapons fired out and rapidly approached the Gundam Plutone. As one was near it, it swiped its Beam Sabre and cut it down. It then swapped in for its Beam Rifle and fired on the remaining GN Fangs left.

"These things, they won't be defeating me you hear," Fon cried.

Secretly, Throne Zwei launched out 2 more extra Fangs and sent them straight towards the Plutone from its back. Before they hit, another beam blast shot them out of their supposed path. The Throne Zwei turned around and saw the Gundam Exia heading their way.

"Gundam Exia… priority to Setsuna F. Seiei," Setsuna declared, "The Trinity has been founded to be an instigation of conflict. Therefore, they shall be eliminated."

Exia readied its GN Sword, and clashed against the GN Buster Sword.

"Setsuna… one of the newer pilots…" Chall said.

"You bastard!" yelled Michael, "you ruined our mission! Now get lost!"

Throne Zwei pushed Exia to one side, and fired its beams at it. Plutone tried to aid Exia, but Throne Eins shot out its beam attacks on the old Gundam. During all this, the Throne Drei was in the background and drew out a Beam Sabre.

"For my brothers…" Nena declared, "I will rip that GN Drive off your back!"

It then charged towards Plutone for its fatal strike. However, a sudden beam ray completely eclipsed the melee blow. From the distance, Gundam Celestica was seen there.

"There you are, Celestica's pilot," Nena called out, "your guy here is making a scene here. Perhaps you can come here and…"

However, Gundam Celestica only fired out sphere-like shots at the Throne Drei in return.

"No, you the Trinity have violated the principles of Celestial Being itself," Zero declared, "therefore; we shall purge you and judge your rights."

Nena grunted and fired off the GN Handgun on the Celestica at once. Even the Throne Zwei and Eins turned fire towards the Celestica.

"Expected that," Zero said, "activate GN Absolute Barrier."

Various vents opened up and the GN Field was formed with the growing particles forming a spherical barrier. While the Thrones fired on the Celestica, it was perfectly guarded by its own defences.

"A strong defence indeed," Johann said, "but you also cannot fire through it. And we will deplete all GN Particles left available to you."

"Setsuna, Fon, now's your time!" he declared.

Suddenly, both Gundams Exia and Plutone flew in from their front and attacked Thrones Zwei and Eins with their melee blades. But both were blocked out on time.

"Think I'm worthless without my Fangs…you better think again!" Michael yelled, while fighting against Exia's GN Sword.

Also, Throne Drei had a little swordfight of its own against the Plutone. Suddenly, it simply retreated away… and Throne Eins was nearby.

"I know that formation… just what they used on Grand Harbour…" Zero said, "A powerful beam attack performed with multiple units."

"Docking with you, brother…" Nena said.

"No, that I cannot allow," Zero declared.

His Celestica quickly moved in and drew out a Beam Sabre. It slashed up the air between Throne Eins and Throne Drei, and halted the docking process in its tracks. Throne Eins then fired on Gundam Celestica, where it was returned with Celestica's intense firepower.

Fon in his Gundam Plutone then turned to his only remaining foe, the Gundam Throne Drei, and fired on it with its Beam Rifle quickly.

"Give us back that GN Drive; it has no place with a terrorist!" Johann demanded, "Zero, as a leader of Celestial Being, you should also realise the dangers of letting him run amok."

"To this world, all of us are terrorists under the umbrella term of Celestial Being," Zero retorted, "but this is where I cross the line. Throughout the week, we saw your group's exploits and we realised this…"

"You are just murderers in Gundams!" yelled Setsuna, "I believe some days ago, you attacked Phoenix City and destroyed an Iris Corp. factory. That was not even a military base, just a factory of civilians. What more different are you than terrorists!"

Suddenly, his Gundam Exia stepped back and charged in with its GN Sword towards Throne Zwei. However, it blocked out the attack and swiped against the GN Sword. Exia fended off with its GN Shield on its other arm, but was forced to sacrifice it.

"Let me explain this; the Iris Corp. factory mass-produces weapons for the Imperium's Armed Forces and thus a cause of war itself," Johann justified, "and we are supposed to end war."

"By intervention on conflict points!" shouted Zero, "all you did was to bombard random locations and massacre the masses!"

"C'mon Stad Junior," Nena said, "gimme your GN Drive… and Michael may be merciful with you… maybe…"

"I was a terrorist before for God's sake," Fon said, "you think I would be shaken by a mere girl's little threats."

Plutone used its Beam Sabre and clashed it with Drei's Beam Sabre at once. However, the Drei quickly took out… another Beam Sabre and slashed with one of its legs and the Beam Rifle stored there. Luckily, the Plutone fled in time before more damage could be done.

"Fine, maybe you're not such a little girl after all…" Fon said.

Suddenly, Fon received a private transmission in his helmet.

"Fon, this is Zero here. You have done me well, now I want you to leave things to me here."

"But I can still…" Fon rebutted.

"There's nothing more you can do here. Just get Chall out and safe. Since my parents' death, Nunnally and Celestial Being have been my only family. To the will of Aeolia and my parents, I will succeed their wishes. I shall grant Nunnally her wish for the kind and gentle world she prayed so much for."

"Roger…" Fon relented, and fled the scene.

"And now… the Trinity shall face judgment…" Zero said, "Trial System On."

He pressed several switches on his console, and the screen displayed "Trial System". Suddenly, the backpack of the Celestica ejected and became the Seraphim Gundam. Its eyes glowed and an invisible wave emitted from its form as it assumed a Cross formation.

Inside the Throne Eins, the system around the cockpit began to shut down for no reason. The same went on inside the Throne Drei and the purple Haro began to deactivate as well. Both Suits crashed into the desert grounds.

"Haro, no!" Nena cried.

"What is this?" Johann wondered.

"This is your judgment for misuse of Gundam and misuse of our name of Celestial Being to instigate of conflict," Zero said, "you are not fit to be Gundam Meisters at all and your lives are forfeit for it."

"Son of a bi…" Michael cried.

But before he could even get near them, Gundam Exia struck hard against the Throne Zwei with both the GN Sword and a Beam Sabre.

"Mind your language, and your opponent is me," Setsuna said.

From the Seraphim's hands, it pulled out a Beam Sabre and solid-state blades shot out.

"And now, you heretics of the dogma to perish!" he cried.

Suddenly, the Seraphim swooped down at the Throne Eins for its final fatal blow…

Underground Base, Turkmen SR, ICF

Inside the underground base in the Turkmen deserts, the still-wanted Dr Kim was forced to toil in a small lab granted to him. His project was within a body stored within the container centre of the lab. Two guards were overseeing his work and ensuring him staying there.

One of the two guards casually looked out into the next room… and saw V2's image falashign in the next room. He was smiling…

Area 51, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

The Seraphim flew down on the Throne Eins to attack it; the battle was almost one-sided. However, the Trial System itself just deactivated and it went to square one.

"What?!" exclaimed Zero, "the Trial System, it just stopped!"

The lights in both Thrones Eins and Drei were turned on again and everything returned to operation.

"All systems in operation" the Haro cried, "All systems in operation"

"Your Trial has failed, so it appears that we are validated Gundam Meisters after all," Johann commented, "instead… we shall now judge your man…"

Suddenly, Nena's eyes glowed in a strange golden spectrum of light with the black pupil inside invisible completely.

"Fon Spaak is declared untrustworthy by Veda and permission to detonate neck explosive to be requested," she said, "request approved. Detonation in 5 minutes and counting…"

"They can't do that…" Zero exclaimed, "Only Veda itself can do that… so it really has been compromised…"

Throne Zwei and Gundam Exia were still at loggerheads with each other. However, Throne Eins fired out light blasts at them to break them up.

"Michael, there is no need for us to combat the true Gundams of Celestial Being," Johann said, "We shall take our leave right now. This has been pointless to the Plan."

Heeding to his brother's words, the Throne Zwei withdrew its GN Buster Sword and retreated. It followed up the other two Gundam Thrones away.

"The thing about the Plan again… what is it really about?" Zero wondered, "no, Fon is now in danger here. We can't pursue the Thrones for now."

Inside a part of Area 51, the neck explosive on Fon's neck was blinking and the numbers went down to [4:34:21] and going down still.

"The explosive, but who detonated it?" Chall cried.

At once, Zero's face appeared on screen.

"The Trinity apparently has hacked into Veda and triggered the explosive," he hypothesised.

"They can really do a lot with Veda; it is no longer safe…" Chall claimed, "But what about Fon."

"I tried to enter Veda myself, but it cut me off at Level 7," Zero admitted, "I am still trying to find an alternative."

"Gundam Meisters usually have limited access to Veda, but its leader, the Supreme Commander, is granted more access rights," Chall said, "Level 7 is where the top secrets of Celestial Being; Veda, the black box, the Plan, neck explosive commands, are stored. These foes must be formidable ones if they could enter it."

"So in the end, you still have nothing to save me," Fon said, "well, I know just what to do…"

He then picked up Hanayo and walked off, with Chall following him. He came into the Mobile Suit hangar, and went inside the Gundam Plutone.

"Fon Spaak, what do you think you're doing?" Chall called out.

"I think about it and realise something," Fon said, "I'm just a terrorist to the world. So what if I were to live, I will only be a fugitive and if I was caught, it would raise questions since you registered me as dead to throw off the IBI's tracks. I'm gonna do what I had started…"

"But the Plutone can barely do anything…" Chall said, "Unless you plan to…"

"Yah, I will weaken the enemy while I still draw breath," Fon said, "after all, this death is more graceful than this thing blowing me up."

Fon then docked in Hanayo into a space by his side, and looked at it.

"Hanayo, I will need you a lot here," he said, "and Chall, can you do me a last favour…"

"What favour…" she asked.

"Get me some loaded GN Condensers and explosives piled up here and dock them in my Gundam," Fon said, "it's time they get some fresh air."

"Still the same as ever…" she commended, "I understand…"

Settlement Area, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

Hundreds of miles away from Area 51, there was a small settlement of Imperium citizens there. They were sent there from other parts of the Empire to develop the province. Over the settlement, the Gundam Thrones were in temporary retreat in light of their recent plan's failure.

"I don't get it bro," Michael complained, "we could have taken care of them."

"Our task there was to fight Robert Stad and him alone," Johann said, "that confrontation has turned into an internal fight in the ranks already. And furthermore, Nena has done the final steps to it…"

Over the distance, the CQC Mobile Suit, Tokugawa, approached the Gundam Thrones on the other side. It zoomed quickly towards them and pulled out two vibroblades. The Throne Eins then pulled out its own Beam Sabre on its left arm to counterattack, along with the solid-state GN Shield.

"Heathen ones, you shall pay for your crimes!" Suzaku cried, "While His Majesty the King-Emperor speaks to the world from Grand Harbour, I shall send the hammer of Judgment into you!"

After a short while, the Throne Eins brushed off the Tokugawa's first assault.

"And in the same vein, we shall declare judgment upon you," Johann said.

The Throne Eins then fired out from its Beam Rifle, while fast approaching the Tokugawa with its Beam Sabre. From behind, the other two Gundam Thrones flew there during the confusion and were ready to attack.

"Such a dunce," Michael said, "not even aware this is a three-against-one scenario."

As the Throne Zwei drew out its GN Buster Sword and readied its attack, a Beam Sabre was thrown in its direction. Fortunately, Michael noticed it on time and slashed the Sabre in time.

"Hey, who threw that thing?" Nena cried.

"Was it…Exia?" Michael wondered.

Flying towards them, it was not the Exia. It was actually the Plutone, given away by its detached leg. However, it was heavily-equipped with multiple add-ins, sans its shield. Now mounted on its only leg and waist, there were the GN Condensers. The end of its leg had a powerful GN Booster attached for greater distance in travel. Throughout the Gundam, there were many small bombs strapped onto it.

"Gundam Plutone…" Fon said, "Fon Spaak is ready for the last mission!"

"Yah, now we can have actual results for our mission," Nena said.

As such, the other two Gundam Thrones laid fire on Plutone with their Beam attacks.

"Expected that to come…" Fon said, "GN Field activate!"

Suddenly, the GN Field was erected and shielded Gundam Plutone from the beam attacks. In response, the Throne Zwei charged in with its GN Buster Sword.

"Yup… just come to me…" Fon said, "And I'll finish you."

Once the tip of the Buster Sword touched the GN Field, it began to break apart. At this point, The Plutone's left hand grabbed hold of the Throne Zwei's right arm holding the GN Sword. The same went on for its other side, and the Throne Zwei was restricted in its movement.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" Michael yelled.

"I'm about to do what that was made famous long ago," Fon said, "If I die today, it shall not be in vain. Hanayo, I leave things here for you. Take the GN Drive and Core Fighter and run."

The cockpit opened up, and Fon climbed up to the Plutone's shoulders. Fon was not wearing the usual spacesuit, but added with a thick semi-metallic coat over it. The cockpit then closed in automatically, and the centre portion in the chest split off from the rest of the unit, flying off immediately.

"The cockpit… what's going on?" Michael yelled.

"And there's more…" Fon said.

He pulled a cord on his metallic coat, and the GN Condenser vents opened up. The GN Particles then flooded out and covered the area around them, forming a GN Field around them.

"We are trapped in here now, so what's next…" Michael said, "My GN Sword could get me out, but you're holding it back."

Fon smiled at the Throne Zwei, and lifted up a second cord.

"I will not be living in about… less than a minute," he said, "so I was thinking… I ought to make my own death really go out with a bang. Once I pull it, it will trigger all the explosives wired into the Plutone's frame."

"But I will be protected you fool," Michael said, "I am inside the frame of my Gundam."

"But it can still do you some damage and I can die the way I like it," Fon said, "Celestial Being, I never truly believe in your ideals… However, Gundams will be the revolution of the world for certain! May you succeed in this revolution and my name be remembered as a martyr."

Fon just pulled out the other cord, and the explosives all exploded simultaneously. At that point, his neck explosive was at [0:00:27], but he was caught right in the blast range and perished. Michael himself suffered no damage, but his Suit was forced to crash. The GN Field quickly shattered with the unit's destruction and its debris fell onto the settlement region.

People were fleeing from the destruction wrought by the blast, and they were crushed under the weight of the debris. To make matters worse, a group of Anfs were making their assault on the settlement and gunned down various settlers.

"Sheep led away from Truth, this is the call of our Lord and His messengers to join hands against oppression," declared one of the Anf pilots, "through His Will, the vile Empire which exploits the Holy Word shall be dealt its judgment from our might. Long live the Holy Faith Nation of Deseret!"

Meanwhile, the Throne Drei was chasing around Plutone's Core Fighter. From the Throne Drei, it shot out several beam blasts at the Fighter; most of which had been evaded at the expense of the settlement itself.

"Arg…go down you little bastar…" she cursed.

Suddenly, the Celestica came in and shielded the Core Fighter with its GN Barrier. After lifting the Barrier, it quickly fired on the Gundam Throne in retaliation.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Nena cried, "You may be handsome, but I won't be leaning way to you!"

"Just who said I wanted to," Zero retorted, "GN Cannons, fire!"

Suddenly, the shoulder-mounted cannons fired out a powerful ray at the Throne Drei. However, it fled the attack and almost hit the Throne Eins and Tokugawa if not for their dodging in time. After that short distraction, the Throne Eins fired on the Tokugawa with its Beam Rifle.

"You think those attacks can hurt me…" Suzaku said, "I won't be daunted by this petty trick."

In response, the Tokugawa simply tossed out both its vibroblades at the beam barrage. The metal sheath of the swords cancelled out the beams' attack and pierced onto the ground below. It continued the same with its other blades, and held off the attack well. During all this, it kept two blades to its person and charged in at the Throne Eins. In a flash, both blades tugged at the Gundam's Beam Sabre from beneath.

"What are you planning?" Johann exclaimed.

"This…" Suzaku replied.

He forcefully tossed his two vibroblades and hurled them up and also the Throne Eins' Beam Sabre. The Tokugawa reached up and grabbed the sword at once.

"Now I got your weapon," Suzaku declared, "and I shall defeat you with it."

His Tokugawa flew down and tried to attack the Throne EIns, but it blocked it out with its GN Shield. The Gundam Throne then used its Beam Rifle and shot the Tokugawa at its body and head.

"Arg… I won't be disgraced by you Gundams!" Suzaku said, "Andreas had perished to inspire the future of people like him, me and his sons."

"In a world devoid of war and suffering, a soldier has no need to exist," Johann said.

"I am not just a mere soldier," Suzaku replied, "I am a peace fighter and will defeat you who incited wars."

"In what way have we incited wars?" Johann wondered, "I believe we had made it clear that Celestial Being wishes to end conflicts."

"It's because of you that everyone is so unsettled," Suzaku cried, "you come here and showed off your advanced technologies. Of course the three superpowers would be interested in you!"

He swung the Beam Sabre one time, and clashed against the GN Shield of the Throne Eins.

"You claim to fight for peace and yet hide over a shroud of mystery and resort to force on all occasions," he yelled, "it's by logic that they would resist."

At this point, the Core Fighter managed to escape the Throne Drei's onslaught. With that, Gundam Celestica flew towards where the Throne Eins and Tokugawa were. It fired a beam blast at the Tokugawa before it made another hit on the Throne Eins.

"Kururugi, have you ever seen war as it is?" Zero implored, "As a Japanese, you have seen the conquest of your nation by the Imperium. Surely you can understand the magnitude of war…"

"But even more impressive is that you chose to work in the Imperium who subjugated your people into bondage," Johann said, "do you see yourself as Moses? But even he made tough decisions."

"I intended to work my way up in the ranks… and attain governorship over Japan," Suzaku admitted.

"Childish thoughts, Kururugi," Zero berated, "to prevent uprisings by disgruntled governors, the Imperium always assigns governorships to a region foreign to the Governor himself."

"But he sure has his justifications," Johann said, with his eyes glowing in a dull golden hue, "Kururugi Suzaku, yes? You are quite prominently mentioned in our archives."

"Where are you getting at" Suzaku questioned, though he felt slightly shaken deep inside.

I see, it is said that your father, Kururugi Genbu, had committed suicide via disembowelment of the stomach," Johann continued, "However, in actuality, Genbu was murdered."

"_Murdered?!"_ thought Zero.

"A fatal gunshot during an argument that got out of hand… and by his own son, Kururugi Suzaku," Johann revealed, "but your father's associates, the Emperor, Sumeragi, Kirihara and the others, had covered up the truth and listed it as suicide."

"_But how is he even aware of this?"_ Zero thought, _"these files should be accessed from Veda… unless…"_

"You're curious on how we knew all these," Johann said, "on the 16th of June 2163; you were on your way to a military interview in Saint Francis. There, you met a male in full black regalia and long black hair."

"How did you know?" Suzaku demanded.

"_Man in full black regalia…"_ Zero thought, _"Is her referring to our agent, Grave Violento?"_

"Then, he asked you if you wanted to change the world and its state. This man reiterated how you had felt the state of existence in a world locked in battle and the grand zero-sum game," Johann said, "he told you of a way to get a world of peace and free of war, but you replied…"

"I know that this world is full of pain and war, that's why I come here," Suzaku said, "I wanted to change the world from within."

"_So Veda had Suzaku planned as Exia's pilot… ever since that zealot Eco Calore's death…"_ Zero realised, _"and then, he moved on to the next one… Soran Ibrahim, Setsuna F. Seiei…"_

"True that those events had transpired once, but I will still defeat you," Suzaku said.

But just then, the Celestica had its handheld cannon affixed to the Tokugawa's chest area.

"You're childish if you think you can change the world like this," Zero said, "however…"

The Celestica stepped down from attacking Suzaku and aimed at the Throne Eins instead.

"You are heretics still and I shall judge you as per any other criminal," Zero said, "GN Can…"

However, they were all under attack by another force. Over the distance, hundreds of Centurions were marching into the settlement on land or by air. One of the unique units there was the Spitfire, piloted by Lyle Dylandy.

Inside the Throne Eins, Johann looked at his screen, which displayed a percentage of 21%. Just then, the other Gundam Thrones were airborne beside it.

"Okay, we will now retreat from here," Johann said, "This has caused too much irrelevance as it is."

A hatch opened up from the Throne Drei's backpack and a vast smokescreen was formed from it. The unusual red hue of the smoke made it clear as being infused with the GN Tau Particles. Also, Gundam Celestica took the chance to flee on its own.

The heavy smoke and Tau Particles formed had covered up all, the Mormons, Imperium forces and settlers. As it slowly cleared away, Suzaku realised that the Gundams were already gone.

"Damn it! I can't fulfil Andreas' wish…" he yelled.

However, Lyle was looking at Suzaku and the weapon he held…the Beam Sabre he had stolen from the Throne Eins.

"But we do have a piece of the enemy's technology," Lyle said, "and that Celestial Being is not as united as one initially assumed. Divisions in certain matters are often even in the same political party, leading to widespread distrust."

Floating Battleship _Victoria_, Imperium Airspace over California

The _Victoria_ was named after the Imperial Queen-Empress Consort of Alexander the Greater, dubbed as Victoria. This ship had been the personal transport of the head of the Imperium state, and after much renovation to its current version.

After the processing in the Grand Harbour Memorial, the King-Emperor Bryon II had retreated to his personal ship for his ride back to Alexaninople with his son and several assistants. He sat on one end of a wide table, with Euphemia, Cornelia, the rest of the Glaston Knights seated on his side.

On the other end, the Japanese Empress Lee Noreiga and Tohdoh sat down and stared intently at the Imperium's leader.

"Tohdoh, how is everything about Nagisa Chiba's whereabouts?" asked the Empress softly.

"I am afraid we have nothing of her whereabouts yet," Tohdoh replied, "I have told those useless fools in the Naicho to hasten the pace."

"I assume you are thinking why we wanted to invite you here today," Bryon II said, "As you know, the Imperium had suffered greatly due to the Gundams' recently violent interventions."

"I am aware of it," the Empress said, "You prefer us to write a cheque to support the damages caused."

"I am also aware of one incident where in those three Gundams had attacked Japanese territory, the Penglai Island," Bryon II said, "the whole island was in fact sunk into the Pacific. Good thing you had taken back your Motherland before that."

"So what you have proposed?" Lee Noreiga asked, "I am not looking for someone to beat around the bush."

Suddenly, Euphemia's phone rang.

"Excuse me…" she said, taking her leave to a corner of the room.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, I am not sure of what the ICF and EU had planned, but I propose most sincerely of an alliance between us two nations," Bryon II said, "together, we shall hunt down these Gundams and trial them for their crimes."

"You just wanted to reclaim back a territory lost to you," Tohdoh said cynically, "this is your alternative to combining both Imperial Houses of our two countries as one Crown and ultimately a way-out to save face after you lose a territory."

"Even after the former United States have seceded from Great Britain, both nations still maintained good relations all the way," Bryon II said, "and both of us can benefit much from this. Please do consider…"

After a short while, Euphemia returned to the negotiations table. She then signalled everyone to her, as if she got some good news.

"Everyone, I have news from an unknown source," she said, "it has informed me that this person wishes to help us against the Gundams…"

EU Parliament Building, Brussels, Euro Universe

Inside the EU Parliament in Brussels, the hundreds of politicians were making their daily debates on the EU's actions in light of the Gundams' recent violent destructive attacks.

"Within the duration of just one week, hundreds of locations throughout the Union have been attacked," a secretary said, "they include Saarland iron factories, El Alamein Frontier Base, Spanish Gibraltar garrison, Volga Cossack HQ, PEMT HQ in Monaco and many more. All damages surmount to damage fees of over 1,000,000,000 euros."

"Our citizens are being slaughtered by hogs while we foolishly advocate our space colonisation programme!" yelled President Bosphiv, "I believe we should put the people's welfare first!"

"It will not do us good and prestige if we were to surrender like that," said Prime Minister Verde, "I am aware of your concerns, but the space programme is our only hope to catch with the Imperium and the ICF. We cannot merely falter at this point."

"True, my nation's space program and that of Germany's are already the first step to our future," said President Le Blanc, "if we step back now, we would be an embarrassment to all of Europe."

"If you would recall, those three Gundams were sighted over Aragon," Austrian Chancellor Sudeten spoke, "there, they had destroyed a holy church and ruined a wedding reception and killed nearly everyone there. Surely it proves that Celestial Being is radical on its beliefs."

"But we should be more concerned with the present," insisted Swiss Federal President von Charlesbourg, "our nation is in dire need of vast amounts of money, and so will other nations in the Middle East and Africa. We ought to shut out the Bank of Europe for now."

"Enough with the talk on money, we are debating on the Union's future," cried the Finnish President, "Europe has seen all types of hell in its years, even the authoritarianism system called fascism."

Suddenly, the argument-rife Parliament sunk into silence with the mention of the very word 'fascism'.

"You've heard me, and you're not mistaken. I am linking Celestial Being to that dreaded system," she continued, "people have been murdered and we cannot take this lying down. If we surrender, it may give way to a bigger plot underneath."

"But our concerns are with the people of the Union," the Belarusian President Dmitry said, "I believe we should sue for peace with Celestial Being first."

"And give up all we had done since the founding of the first European Union!" shouted the Belgian Prime Minister Verde, "I would rather die!"

"We can use this chance and force them to concede their technologies to us," the Belarusian President explained.

"Celestial Being aren't dumb as to reveal their secrets to us!" the Norwegian Prime Minister rebuked, "Dmitry, I wonder why your people voted for you."

"Settle down everyone," Schneizal cried, "my nation's intelligence has come into contact with a certain mercenary who would like to help us."

"Schneizal, that may the single most relevant suggestion anyone here has made!" Verde said, "May you continue please?"

"But is that contact even reliable the least bit?" asked Dmitry.

"Yes, for you see… he is apparently a traitor of Celestial Being," Schneizal said, "and he is willing to give us a generous offering to the EU… for 300,000 euros."

He then turned to his assistant, Kanon.

"Do inform Colonel Bismarck to retrieve the offering to Brussels on the double," he said.

Saint Francis International Airport, Saint Francis, World Imperium

In the Saint Francis International Airport, General Sergei was reading the magazine for military men, General Info. He was guarded by his entourage, a group of ICF soldiers seated around him. Due to this, most of the other people in the Airport felt unsettled by the foreign soldiers' presence.

While he was still reading, Sergei's phone suddenly rang. He picked it up at once.

"Yes?" he asked, "Comrade Chairman, I have finished witnessing the proceeds in Grand Harbour and gave the King-Emperor our nation's condolences."

"Yes, I have expected much from one of our top Generals," the Chairman said, "okay, I call you here for a special mission. We have received a contact from a cooperative official of the Party, the leader of the Turkmen SR."

"I see, but how is this important in anyway?" Sergei asked.

"This is our key to defeat the Gundams, or so he proclaimed," the Chairman said, "inform the pilot to head for Antarctica now."

"I am still in the Airport right now," Sergei said, "when my transport comes by, I will be sure to inform him as such."

By then, a soldier had tugged on Sergei's shoulders. He then ended his call.

"General Smirnov Sir, our flight has arrived," he reported.

"We have a change in course," Sergei said firmly, "our destination will be to Antarctica instead."

Weapons Base, Antarctica Free Zone

While most of the world was catalogued into the three superpowers, Antarctica was one of the world's only few independent territories. Perhaps to its desolated environment and the Treaty of Falklands, it was spared occupation by even the Imperium.

Under the thick snowstorm plaguing the South Pole as the penguins waddled their way into the snow, the _Rot Freiherr_ had descended towards the Base. The Base then automatically opened up a shutter for it to enter.

Once inside, Colonel Bismarck and Lt. Klaus walked out. In this cold frontier, they wore a special-issue winter jacket version of their grey uniform. They then moved out into the corridor, and crossed paths with other figures. General Sergei and his entourage came in from Saint Francis, and similarly Cornelia and her elite Glaston Knights.

"This is unexpected," Bismarck said, "those Brussels guys must be thinking that the EU has the advantage now."

"Similar sentiments with Lord David, the Imperial Senate's Speaker," Cornelia remarked.

"But what is this offer our unknown ally has yet to offer," Sergei said, "I won't be returning to Beijing without the goods."

Suddenly, the platform they stood upon slid downwards. As they went to beneath ground floor, the 3 representatives of the 3 superpowers noticed about thirty humanoid machines; were grouped into 3 lines of ten each. All of them had one familiar device on their backs, which everyone noticed.

"Is that… the same device that the Gundams possess?" Bismarck wondered.


	22. Even Grounds

**Ch 21 – Even Grounds**

United Nations HQ, Brisbane, Australia Island

Brisbane, Australia hosted the centre of the UN organization. The flags of the Imperium, two partner states of the ICF, the various EU nations, her allies and that of many other non-superpower nations were plotted in front of the building.

On this day, the meeting hall was gathered with people from nearly every nation on the map. In front on stage, the King-Emperor Bryon II, ICF Chairman and EU Defence Minister cum member of the Supreme Council of Europe, Ralph Leifman stood out there and shook hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a historic moment today in Brisbane's UN HQ. For the first time in years, the three heads of state of the superpowers, World Imperium, Indian-Chinese Federation and the Euro Universe, have gathered here today with one united goal. Let's hear in to their intentions."

As such, the Imperium's War Secretary, a middle-aged Black man, came up to the podium and spoke out.

"I speak on the behalf of the World Imperium, Indian-Chinese Federation and Euro Universe. We have seen the threats that Celestial Being poses and the extremes it takes for its so-called goal of eradicating war. People have been slaughtered and properties have been destroyed. The masses would agree with us now that Celestial Being deserves judgment, and this is now the time. Along with Japan, the Gulf Federation, the African states, we shall join forces and become the United Nations Forces. Together, we shall bring Celestial Being into judgment for their crimes!"

With that, everyone gathered in the UN applauded to the speech. Among the EU politicians, Schneizal stood there and smiled.

"_It is all coming together now…"_ he thought, _"all is left is their try-out…"_

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

The news was widely broadcasted to everywhere via the many TV stations reporting on the event. Even up in the Celestial Being's ship, they were seeing the news.

"Now they are getting serious," Lasse said, "and just a decade ago, they were fighting one another in the Solar Wars. Now they are united for good."

"But if the UN Forces do become one hyperpower, a supranational entity that transcends a superpower, our purpose of unification and peace bringing is hereby done," Feldt said.

"Does that mean that Celestial Being is meant to be a scapegoat for a unified world?" Allelujah wondered, "Merely a sacrificial lamb offered to the Cross and atoning for all Humanity's sins."

Suddenly, Lelouch and Setsuna had returned from their journey to the Earth itself.

"Sir, I am glad you have returned," Jeremiah said, "the Imperium, ICF, EU, Japan, Gulf Federation, Australia and the African states have joined forces against us… they have become one UN Forces."

"Is our destruction part of the Plan?" Kallen wondered.

"Of course not, we exist with the weapons called Gundam," Setsuna proclaimed, "we shall not be thrown into the ash heaps of history just yet."

"Quite a zealot you are," Lelouch mused, "but this still worries me. It is well-known that anyone of them cannot truly defeat us Gundams even by joining forces. IF So… what trump card they possess to even unite their military forces as one?"

Governor's Residence, Drakestown, Disraeli Province, World Imperium

Meanwhile, another scene was occurring in Disraeli Provicne after the quelling of rebel forces. Drakestown was the capital of Disraeli Province after the Imperium takeover of 2063. The Governor of Disraeli was usually a military leader due to the violence there, as it was with the current Governor Calares, a hardline Purist.

Espite his noble background as Margrave of Harlington, Governor Calares stayed inside a relatively humble setting, a mobile fortress ready for battle at any moment. He was in his office and stared viciously at Suzkau. Lyle was only standing a distance away form his partner. Calares then stood up and walked towards Suzaku.

"I shall be frank to you. I simply hate people like you," Calares stated, "defying orders and charging into the battle like a mad inferior scum of the earth that you are. You let loose those Mormons and they could've taken over the settlement! And why is that?"

But, Suzaku remained silent at this.

"Dumbstruck are you," Calare insulted, "the reason is that you and the Japanese race are inferior to us, be it in warfare, intellect, physical prowess and much more; we overshoot you in all areas."

"But Mister Governor, he is not fully at fault," Lyle reasoned, "the Gundams are high on His Majesty's demands and race is of no concern to one's ability. Scientists have proven that years ago."

"Irishman, you shut up," Calares yelled, "you are not even worthy of your skin colour! How I wish I could just rip that off you."

Suddenly, Lloyd and Cecile came into the room. However, they were not alone… as Euphemia had tagged along with them and with two footsoldiers armed with rifles.

"Governor Calares, I have with me here an Imperial decree from His Majesty himself," Euphemia said, revealing a holographic scroll.

"Oh, carry on then," Calares simply said, while still annoyed.

Euphemia pressed a switch and a holographic screen opened up. She coughed out slightly to clear her voice before beginning to read it out.

"His Majesty Bryon II Alexanderson-Windsor, Emperor of Fatherland Americana, Isles of Elizabeth III and the World Imperium, King of Britannia and Hibernia, Lord of the Isle of Mann, Isles of Sandwich, Isles of Philippe, Isles of South Pacifica, and Providence of Africana, Sovereign of the Imperial Church and Jerusalem, and Protector of the Jews, Red Indians and All Loyal Subjects of the Empire," she declared, "He has decreed that Kururugi Suzaku and Lyle Dylandy be appointed as part of the newly-formed Imperial GN-X Squad, along with the Glaston Knights."

"Hey, there must be some mistake over here," Calares exclaimed, "one of the most prestigious elite units of the Imperium's Armed Forces will be spoiled with the presence of those dirty foreign soil."

"So you are saying that you defy the will of His Imperial, Royal, Lordly, Sovereignly, Protectoral, Holy Majesty the King-Emperor," Euphemia remarked.

"His title and reformative acts had sullen the glory of the Empire, by allowing foreign groups into the army," Calares said, "the King-Emperor is a defunct old fool who indulges in pointless politics while the enemies plot against him and trying to usurp the Empire from within. Why else would we lose the UJP and to His Majesty the title of Lord of Japonica?"

"For lèse-majesté to His Holiness, I hereby arrest you and strip you powers of the governorship here," Euphemia said.

Suddenly, the two footsoldiers aimed their rifles at the ex-Governor.

"This is a mockery and abuse of His Majesty's word!" Calares yelled, "You should be arrested and executed instead!"

"Wait, shall we make this scuffle settled in a gentleman's fight?" Euphemia suggested, "Each of us shall dispatch a champion and fight in Mobile Suits. The one who lost its head sector will be the loser."

"As a noble of the Empire, I obviously will represent myself in this bout," Calares said, "now call out your champion! I will defeat him no matter how it is, even your beloved sister."

"Kururugi Suzaku," she said, "I choose you."

"But Miss Euphemia, his Suit is still heavily damaged by its fight against the Gundam," Cecile said, "Surely you can't force him to fight in that condition."

"Good thing I have the new Suit that we had retrieved form our contact," she said, "Kururugi, I am sure you will defend my honour and that of yours. You Japanese always speak of honour being more important than your very life."

"Yes, milady," Suzaku said, while kneeling to Euphemia, "I shall fight in whatever you desire and fight for your sake."

Condemned Sports Stadium, Salt Lake City, Disraeli Province

While the Salt Lake City lay in ruins as a casualty of war, most of it remained that way and left to decay. A landmark was an old sports stadium, where the 2032 Olympics Games was conducted in. As of now, it was still intact albeit looking rather dull and demolished after the war.

In the middle of the track of the old stadium, there was one Centurion down there. It was outfitted with only a crown-shaped head piece and flowing cape to mark its status as a commander type, and one piloted by Calares himself.

"So where is this unit that the wretch Euphemia spoke so boastfully of?" Calares said, "I shall prove to all here of the true source of the Imperium's might – its pure white loyal subjects and not putrid mud bloods."

Seated in the protected announcer's stand, Euphemia sat there along with Lloyd, Cecile and Lyle.

"Euphemia, you seem so confident," Lloyd said, "is this machine really that magnificent?"

"My sister had confirmed it herself," Euphemia said, "and I had seen it first-hand myself."

Suddenly, a new Mobile Suit came out from the sky and landed into the stadium grounds. It was of a silvery armour, and looked somewhat knightly in some respect. Its head was defined by a cross-like pattern similar to an X. Overall, the new Mobile Suit looked like nothing ever seen before, and had the same device on its back that the Gundams had.

"That thing back there, it is the same thing those Gundams have!" Lyle exclaimed.

"Amazing huh," Euphemia said, "they are apparently called GN Drives, a type of solar furnace. It is through them that the Gundams could function with such high efficiency. In fact, all 3 superpowers now have ten units each, making it a total of thirty such units produced."

"No wonder you called in the UN Forces," Cecile said.

"So this is the abomination who shamed the Empire, you dare pilot the same machines that smite Grand Harbour," Calares cried, "you will pay dearly for this!"

The verniers of his Centurion Commander-Type charged up and drew out its Sonic Blade at once. With the plasma tip out, it was poised to begin a direct attack with the unknown unit. However, the Suit drew out a Beam Sabre and blocked out the attack.

"You think that could stop me!" Calares cried.

But then, the Suit fired Vulcan blasts from two Vulcan guns on its head sector. It swung out its Beam Sabre again and repelled the Centurion's attack. It then switched in for its Linear Rifle stored in its leg.

"GN Shield activate," Suzaku said.

With that, a device similar to Defence Rod rotated around. It then formed up a red energy shield around it, blocking out all the attacks.

"Hey, this is a lovely new combination of our Defence Rod technology and the Gundam's technology," Lloyd remarked, "I think I have fallen in love with this Suit already."

"You again… always with the technology," Cecile said, "It's a good thing that we share common interests in technology and engineering, otherwise I would have divorced you."

"But you won't want to trouble with the legal fees and the Church's ratification of it," Lloyd replied, "and that you will be quite shamed if you were to divorce me."

"But we really should look up to mass-production of this GN Drive," Euphemia said, "His Majesty is enthusiastic about this new development."

"Arg… why are you not fighting me back?" yelled Calares, "is it that you are too cowardly when up against me that you resort to defending?"

"I can see it in your fighting style, Colonel Calares," Suzaku said, "When you strike your blade, it is full of only arrogance and not the honour when one fights a duel. Therefore, I do not feel this to be a true duel."

His Suit then faced towards the announcer's stand and Suzaku knelt.

"Milady, I apologise if I had shamed your honour," he said, "but Colonel Calares has no honour to be defended in the first place."

"Why you…" Calares responded, "If you are afraid of me, then flee! You inferior scum of the earth, vanish before my eyes!"

He then charged in again from behind Suzaku's unit and ready to slash it. However, it turned around in time and cut off the whole hand instead.

"This Suit… it is very incredible," Suzaku remarked, "that explains why Gundams are so invincible on the battlefield."

The Centurion retreated several feet away and fired at the unit. But all of those shots were blocked out by the GN Shield. As the Centurion retreated, the GN-powered unit charged in further. Suddenly, its left hand glowed in a reddish hue and grabbed onto the Centurion's head, ripping off the head altogether.

"And Kururugi has won the duel," Euphemia said, "as I had expected of."

"But what was that last move?" Lloyd wondered excitedly.

"They call it the GN Claw," Euphemia said, "by infusing GN Particles on the surface of solid-state projectiles, they can further boost its abilities to cut through armour."

"And what is this Suit called again?" Lyle asked.

"The GN-X, that's what they were described as," she replied, "we should go down now, but Lyle, you stay up here… just in case."

The Centurion had fallen and Suzaku came out of his Suit in his own victory. Calares also came out of his unit, but he was armed with an assault rifle and had it aimed at Euphemia.

"Goddamn bitch, I won't be defeated and have my honour sullen," Calares shouted, "I shall slaughter everyone and bribe everyone else to maintain my pride. I shall reconquer Japan, push forward suitable policies of control and be made Hegemonic King of Japonica."

However, Lyle was still hidden form the announcer's stand. As he listened in on Calares' mad threats and ambitions, he had a pistol and shot it through the fallen Colonel's kneecaps. Then, Calares was easily disarmed.

"Thank you, Lyle," Euphemia said, "I just knew it that hardline Purists would not stand down so easily."

"But who would believe in your story?" Calares cried, "it is only us here! The rest of the people are all in my camp!"

"Perhaps if we made our testimony as well," said another voice.

From another side of the stadium, Cornelia and Guildford stood there; both were attended by two guards. Both of them then walked up towards Calares.

"The Hegemonic King… Guildford, what does it imply of?" Cornelia asked.

"Milady, the title of Hegemonic King is first used by a Chinese general called Xiang Yu," Guildford answered, "he originally fought for his Emperor alongside other similarly loyal generals. After their victory, all were granted land of the collapsed Empire. Xiang Yu, as Hegemonic King, had the most power and land, surpassing even his own Emperor, whose domain was the frontier regions."

"Therefore, he did committed lèse-majesté after all… no, it should be treason against His Majesty," Cornelia said, "men, arrest this man."

"This is an outrage…" Calares said, "Cornelia, you should understand. The military has no place for disgusting infidels like them."

"Maybe, but Andreas has a good opinion of him, Euphie also and even His Majesty gave the approval," Cornelia answered, "and through this incident, it is crystal-clear who is capable and loyal to the Empire and who's not. Remove him from our sight."

"Calares, you were not like that when we are still in the Academy," Guildford lamented, "I once idolise you as my senior, but now… it seems that you got too sunk in political ideology for your own good."

The guards went on to handcuff Calares and took him away. Cornelia then looked at Suzaku and Lyle, and walked towards the two..

"In the Imperium, we speak of one's ability as the most valuable asset," she spoke," Kururugi and Dylandy, if you are true Imperium soldiers, continue your struggle. And welcome for now to the Glaston Knights, we will all be using the GN-X now. And for saving Euphy, I thank the two of you."

"And even the ICF and EU will have these machines," Guildford remarked, "so we need to coordinate with them. Ironically, the Gundams did unify the world's most powerful groups into one force."

"Celestial Being, they are surely a contradiction unto themselves," Lloyd remarked, "do they see themselves as the Christ to bear humanity's sins and like him to foresee His betrayal and let it go through?"

Trinity's Base, Jungle Region, Nigeria

Inside the jungles of Nigeria, the Trinity had their Earthly base established there. The purple Haro was busy repairing the Gundam Thrones, with Johann guiding the process. Both Nena and Michael were eating up on cup noodles.

"Being a fighter can get you hungry sometimes," Nena remarked, "but we should've bought something more luxurious instead."

"Nena, we are on a budget," Johann said, "as part of Celestial Being, we do not work for money gains."

Suddenly, the door before them slid open. From there, there came in Wang Liu Mei and her trusted steward, Hong Long. The Trinity were quite taken back by the unexpected intruders, and Michael quickly took out his Sonic Knife.

"Yes? Who may you be?" Johann asked.

"So you are the three new Gundam Meisters of late," Liu Mei said, "I am Wang Liu Mei, an agent for Celestial Being. And this guy here is my steward, Hong Long."

"So we are all on the same boat," Johann said, "and what business you have with us?"

"As Celestial Being's agent, I am to offer as much support to the Meisters as possible," Liu Mei explained, "now I offer you three my fullest and direct support. And I will have you known that I am one of the last of my lineage under the House of Wang, and can offer so much assistance."

"You know, just recently some of the Gundams from the other group have attacked us in Disraeli," Michael cried.

"Michael, that incident was only a misunderstanding," Johann rebuked, "and the girl is very talented to have broken in without setting off the alarms."

"Thank you, all credits go to Hong Long's skills," Liu Mei said, "in regards to that incident you had described, maybe I can bring it up on the next Observers' Council."

"And mind not revealing this location to anyone," Johann said, "not even to the other observers."

"Your secret is safe with me, that I can assure," Liu Mei replied, "come, we shall depart from here."

They then left the Trinity to their own devices and the door auto-shut itself again. Michael then looked at his elder brother with some suspicion, and his eyes glowed in a golden hue like his siblings.

"I don't get it, why trust her…" he asked, "she's nothing more than another spoiled rich bastard."

"One tied down by her family's demands to lead it, she had her parents killed in revenge," Nena said, also exhibiting the same glow again, "she then rampantly supported the CCP rule in China and the whole ICF. When Celestial Being signed her in, she began to support them while doing similarly to China on the surface."

"And right now, it is just the same," Johann said, "she may not be the most reliable help we can get, but we need to increase the number of our allies."

On the screen behind the Trinity, an alarm flashed over.

"So we do have a new job," he said, "come on, let's move!"

Control Brig, Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert

Inside the Control Brig of the St. Cuthbert, both Feldt and Christina were typing away in their positions. Jeremiah and Lelouch supervised them from an upper deck and Lelouch also went on with his investigation.

"The three superpowers must have some manner of a secret weapon if they are so adamant on uniting as the UN Forces," Lelouch said, "therefore, it is imperative to know where the Trinity will strike next."

"Thus we shall continue all day and night long," Jeremiah followed.

"Sir, we got something," responded Feldt.

"Boy, that was quick," Jeremiah remarked, "and what is it?"

"It's a received transmission from an ICF garrison in Nanyang Province of China (modern Singapore)," Feldt said, "They have spotted the Gundam Thrones, somewhere in the South China Sea."

"Christina, have the map displayed so that we may know their destination," Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, milord," Christina replied.

Within seconds, a visual map showing Southeast Asia appeared before them. There were 3 three red dots on it, moving at a fast rate, representing the Gundam Thrones.

"Assuming that they are flying in a straight line and reaching Mainland China, their specific destination will be…" Lelouch calculated, "there, Guangdong Military District, in its command centre."

"Shall we need to dispatch someone to intercept them?" Jeremiah asked, "Perhaps Allelujah?"

"I see no need to put our Meisters in greater danger as it is," Lelouch said, "contact Chall and tell her of the coordinates ASAP."

Chairman's Estate, Beijing, ICF

Inside the ICF Chairman's office in Beijing, he was busy attending business with a visiting official from Rwanda. Suddenly, the Chairman's Chinese secretary barged in and whispered into the Chairman's ears.

"Comrade Chairman, our men in Nanyang has reported this," she whispered, "The Gundams have been sighted. They are approaching towards Guangdong by the tactical forecasters' predictions."

"Has General Sergei Smirnov been informed of this?" he asked.

"He was told of it first-thing, as you had requested," she said, "He and the GN-X Squad are heading to Guangdong for interception as we speak."

"Excellent, now contact Director Lau of the People's Network," he said, "I want a live feed of this. Tell him to cut all other programmes on air right now and send his cameras to Guangdong."

"At once, my Comrade Chairman," the secretary said.

ICF Command Centre, Guangdong Province, ICF

For Chinese-ruled territories of the Federation, the military district format was still under use. In case of wartime, a military administrator could take control over local forces and stabilise a wartime scenario better. These military districts were grouped according to a region differing slightly from peacetime province format, as the Guangdong Military District's domain being Guangdong proper, Guangxi, Hainan Island, Hong Kong and Macau.

Though the threat of war was unlikely, the ICF Command Centre in Guangdong was high in their mobilisation. It was not usual, but the Gundam Thrones were shown to have been arriving there soon… sooner than expected.

By the time the Gundam Thrones were at the gates of the facility, hundreds of Tierens and Jiachongs were dispatch to defend the base. Upon seeing the Gundams, all of them quickly fired on the 3 units with smoothbores.

"These small-fries think those little guns of theirs can stop us," Michael said, "Johann, I am still upset from last time. I want to let off some steam, no a lot of it."

"It does not conflict with this operation for you to go all out," Johann replied, "yes you can go all-out on them."

"Ha! Thanks bro!" Michael cried.

His Throne Zwei then fired its Beam blasts at a Teiren, then the six GN Fangs came out to terrorise the ground-bound forces. From the air, the other 2 Gundam Thrones fired out their respective beam attacks on them. Throne Drei had just destroyed a Jiachong among the others, and the Throne Eins laid waste to nearly a whole platoon of Tierens.

"Okay, let's clear all these buildings first," Johann said, "Nena, dock with me now!"

As the Throne Drei began to connect with its fellow Thrones unit, a beam Vulcan blast opened up a space between them.

"Huh? Was that Celestica again?" Michael exclaimed.

Heading down from the north, there were a total of ten shadows in the sky. All of them were Mobile Suits; all defined with their X-shaped faces and GN Tau Drives on their backs as the new GN-X.

"Are these units part of Celestial Being too?" Johann wondered, as his eyes glowed, "No, there are no records of these units ever in Veda's files."

Inside one of those GN-Xs, Sergei himself was leading the unit. Instead of the VR system used by the Tieren series, they all wore normal spacesuits.

"Alright men, these units are our best chances to defeat the Gundams and these ten are the only ones we have," Sergei said, "so we can't waste them like any old Tieren like we had before; use them wisely and carefully. GN-X Squad, drive these intruders out of the Motherland."

Suddenly, the GN-X Squad made their first move out and took out their GN Beam Rifles. They quickly fired on the Gundam Thrones without mercy.

"I don't care who is it, but no one's gonna get in our way!" Michael yelled, "GN Fangs, sic on all of them!"

On his call, the Fangs went over towards the squadron of ten GN-Xs.

"Peries and Hong, take care of those Fangs!" Colonel Xingke commanded, "I will take on one of those units myself."

Three of the GN-X units sped forward, with two of them blasting the Fangs out of the sky with their Beam Rifles and Vulcan blasts. Soma's unit did a full 360 spin as it shot down one Fang heading at Sergei.

"Thanks kid," Sergei thanked, "but reach your back!"

From Sergei's unit, he fired a beam blast at a GN Fang about to pierce Soma from behind.

"This unit… I can feel it," Soma admitted, "it corresponds to my reaction time way better than the Tieren Taozi. So this is the power of the Gundam! It's incredible!"

Meanwhile, Li Xingke's unit sped out towards the Throne Drei and drew out a Beam Sabre. In response, the Throne Drei responded in kind with its own Beam Sabre.

"You once terrorise the skies and seas and land of our beloved Motherland, doing whatever you may please," Xingke said, "but no more! With these units, we shall no longer fear you!"

Xingke's GN-X then clashed against Nena's Throne Drei. Soon, it gave the Thrones unit a punch infused with GN Particles, and then slashed off its head and the Beam Sabre it held.

The Throne Eins tried to use its GN Launcher and fired on the GN-Xs, but two GN-Xs in the back covered everyone up by firing with their longer barrelled GN Rifle. On Peries and Hong Gu's en, they managed to shoot down the last of the Fangs too. Sergei's GN-X then flew towards the Throne Eins, and drew out a Beam Sabre.

"Gundams, you are clearly outmatched now," Sergei declared, "leave the Motherland or face your death."

Suddenly, he then charged in with his Beam Sabre. However, it was blocked out by the GN Shield on the Throne unit's left arm.

"Nena, this operation is a failure!" Johann said, "Execute Escape Plan!"

With that, the Throne Drei flew out of Xingke's GN-X's attack range and maintained its flight. Gas capsules then opened out of the Throne Drei's backpack and a smokescreen was put up. Taking the chance, the Gundam Thrones had escaped.

"Hey, you don't be leaving here now…" Soma cried, while still chasing the Gundam Thrones.

However, she was stopped by General Sergei's GN-X.

"That will not be necessary, Ensign Peries," Sergei said, "Just look beneath us."

Soma looked down on the ICF Command Centre and saw the ruins of the former site. However, the ICF soldiers stood out and looked up towards the GN-Xs with cheering faces.

"I don't get it…" Soma said, "Even after they took so much damage, they are still…"

"Ha ha, looks like this is your first," Xingke said, "Ensign Soma Peries, feel it, the taste of your victory."

"Victory… I wonder what it tastes like…" Soma said, "It just came to me like that…"

"It is sweet and bitter, Ensign. It will not always be absolute, but our objective to drive out the Gundams is accomplished and it feels very good indeed," Sergei said, "Comrades, rejoice! We have triumphed over Celestial Being!"

Near the Command Centre, there was a small mountain range behind them. There, Chall was staring at the combat situation. She wore a grey spacesuit wore by members of Celestial Being, and next to her a Gundam. It was called Gundam Abdulhool, a predecessor of Kyrios. However, it did not look the least bit humanoid and completely a fighter jet.

"GN Drives… and the false type too," she said, "this is very big indeed. I must report this back ASAP."

Hancho Casino, Wiraquocha, Cusco Province, World Imperium

The Cusco Province was a territory carved out of Southern Peru during the American Unification War, ruling everywhere in Southern Peru. Wiraquocha was a small town inhabited by several Red Indian settlers of the land, and relied on casinos to support their downcast economy.

Inside a local casino there called the Hancho Casino; it was all-crowded as usual. In a corner, there was a drinking bar there. There, Milly and Rivalz were waiting there, looking for someone. Soon, Amy Zimbalist came up to them and sat next to them.

"Say stranger, what you want?" asked the bartender.

"Give me a Bloody Mary," he said.

"Just a soda for me, I'm still underage," Milly admitted, "and my friend can do with a root beer."

As the bartender walked away, Zimbalist then looked at Milly and Rivalz.

"So I guess you are the one we are looking for," Milly said, "so you must be him, Private Amy Zimbalist."

"Please call me Zimbalist, just that will do," he said, "and I believe you wanted some info from a soldier."

"I believe you were there in the Imperium reactionary force trying to retake Japan," Milly said.

"Yup, the Honshu coastline theatre and you're looking at the few survivors from that region," Zimbalist boasted.

"And I assume you had seen the Gundams there," Milly asked, "and I mean the newer types…"

"Yah, I saw one of them alright," Zimbalist said, "but actually I got some more info that even the government does not know of."

"What is it?" Rivalz asked.

"Hey now, I will need some extra stuff to see me through," Zimbalist said, making a gesture as if to demand something.

"Aren't you a bit greedy?" Milly said.

"Hey, I have said so much already," Zimbalist said, "at least pay up before the mood here gets out of hand."

In the background, there was apparently some trouble in the Poker section. Two Hispanic gangsters were apparently in a fistfight, and no one dared to stop them.

"He's right," Rivalz said, "we better make this fast… I heard that these things tend to get ugly most of the time…"

Milly relented, and handed over an envelope to Zimbalist. He then opened it up to check its contents. Almost immediately, he sealed the envelope and pocketed it. Just then, the bartender returned with their orders.

"Say you guys, you look like decent folk and foreigners too," the bartender said, "I suggest you guys leave now. These things will be very messy."

"Won't the police do anything about it?" Rivalz asked.

"Nah, those fools down at the station are just gangsters in uniform. In the payroll of the various gangs in these parts to not say anything," the bartender said, "I will get my rifle here soon. You better leave here before then."

As the bartender retreated into the backroom, Milly and Zimbalist continued with their deal through.

"Okay, the Red Hordes have decimated our forces then. So I decide to return to Base Camp on foot," he recounted, "and that's when I saw one of those new Gundams…"

_Amy Zimbalist was trekking the mountainside of Japan's wilderness. He still wore the crimson red Imperium military outfit and armed with a rifle in his arms. Suddenly, he heard something and ducked by the rocky natural structure. _

"And that's when I saw one of them," he said, "I didn't really know what it was. I am quite a newbie in the army."

_Zimbalist was shocked at what he saw; it was nothing he had seen before in his career as a soldier. The Mobile Suit he saw was coloured red as well, but it ran on some strange red particles from some generator on its back. However, he could notice that the Mobile Suit was opened with a visible cockpit and saw a girl in a pink spacesuit standing near it. _

"_Yes Lagna? I am in position right now," she said, "I will get into positions when you give the word. What… from Big brother now… Okay, I understand."_

"And the girl just hopped in the unit and it flew off," Zimbalist said, "at first, I thought it was a weapon of our Imperium. Later, I heard from my colleagues they are Gundams, our enemy. I didn't report this to my superiors."

"I see," Milly said, "we should go."

"But just over there…" Rivalz cautioned.

He pointed at the Poker table, where one of the gang leaders was injured. With that, his whole gang came up and fought head to toe; some even took out their pistols. Milly quickly spoke to an incom in her collar.

"Derrick, things are getting ugly in here," she said, "and don't arouse suspicions."

"I know just what to do," he replied, "just hold on there."

Within seconds, the wall of the casino itself collapsed and a hole broke through from the ceiling above. The gang fight had stopped, as they saw a new competitor. It was a Mobile Suit, the Hellion Initium.

"You think we are scared by some Mobile Suit!" one of the gangsters yelled, as he tried to shoot at the old Hellion.

The Hellion Initium reacted by hurling two Chaos Grenades in the air. While in midair, they shot out a storm of bullets at the gangsters and struck all of them down at once. The rest of the people there simply ran away even faster than initially. The Suit then moved towards Milly and company.

"What is that?" Zimbalist exclaimed.

"A friend of ours," Milly replied, "but Derrick, you don't need to use that to bail us out. This is overdoing it."

"I think we better leave before the Knight Police comes in," Rivalz said.

All three of them quickly climbed onto the arms of the outdated Hellion and it flew out of the same hole it came through. By then, the bartender had returned… and held a shotgun in his arms, but found the waste that was the casino moments ago.

"Shit… I should've listened to my cousin and bought insurance for the casino," he exclaimed.

The Hellion Initium landed just on the outskirts of Wiraquocha, where it was a small desert with some rainforest in the distance. Zimbalist quickly got off and moved out on his own. Derrick got out of his Hellion, and had a newspaper with him.

"Milly, I believe you had heard of the UN Forces," Derrick said.

"Yah, and what about them," Milly said.

"The People's Network has reported this," he said, "Ten Mobile Suits of the ICF were deployed in Guangdong to quell the Gundam's interventions. These Suits are apparently powered by the same means as the Gundams."

"So that's what that gave the governments so much guts in combating the Gundams," Rivalz understood.

"_Celestial Being, you have only triggered an arms race gone out of hand," _Milly thought, _"is this world what Nunnally would desire?"_

BBC HQ, London Free Imperial City, World Imperium

It was the day following the GN-X's public debut to the world, and their first deployment was widely reported by the People's Network. In the heart of London, the BBC Building still stood firmly in the London skyline. However, its chief had some troubles of his own… in his own office. Diethard was watching a report of the new GN-Xs defeating the Gundam Thrones.

"Can't believe this crap," Diethard exclaimed to himself, "that Ah Lau from the People's Network managed to get a scoop on his damned commie country fighting off the Gundams successfully while all my men can get is a Mobile Suit attack in Cusco Province!"

"Now now, do not get too fed up," someone said, "it will not do you good. But you should be more concerned about Celestial Being's state."

"Huh? Who's there?" Diethard wondered.

Then, his new guest came through the door. It was his fellow observer, Alejandro Corner.

"So it is you," Diethard said, "you forced a dialogue with all of us and get us to support those new Gundams. Now that they got their arses kicked by the ICF, what you have to say now?"

"Do you find it strange of the new Mobile Suits the ICF uses?" Alejandro asked, "Furthermore, I am sure you know of all within Celestial Being of late."

"An internal scuffle within Celestial Being itself…the world stands firmly against it…" he said, "and now the governments of the world somehow replicated the GN Drives… this will make the greatest documentary of all time. I will be sure to win the Cannes Film Festival like this!"

"But there is a plot twist to it, my friend," Alejandro said, "The governments did not make them; someone sold Celestial Being out."

"A traitor in the ranks, that will shock the viewers!" Diethard exclaimed, "just who? I won't tell… at least not until this is in production of course."

"As a journalist, you should be prepared to switch sides out of Celestial Being," Alejandro said, "after all, this ship is sinking fast. But, your documentary must continue on… all the way to how the world will be unified as one. That will be the envy of even the King-Emperor Alexander I the Greater."

"So you are the traitor," Diethard deduced.

"And what of it?" he replied, "I am merely but one of those traitors. Schenizal is also in on this, and so is Lagna Harvey. But such is necessary for the new world to be ushered in. And I need you, someone to chronicle these events and let the world know who it was who granted them peace."

"I see now, you are trying to get all the observers to your group's side," Diethard said, "Are you trying to be Lucifer who rejected God for its own glory?"

"Those who founded Celestial Being, Aeolia and the Lamperouge," Alejandro said, "they pretend to be gods and play with the rest of humanity themselves."

"But everyone knows of that God complex of yours," Diethard said.

"Just think of God as a tyrant who dictates all in existence and Lucifer to be a lone rebel aware of truth," Alejandro said, "for decades have the Corner family aided Celestial Being. I think we should deserve something out of it, for our efforts."

"For the sake of my masterpiece, of course I shall join you," Diethard said, "I only chose to join this group to get first-hand scoop at what that could be the greatest revolution in the world."

And the two observers of Celestial Being shook hands, signifying their betrayal of it.

"And what have you planned next?" Diethard asked.

"I am going to destroy the only thing that could get in the way of my plans, the supercomputer Veda," Alejandro said.

"But I reckon that for security's sake, no one knows where Veda's main terminal is located at," Diethard claimed.

"True, but my group has identified it to be in the dark side of the Moon," Alejandro said.

Tiananmen Square, Beijing, ICF

In the capital of the ICF, there was a mass celebration of the ICF's successful triumph over Celestial Being's interventions. The ICF officials and its Vice-Chairman were seated on a podium, as the Chairman himself was to give his speech.

"Just yesterday, we have pushed Celestial Being out of the Motherland! This is truly a day of pride and honour to China, India and all of Asia. This is all thanks to the effort of our soldiers and the new elite task force formed to combat the Gundams with our latest addition to our military arsenal. On behalf of the People, I will gladly award these ten fine soldiers the Order of People's Hero. Let us give a round of applause to them."

The crowd and ICF officials cheered on rampantly as the ten soldiers got up on stage. General Sergei and Colonel Li Xingke were first to appear, followed by Ensign Soma Peries and Lt. Hong Gu. The other soldiers also marched in and stood in line with their comrades, until there were eight of them assembled.

"And we have two loyal comrades from outside the Federation," the Chairman added, "they were willing to aid though this is not their homeland. But we all are members of this homeland called Earth, so we are all responsible in a way. Let us applaud for these 2 soldiers to come forward. You've earned it."

The crowd of thousands in Tiananmen had cheered even louder at their leader's request. It was only then did the two other members walked in; two Japanese peoples in fact. The first one was Asahina Shogo, and he bowed to the crowd. He ushered in his comrade… Nagisa Chiba.

"They may be Japanese, but they have stepped forward to help us in this time of need," the Chairman declared, "now I shall hand it over to General Sergei for a few words."

East Wing, Hesei Palace, Kyoto, Second Empire of Japan

Hesei, it means "peaceful era" in Japanese. The Hesei Palace was immediately commissioned after the Liberation of Japan. Even till now, it was still under construction. But that did not stop its use by the Imperial Family as their residence.

So far, only the East Wing was built completely. But it was aright; since it was the residence area. Inside a private room of the Imperial Family, Empress Lee Noreiga, Princess Kaguya, Tohdoh, and the rest of the Holy Swords were looking at the scene on the TV, of the victory parade in Beijing.

"Is that Chiba?" Urabe exclaimed.

"That wretch… she backstabbed us for those damned Communists!" Senba cursed, "I thought she loved the nation…"

"No, it is Shogo's fault," Kaguya said, "I had heard him talking to Chiba during that wedding incident. He seems to be tempting her to fight on their side."

"During that battle… she could have betrayed us," Senba realised, "we were only lucky to have won."

"Not luck, it was Celestial Being," Tohdoh said, "Had they not forced a stalemate, the war may even drag on further until all our military resources are depleted."

"Tohdoh, I was thinking…" Lee Noreiga said, "Remember what the Imperium embassy in Tokyo had told us. I will agree to them now."

"Huh?" Urabe wondered.

"Chief Ambassador Bartley has informed us that the Prince of New York is willing to allow the Holy Swords into combat under the UN Forces," she said.

"We will not be under the thumb of those people!" Senba exclaimed.

"Amusing, they have yet named the Supreme Commander of the operation yet," Lee Noreiga said, "it is said to be someone from the UN, for the sake of neutrality."

"But why must oppose the Gundams, those who saved me and Tohdoh-san," Kaguya mentioned.

"Regardless, we are still pulled in current with the rest of the world," Lee Noreiga said.

"And they did attack our forces too," Tohdoh said, "it is within their motives to do whatever they wish, and could threaten our national security."

"If Japan wishes to be a true free sovereign nation at last, we must defeat the very group who threaten world peace… and perhaps secured our independence," the Empress said.

Lee Noreiga then walked up a podium, where her throne was on. Then, she gazed down at them.

"As the Empress of the Japanese and the Second Empire," she declared, "I declare my 3 most loyal soldiers to join forces with the Imperium and personally see to the defeat of Celestial Being."

"Yes Your Majesty!" they replied loudly.

However, only Kaguya looked uncertain to this.

EU Military Base, Volgograd Region, Russia, EU

The River Volga was one of the important rivers of Russian soil, and its importance had a military base built there. There, Andrei was just off-duty and rested in a bunker wit his mates. Then, he saw his father's speech on a TV there.

"…And we could only have avoided Celestial Being's continuous interventions with these new Mobile Suits. They are the GN-X, and I vow that we of the GN-X Squad will continue to hunt down the Gundams. I would also…"

"Can't believe that our rival superpower has actually made something so advanced," Andrei said.

"Andrei, your dad sure looks nice on camera," commented Ivan, from another bed.

"You bastard, that murderer is no dad of mine!" Andrei shouted.

"Ivan, you should know better than mention that," said Mikhail.

"But it is only true that his father betrayed us Russians," Ivan said.

"Actually it is he who was the backstabber," someone else spoke.

It turned out that Lt. Colonel Pang Hercules, Colonel Bismarck and Lt. Klaus had come in already. All of the soldiers lying on their beds all were on their feet and stood in attention.

"Andrei here was once a citizen of Harbin, ICF," Pang said, "later; he defected to Mother Russia."

"And everyone, be at ease," Bismarck said, and the soldiers relaxed.

"But it seems that the ICF is convincing to say that it made the GN-Xs, but the truth of it is already reported by our EU's various media outlets," Klaus said.

"Lieutenant, you mean that the ICF did not make those Suits," Mikhail said.

"It was made by an apparent traitor of Celestial Being, who later gave away ten of those Mobile Suits to us, the ICF and the Imperium," Bismarck said, "Andrei Sergeyevich Smirnov, by order of Defence Minister cum Generalissimo Ralph Leifman, you are assigned to the EU GN-X Squad."

"Congratulations, boy," Pang said to his subordinate, shaking hands with him.

In response, Andrei quickly saluted to the Colonels.

"I thank you and the Generalissimo for your faith in my abilities," Andrei said, "I will not fail you, not one bit."


	23. Advent to Downfall

**Sp 2 – Advent to Downfall**

Note: This is second special chapter of Gundam – Code 00 that I intended to include. This occurs sometime after the previous chapter, where in the GN-Xs have been revealed to the world.

Ch 22 will continue off after this special chapter's events, so you may want to read this to get some info on who will be there as part of the UN Forces.

United Nations HQ, Brisbane, Australia Island

Since the declaration of the UN Forces in Brisbane, the UN's HQ was ever busy with its plans. On this day, the crowds and media peoples across the world had all gathered there once more. Thousands of voices from newscasters and protestors rang through the crowds.

"This is Shirley Fenette of the BBC News. Today, we are gathered in the United Nations' HQ in Brisbane for a confirmation of the future plans of the UN Forces…"

"This is Man Yu Hin of the TVB News. Sources have indicated that information confirmed in this announcement today includes the complete disarmament of Celestial Being and the identity of the Supreme Commander of the operation the UN Forces will first take upon…"

"Sofia of Russia Today here. It is believed that Ensign Andrei Smirnov of Russia will among the EU's choice as a member of the EU's deployment for their next operation…"

"Othman of Turkey and Beyond here in Brisbane. There are hints indicating that Lt. Attila Bosna of Turkey may be involved in this operation…"

"Down with the oppression! This is Michel from L'Ordre de la Vérité! These operations by the UN must be stopped! They only serve a front to the New World Order; where in all nations across the continents will lose their sovereignty! The UN and 3 superpowers must be disbanded if we truly desire freedom…"

"Konichiwa, Jurou-desu of JNN live in Brisbane. It is said by Prime Minister Ohgi that the 3 remaining members of the Holy Swords will be involved with the UN Forces, but unclear whenever they would be allied with which power bloc or independent of them…"

"Gertrude from _Common Sense_ here in Brisbane, there are beliefs that the Imperium will dispatch non-Anglo Saxons or Gaelic people into its deployment of the UN Forces. Such action is and should be feared, as the detainment of Colonel Calares in Disraeli is allegedly tied to it…"

"…It is widely-believed that those who defended Guangdong will also be representing the Federation for this operation. However, there are riots in Dalian, Pyongyang and Kim Jong-Il Cheng against the two Japanese pilots. The rioters claim that they are agents of the Japanese government here to reconquer and endanger the Federation. And this is Mao Cheng, speaking for the People on the People's Network."

There was a platform in front of the UN Building where the leaders of the superpowers, Japan and the EU's allies were seated upon. Alejandro Corner was standing over in the podium, ready to give out his speech.

"Greetings to all for being able to attend this historic speech live and the millions from beyond the seas for being able to tune in to this report. Yes, we are making history these past few days."

"There is an old saying that just one chopstick is easily broken, but a bundle of them cannot. In that same vein, I call for unity on all fronts against the threat of Celestial Being. It seeks only mayhem and destruction in its recent activities, and thus it must be stopped."

"To this end, the United Nations assembly was conducted a few days ago and it is only a few hours ago that we came to a conclusion to it. The details of the UN Forces' first operation shall be named as Operation: Fallen Angel and it focuses on the military defeat of Celestial Being."

"Currently, we possess 30 GN-X Mobile Suits. They are equally partitioned to the World Imperium, Indian-Chinese Federation and Euro Universe. And the three superpowers have chosen their champions for this Operation, as we will now reveal to all. Starting from the Imperium GN-X Squad…"

A holographic screen popped up behind the podium and it showed a few names listed on it.

_Imperium-Japanese GN-X Squad_

_Captain-Major Cornelia li Orleans, Imperium Glaston Knights  
Captain Gilbert Patrick Guildford, Imperium Glaston Knights  
Lt. 1__st__ Class Claudio Darlton, Imperium Glaston Knights  
Lt. 2__nd__ Class David Darlton, Imperium Glaston Knights  
Lt. 2__nd__ Class Edgar Darlton, Imperium Glaston Knights  
Officer Kururugi Suzaku, Imperium Special Division – Camelot  
Officer Lyle Dylandy, Imperium Special Division – Camelot  
Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Japanese Imperial Armed Forces  
NCO Ryoga Senba, Japanese Imperial Armed Forces  
Captain Kosetsu Urabe, Japanese Imperial Armed Forces_

"At least four Japanese are involved in the frontline…" noted a Purist in the masses.

"Hey, this is an outrage!" shouted a fellow Purist, "these damned Japanese…"

"Settle down please. The King- Emperor and Japanese Empress had discussed this long and hard, now these men have every right in this operation. We will now move on to the Indian-Chinese's selection…"

_Indian-Chinese GN-X Squad_

_General Sergei Smirnov, ICF Central Command – Beijing  
Colonel Li Xingke, Beijing Military Zone  
Lt. 1__st__ Class Hong Gu, Beijing Military Zone  
Ensign Soma Peries, Beijing Military Zone  
Sergeant Indira Tharoor, Punjab Military Zone  
Ensign Nguyen Van Nguu, Saigon Military Zone  
Ensign Mahmud Singh, Sikkim Military Zone  
Lt. 2__nd__ Class Sumarto, Orbital Spire Military Zone  
Lt. Special Class Shogo Asahina, ICF Special Voluntary Legion  
Lt. Special Class Nagisa Chiba, ICF Special Voluntary Legion_

"These Japanese are getting lots of balls to sinking their feet into every government here," a Purist in the crowd claimed.

"These people are the same ones the ICF had said of when they defended Guangdong," yawned Mao Cheng of the People's Network.

"And lastly, we have the EU's choices for their champions! May we have a look now…"

_European GN-X Squad_

_Colonel Bismarck Waldstein, German Luftwaffe  
Vice-Colonel Klaus Grado, German Luftwaffe  
Lt. 2__nd__ Class Patrick Colasour,____Armée de l'Air__  
Ensign Andrei S. Smirnov, Russian National Guard  
Captain Luciano Bradley, Romanian Valkyrie Squadron  
Ensign Marika Soresi, Romanian Valkyrie Squadron  
Ensign Liliana Vergamon, Romanian Valkyrie Squadron  
Lt. 2__nd__ Class Kewell Soresi, Romanian National Guard  
Lt. 1__st__ Class Dorothea Ernst, African Foreign Legion  
Ensign Frederik Szymanowski, Polish National Guard_

From a corner, Ali Al-Saachez looked at the screen and scowled.

"Hey, there's none of our people on that list!" shouted a Turk, "damn you White bureaucratic racists!"

"Glory to East Europe!" yelled a Slovak among the crowds, "the West has not yet forgotten us!"

"Settle down everyone," Alejandro called, "there is more indeed. Each Squad will be given their own autonomy for the operation. Such, Captain-Major Cornelia, General Sergei and Colonel Bismarck will each be the Commander of the UN Forces."

"However, the role of the Supreme Allied Commander must also be chosen. After the UN has voted in its candidates, I now declare his identity. I, Alejandro Corner, shall take the reins as the UN Forces' Supreme Allied Commander. Upon this title which I was granted, vow that we would see to the elimination of Celestial Being."


	24. TransAm

**Ch 22 – Trans-Am**

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Atmosphere of Earth

On board the St. Cuthbert and inside the private room for Lelouch, it was incredibly clean. The books there were piled up in their bookshelves and alphabetised. The floor was so clear that one's reflection could be seen and the bed was all still so tidy on its own. Lelouch laid down on his bed, where in C2 stood next to it. The TV screen was also on, showing a UN declaration of Operation: Fallen Angel.

"Alejandro Corner, so you betrayed Celestial Being," Lelouch said, "But is this to be expected?"

"Most of the observers are not responding to their calls," C2 reported.

He then sat up on his bed and looked at the hologram that was C2.

"You had been here since the founding," Lelouch said, "I beg of you, just what the Plan really is."

"My memory of then was wiped clean for security's sake!" C2 cried, "I also want to know why I had to preserve myself in here!"

"There there, don't you worry," Lelouch said.

He walked up to his wardrobe and took his cape and mask.

"I intend to find that out myself, only then will I be satisfied," Lelouch said, "and I will head to Earth, where I will bid Nunnally farewell for I may not live through this."

"If so, then send her my regards…" C2 said, "She and you are my descendants…"

Lelouch put on his mask, and sealed up his face from all the outside world before him.

"Yes I will, and I shall find an answer to our queries," Lelouch said, "inform Jeremiah of my absence and I wish for him to lead Celestial Being in my leave… or capture…"

Kaguya's Room, Heisei Palace, Kyoto, Japan

The incomplete Heisei Palace of Kyoto had various rooms for its Imperial Family. The Princess Imperial, Kaguya, sat behind a thin veil that partially covered her face, as per certain customs of a meeting.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Tamaki came in nervously. He looked around and saw the Princess hidden behind the veil.

"By tradition, those of the Imperial Family are not to show their face in an official meeting," Kaguya said, "however…"

She pulled a pulley and the veil lifted up.

"You knew my face already and I don't mind showing you my face at all," she said.

"Yes Your Highness, what you have requested me for?" Tamaki asked.

"I take it that you heard of the nation's aid in the UN Forces," Kaguya said.

"Yes Your Highness," Tamaki replied.

"I want you to sneak into the Imperium-Japan fleet and watch them over," Kaguya said, "the Gundams are our nation's saviours and I will not tolerate their destruction yet."

"I see, and does Colonel Tohdoh know of this?" Tamaki wondered.

"My sister, the Tenno Heika, is outright supporting its destruction along with the Holy Swords," Kaguya said, "for now; I shall conduct a similar ancient ritual to call you my own. And now, kneel before Her Ladyship."

Quickly, Tamaki knelt to the ground. The Princess Imperial stood up and held on a katana blade in her hands. She then walked up and placed its blade gently on Tamaki's shoulders.

"Shinichiro Tamaki, Petty Officer of the Japan Interior Affairs Management Bureau," she called out ,"as the Princess Imperial of Japan, I now hereby declare you my knight, the Knight of Osaka."

"I humbly receive your title," Tamaki said.

"Now rise and serve your Ladyship till your demise and for her demise," she said, "and see my will in Operation: Fallen Angel."

Prime Minister's Office, Madrid, EU

During all the recent events, world leaders had been even busier than ever before. The Spanish Prime Minister Schneizal was of no exception, as the paperwork loaded in light of these events. Suddenly, the door slammed in open and both Ali and Kanon were there.

"Schneizal! You…" Ali shouted.

"Ali, please keep it down. People are looking at us," Schneizal said, "this would be most shameful and compromising. Kanon, give us privacy."

His aide quickly closed the door for their private discussion.

"I was in the UN earlier and they showed all the people involved in the Gundams' downfall," Ali said, "I don't get to fly in one of those GN-Xs. That Throne Varanus is just a lame old prototype and I want the real thing!"

"I see," Schneizal said, "unfortunately, the decision made was by Alejandro and Lord V2. I could not just intervene on it, but there's a middle ground to it."

"A middle ground, you say?" Ali wondered.

"I heard from Alejandro that the ICF wishes to hunt down the Gundam Thrones specifically after a certain tip-off to their hideout in Nigeria by our cooperative members," Schneizal said, "your job is to capture one of those Gundam Thrones and you will be free to use it."

"But aren't those things adjusted to the pilot's biometrics?" Ali claimed.

"That would be handled of course, Veda will be in our hands soon enough," he replied, "but first, I need you to do us a favour…"

Nunnally's Villa, Cape Williams, Australian Island

In the outskirts of Cape Williams, a Celestial Being Assault Container landed on the ground. Its door opened up and Lelouch came out. Lasse stood out from the carrier and looked at Lelouch.

"I will watch the Container and your Gundam while you are away," Lasse said, "try not to be out there too long. This is the nerve centre of the UN itself, so be careful."

"Don't need you to say that," Lelouch said, "and Sayoko can protect me if anything goes wrong."

Lelouch left his carrier as it went into camouflage mode. He then walked into the seaside community and rang the doorbell on Nunnally's villa. Within moments, Sayoko went out to see to the guest.

"Sir Lelouch, you are here again," Sayoko greeted, "I had heard of the things out there. Will you be alright?"

"Sayoko, things are not getting anymore easier on my end," Lelouch confided, "but let me in first…these communities may be autonomous, but the UN will have their watchdogs baring their fangs in these parts. I want to see Nunnally."

Without hesitation, Sayoko quickly allowed Lelouch inside the villa.

"Miss Nunnally, your brother is here to see you!" she called out.

In a few moments, Nunnally appeared before them. Her gentle face was hindered by her ever-closed eyes, which Lelouch knew were beautiful features he and no one else would ever see again. She was bound to the wheelchair with her legs, but the gentle she still kept held the person together.

"Big Brother, I heard your voice," Nunnally spoke, "is everything alright with your business abroad? Do you help? I can always pawn away this…"

"Of course it is," Lelouch insisted, "just a small miscalculation of things. You don't need to sell this place here. It is very nice place indeed."

"Yah, I heard from Alice that Cape Williams is such a nice view…" Nunnally said, "…if only I could see…"

"Who is this Alice?" Lelouch wondered.

"Sir Lelouch, she is a fellow resident of Cape Williams," Sayoko said, "She made good friends with Miss Nunnally in fact."

"But Big Brother, you seem always busy nowadays," Nunnally noted, "is it because of what I heard on the radio? The things about Celestial Being… and the UN Forces…"

"Those guys in Celestial Being, they are truly heading to their own destruction," Lelouch remarked, apparently to throw off the track.

"They had murdered countless lives and destroyed the land," Nunnally said, "why must they do so?"

That question struck a nerve in Lelouch, and he remained silent for a while… all to figure out his appropriate response.

"Maybe… maybe they are forced to this last resort by Fate," Lelouch answered.

"But through force, one can only lay ruin and the anger will remain with the other party. Eventually, it will only lead to wrath and an endless cycle of hate," Nunnally said, "if not people can stop their fighting and try to understand one another…"

"_You're just too naïve…"_ Lelouch thought, as he went to a hug with his sister.

Private Space Cruiser, The Moon

Out in space, the Moon was left alone like Antarctica due to another treaty, the Treaty of Florida in regards to space. Only tiny research bases were found on the Moon's surface, and they were demilitarised by the Treaty of Florida.

However, a lone space cruiser was flying along the surface of the Moon… straight into its Dark Side. It bore the symbol of the UN, thus passing by the few checkpoints set by the UN itself. Inside, Alejandro Corner sat in a private chamber alone and spoke with the hologram of V2.

"The Corner family has you to thank for me being this position, especially since how you alerted us of this Plan years ago," Alejandro said, "after so long, we shall claim what that was ours!"

"Your ancestor, Colonel Juan Carlos Corner of the US Army, was gifted with such foresight to predict that the GN technology would prosper and lead the world to new heights," V2 said, "but Aeolia, Ricardo and Cera did not see likewise and that might have wrought the US' eventual downfall."

"The United States was weak to begin with, and Veda has taken the liberty to manipulate the world towards the 3 superpowers seen today," Alejandro remarked.

"Similarly, Veda engineered the Beaver Valley Nuclear Meltdown long before then," V2 remarked, "these events helped enforce the Treaty of Copenhagen and nuclear power was outlawed for good."

"True it has been that Veda manipulates information to guide the world till this current shape," Alejandra said.

"Conversely, Veda has been corrupted by the false ideas of Aeolia and Ricardo," V2 said, "and it will without doubt interfere with our plans."

"That's why I am here," Alejandro said, "to capture this system."

Suddenly, the pilot's image appeared on a small screen beside his seat.

"Mr Corner, the coordinates you sent in had been identified," he said, "we will be there in less than 2 minutes."

After the screen shut off, Alejandro looked back at V2.

"Good timing and we will be done with our last phase," Alejandro said.

The space cruiser hovered over an odd structure within the Moon's crust. It was a laboratory of some kind with silicon floors sparkling with electricity. The walls themselves gave off an artificial lighting that guided the pilot to find a suitable spot to land. The door immediately slid open upon landing, and Alejandro in a gold-plated spacesuit walked out casually. Under his shoulders, he carried a laptop.

"Mr Corner sir, what is this base?" asked the pilot, as he rushed out, "I had never heard of it before!"

"Do not fear, I will handle this one myself," Alejandro said, "just stay by the cruiser and leave when I return. I will be safe for certain."

And so the UN Forces Supreme Allied Commander walked out along the electrified silicon floor alone.

"They say that Neil Armstrong was the first man to land on the Moon… but that was wrong," Alejandro remarked, "This is called Shangri-Lai, the first established base outside the Earth by the members of Project Solaris and home to Veda's terminal and all of Celestial Being's secrets."

Trinity's Base, Nigerian Jungles

The Nigerian jungles were at its usual dense state, and the foliage covered up the scorching sunlight. The Trinity's Base was located up on the mountainsides of the region, but it had been intercepted. Scores of dark green Hellions under Nigerian forces and the Tierens under ICF command were stationed by its gates, all overseen by three GN-X of the ICF Command.

"Men, guard this base well!" Sergei shouted from his GN-X, "The new Gundams use this place as their earthly base. We will now force them away from their base, and away from their earthbound resources."

From the dense jungles beyond, Johann was looking out on their former base with his binoculars. Behind him, there were the three Gundam Thrones and his two other siblings.

"We should've brought more snacks along," Nena cried, "this is not enough to last the day!"

"I don't get it why must we hide like cowards!" Michael yelled, "We are Gundam Meisters for Pete's sake! We can just fight our way through them!"

Johann turned around and punched Michael in the face.

"Hush now! They caught us off-guard when we are recharging," Johann said, "if not for Wang Liu Mei, we would be arrested by them right now!"

"Did you get help from her?" Nena asked.

"Yah, she told us to meet her by her yacht on the Moroccan coast by midnight," Johann replied, "we are already low on particles as it is, so fighting them will do us…"

However, his words fell on deaf ears of Michael Trinity as he simply climbed into his Throne Zwei. Once activated, it shot out a beam blast and it destroyed a Tieren on guard by the base. Sergei managed to see this, and waved out his Beam Rifle.

"Men, the Gundams are in the vicinity!" he declared, "burn this jungle to ashes and find them now!"

The Tierens prowled into the jungles and sliced down the natural fauna at once. The Nigerian Hellions flew up and bombarded the jungles to clear way. Even the GN-Xs flew up and shot down with their Beam Rifles.

"Damn it, we are leaving now!" Johann said, "And no attacking! We need to save up all the particles we have to get to Morocco."

Celestial Being Observation Tower, Australian Underground

Inside the meeting hall for Celestial Being's observers, there was a meeting held up in emergency. With the UN Forces and Corner's apparent betrayal, most of the other observers had already defected or turned away from the calls.

Inside the hall, there were only a handful of people left. Daniel Belderbirk was on the central podium, as the leading speaker for the session.

"Gentlemen and ladies, we have gathered here today once more. I thank you for coming here today despite the dangers of this current situation, and I honour you all…" he said.

Suddenly, the doors of the whole place banged and scores of the UN Police rushed in with their pistols. They all aimed at the various agents of Celestial Being.

"All of you, hands in the air!" one of them shouted, "All of you are under arrest for aiding the terrorist group Celestial Being."

"A terrorist group?" exclaimed Belderbirk, "since when and what evidence you have?"

"The UN Forces had decreed it hours ago by Alejandro Corner himself, and we were tipped off that you people will be holding a meeting here," the officer said, "We just need to send your name for records and will check out all your actions."

"_I am sorry, my wife…"_ Belderbirk thought, _"I couldn't bring in a peaceful world…"_

The various agents of Celestial Being were being taken away by the UN Police at once. Several officers also left grenades on the site. Once it was evacuated, the leading officer pressed a switch and the whole tower ignited in flames.

Nunnally's Villa, Cape Williams, Australian Island

In Nunnally's Villa, things were going on with the two siblings catching up with the lost times.

"So Alice was an orphan from the British State of Falklands Island," Lelouch reiterated, "people are always suffering everywhere…"

"Yes Sayoko?" Nunnally asked politely.

"I have something to speak with Sir Lelouch… privately," she said, "It concerns… his work…"

"Okay then," Nunnally said.

Lelouch followed Sayoko out of the room, and the Japanese maid looked out into the sealed-in window.

"Sir Lelouch, if you would look out," she said.

Lelouch did what she said, and peeped out into the outside world. The UN Police were prowling the whole area, all armed with their police batons and riot shields.

"They were only here recently," Sayoko said, "the UN has just ordered that all Autonomous Communities on the island will be under UN Police administration."

"How did this happen?" Lelouch exclaimed, "unless…"

"The UN Police has discovered a Celestial Being observers' meeting on Australian soil," Sayoko reported, "I had heard from the nearby Community of Nanping that no one was allowed to enter or leave the place. You must leave at once, for your sake. I will protect you until then."

"Nunnally is on her own, and helpless against the UN Police," Lelouch said, "you must stay here and protect her from here. And I am a Gundam Meister myself, and with Lasse to cover me. Please do not act rashly."

Suddenly, the door bell rang up again.

"It must be the UN Police, Nanping has those guards questioning on all their houses," Sayoko said, "I will go distract them while you leave."

Just outside the villa door, the UN Police waited there. Sayoko then opened up the door, and saw those officers out there.

"Good evening Madam, we are with the UN Police," he said, "Brisbane has declared that security has been breeched in the island and all communities are to be under our administration until further notice."

"And how may I be of an assistance?" she asked.

"For one thing, you can cooperate with the law and invite us inside for a throughout investigation," the officer said.

"But my Mistress is unwell and does not wish to be disturbed," Sayoko said, "they were on the orders of her doctor."

"Look here Madam, you have a choice in this," the officer threatened, "you can either let us in and we will be on our way or we will take everyone in the household into custody. Which would you prefer?"

While Sayoko stood there by the door, her hand slipped in a small flying dart. With a small flick, she secretly slashed the leg of another officer and he groaned in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" the officer inquired.

"Don't, some injury from that unruly Slavic in that Community of New Kiev," he replied.

"Get him in our residence quickly, I have the medication for him," Sayoko suggested.

As all the officers followed Sayoko into the kitchen to treat the wound, Lelouch took this chance to sneak out by the front door.

Soon later, Lelouch had made it to the spot the Assault Container had been parked upon. He pressed a switch, and the cloaking was undone. The door opened and Lasse went to see him in.

"Sir, you seem to be in a rush for time," Lasse pointed out.

"We have no time to waste, the UN Forces are already stomping through the Autonomous Communities here and some of our loyal observers are apprehended by the UN," Lelouch said, "start the engines quick!"

As the Assault Container was about to take off, it was still noticed by an officer leaving another Villa of Cape Williams. He quickly took out his walkie-talkie and spoke through it.

"Hello, this is Officer Bill here. I detected a suspicious aircraft about to take off," he said, "get the Knight Police – Antiaircraft Cannon Type on the double."

While the Assault Container was in flight, Lasse and Lelouch sat beside each other. They then saw a incoming news flash of the People's Network.

"… With the aid of the Nigerian military, our ICF GN-X Squad and several brave patriotic soldiers of the Motherland are tracking down the three new modelled Gundams. Reports say that their base in Nigeria has been compromised and they are allegedly still in the vicinity. All forces will be clearing the jungles in search of them…"

"Go to Nigeria immediately," Lelouch ordered, "I must find the Trinity, they may have the answers I need…"

However, there was a barrage of gunfire aiming at them from below. From the observation screen, they saw a group of old Glasgows remodelled as Knight Police. However, these units were outfitted with the UN symbol on a large blunt shield on its left arm. Also, they were equipped with longer rifle guns and cannons on its shoulders.

"Those are special Knight Police!" Lelouch exclaimed, "The specialised Antiaircraft Cannon Type!"

"Will be taking evasive actions at once," Lasse responded.

"No, that will not do alone," Lelouch said, "we must throw them off-track. I shall be in the Celestica."

It was a while and the back cargo of the Container opened up. The Gundam Celestica quickly came out and was greeted with relentless gunfire. Thus, it formed the GN Barrier around it.

"What?!" exclaimed a pilot, "it blocked out all our attacks."

After a while, the Gundam merely fired out a beam blast over the Knight Police and destroyed all 5 of those units at one go. The Gundam quickly flew away and rejoined the Container. Inside Lelouch's cockpit, Lasse appeared on a screen.

"Was that truly necessary to arouse their suspicions?" Lasse asked.

"We need to get the UN out of our hair for now," Lelouch justified, "now head to Nigeria pronto."

CEO's Office, Linear Train Industries HQ, Nuremberg, Germany, EU

Nuremberg was one of the economic powerhouses of the EU, due to the heavy monopoly its industries held. One of its strongest was the Linear Train Industries, which built linear trains whom all three superpowers used on their Orbital Spires.

On its top floor on the streets of Nuremberg, it was where the CEO Lagna Harvey resided in his daily job. Ali stood up opposite of him.

"Rachel, I don't want anyone to be speaking with me today," Lagna instructed on the wire.

He then turned it off and unplugged the wire. He then looked at Ali.

"Al-Saachez, what do you want now?" he asked.

"Only on behalf of my employers," Ali replied, "I am sure you know how much your GN-Xs are worth…"

"I am very much aware, but the world needs to pay for it," Lagna said.

"But they believe it would not be beneficial to us if we extort money from them," Ali said, "They know what you are planning. You wish to extend a powerful monopoly on the world, but…"

Meanwhile, Milly and her associates were just outside the CEO's Office. However, they were kept up by his private secretary.

"Sorry, but Mr. Harvey wishes not to speak with anyone today," she said.

"Please, this is an extremely urgent matter I wish to discuss," Milly insisted, "It may have the fate of the world at stake!"

"Milly, but why you must see Lagna Harvey as important?" Rivalz asked.

"Remember what Zimbalist said himself," Milly said, "that he heard the Gundam pilot referring to Lagna. It got to be Lagna Harvey, I suspect he may know something about Celestial Being."

From around the corner, Ali Ali-Saachez was staring at the Briton reporter secretly. He then pocketed into his pockets for something.

"Mr. Al-Saachez, the Trinity is confirmed to be in Morocco, they apparently have a contact that will rendezvous with them," someone over his earpiece said.

"Damn it…guess I will come for you later…" Ali said, "but curiosity kills the cat, girl."

He took out a tracker shotgun and fired one on her clothes.

Imperium Space Forces Command, Miami, Florida Province

The Florida Province used to be the US State of Florida, and was significantly different from the per-Imperium form. It hosted the powerful Imperial Atlantic Ocean Fleet, which was spared from the destruction of the Grand Harbour Fleet in Saint Francis. However, the Imperial Atlantic Ocean Fleet paled in comparison to the highlight of the region, the Imperium Space Forces Command over the former NASA.

Inside the base, several massive Elizabeth-class Floating Spaceships were docked there and its operatives were even busier than ever before. Cornelia and Guildford supervised the progress from the control centre.

"So everything is going okay and on schedule, I presume?" Cornelia said.

"Yes Madam," the head technician said, "all Elizabeth-class ships will be operational in half an hour's time."

"I want us to be in space first, way before the ICF and EU gets their way," Cornelia said, "and the Japanese pilots, have they arrived yet?"

"Yes Madam, they are detected by the guards on board the ship _Natsukaze_," another technician reported.

"And who will be the commander for the Imperium ships in this operation?" she demanded.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Graham Aker and Daryl Dodge walked up to her.

"Greetings, I am Captain Graham Aker," he introduced, "and this is my associate and comrade, Sub-Captain Daryl Dodge. We will be in charge of the Imperium ships dispatched on this mission, via the _Eternity_."

"And so we shall flush out the Gundams with those GN-X units at last," Guildford commented.

"And so vanish the last stain of hate and battle," Cornelia followed.

Meanwhile, in another part of the Command, an Imperium officer was changing his clothes inside the changing rooms. Suddenly, someone smacked him from behind and KO him. It was Tamaki and he grabbed the red spacesuit of the Imperium.

"Talk about luck, this is even my size," he said.

Moroccan Royal Palace, Rabat, Kingdom of Morocco

The Kingdom of Morocco might not have been part of the superpowers, but it was a vital ally of the EU itself. With the formation of the UN Forces, it was effectively allies with all 3 superpowers. As of 2164, the North African state was led by a monarch, King Abdul Malik III, and his conservativeness ushered in a nationalistic government that grew all over Morocco.

Within the Moroccan court, Abdul Malik III and his ministers sat in the National Council for its meetings. The special guest was a rather obese Chinese ambassador, Zhao Hao.

"We have recently received a word from my nation's military of their manhunt of the Gundams around the region," the Indian-Chinese ambassador said, "Via our intelligence; we have pinpointed these dangerous units to be within Moroccan land. Henceforth, we request your nation's full cooperation against this terrorist group."

"Mr. Ambassador, what made you think the Moroccan state would aid you at this point of time?" King Abdul Malik III asked, "We would not want our national rights compromised by the UN."

"This is not for my nation to decide, but the UN will judge this for themselves," Zhao Hao said, "however, I must warn you this. If you refuse and the Gundams are found in Morocco, your nation will be declared as a terrorist state and will be eliminated at once by the UN Forces."

"Alright then, we must allow their forces inside our borders," a minister suggested, "It will only cause more harm to the state should we refuse."

"However, I want our Royal Moroccan Army to be involved in this matter as well," the King had decided, "how will this compromise do?"

Sahara Region, Kingdom of Morocco

Along the Sahara Desert ruled from Rabat, it was silent being at night then. However, the serene mood was spoilt with the militaries of both the ICF and Morocco itself searching the whole area. A lone Hellion in brownish Moroccan colours flew into the shores by the Atlantic.

"This is Private Othman, and everything is clear on my…" he reported.

But then, he was shot down by a beam blast on his flight pack. That attack came from the Throne Zwei. Johann and his Throne Eins then looked at him.

"I thought I had told you not to engage any forces!" Johann yelled, "Now they know for certain we are in Morocco!"

"That's why we must do this, I mean to destroy all our opponents," Michael said.

However, the three Gundam Thrones suddenly came under attack by the UN Forces and Moroccan forces. These units were led by the ten GN-Xs of the ICF, especially Sergei's unit.

"Men, flush out those Gundams and fire on them without mercy!" he cried.

Upon being discovered, the Gundam Thrones could only flee from the scene. Soma Peries' unit grabbed hold of its Beam Sabre, flying straight for the Throne Drei. However, the Throne Eins blocked it out with its own Beam Sabre and returned a few beam blasts at them.

"Nena, get the Stealth Field!" Johann said, "I want to use that for an emergency and now's the time for it!"

As such, the vents on the Throne Drei's backpack opened up and GN Tau Particles spouted out. They covered up the sky, and the Gundam Thrones took the chance to flee safely.

"Pursue them still," Sergei ordered, "I want all of them captured… dead or alive."

Space Region, Earth's Orbit

Along the outer limits of the Earth, the St. Cuthbert flew around. In its way, two Hellions Space-Type few in its path. Upon seeing the ship, the pilots fired on it.

"Halt, identify yourselves," the pilots called out.

However, the Gundam Dynames came out of the unit and it fired at them with its sniper gun. With great ease, both units were easily destroyed. However, a third unit suddenly appeared and fired at the Gundam's cockpit.

"Arg!!!" Lockon cried, "Now that hurts!"

"Sir, this is Private Petro. I am reporting a Gundam and an unknown space craft…"

However, the Gundam Michael came in time and slashed off the Hellion with its Beam Sabre.

EU Space Forces Command, Mendeleevsk, Russia, EU

While Florida was where the Imperium Space Forces had assembled, the city of Mendeleevsk served that purpose too and named after the famed chemist, Dmitry Mendeleev.

Inside the base, Colonel Bismarck and Lt. Klaus were overseeing the procedures with Lt. Colonel Pang Hercules and General Kati as they walked around the place.

"Our ships will be readied in due time," Pang said, "Your commanding ship will be the _Barbarossa_, one of the Union's finest ships ever made."

"I had heard that it may be the best in the world, unequalled by none," Bismarck said, "but I wish to see it first-hand."

Pang only laughed at the request, and pointed out to a window. From it, they could see teams of technical operators working on a massive warship. On its hull, it was christened with the word Barbarossa, named after the Prussian king himself.

"And I will be the coordinating officer sent by the Command," Kati said.

"With your expertise in strategy, we will be sure to clinch that victory we had been denied of," Bismarck declared, "when all is ready, the Space Fleet will launch from Mendeleevsk."

"Sir, we have also received reports from Miami that its Space Fleet is also ready to be launched in half hour's time," Klaus reported.

Suddenly, a lower soldier marched in and stoped their conversation for now.

"Sorry sirs and Madame, but this just came in from the Space Command," the soldier said, "there had been a sighting of the Gundams, 200 miles away from our Orbital Spire."

"This is excellent indeed," Pang said, "they are coming in like flies to a spider's web."

Moroccan Coastline, Morocco

It was almost midnight by about an hour's time and the Western winds blew in land harshly. However, this didn't stop the Gundam Thrones from getting to their destination still. The Trinity siblings were only eating a short meal of protein bars, before they set out again.

"C'mon, just a little more time left and we can go," Johann said.

"Can we get Liu Mei to prepare some snacks?" Nena wondered.

However, they were not alone no more. An EU Hellion was making its way to descend on the spot. On its eye sensor, it flashed out certain blinks.

"Morse Code?" Johann said, "It says… I mean you no harm… I was sent here by allies…"

"Big bro, this may be their trap," Michael warned.

"I do not need you to tell me the obvious," Johann said, "Nena, get into your Throne Drei. We two can handle this on our own."

In the most precautious of situations, Nena retreated into her unit. From her cockpit, she saw her two brothers seeing the EU Hellion coming down…and Ali came out to greet them.

"Did Lagna send you here to fetch us?" Johann asked.

"Not exactly, for he has suffered for his crimes," Ali said, "and so will you…"

He took out his gun and shot into Michael's chest directly. Michael then fell to the ground, and his blood bled out rapidly.

"Michael!!!" Nena cried.

"No!" Johann cried also, but even he was shot in the right leg.

"No, I won't end that dull light in your eyes yet," Ali said, "I want to put the misery out of my prey the only way I like it. Get in your Gundam and fight me."

As he was told, Johann staggered into his Gundam Throne Eins. While inside, he quickly keyed in several notes and pressed a "Sent" button. When the Throne Eins was charged up and began its flight, the Throne Zwei was also in flight.

"No way!" exclaimed Johann, "the system was supposed to be geared towards our specific biometrics… so no normal person could hijack it."

"That system has been compromised by my backers," Ali explained, "you really don't know your purpose here, do you? But let me show you what your purpose now stands…"

The Throne Zwei charged in with its GN Buster Sword, and slashed off one of the Throne Eins' legs. The Throne Eins tried to fight back with its beam blasts, but they were blocked off by the Buster Sword itself.

"In case you don't know, sacrifices are usually made in honour to usher in the collective effort," Ali said, "like Lagna for example; he constructed the Tau Drives that your units use. It may not be the true GN Drive, but will suffice still. However, he became too greedy… and got his judgment!"

The Throne Zwei attacked again and cut off the tip of its GN Launcher off. The Throne Eins grabbed a Beam Sabre on its left hand, and struck against the Throne Zwei.

"No! We are Gundam Meisters!" he cried, "that title does not exist for no reason!"

"And what if I told you that you had been living out a lie," Ali cried, "that you and I and everyone else are mere pawns played by men in the past who had decided the moves to take!"

"Preposterous!" Johann exclaimed, "We are created to be this alone, to be Gundam Meisters. We shall end the chaos of war…"

"Too bad that your purpose is to be a lightning rod for the world's hatred," Ali said, "and your role here is to be expired!"

Ali had the Throne Zwei fly towards the Throne Eins from behind and stabbed into the GN Drive there.

"No… but we were meant as that…" Johann said his last words as the explosion consumed him. The next thing seen in the sky was a flash of red lights, that of the GN Tau Particles scattering in the air.

"No! Not even Johann too!" Nena yelled.

Nena then saw several codes coming in from the Throne Eins, the coordinates for the meeting point.

"I see it now, you want to give me the chance to survive…" she said.

"Could attack the last one also, but I should use this thing good before I can get a refill," Ali said, "I know! That bitch in Nuremberg, she's so damned curious about the Gundams… I should show them to her first-hand…"

Nuremberg, Germany, EU

Along the busy nightly streets of Nuremberg, the traffic was completely hectic there. A large truck was in the middle of the roads and stirring through it, and Rivalz was the driver for it. Milly sat next to him.

"Can't believe that you actually steal this thing…" Rivalz said.

"Not steal; that seem so vulgar," Milly corrected, "I only borrowed this little thing from that Spaniard in Porto Occidenta. He even got his share for it."

"Which is only how much in euro, quite little in their currency," Rivalz said, "the Spanish Police are already tracking us down for this."

Suddenly, something came up and a skyscraper literally collapsed on part of a road ahead. It was seen as the Throne Zwei and it fired out beam blasts on the road.

"Still in Nuremberg I suppose," Ali said, "my tracker never lies and you are on my target list. Now die!"

The Throne Zwei then plunged his Sword into the road and ripped it apart. Rivalz quickly dorve backwards and narrowly avoided the attack.

"So you are the one I was looking for," Ali said, "let me finish you off!"

He pulled out the GN Buster Sword and tried to slash apart the truck instead, but it turned backwards and fled in the other direction. Suddenly, the olden Hellion Initium flew out and its Sonic Blade intercepted the blunt of the GN Sword.

"Derrick, what are you doing here?" Milly exclaimed.

"You had given this old man some action in his final years," Derrick replied over the incom, "and I will give you many more years to live it out."

However, the GN Buster Sword blocked out the strike and even slashed off the entire left arm of the Hellion.

Celestial Being Base Shangri-La, Moon Underground

Along the circuit-lie floors of Shangri-La, Alejandro Corner walked towards the ends of it. There, it was empty… just a dead end in fact. He set the device on the floor, and V2's image appeared. Alejandro set it up and plugged in a wire to the wall.

"Yes, Veda will soon be mine…" he said, "…Level 1 cleared. Now proceeding to undermine Level 2…"

Assault Container, Indian Ocean Airspace

The Assault Container had long left Australia and was flying over the Indian Ocean towards Africa. Lelouch and Lasse were on the front seats and looking out. Suddenly, C2 appeared on a monitor at the front.

"C2, I told you not to call me," Lelouch demanded.

"But I have something important to tell you and more than one," C2 said, "the ICF joint task force has found the remnants of Michael Trinity by the Moroccan shore and remains of the Throne Eins there as well. Therefore, the ICF Command will be returning to Jiangxi, the location of their Space Forces."

"So they had killed off the Trinity at last," Lelouch said.

"No they didn't, but someone else did," C2 said, "and two more Thrones units remain out there."

"And what more news you bear?" Lelouch asked.

"The Throne Zwei has been sighted…" she said, "…in Nuremberg, Germany."

"Impossible, the pilot is dead…" Lelouch exclaimed.

"And another has taken his place, or so it seems," C2 said.

"You hear that," Lelouch said, "change course to Nuremberg, Germany now."

Nuremberg, Germany, EU

Meanwhile, on the Nuremberg streets, the Throne Zwei was still frantically chasing the truck. However, the Hellion was making vain attempts to stop it. It shot out from smoothbore to slow it down, but they were easily blocked out by the GN Sword.

"Okay, this little party ends now," Ali declared.

He charged forward and sliced off the other arm and the smoothbore along with it. This forced the Hellion to retreat even further.

"Guess it comes to this stage now…" Derrick muttered, "Missy and her lad, I thank you for your help. Now I can depart on the soil of the EU, where I lived out my best years."

"What are you planning to do?" Milly yelled.

"For your sake, this old fool exchanges his life for two young ones," he said.

Suddenly, his Hellion sped forward and tackled into the Throne Zwei directly. However, this also allowed the Gundam Throne to cut it from its waistline and sent the whole Mobile Suit crashing into two pieces.

"Now you are defenceless," Ali said, "and you can't run away from this one."

The Throne Zwei tried to plunge the GN Sword onto the road, but a beam blast intercepted the attack and blew a hole out of another portion of the road. It came from the Gundam Celestica and it flew towards the Gundam Throne.

"Who are you?" Zero demanded, "better yet, I can check up on that myself."

Within moments, Ali's face was projected over in the screens of the Celestica. Another pop-up appeared and showed his profile.

"So you are the Ali Al-Saachez, leader of the KPSA a decade ago," he said, "and also various other roles along the line. Gun for hire, mercenary fighter in former South Africa, and currently a member of the Spanish Legion."

"Yup, I got quite a lot of experience doing things like this," he replied, "and now, I work for them."

The Throne Zwei rushed in and attacked the Celestica. But then, it dodged and fired out a blast on it.

"Who's them?" Zero demanded.

"You don't need to know, your purpose ends too," Ali cried, "and by me or the UN Forces, you and Celestial Being will still perish."

Celestica fired out another blast and managed to send its GN Buster Sword driving into the ground and smashed a nearby car. Throne Zwei then took out something from its shoulders, a Beam Sabre. It then flew in and slashed one of Celestica's hand-held cannons.

Celestial Being Base Shangri-La, Moon Underground

Inside the dead end of Shangri-La, Alejandro and V2 stood there waiting for the moment. Suddenly, V2's eyes winked and he smiled.

"It is a success," he declared, "Veda is now under my control. And I have uncovered Level 7 of Celestial Being itself, as I will now show you."

He waved his holographic hand, and the floor slid open. Something was coming up, a crypt that would be used to encase people in suspended animation. Inside, there was an elderly man who was bald…Aeolia Schenberg.

"Is that… is that who I think it is?" Alejandro wondered.

"Yes, he is truly him. Aeolia wanted to seal himself in suspended animation. When the desired war-free world is achieved, it will awaken him to such a world and enjoy the fruits of his thought," V2 explained, "how selfish is it for him."

"However, you and Cera both used this alternative to preserve yourselves," Alejandro said, "by saving your minds as if it were a computer program."

"Yes, as the human brain is merely a highly-complex computer. And our bodies serve only as a terminal for these processors to operate," V2 said, "but even when he awakens, he is only a man who will grow old and ill-ridden and eventually die."

He then stared at the slumbering Aeolia, and tried to place his hand over his crypt.

"As a friend and for old time's sake, put him out of that misery of aging," he ordered, "farewell, Aeolia Schenberg. It was nice knowing you years ago."

"I understand," he said.

From his suit, he pulled out a gold-plated pistol and walked towards the crypt. Looking at it, he quickly fired a round and broke the glass of the crypt. He shot at it again and again, until he had none left.

"And so ends Celestial Being," V2 said, "the next phase will be taken with the finale of Operation: Fallen Angel."

However, the whole Shangri-La Base suddenly had its light on red alert. On the dead end, Aeolia's face wasp projected onto it.

"Greetings to whoever evil person I may face now. If you are viewing this right now, I would assume that the desired war-free world I had envisioned is far from being achieved and that I have departed at last. Humans are such stupid and paradoxical creatures indeed, cuddling to war and battle while actively proposing peace and unity. And all the blood shed for what cause; glory, power, wealth; all but temporary possessions that shalt wilt away in time as my body had. Regardless of that, I still maintain faith for humanity. And henceforth, I grant to my followers in Celestial Being one final chance..."

Nuremberg, Germany, EU

While in Germany, the Gundam's fight over the city was still ongoing. The Throne Zwei almost had the Celestica cornered up. It then charged towards it.

"No… I can't go out yet…" Zero muttered, 'my mission is not done yet…"

On his monitor, there came a simple message there.

"_Do you want to change the world?"_

"Huh? Of course I want…" Zero replied, "I must remake the world…"

"_Trans-Am… activate."_

Suddenly, the GN Drive of the Celestica began to generate more energy and particles than usual. The unit itself glowed crimson red, and it vanished just when the Throne Zwei put the finishing blow to it.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Ali exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Celestica reappeared with Beam Sabre on hand and it attacked the back of the Throne Zwei. Then, it moved to its sides and fired on it rampantly. The attacks were incredibly frequent and rapid like nothing ever seen before.

"Is that a secret weapon of theirs?" Milly assumed.

"This…this is incredible…" Lasse said, "this needs to be relayed to HQ."

"Damn it, I must leave this joint!" Ali exclaimed.

However, the Celestica struck at the Throne Zwei again with its Beam Sabre. Then as it flew down, its backpack detached and formed up the Seraphim Gundam. It took out its own Beam Sabres and arm blades and attacked the Gundam Throne again.

With that, the Thrones unit retrieved the lost Buster Sword and fled the city. The Seraphim Gundam rejoined the Celestica, and it too had fled the scene.

Inside the Celestica, Zero seemed very surprised at what had just transpired. Suddenly, he heard Aeolia's voice speaking through the system. The same was heard in the St. Cuthbert, the Assault Container and Shangri-La Base.

"Gundam Meisters and loyal followers of Celestial Being and my ideal, I may know not you and your intentions. However, this faith my comrades and I have bestowed upon shalt not be faltered. Henceforth, we grant you, the Gundam Meisters, full use of your GN Drives where in you may counter potential threats against our ideal. As such, it is called the Trans-Am System. Use it wisely though, and not just for the ideal or Celestial Being. I beg of thee, to pilot the Gundams out of your own individual desire for peace."

"Yes, we can make it out after all," Zero said, "destruction is not our fate, it never has been…"

"The full use of the GN Drives…" Ian said.

"We can make our final stand after all," Kallen said.

"And we Gundam Meisters do have a meaning in the long run," Setsuna added.

Meanwhile, in the Shangri-La Base, it was still under the system trap. Aeolia's image had already vanished, but V2 remained and seemed rather pissed off.

"Damn it, Aeolia is the first of all data under Level 7. Now that he has wired himself to a system trap, it had probably melted down the Level 7 data as well," V2 cursed, "but I still have Veda as my own."

"Do not worry now, we still put an end to the Gundams," Alejandro said, "With Veda on our side it would be much easier…"

Suddenly, his pocket phone rang and displayed a message on it.

"And so it seems that the Operation is finally on track," he said, "and we will need some backup, so how I wonder is my personal device doing…"

Azadistani Forces Camp, Afghan Border Region, Azadistan

The Afghan Border Region was the former Sultanate of Afghanistan, where in Azadistani forces had taken over a decade ago. Even so, rebellions by native Afghans were frequent and control was only barely minimal. Thus, guards were ever common there.

Inside the Azadistani camp, Mouvasi stared at a small TV screen depicting the mass arrest of Celestial Being agents.

"Setsuna, you will be on your own from here onwards," he said, "I must focus on my nation's efforts to rebuild itself. If not for this crap…"

Wang Liu Mei's Yacht, Moroccan Coast, Morocco

On the Moroccan coasts, Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long waited down at the docks with their massive yacht nearby.

"Milady, I see you were called in by Celestial Being earlier today. However you refuse them," Hong Long mentioned, "how much of a coincidence is that…"

"I simply have my own plans in store," Liu Mei admitted, "and Alejandro is trying to buy out every observer there is to stop him. So I let him go along with his plans."

Over the distance, only the Throne Drei was seen there. While only before the yacht by metres, it broke down with lack of Particles and crashed on the ground. Out of it, there came Nena Trintiy and her purple Haro.

"Quite a mess you are," Liu Mei remarked, "and your brothers?"

"Both of them, they were murdered," Nena replied, breaking down into tears, "please…you're my only hope…"


	25. Showdown

**Ch 23 – Showdown**

Assault Container, Balkan Airspace

Flying over the Balkans, Lelouch and Lasse tried to return to the atmosphere region. During so, they witnessed a report by the Imperium Defence Secretary himself.

"From direct orders of Commander Alejandro Corner himself, the Imperium and EU have deployed their Space Forces in effort to defeat the Gundams under Operation: Fallen Angel. ICF Space Forces shall be joining them in due time, along with other reinforcements from Brisbane."

"So they are pulling out on all stops against us," Lelouch said, "we should be getting up to space by now. The others will need our assistance now."

"Roger that, increasing altitude exponentially," Lasse said.

ICF Space Forces Command, Yunnan Province, ICF

The Yunnan Province was one of the especially poorer regions of China, still having autonomous tribes of native dwellers. The Space Forces Command was situated in this isolated region, and took up the space by the side of a whole mountain.

Inside, General Sergei and Colonel Xingke were looking around the area. There were various ships there, being perfected by the engineers. In front of them, there was a third man in ICF military regalia.

"Comrades' welcome to the Space Forces Command," he greeted, "I am Captain Chow and I am assigned to guide you around today."

"Good, I would like to know the progress of our ships," Sergei said, "particularly if we could step inside the main flagship."

"That ship is right your eyes," Chow said.

He pointed towards the glass wall, and everyone looked behind the wall. It was a ship seemingly based off the Longdan series, but darker in colour and far more heavily-armed.

"This is one of the finest we can afford to build, the _Genghis_ _Khagan_," Chow described, "we have tripped it with the latest of linear weaponry technology."

"Something that we were well capable of years ago, if not for the People's Congress not approving their mass production," Sergei said, "but when will they be ready to leave Earth?"

"In about ten minutes' time, we have prepared all this already," Chow said.

Suddenly, a minor soldier walked in with a dossier. He approached Sergei and whispered something into his ears.

"Some guy from the Spanish Legion has captured a Gundam, and he requests us to escort him into space along," he whispered.

"Just who is that soldier?" Sergei asked.

"We had done a check-up in the military records for him," he said, giving him the dossier, "he is Ali Al-Saachez, a Middle Easterner of unknown precise ethnicity. And his records in the unit are apparently clean. He appears to be quite a strong soldier, and he has the Spanish PM's backing."

"Another example of politics mixing into military affairs," Sergei said.

"Otherwise, we could have achieved much more than current," Li said.

Medical Bay, Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, 200 miles off Neo-Babel Spire

Still near the Neo-Babel Spire, the St. Cuthbert remained there for quite a while. Inside its Medical Bay, Dr. Monroe was treating to the injured Lockon and was done with him. Jeremiah and Q-1 had just come in.

"Dr, how is Lockon?" Q-1 asked.

"The damage done is quite severe to his sight on the right," he said, "for now, he is effectively blinded there."

Suddenly, Christina's image was seen on a console by the Bay and spoke to Jeremiah.

"We have detected a large fleet heading towards us right now," she reported, "also; there are traces of about 20 sources emitting GN Particles moving towards us."

"Twenty of them…" Q-1 wondered.

"They must be the UN Forces, here to destroy us," Jeremiah claimed, "Kallen, get the others and have them guard the St. Cuthbert with their lives. I will try to get Sir Lelouch back."

"If there's so much opposition, then I think I can offer some hel…" Lockon suggested, but Dr. Monroe held him to his bed.

"No, your condition is a liability to your abilities," Dr. Monroe said, "I cannot compromise you and lose one member here."

"Do as your doctor says," Jeremiah ordered, "and that is an order."

"Roger…" Lockon replied.

ICFS _Genghis Khan_, Space Zone above Asia

The ICF Space Forces had just left the Earth's atmosphere. Several ships now drifted towards the direction where the rest of the UN Fleet awaited them. The _Genghis Khan_ led the entire fleet as its flagship.

Inside the MS hangar, the ten GN-Xs were recharging before the climatic showdown against Celestial Being. Other than that, there were hundreds of Tierens Space-Types docked inside for security's sake. However, everyone's focus was on the Gundam Throne Zwei that was brought in as well.

The Throne Zwei was plugged into the power cable for recharging as requested. Ali was looking over the Mobile Suit himself, as the soldiers were glaring at him. Sergei himself then walked towards the Spanish Legionnaire.

"So you must be Lt. Ali Al-Saachez, it is with my greatest sincerity that you have come today," Sergei greeted, and shook Ali's hand.

"Nice to be greeted by a high-ranking official of the Federation," Ali replied back, and shaking his hand as well.

"You surely amazed us in ways more than one," Sergei said, "we had delayed our departure just to hunt down the Gundams, and here you got one of them in your clutches. How you manage such a feat?"

"I have my methods, but the three were forced to attack one another and I relieved their internal struggle," Ali said.

"By all means, once we meet the EU Fleet, you will be handed to your proper minders," Sergei said, "but this capture is a big step for us."

"Not as much as the Gundams I believe we may encounter up in space," Ali replied, "they are the real deal here…"

Space Region, Around St. Cuthbert's current location

Since the UN Forces' entry into space, the St. Cuthbert had been in retreat against them. However, the Imperium-EU Fleet was still in pursuit.

Inside the Control Brig, Jeremiah, Feldt and Christina watched over some clips from the Celestica's previous battle.

"This process, dubbed as Trans-Am, is called the Transcendent Amplification System," Feldt said, "It increases the particle release ratio by three times its regular amount, thus the performance is increased beyond average."

"The E-Carbon plating of the Gundam will be saturated by it, giving off a slight reddish glow to it," Christina said, "but its effects can only last for three minutes."

"And once it is deactivated after the 3-minute limit, all functions will be lowered significantly until the particles are produced to a sufficient point," Feldt said, "if it was deactivated before the time limit, the Gundam may still perform at a regular, albeit slightly lower, rate."

"In other words, it is a double-edged sword," Jeremiah summed up, "have these sent to Sir Lelouch at once and urge him to return to space ASAP."

Suddenly, C2's image appeared next to Jeremiah. She waved her hand and the screen displayed a visual of the _Barbarossa_ and the EU Space Fleet.

"This is the _Barbarossa_, leading space vessel of the EU Space Forces," she said, "the enemy are now in proximity of our current location."

"Can we flee them any longer?" Jeremiah wondered.

"A coward's way out but the Imperium Fleet is on the other end and so will the ICF Fleet heading their way," C2 said, "we cannot escape them now. I suppose we call for a final battle."

"In space, no one can hear you scream," Jeremiah lamented, "I suppose that would be a good closure for us all."

"Sir…what will be your order?" Christina wondered.

"Get Allelujah, Setsuna and Q-1 to sortie at once," he ordered, "we will fight them til the end and I have faith in him, Sir Lelouch will come for us."

After a short while, all 3 Meisters were already aboard their respective Gundams. They were preparing their systems before takeoff.

"Gundam Exia. Priority to Setsuna F. Seiei," Setsuna said, "eliminating the target."

"Gundam Michael is ready to take off at will," Q-1 called out.

"Gundam Kyrios. Priority to Allelujah Haptism," Allelujah said, "request to prepare linear catapult for take off."

"Linear catapult for Exia, Michael and Kyrios are readied. Air locks are opened," Feldt replied, "take-off may begin."

Soon, the three Gundams all made it out into space. Facing them, it was the combined military fleets of the Imperium and the EU.

Command Centre, EUS _Barbarossa_

Inside the main room of the Barbarossa, General Kati sat onboard with her crew. The monitor soon noted the three Gundams and the St. Cuthbert on screen.

"So that is the Mothership of Celestial Being," Kati said, "get all our GN-X fighters to attack them. This is the last fight, so let's make it that way."

Meanwhile, the order was well-received and all hands went to the chambers. Bismarck and Klaus also rushed down the hallway.

"Celestial Being shall meet its downfall," Bismarck whispered as he walked off, "but in doing so, the world is unified against it."

"Perhaps that was their plan all along," Klaus realised as he followed his liege.

"Then we will make it happen for them, for the sake of the world," Bismarck replied.

Docking Bay, HMS _Julius Caesar_

Among the several Elizabeth-class warships out in space, the leading vessel was the HIMS _Julius Caesar_. It was named after the Roman Emperor himself.

Some of the GN-Xs of the Imperium were also ready to depart the scene as well. Among those units, Cornelia was piloting it.

"Aker, I believe that all procedures in takeoff have been done in advance," Cornelia said.

"Yes Madam, all is prepared way ahead," Graham said on the system, "we will offer backup forces and contain Celestial Being's movements should they escape."

"Just where is Tohdoh?" Urabe wondered while in his GN-X, "he will be missing the action…"

Down the hallway, Colonel Tohdoh walked there solemnly. As arrogant the Imperiums were, they dared not even glance at this man for he was someone to be feared at one look. At an intersection point, he came across Suzaku.

"Hmm, so it is you, Kururugi," Tohdoh said.

"Tohdoh-sensei, I…" Suzaku said.

"No need to refer me as sensei, our relationship ended the moment you were enlisted into the enemy's side," Tohdoh coldly replied, "I am only too ashamed to have taught you."

"But I only wanted to help…" Suzkau insisted.

"Let me tell you some history, boy," Tohdoh said, "when the Imperium occupied London, the British Isles was theirs for the taking and the Parliament, Royal Family with King Charles IV was executed in public. But do you know what happen after which?"

"The overseas territories did not give up the fight," Suzkau replied, "Admiral Jackson Featherstone took control, calling forth the British States with him as Lord Protector."

"Actually, the Royal Family did have a survivor," Tohdoh said, "She is the youngest daughter of Charles IV and Queen Consort Lynette, Princess Alice. However, Featherstone tried to have her killed to make way for his unquestionable rule and a reason to oppose the Imperium."

"But what became of the Princess?" asked Suzaku.

"No one knows for certain, but some say she is hidden by a loyal noble of the former peerage while others say she had been murdered by Featherstone's men or executed by Imperium forces," Tohdoh said, "but my point is that we have retaken Japan with our ordained monarch intact while the British continues to be led by some Hitler wannabe. Do not ruin this new Nipponese nation, I am warning you now. Or else…"

Tohdoh held onto something strapped to his back – a Nipponese specialised vibro-katana sword. He unsheathed it slightly for Suzaku to see it.

"And equally, I have my own duties still and I know I can't return to Nippon now," Suzaku said, "with what I had done before, the Nipponese people may never forgive me."

With that, they had come to the docking bay. Just then, Senba had noticed the two as he was about to don his helmet.

"Colonel and Suzaku, get yourselves in the GN-Xs now!" he cried, "we are about to leave without you."

From a shot distance away, several members of the Support crew were preparing to remove junk and evacuate the room at once. However, one of those people was not of Imperium forces, but of the Nipponese Empire. Tamaki saw Colonel Tohdoh and turned away quickly to prevent identity.

"_Better smuggle myself out in space quick… before Colonel Tohdoh-dono sees me,"_ he thought while walking away quietly.

Space Region, Around St. Cuthbert's current location

The Operation: Fallen Angel was going incredibly smooth, as the twenty GN-Xs had flew out of the safety of the ships for combat. Without warning, all of them sped towards the St. Cuthbert and fired on the ship with their Beam Rifles.

"They are attacking the ship!" Christina exclaimed.

"Raise the GN Field," Jeremiah said, "and brace for impact."

A thin layer of GN Particles was released from various vents all over the ship in the form of a defense. As the Beam hit the hull, the GN layer was slowly depleting on its own.

"So Sir Lelouch was correct, the enemy does know of our particle compression ratio," Jeremiah said, "Fedlt, order the Gundams to defend the ship. As for Christina, change particle compression ratio at once."

Gundam Michael expanded up a small GN Field of sorts to fend off the assault of the GN-Xs, while the barrier was nearly finished. Exia then flew in and swiped its GN Sword against the Beam Sabre of one of the GN-X.

"So we have met once more, I am Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh," he introduced, "and I am here to end your reign…"

His unit backed off and then fired on the Gundam with its Beam Rifle. It then flew in for another attack, but the Exia threw out a Beam Dagger that hit its Beam Rifle. Tohdoh's GN-X then hurled away the useless weapon for it to implode.

Meanwhile, the Michael also hurled its Beam Daggers at the GN-Xs and disarmed about two of them of their Beam Rifles. However, they simply took out their Beam Sabres and moved in towards the Gundam. The Michael simply flew off and clashed at them with its claw-arm instead. However, the GN-X punched the Michael with its GN Claws.

"For killing my friend, I will never let you go!" Marika declared, "I offer you now to Hades!"

Immediately, the Michael repelled the first strike away. In response, the GN-X punched at the Michael's hull with its GN Claws, but it was held back by the claw-arm. Within moments, the arm of the GN-X started to expand rather uglily as it heated up.

"No, I cannot go out this way…" she grasped.

However, the other GN-X came in the way and severed the radiated arm. This gave the chance for the rest of the GN-X to flee safely, s the arm exploded into space dust.

"Marika, don't let your emotions get in the way," Kewell advised her, "They will only send you down to your grave."

"Yes brother," Marika replied.

Then, both GN-X fired out Vulcan blasts at the Michael to get it out of their range. Suddenly, a third GN-X was about to plunge its Beam Sabre and only scratched off its back.

"You two, don't let that one escape!" Luciano cried, "no one escapes my hunting of them."

"Yes sir!" Luciano's fellow Romanians called out, as they were joined by the GN-X piloted by Lillianna.

All three of them shot out Vulcan blasts to distract the Gundam, other than Lillianna's who wielded the Beam Rifle. The Michael tried to fend their attacks with a GN Field generated from its arm, but Luciano's GN-X slashed off the Michael's leg by surprise.

"Now look at me as I slay thee and remember who ended you!" Luciano cried out.

At that point, Gundam Michael saw the attack and fixed its GN Field to block off the fatal strike. However, this had left the Gundam to be shot by the beams. It raised its left arm and shot out Beam blasts from a small Handgun fixed in there.

"Damn it! I can't keep up with all of them," Q-1 declared, "There's like too many of them."

Also, Exia and Kyrios were in the hot water as well. Two GN-X piloted by two of the Darlton brothers attempted to attack from both sides, but Exia blocked them out with its GN Sword and a Beam Sabre. Upon clashing, both were at a standstill. However, Guildford's GN-X and Claudio's charged in from front and back at the Exia.

"This is insane," Setsuna claimed.

The Exia pushed back the two GN-Xs and flew out of sight. However, the Exia soon was pursued by all fours GN-Xs at once. Suddenly, a fifth GN-X appeared in Exia's path and Exia clashed blades with it.

"Well done Kururugi," Guildford admitted, "but now leave it to us for the coup de grace.

"No…" Suzkau merely replied.

As the four GN-Xs charged in, Suzaku continued to attack the Exia rampantly through its Beam Sabre and GN Claws. Guildford's unit tried to get closer, but Tohdoh's GN-X intercepted their course.

"Are you going to let him be?" Guildford exclaimed.

"Kururugi, I know him," Tohdoh said, "He wants to fight on his own, for honour of someone."

"That someone…" Guildford wondered, "It's Andreas!"

"He's fighting for our father…" Edgar said.

"As his sons, we also have a responsibility to fight for our father," David agreed.

"Well, here comes your reinforcements," Claudio said, "brothers, let's do this for our father!"

Soon, the three GN-Xs joined in and pummelled the Exia mercilessly. Guildford and Tohdoh soon joined in the other Holy Swords and Cornelia as they pursued Kyrios into space. Tohdoh cut through the vacuum and blocked out the Kyrios.

"GN Missiles away!" Allelujah cried out.

From a hatch on its back, several GN Missiles launched out and headed for the GN-Xs everywhere. However, they turned their Beam Rifles and shot the projectiles down. As one of them was about to collide with Tohdoh's unit from behind, it was shot in time.

"Who?" he wondered.

As he turned around, the ICF Fleet was joining in with the rest of the UN Forces. The ten GN-X under their control was already dispatched and attacking Kyrios head-on. However, Tohdoh's attention was affixed on the GN-X bearing the Long-Barrel Beam Rifle.

"Comrade Tohdoh, we have come to…" the voice said.

"Chiba, we are no longer comrades… at least not until this mission is finished," Tohdoh replied coldly, "for now, cover us as we launch the assault."

Meanwhile, the ICF Division was dog fighting against the Kyrios all the way. As the Kyrios flew, it tried to shoot them down. However, most of them fled and Xingke's unit came in and intercepted its path.

"Yes, just put it in the spot and Peries, it is all yours," Xingke said.

The GN-Xs of the ICF control continued to send Vulcan blasts and random evasive strikes towards the Kyrios. Out of nowhere, Asahina's and Sergei's GN-X tackled it from the front and nearly clipped off its wings.

"What?! They are planning something…" Allelujah said.

As the Kyrios switched to MS Mode, Soma's GN-X quickly charged in with both Beam Sabre and Rifle for attacking. As such, Kyrios quickly formed up its Beam Sabre and clashed against the ICF Super-soldier's attack.

"You failure of the earth, now die!" Soma cried out.

As Soma's GN-X prepared to slash the Kyrios apart, it defended with its Beam Sabre first and quickly pushed itself back. It tired to shoot down the GN-X, but its GN Defence Rod guarded it well. Soma also fired on it, only to be blocked out by the physical shield of the Kyrios.

"_Allelujah, you could have easily finished off all of them…"_ Hallelujah whispered out, _"just let me take on all of them."_

"I am no murderer, I need to save her… save Marie," Allelujah insisted.

"_For the love of… you need to save your neck first!"_ Hallelujah cried, _"but you will need me soon…"_

Meanwhile, the rest of the GN-Xs were attacking the Celestial Being stronghold in the St. Cuthbert. Bismarck and many others from the EU camp were devoting their efforts to break through the ship.

"Sir, GN Barrier is depleting fast!" Christina declared.

"Enemy forces have breached the starboard," Feldt said, "emergency air locks have sealed off all openings and the area be quarantined."

"This ship does not have its own guns and now, we face this…" Jeremiah cursed, "Just hold on till the end."

Inside the Medical Bay of the St. Cuthbert, there was some slight shaking due to the attack on it. Lockon gazed out as he saw Exia sparring against four GN-Xs at one go.

"That kid will get himself killed if he goes around like a madman…" Lockon said, "Maybe I should pull my own weight around here…"

He then got up and detached himself from a machine monitoring his bodily conditions.

In the attacking forces, Bismarck was contemplating in his head.

"_Where is that lad?"_ he thought, _"Our final sparring has not yet ended."_

Inside the Control Brig or the St. Cuthbert, the crew could do nothing more than holding out their last as the Gundams out there were being overwhelmed by the UN Forces. Feldt saw something shocking in the screen.

"Sir, we have detected someone preparing to move out via the linear catapult," she reported.

"At this time," Jeremiah cursed, "get us the visuals over there."

The main screen changed from the attacking GN-Xs to a scene on the linear catapult. There, Gundam Dynames was seen on the other end. Another screen showed that Lockon was indeed inside the moving Dynames.

"Lockon Stratos, are you mad?" Jeremiah yelled, "Dr. Monroe has told you to stay put! Get the Dynames and…"

"Sorry, but I have to help the others," he said.

"But your eye is damaged," Feldt said.

"That thing, I got my backup plans right here…" Lockon said, "And it will be on air alongside myself. Gundam Dynames. Lockon Stratos, sniping the target!"

As the UN Forces proceeded with their assault on St. Cuthbert, Frederik's unit had noticed something flying by them.

"What is this?" he wondered.

However, the form quickly shot at its back and damaged the Tau Drive there. The Gundam Dynames continued to fly away with the GN Arms following suit. The GN Armour opened up and the Dynames attached itself to the Mobile Armour.

Thus, the final form of GN Dynames was formed up. Instead of its regular weapons, they were replaced with a GN Double-Barrel Cannon on the right and a GN Missile Launcher on its left. Over its shoulders, there was a GN Twin Cannon. It immediately shot down the very first GN-X that saw its presence.

"Haro, I will leave most of them to you," Lockon said, "just tell me where the enemy is in my blind spots, all of them."

"Roger. Roger. Roger" the robot said.

"So there is the other one…" Bismarck said, "But it seems to have been modified. Give me all you have mustered now."

The GN-Xs which attacked the St. Cuthbert first all turned their attention towards the new threat, and immediately fired on it. However, the GN Field was projected over its perimeter and protected the bulky Suit from much damage. Dynames flew in and fired from its GN Cannons.

While the Dynames was cleared of the GN Field, two GN-Xs, piloted by Senba and Urabe, flew in and sought to attack the Dynames from its back.

"Now you are finished," both declared.

"Enemy approaching. Enemy approaching. Enemy approaching," Haro cried, "GN Field activating. GN Field activating. GN Field activating"

Before they could pierce into the Dynames, the GN Field shielded them from further damage. The Dynames turned around and charged up the Cannons on top. Luckily, both GN-Xs fled before the attack could hit them… although another GN-X of the ICF had been destroyed by the blast.

"Comrade Vice-Colonel, Singh's signal has been lost," a technician declared.

"Worry not, for he has given his life for the betterment of tomorrow," Xianglin said, "continue to attack Winged. We will not let our comrades perish in vain."

The EU Division of the UN continued to attack the Dynames directly, but the GN Field had blocked off most of their efforts.

"We have to get the shield out of the way first!" Dorothea cried, "This thing is moving too fast!"

Suddenly, the GN Field was lifted and the Long Rifle fired out a few shots at the GN-Xs heading towards it. Dorothea and Klaus had their units flee the attack, while Bismarck simply defended on with its GN Defence Rod.

"While the barrier is gone, now is our chance!" Bismarck declared.

Almost immediately, Klaus and Dorothea fired out Beam shots at the Dynames from the sides while the Field was down. Both attacks managed to hit into the GN Arms, but not the actual Dynames unit.

"_Lockon…"_ Feldt thought.

Another two more GN-Xs piloted by Senba and Urabe managed to make it and surrounded the Dynames. However, it projected the GN Field in time before serious damage was made to it.

"Arg… it's tough to fight with a blind eye…" Lockon muttered to himself, "Think I should go for something easier for my condition…"

Thus, the Dynames went off towards the Battleship fleet a distance away. It was heading up to a particular Imperium warship, the HMS _Conquest_. It was a fine vessel, led by Captain James Z. Machlin, a Captain by rank but arrogant of heart and a staunch Purist in political alignment. In the Control Deck, he and his crew had noted the Mobile Sui coming in.

"Captain Machlin, we have detected a single Mobile Suit heading our way," the technician said, "It has been identified as a Gundam unit."

"It's just one machine," Captain Machlin brushed off, "have our guns on that thing and blow it out of the sky. I will get the Imperial Order of Alexander for this."

"But sir, the Command in the _Julius Caesar_ had told us already that…" another technician said.

"Aker just wants the glory to himself when he captures those Gundams!" Bishop snapped, "Attack the Gundam NOW!"

As the Dynames approached the _Conquest_, the many turret cannons mounted there all fired on the Gundam. Even half a dozen Armstrongs Mobile Suits were dispatched out there, and attacked the Gundam in addition.

"Haro, raise the shields!" Lockon declared.

Suddenly, the GN Field was formed to guard against the linear guns. It launched out the GN Missiles from the Missile Pod and destroyed the Armstrongs. It aimed on the last one remaining and shot it down as well. Quickly, it fired another shot and blew up the entire ship called the _Conquest_.

Control Room, HMS _Julius Caesar_

"Captain Aker, _Conquest_ is off the radar!" a technician of the _Julius Caesar _warned.

"Machlin that fool, those Purists will be the death of us someday," Daryl said, "What are your orders?"

"Avoid direct engagement against it," Graham replied, "in drastic cases; simply use the linear turrets on it. Only the GN-X has the right for direct engagement."

"I will supervise the turret people to do their jobs well," Daryl said, marching off.

"And alert the rest of the fleet under us and the EU about the Gundam," Graham declared, "and alert Cornelia about this."

After the destruction of the _Conquest_, the Dynames continued to attack the rest of the fleet. It fired out another blast on the EUS _Yuri Gagarin_, and faced resistance from the combined fleet.

Also, inside the _Julius Caesar_, the soldiers were getting to the turrets for a counterattack. Tamaki was among the crowd in the ship, and was dazed among the crowd getting to the turrets. Daryl saw him and tugged him on his arm at once.

"Soldier, your name and rank?" he shouted.

"Uhh…" Tamaki tried to speak out, but stopped short of.

However, the ship shook again in the chaos and the hallway they were in darkened.

"Sorry Major Dodge, the Gundam has attacked our ship and cut the power grid linked to this sector," a soldier clarified, "but our weapons system is still operational."

"Okay I don't care who you are, but you will fight and shoot for us," Daryl said, "is that understood?"

"Yes yes, sir!" Tamaki said, running off to a nearby turret station.

He ran there, and sat down on it. He took his hands in the control handles. The screen showed a scene out in space, as Tamaki readied himself.

"_Gezz, that Black guy is just as harsh as Tohdoh-dono,"_ Tamaki thought.

However, his turret happened to have exploded in his face. In fear and shock, Tamaki dashed out of the station and escaped the impact largely undamaged. He and a few other Imperium officers ran out of their posts in the attack, as the rest stayed behind.

"You cowards! Stay here and fight the enemy till your last!" Daryl yelled out.

However, his turret station was shot down by the GN Missiles, and he was within the impact zone. Soon, his surroundings imploded along with him.

"Captain…avenge me…" he muttered as a last explosion took him out.

"Captain Aker, among our fleet, _Repulse_ and _Archangel_ are sunk," the technician reported back, "the Gundam is now attacking our ship!"

"Sector B-49 has been destroyed," another technician reported.

"Daryl…rest in peace now, may God bless his soul," Graham said solemnly, "but for now, we are on the battlefield. Prompt Cornelia quickly. We couldn't hold on much more…"

"Aaaa…sir, take a look…" the technician stuttered.

Graham looked up and saw the Dynames at their screen and with its Beam Rifle aimed at them.

"So this is the end," Graham remarked, "as the Nipponese had done, prepare for kamikaze…"

However, the Dynames had already fired out a blast at the ship; something came up and intercepted the attack. It was reddish-brown in plating and boded a large broadsword: the Gundam Throne Zwei.

"I don't understand, the Thrones are on their side?" Jeremiah exclaimed.

"That is one of those infernal Suits who murdered Howard…" Graham said.

Suddenly, the screen had a message delivered by Zhou Xianglin.

"Greetings, this message is being broadcasted to all ships. The unit dubbed as Throne Zwei is identified as a friendly unit, and piloted by Ali Al-Saachez of the Spanish Legion. The original pilots of this unit, found to be related to Celestial Being, has been summarily executed by Mr Al-Saachez here."

"So Howard was still avenged…" Graham remarked, "Rest in peace too."

Suddenly, the Throne Zwei charged forward without question and attacked the Dynames. The GN Field was put up to protect it once more, but the GN Buster Sword easily tore the Field apart and it slashed across the wing-like physical shield of the Dynames.

"That's a GN Sword," Lockon cursed, "We must evade this one."

The Dynames had then fled from the Throne Zwei, firing out GN Missiles to hold it back. However, the Gundam Throne intercepted them with its Beam Gun and allowed the rest to hit the warship fleet.

"That fighting style…it's…no way…" Setsuna said.

At that, Setsuna tried to escape his fight with the GN-Xs of Suzaku and the Darlton children. However, he was faced with endless resistance.

"We won't be letting you help your little friends!" David cried, "We shall put an end to you, for our brothers and father."

"That's it! I can't ignore this no more!" Setsuna cried, "Activate Trans-Am!"

Just then, David's GN-X was about to pierce into the chest from behind. However, the frame glowed red and vanished in the instance. Everyone was equally surprised at this, if not more so. Suddenly, the Gundam reappeared again and slashed off the arm of David's GN-X.

"A secret weapon of Celestial Being?!" exclaimed Kati.

"It's that thing again…" Ali muttered.

"Seems interesting…" both Xingke and Bismarck said.

"I don't care what weapon you got, but a murderer shall still be killed," Claudio cried.

Claudio's GN-X charged in at the Exia along with that of David and Edgar, but they were stopped with Exia's GN Sword. Exia then repelled them off and slashed off the right arm of David's GN-X. It then flew off towards where Dynames and Throne Zwei were.

"I will allow you no entry and exit!" Suzaku yelled, charging towards Exia and about to punch into Exia.

However, Exia easily evaded the attack with Trans-Am. It then continued its flight, and Suzaku's GN-X continued to pursue it. However, a familiar beam blast created a blockade between Exia and the GN-Xs. This meant only one thing: Gundam Celestica was already there as well.

"Setsuna, you handle Al-Saachez now," Zero ordered, "I will keep these boys company."

As such, the Exia continued to charge towards the Throne Zwei and Dynames. The gang of GN-X then faced off against Celestica, with more coming in as well.

"With all of us using the same quality Mobile Suit and I as the Ace of Western Europe, it is clear as day that I will avenge my honour," Patrick proclaimed, "and that big one's all mine."

"Colasour, I don't care if you're the Supreme Commander or what," Dorothea said, "but as long we are in this operation, we got to be working as a team."

However, the incoming beam blast from the Celestica forced the two EU units to split up momentarily. Then, they fired on the Gundam as the others attacked it with Beam Sabres and GN Claws. All these were stopped by the GN Field.

"Those GN Claws may seem similar to the GN Sword by theory, they cannot penetrate the GN Field," Zero noted, "I presume it is high-time we unveil the Trans-Am System."

With the relentless blows to it, the GN Field began to quiver away. Patrick rejoiced to it and took out its Beam Sabre.

"Now you're open and mine for the taking!" he declared.

However, the Celestica also gave off the similar red glow as Exia had. Similar to before, it also dodged the attack at the final second and seemingly disappeared. The Celestica moved away and fired out a Beam blast on the GN-Xs. While they had evaded the attack, it still blasted through the EUS _Hannibal_ and destroyed it utterly.

"Madame Mannequin, _Hannibal_ has been destroyed," the technician spoke.

"Madame, we have received reports that neighbouring ships have received damage from the destruction of the _Hannibal_," another technician reported, "and the stern of our _Barbarossa_ is also damaged slightly."

"This attack is far stronger than the previous," Kati evaluated, "inform all ships and units to caution."

Also at the same time, the Kyrios faced struggles against the ICF GN-Xs. Sergei, Hong Gu, Indrina and Nguyen had their GN-Xs shooting on the Gundam, while Soma and Xingke continued to strike it directly.

"Die Gundam!" Soma yelled.

Her GN-X tried another time to attack Kyrios, but it evaded it once more. Then, Kyrios turned into its MS Mode and clashed with Xingke. However, it was struck down by Beam Rifles.

"Allelujah, it is time to use your Trans-Am now," Zero ordered, "either that or Hallelujah takes the show for you."

"Better me than him…" Allelujah said, "Trans-Am activate!"

The E-Carbon plating of the Kyrios also glowed red and it furiously attacked Soma with the Beam Sabre. The physical shield turned into a pincer claw and clamped on the right arm. Then, it pulled it off and the Kyrios retreated.

"Shoot it now. Do not let it survive this one!" Sergei cried.

However, the enhanced speed allowed the Kyrios to effectively dodge all the attacks and even Xingke's swordsmanship skills. It quickly turned back into a fighter jet and swooned over them.

Using its pincer claw in front, it clamped onto Indrina's unit and sliced it in half and exploded the entire frame. After which, it turned back into its MS Mode and attacked the GN-Xs with its Beam Machineguns, while dodging the continuous attacks.

Even on Q-1's side, she was equally forced into a tight corner herself. The GN-Xs were moving in close on her, and she relented to the emergency plan.

"Trans-Am activate!" she cired.

Suddenly, the Gundam Michael also glowed in red and sped towards the GN-Xs. Marika's GN-X tried to hack the Gundam, but its Beam Sabre defended the strike.

"So fast…" Marika exclaimed.

"But I shall still slay my prey this day!" Luciano yelled, charging at the Michael.

However, the Gundam quickly dodged the attack and even hurled a spherical blast at it.

"Sir, are you fine?" Marika asked.

"Arg…yah…just corner that thing and I will slay it good," Luciano replied.

On Zero's end of things, he was not even flinched at the destruction he had wrought before his eyes. Though sealed by his mask, his eyes had an evil glare in it as he glimpsed the power.

"This is stronger than the usual, Trans-Am is truly a force to be reckoned," he said out loud, "and I can still…"

Patrick's GN-X charged in once more along with the Darlton siblings and Suzaku, but it fired another round of its beam blast on them. Where else they had evaded it again, the GN-X saddled behind them didn't and was wiped out by it.

"No…so this is the taste of…" Dorothea muttered, as the light overtook her and swallowed her whole into nothingness.

"Dorothea!" Bismarck cried, "And she was a good soldier…"

"Damn it, our Union is losing its numbers fast…" Kati cursed, "Brussels will want answer from me…"

"You slaughtered enough today, now we shall offer you to please their souls in Yomi," Suzaku cried.

His GN-X charged into the Celestica, but it was slow for the enhanced speed that was the Trans-Am. It fought back with a Beam Sabre and held it to a stalemate.

"I still have more firepower and I can still use them…" Zero said, "All particles releasing!"

Once again, the shoulder cannons charged up and fired out another blast. Suzaku saw it and dodged it in time, and it went to empty space.

Zero then looked into his monitor and saw a timer for Trans-Am.

"Time is running short," he thought, "I must finish off as much as possible for now before we declare a retreat."

On Sestuna's end, the Exia had come to aid the Dynames against Ali. Ali quickly saw through Exia's arrival, and guarded against the initial sneak attack. Exia then flew away and scratched the surface of its side.

"So it is you again, Kurdish brat," Ali greeted him, "and good one too…"

"So I am correct, Ali Al-Saachez," Setsuna said, "why are you piloting the…"

"This technology is not monopolised by you Celestial Being," Ali claimed, "my employers have great plans for this stuff and I'm just dying to be part of it."

"I will not let you kill anyone else again!" Setsuna cried.

"My work is not mass killing, it is to satisfy people's want for conflict, a most solemn duty and one that pays a hell lot," Ali said, "the KPSA was never my only gig. I once worked with and trained the SAWA (South African Workers' Army) and even the IRA."

"You were involved in the IRA!" Lockon suddenly snapped.

"They gave me pay and housing, which I needed after that failure in Kurdistan," Ali bluntly spoke out, "and I gave them many good pointers too… like a three-way suicide bombing in Belfast."

"You bastard! It was you who had my parents and little Anne die like that," Lockon cried.

"_Anne?"_ Lyle thought, as his GN-X went towards them, _"How does that Celestial Being pilot know? Is he from Belfast too?"_

"C'mon, you two should be thanking me instead," Ali laughed it off, "you would've never joined Celestial Being and get to fly one of these fine Gundams."

"After my parents and Anne die, Lyle and I never get to reconcile together!" Lockon cried, "He just went to some military school in Boston, while I was left all alone."

"_There's no doubt… he's Neil…my brother…"_ Lyle thought, then he stopped short.

"Okay, I had enough of your life story. Why not go write a diary about it like Anne Frank," Ali said, "but in the meantime… GN Fangs activate!"

The GN Fangs launched out of the armoured shirt of the Throne Zwei. Unlike Michael's style of it, Ali had unleashed all eight GN Fangs on his foes. While in Trans-Am, Exia hurled two Beam Daggers and took out two of them. It used its Rifle Mode and GN Vulcan blasts to hold off the remainder of them.

Some of them even went towards the Dynames, but it launched off several GN Missiles on them. The Fangs were easily crushed by the sheer number of the missiles, but the beam blasts did destroy some of the missiles.

"Grr…" Ali cried, as he recovered from the sudden attack on him, "I think I should let you rejoin your folks then."

As the Throne Zwei charged towards the hapless Dynames, Exia suddenly blocked it out from further entry with both Beam Sabre and GN Sword.

"Lockon, now!" declared Setsuna.

He then forced the Throne Zwei backwards by a few feet and flew away. Then, the Gundam Throne found itself bombarded by GN Missiles and shot by blasts from both Gundams. However, the Throne Zwei skilfully blocked out some of these attacks with its GN Buster Sword. However, Exia swept by and tossed away the Buster Sword into space. The Throne Zwei then resorted to pulling out something from its shoulders… two Beam Sabres.

"Two against one do not seem all too fair," Ali said, "Fangs, take down the Kurdish brat!"

Suddenly, the remaining 3 GN Fangs all flew towards Gundam Exia and shot at it. Exia responded with its GN Vulcan and Beam Rifle, and destroyed some of them. The last one flew in from the back, but Exia turned around in time and slashed it away. By then, it was far behind Ali's Throne Zwei.

"_This is my chance now…"_ Setsuna thought, _"either now or never…"_

Suddenly, Exia charged in towards the Throne Zwei with its GN Sword only out at the enemy target.

"For my comrades and thousands you killed, today will be your penance!" Setsuna cried.

However, the Exia itself started to slow down all of the sudden. Eventually, it stopped just as it was close to eliminating Ali Al-Saacehz himself. The Throne Zwei turned back and hacked off Exia's leg, but Exia kicked its way out before it could hack off the right leg.

"Three minutes are up so fast…" he said, "I almost had him…"

"Gundam Meisters, as your Trans-Am were activated at about the same time, we have calculated that we must now abort mission," Jeremiah's voiced said through the system, "retreat now!"

Upon the call, the Gundams Celestica, Kyrios and Michael all retreated back to the St. Cuthbert. The Throne Zwei still attacked Exia rampantly, in which the Exia responded with only defensive counters. Suddenly, the Dynames shot at the Throne unit's back to divert its attention.

"Come on buddy, we have a score to settle alone," Lockon said, "Setsuna, leave now."

"Not without you, you are…" Setsuna said.

"No excuse, I will follow you shortly okay…" Lockon resolutely said, "I have to settle this old score…"

Meanwhile, the St. Cuthbert and the other Gundams were already mounting out their retreat. Celestica continued to advance towards the Mothership safely with the use of the GN Field, but the other two were not so lucky.

The Kyrios and Michael were flying their way back, while trying to avoid the relentless attacks of the GN-Xs. The Michael had just dodged the strike of Luciano's GN-X, while entering the firing range of several other GN-Xs of Luciano's men and Asahina's.

On the Kyrios' side, it was flying at fighter mode away from the ICF deployment. If not for the lowered GN Particle production, it would not be hunted down by the ICF forces. Just as the Kyrios narrowly dodged the offensive of Li Xingke, the other GN-X had their Beam Rifles set on it.

"The strange phenomenon of increased functions in those Gundams only last for about… say three minutes," Xingke remarked.

"And then the overall ability of the unit decreases significantly afterwards," Sergei commented, "so if there was ever a perfect time, it is now. Attack Winged and show no mercy!"

Sergei's GN-X pulled out its Beam Sabre and charged in as well, and so did the other GN-X units. With the combined attack force, the Kyrios had further difficulty against the hellish attacks upon it. It dodged out Soma's attacks, and followed by Hong Gu's strikes. But it managed to kick it out into the open.

"Yes, an opening at last!" Nguyen said ecstatically.

Then, his GN-X charged in for a direct hit with the Beam Sabre. However, a beam blast engulfed the entire unit and Nguyen was wiped off the null space in the instance. The Gundam Celestica was the source of the attack, which was almost near the St. Cuthbert. Taking the chance, the two Gundams along with Exia also went in for a retreat.

Onboard the EUS _Barbarossa_, Kati was monitoring the status of the battle with the rest of the crew.

"Madame Mannequin, the Gundams are retreating along with their Mothership," the technician said, "Shall we order our GN-Xs to pursue?"

"The conditions of the battle are in our favour this time," she replied, "we cannot let this chance escape us. Get ready to…"

Suddenly, Alejandro's face appeared on the screen. He was still wearing the gold-plated spacesuit and was still in the Shangri-La Base with the circuitry behind him.

"Madame Mannequin, Captain Aker and Vice-Colonel Zhou, this is your ordained Supreme Commander Alejandro Corner," he declared, "call off our forces for now."

"But Commander, the Gundams are retreating and weakening!" Kati argued.

"No but," Alejandro insisted, "And I believe that our numbers are losing out too. The GN Drives we possess are only a limited resource, to let you know."

"Okay… recall all our forces," Kati relented.

"Signal Cornelia for a tactical retreat," Graham ordered, "and tell her it's an order from the Supreme Commander."

"Send out the retreat flare," Xianglin ordered, "the Supreme Commander has given his orders…but what will he do now?"

"And one more thing…" Alejandro said.

From the _Genghis Khan_ and other ships of the other two blocs, signal flares were shot out and shined a white light on the blackness of space. It was the call of retreat and all remaining GN-X units returned to their respective ships, thus giving time for the Gundams to flee successfully.

Inside the hangar of the Julius Caesar, the GN-X s of the Imperium-Nipponese forces was just returning and the air lock went shut after which. Graham was near the doors of the hangar and Cornelia marched off towards him.

"Aker, you better give me a good explanation of the retreat," Cornelia said sternly, "unlike the Red Hordes and the Europeans, we lost none of our men."

"I wish to also continue the pursuit myself, but the Supreme Commander called a complete retreat for all three parties," Graham said, "and that he is bringing in reinforcements including himself."

"What are those idiots in Brisbane thinking?" Cornelia cried, "Getting a politician to do the work of a military man…"

"Milady and Captain Aker, there seem to be nine units left…" Guildford mentioned.

"I will get someone at the mass coms to track down the last unit," Graham replied.

The last missing GN-X from the Imperium-Nipponese fleet was actually that of Lyle Dylandy. It was merely standing over to watch the Dynames struggling against the Throne Zwei, when he received an untimely transmission.

"Major Dylandy, what is your status?" a voice spoke out, "a call to retreat has been issued."

"Really? I will be there ASAP," he replied, "Dylandy over and out."

With the sudden transmission gone, Lyle turned it off all together. Then, he saw the situation which did not favour Dynames at all. Despite the Dynames' best efforts, the Throne Zwei easily avoided the attacks. The Gundam Throne fired a blast at the Dynames, and it hit without a GN Field forming up.

"What the hell!" Lockon exclaimed, "The GN Particle production is too low to get a GN Field here! Only one hope left…"

Then, the Throne Zwei fired another blast on the GN Arms again. It hit the rear end where the engines were located and the whole unit exploded. However, the Dynames itself emerged from the smoke and had its Beam Sabre drawn out in its right hand and a Beam Pistol on the other.

"Sacrificing the GN Arms and one of our loyal Haroes," Lockon said, "I will be impeached by Zero for this, but nothing matters now that! My revenge shall be ended today!"

Dynames quickly tried to shoot down the Throne Zwei, but it agilely avoided the attacks. The Throne Zwei then tried to go in from the left side, but the Dynames shifted to block out the attack and took the chance to shoot blank-point.

However, the Throne Zwei escaped the attack and returned with some beam blasts too. The Dynames raised the physical wing-like shields to block the attacks. As the Dynames lifted the shields for an offensive, the Throne Zwei suddenly appeared in from the right side and sliced off both the shields away.

"So my hunch was correct," Ali proclaimed, "you cannot see on your right side. To show weakness in a battle is all too pitiful – You may die before you knew it."

Taking advantage of the close distance, Dynames fired on the Throne Zwei and tried to strike it down directly. However, it escaped the limited vision of Lockon again. Suddenly, it appeared right before the Gundam and had its Beam Sabre pierce into the left eye of the Dynames.

"And now, you're no more than a common vermin bat!" Ali cried out.

"My revenge is all I have! I can never face the world…not even Lyle…" Lockon declared, "And that's why I shall fight until my death!"

While blinded, the Dynames could only blindly attack the foe. With one slash, it scratched off the chest and barely exposed the cockpit. In response, the Throne Zwei sliced off the arm of Dynames bearing the Beam Sabre.

Thus, it retreated by several feet and fired its Beam Pistols at random directions, followed by some GN Missiles from the armoured shirt. However, the Throne Zwei only suffered minimal damage from the missiles only and even got to disarm Dynames off its other arm.

"I don't need arms to straggle you!" Lockon yelled, "I will just have to kick you with all I got!"

Suddenly, the Dynames began to kick into the chest of the Throne Zwei. Since the Mobile Suits were armoured, that did little harm and Ali merely sliced off both legs away. However, the Throne Zwei suffered a beam blast to its shoulders.

"Someone else is here…" Ali said, "Must be that Kurdish brat again…"

The Throne Zwei then went out in search for the unknown attacker, and left the dismembered Dynames alone in space. Hidden behind an asteroid nearby, Lyle's GN-X hid there.

"Hope you can take the hint and run, you fool," Lyle said, "that chapter was all in the past."

However, Lockon was far from simply giving up all this. He looked up to a gun module, and dislodged it from the cockpit itself. He then opened up the cockpit and unbuckled his seat.

"Lockon? Lockon? Lockon?" Haro cried.

"Don't worry about me here, I don't being worried here," he replied, "I'm sorry that I must implicate you in this. Now I will finish this alone… but first…"

He pressed a button on his console, and a hatch on its back opened up. From it, a cylindrical device was removed and floated gently in space – the GN Drive. He unplugged Haro from the dock and strapped it on the GN Drive set adrift. He also got himself out of the Dynames with the gun module with him.

"_What is he doing?"_ Lyle thought.

Lockon made quick work in the short time given; he landed himself on the destroyed GN Double-Barrel Cannon of the GN Arms. He then opened up a hatch and plugged in his interface with it.

"Guess I still have to fulfil this revenge," Lockon mused to himself, "I have to get this guy, the one who murdered my family, I must… Hmm, this thing still has enough juice for two rounds."

In space, the Throne Zwei was searching for the mysterious attacker. However, there was nothing but asteroids in the region.

"If it was the Kurdish brat, he would be charging in like a madman ready to hack me," Ali reasoned, "so it is not him…"

Suddenly, a beam blast shot through the sky and destroyed the asteroids in the way. The Throne Zwei avoided the blast in time, and suffered no damage to it. It then saw Lockon on the GN Cannon holding the gun module over his shoulders and his left eye was viewing through the scope of the module.

"That fool…" Lyle exclaimed.

"Heh… now I shall put you out of your misery and meet your dead family," Ali exclaimed.

As such, the Throne Zwei charged in with one of its Beam Sabres ready to slash him into pieces. However, Lockon was prepared for anything to happen then.

"If I can't get this guy… I can't take my revenge…" Lockon mused, "… I can't go on like that… I can't even face the world… not even Lyle…"

He then took a deep breath of the ever decreasing oxygen supply in his spacesuit.

"… And that's why I WILL SHOOT YOU DOWN!" he shouted out loud.

At that, Lockon's GN Cannon fired away at the Throne Zwei. That blast completely blew off the lower torso and legs of the Thrones unit. However, Ali had time for his own counter before the blast sent the MS flying backwards.

"Think I never saw that coming? Well, you thought wrong," Ali said.

From the Throne Zwei, it also fired out a beam blast. That blast managed to destroy the GN Cannon and sent Lockon flying into space. While in space, he took a glimpse of the Earth.

"Hey, people down there," he said weakly, "you like the world as it is?"

He raised up his hand and made a gun-like action, pointing at the world.

"Well, I don't and I want change," he continued, "now because of my stagnant wants, I die here."

Suddenly, Lyle's GN-X flew in towards the floating body of his older twin and grabbed him by his arms. The cockpit opened up and Lyle went out personally to greet his brother.

"Neil, hang on! I will bring you to the medic!" Lyle cried out.

"Lyle, it's you…" Lockon said, "Did you see that? We finally took our revenge for them…"

"You old fool, you honestly think Mom and Pa will be happy that you kill yourself for this," Lyle said, "or if you become a vigilante for some private armed group."

"Not really, but same goes for you. They would not like their son to be part of a military that oppresses the masses," Lockon said, "I guess it's all for self-gratification. We feel satisfied doing what we ought to do, dispensing justice…"

"Don't speak; I will take to get help…" Lyle said.

"Not the Imperium ships, they will not let a Gundam Meister off," Lockon said, "the suit is failing me… I can die any moment. Just shoot me and give me a mercy killing."

Lyle said nothing more, but he went back in his GN-X and carried Lockon away.

Shangri-La Base, Underground of Moon

Meanwhile, back in the Shangri-La Base, Alejandro was about to walk away. V2 was still there, viewing the base in its entirety.

"They are really smart, or at least more so than I anticipated," V2 remarked, "upon knowing the existence of another GN Drive-powered Mobile Suit, they have constructed an alternate OS to prevent hacking."

"While at the same time, we have disabled the Trial System… not to mention the grand price of having Veda on our side," Alejandro said, "so we still won something."

"But that stupid system trap had deleted all the most valuable data to the organisation," V2 said, "and the way to build true GN Drives remain a mystery."

"No doubt that our venture to capture all of Celestial Being will shed some light on it," Alejandro said, "and so I will coordinate the final attack from the frontline."


	26. The Morning Star

**Ch 24 – The Morning Star**

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert, Space Region between Earth and Venus

Down on Earth, the Far East would be seeing the first light of dawn as the Sun's rays shone briefly over the region. Up in space, the light shone in full force. However, the light still did nothing to change the grim atmosphere with the smell of death filling up the space.

Inside the hangar of the ship, the entire crew and Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being had gathered there. Chall Ascutia held the yellow Haro often attributed to Lockon in her hands. The other members were only solemn as to their comrade's death.

"So that was all you could find…" Lelouch said.

"Yes, I had extracted the visual memory from this Haro as you had requested," Chall said, "and I find out that Lockon had killed himself while destroying the Throne Zwei."

"At least he died for a cause…" Jeremiah said, "but at the cost of the Haro who piloted his GN Arms…"

"I should've not left him all alone!" Setsuna cried, slamming his fist against the wall.

"It's not your fault," Jeremiah said, "Lockon made the choice and he knew well what was in for him. Same goes for all of you, you expect this to happen the moment you join this group… as Lord Charles had told me once…"

"Not all of us had the intention to do this at birth," Feldt coldly said, walking away.

"Feldt…" Christina called out, but Lelouch flapped out his cape to block her.

"The ordeal young Feldt Grace experiences, it is not what we had felt ourselves," Lelouch said, "just let her be and she will be alright soon."

"And now is not the time for mourning," Jeremiah reaffirmed, "our enemy, the UN Forces, are still out there ready to pounce on us like a puma when at our darkest hour."

Command Deck, ICS _Genghis Khan_

On board the Genghis Khan's Control Deck, Li Xingke and Sergei had just returned from their mission and met with Zhou Xianglin. They then turned to the main monitor.

"Okay, we are assembled in full," she said, "you may connect with them for the conference."

Soon, several faces appeared on the screen. In one part, Captain Aker, Cornelia and Tohdoh were on it. In another one, Kati and Bismarck were there. The last screen had Alejandro Corner himself, seated in what that seemed to be a cockpit on its own right and surrounded by golden rays.

"Supreme Commander, with all due respect, I believe that it is only adequate for us to retreat for the Orbital Spires for refuelling…" Sergei suggested.

"And while we do that, you guys sneak your arses to fight the Gundams," Cornelia accused, "this is not just your fight alone."

"However, the Gundams did inflict massive damage to all parties," Bismarck said, "The Gundams are trying to limit our supplies and forces until we cannot continue much more."

"Thus their strategy is the dreaded war of attrition," Kati summarised, "if we continue this on, we may end up in their trap."

"However, we cannot waste too much time on this," Tohdoh insisted, "They may be escaping into deep space as we speak and our technologies are perfected to go beyond Jupiter."

"What makes you think they can go beyond that point?" Xingke pointed out.

"The fact they used that GN technology without the apparent backing of the three blocs is quite the evidence for it," Tohdoh said, "but my point is that this meeting should not exist and we should be hunting them down…"

"I understand the urgency myself," Alejandro said, "and so I shall return myself into the _Jianghu_ again, as the Chinese may say."

"So you implied that you had experience in the military world before," Xingke said.

"I admit to have worked with the Imperium as had my family for over a century since the Yankee-Confederates War," Alejandro professed, "and I announce that shall be on the frontline."

"Are you so certain that your mere presence would turn this battle around?" Bismarck wondered, "I believe that only the GN-Drive powered Mobile Weapons can stand a chance against them."

"And such a Suit and Armour I do possess, with seven lights of the GN Drives empowering it," Alejandro said.

"Seven?!" Graham exclaimed.

"Yes, the UN has passed the GN Drive Mass-Production Bill, calling for these Drives to be mass-produced," Alejandro proclaimed, "I shall lead the world into glory and free her from the oppressions of vigilantes."

On Cornelia's end, Guildford came up to her and whispered to her. She immediately turned away from the screen and walked with Guildford to a corner of the room.

"Are you sure?" she inquired, "Lyle is on Alexander's Column! He still has a job to do…"

"He apparently is deserting out on the most solemn duties of the Empire," Guildford said, "he has not given much explanation of the matter, as if he had something to hide."

"Anyone else knows of this?" Cornelia asked.

"Only the both of us so far," Guildford answered, "but it was already announced in public that he would be representing the Imperium here. If word gets out that he's…"

"Never mind about that slacker of an Irishman," Cornelia resolved, "we still have work to do and I won't let some political take over true proper military work."

Medical Sector, Upper Floors, Alexander's Column

Inside the upper floors of Alexander's Column, it was mostly an area limited to the military and high-ranking officials. However, in the medical sector, Lyle was seeing into a ward via a window. His twin brother was in there, and was being tended by the doctors.

After a while, the doctor walked out with his gang of nurses. Lyle then walked towards him.

"Doctor, how is him, my twin?" Lyle asked.

"He's pretty battered up, internal injuries are all over him," the doctor said, "how did he even end up like that anyway?"

"Uh… he's a space engineer… and there was an accident," Lyle said.

"A likely story, but remember this: everyone lies," the doctor said, "Farewell, but I daresay the lad got not much time left on him."

Lyle then went inside the ward, where Neil was in. He was on the bed with machines monitoring his body.

"Just my luck, I got out of this earlier just to fight," Neil admitted, "now because of it, I am only stuck to another bed."

"Guess you should have stayed in bed in the first place," Lyle said.

"And miss the chance for revenge," Neil said, "I never felt so relaxed before…"

"Holding onto old grudges is such a pain indeed," Lyle said, "when I was in Boston, I met an acquaintance in a guy called Cho. He was such a prodigy of the cohort, but he was bullied due to his mixed blood nature. In the end, he just went bananas and shot around the campus… before…"

"He blew his brains out," Neil continued, "I heard of the Boston Military Academy Shootout, but I never you were involved."

"Then again, we never did keep in touch," Lyle admitted, "Do you still visit them in Belfast?"

"Of course, last time was on their death anniversary last year," Neil said, "I saw you there in fact, getting the favourite sunflowers that Anne always loved."

"Speaking of which, that day is coming soon next month," Lyle said, "want to go there together?"

"Maybe you will be giving me the flowers by then, I know what the doctor said of me," Neil laughed it off, "but down to business, is there anyone who knows of who I am?"

"Only you and I," Lyle said, "and I intend to keep you out of sight all the way."

"You don't need to, just end my pitiful existence for good," Neil said, "but you must live on as my legacy, as the Gundam Meister Lockon Stratos."

Bunker Region, EUS _Barbarossa_, Space Region, Lagrange facing Venus

Soon, the entire UN fleet was flying towards the direction of Alejandro, who somehow figured out where the Celestial Being Mothership was located to. The bunkers were the so-called residential areas for the soldiers to rest between battles.

Currently, a rather large crowd of soldiers had clustered around a fellow soldier of the EU's Spanish Legion, Ali Al-Saachez. He was apparently speaking of his exploits while in the Legion.

"…So there I was, seeking out the Celestial Being pilot like a vulture," Ali described, "and then, the fool was just right before my eyes. It was like one of those cowboy movies, the scene at the showdown."

"And who gave the first shot?" a Dutch soldier asked.

"I was only too merciful and I suffered for it, it nearly destroyed me," Ali said, "but I was smart and pulled the trigger in time and gave him the harder hit. That guy should be lying dead in blank space by now."

"And what is all this commotion here?" someone voiced out.

The crowd turned around and saw the stunning figure of Colonel Bismarck walking towards them. Klaus was only the aide and stepped aside for his liege. The Colonel then stopped just before Ali.

"I had heard of your exploits, and especially how you capture the Gundam from its Meister off coast of Morocco," Bismarck said, "and I must say that was bold too."

"But the ends justifies the means used," Ali said, "hwoever, that attack blew off half the Throne Zwei and rendered it unsuable."

"With your ability, I can see why Schneizal sees so much in you," Bismarck said, "however, we still have work to do. Soon, we shall encounter the Gundams again. They have slaughtered Frederik and Dorothea, and I vow I shall not let them off."

"Sieg Heil der Oberst!" Klaus cried out, and joined in by the dozens of soldiers within the bunkers.

Xingke's Private Bunker, ICS _Genghis Khan_

As in any ship or military vessel, the higher-ranked soldiers usually were allowed VIP bunkers for their own use. As a Colonel of the Armed Forces, Li Xingke was without a doubt granted one himself. Hong Gu stood outside of Xingke's bunker, and knocked on it. Soon, a slit opened up and a pair of eyes was seen.

"Hong Gu, it's you," he said, "well, come in."

The door then slid horizontally and the aged soldier went inside. Xingke's bunker was very simple; just walls and a simple bed. There was a desk with a desktop, and a cabinet of his clothes. Xingke sat down on the chair by his desk, while Hong Gu stood near him.

"What is it, Colonel?" Gu asked.

"How long…how long is it that you kept it from me?" Xingke asked, "About my father and the disease he had."

"How did you know?" Gu asked, "he bribed the doctors to keep them shut."

"Easy when that doctor is transporting drugs from Burma to Imperium soil," Xingke said, "what he got is a terminal illness and he can die at any moment."

"He knew of your career soaring up high and don't want him to anchor your ambitions," Gu revealed, "He is always against the ideals of the Federation… and thus demotion to a Chairman of a village in Hunan."

"I grew up in that village, and he found a better life among the commoners of Hunan than Beijing," Xingke said.

"If you knew that your father is dying soon, would you even be here today?" Gu said, "you carry his honour now, along with your bloodline of five-generations Party members."

"And I haven't entered politics, and I was only eliminating people like my father who seek reform," Xingke said, "I always thought he would not be proud of me."

"Nonsense, as a father, he would be proud that his flesh and blood would succeed," Gu said.

Suddenly, an alarm rang in the ship.

"We will be approaching Warzone in T minus 5 minutes. All GN-X pilots are to sortie for engagement."

"And that Alejandro was the one who pinpointed the location for us," Xingke remarked, "Battles never fare well when politicians are in charge. Tsar Nicolai II leading the Russian Amy in the First World War only caved in for a complete disaster, and this may be the case again."

"But that led to a revolution, one that you may use to your advantage," Gu mentioned, "but we ought to be focusing on our current job."

Hallway, HMS _Julius Caesar_

On the call of the GN-X pilots, all of them were on their way towards the hangar for their eventual takeoff and final fight against the Gundams. It was true in all three main vessels of the UN Forces, and with all members going all out.

Suzaku was walking along a hallway on his way to the hangar. There was no one else in that corridor, and he marched on with only his bravery with him.

"_If I must bring order to the world, this is the first step…"_ he thought.

"Hello… Kururugi Suzaku, son of the late Kururugi Genbu…" V2's voice said.

"Who's there?" Suzaku suddenly bolted and flexed out his arms ready for combat.

There was not a soul or shadow other than Suzaku himself in the entirety of the hallway. Suddenly, two emergency seals came down and sealed in a narrow portion, trapping Suzaku in.

"Ah, now that I have your undivided attention…" the voice said again.

"Who the hell are you?" Suzaku demanded, "How you hacked in the system?"

"A visionary my boy, with only a vision for peace," V2 said, "you want peace right; it can only be done through blood and iron…"

"True, but you should let me go so that I may bring it forth with the end of Celestial Being," Suzaku argued.

"Till now you still don't comprehend why that Celestial Being pilot is so grudged towards you…" V2 said, "Let me explain in its entirety…"

Hangar Area, HMS _Julius Caesar_

In the hangars of the Julius Caesar, the Glaston Knights and Holy Swords were about to sortie for their flight. However, Tohdoh noticed an abnormality of the picture.

"Where is that Kururugi-yarou?" he voiced out, "I thought I taught him to always be punctual, and now this."

"Come to think of it, Dylandy seems to be absent too," Edgar said.

"To be precise, he never returned from the first attack," Claudio said.

"Never mind about those two!" declared Cornelia, "Graham has already sent men looking for Dylandy and as for Kururugi, we can't wait for one man and jeopardise the entire operation."

"_Such quick response indeed… a likely story…"_ Tohdoh thought, _"Something weird is going on in these parts…"_

Control Deck, Orbital Ship _St. Cuthbert_

Due to the work of a certain traitor, the UN Combined Fleet was fast approaching where Celestial Being hid out in. Christina and Feldt manned the controls, with Jeremiah as a Captain Regent of the vessel. Lelouch stood before Jeremiah, and put on his mask.

"Jeremiah, I leave things here to you," Zero said, "if needed to, abandon ship. I fear they may pull out all tricks on this operation. Brace yourselves everyone."

He left the room at once for his Gundam. Jeremiah and his aides then looked over the monitors for any abnormalities so far. Suddenly, it was seen – the three ships of _Julius Caesar_, _Genghis Khan_ and _Barbarossa_ were approaching the region.

"They are here faster than our anticipation; it was as though someone is spying on us…" Jeremiah remarked, "But still our operation does not change."

Outside the _St. Cuthbert_, the four remaining Gundams had already exited the ship and ready for the eventual battle. From the UN Combined Fleet, the remaining GN-Xs were dispatched to destroy the armed vigilantes for good. While travelling towards their target, Cornelia spoke via the loudspeakers.

"You of Celestial Being; you whose allies had befallen; you who had forgotten the judicial system," Cornelia declared, "you and your naïve dream of an age never to happen shall fall and rot into the nothingness of space. All units, destroy them!"

Suddenly, all the GN-Xs there aimed their Beam Rifles and attacked the Gundams at once. Celestica and Michael quickly put up their GN Fields, while Exia and Kyrios agilely dodged the incoming attacks. After a while, Exia and Kyrios fired on the GN-Xs and shot off the arms of some of them.

"Alright, GN Cannon charging…" Zero said, while keying in his coordinates, "and now, all particles to be released."

The Celestica maintained in its position and launched out the GN Bazooka blast out. While the GN-Xs were quick enough to dodge it, an ICF ship called the ICS _Ulaanbaatar_ had a hole blasted through and the whole vessel exploded seconds later.

"Vice-Colonel, the _Ulaanbaatar_ has been sunk," the technicians had said, "The debris has damaged our ship significantly."

"Just keep this thing afloat, our forces still need this vessel to stay alive," Xianglin insisted.

"Gundams, you have shamed our forces no more!" Sergei cried out, "Men, follow me now!"

As such, the remaining eight GN-Xs piloted by ICF pilots flew in to engage with Gundam Kyrios and Exia. Xingke quickly drew out its Beam Sabre and squared off against the Exia and its GN Sword.

"This will be your final stand, where you will face your judgment," Xingke said, "surrender now. This is your final chance."

However, Exia simply blocked out his strike and tried to shoot at it with the Vulcan beams. Luckily, Xingke had a GN Field projected from the GN Defence Rod.

"So this is your answer, I presume," Xingke said, "spare no mercy, and so shall I."

While Kyrios was at fighter mode, the GN-Xs continued their usual swarm tactics to corner it off. Most of the ICF units were firing on the Kyrios, while they relied on Soma alone to attack the Gundam directly with its Beam Sabre.

"Gu and Chiba, cover Peries' behind!" Sergei commanded, "Asahina, provide cover for the rest of us. Xingke will be on his own. Everyone else, follow me!"

"This barrage… I can't break through it," Allelujah cried.

"Do not break formation! Winged will be overwhelmed soon," Sergei cried out.

As the Kyrios narrowly dodged the firing range albeit a slight damage to its wings, Soma came up and tried to slash it in half. It dodged again, and swopped into MS Mode to deal with it.

"You measly failure, I will wipe off your imperfection and avenge my comrades!" the voice from that GN-X cried out.

"So you're Marie…" Allelujah responded.

"I know no this so-called Marie. I am Soma Peries, a Super-soldier of the Indian-Chinese Federation," she proclaimed.

Her GN-X charged in again, but Kyrios drew out its own Beam Sabre for an effective counter. It managed to throw Soma back, and the Kyrios escaped its further assault. However, the other ICF units were making it tough by maintaining cover fire for it and even damaged the outer plating of the Kyrios.

The Kyrios tried to charge in, but Soma's GN-X went out to block the strike. The Kyrios retreated again, and shot on the GN-Xs attacking it. Some of the GN-Xs were heavily damaged as a result, and Soma went to the front for a direct attack again.

"This time, you die and stay there!" she declared.

However, the Kyrios blocked it out again and put its Beam Rifle near the chest, shooting through it. Then, another two GN-Xs (piloted by Chiba and Gu) fired on it before it could do too much damage. Then, Soma used the Beam Sabre and slashed off one of Kyrios' legs off.

"_Allelujah, you can't go on like this…" _Hallelujah said, _"They are not holding back the least bit and you are outnumbered…"_

"But I can't, I must save Marie," Allelujah insisted, "not like the last time…when I abandoned her…"

He then took a short breath, but he realised the fact that he was still under barrage of the GN-X.

"Just… GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" Allelujah yelled out, "You are ruining my concentration!"

"_Okay okay…"_ Hallelujah relented.

"_But he got a point…"_ Allelujah thought, _"if I hope to save Marie from that other her, I must fight and defeat her…"_

Meanwhile, the Michael was dealing with the Romanians' GN-Xs of the EU camp. Both Lilliana and Marika had their GN-Xs surround the Gundam in place. Suddenly, Luciano's GN-X popped up for a direct attack to the front.

"Yes, I will give the chance to glimpse upon he who will end thee and put your little Gundam head up in my den as my trophy to my glory," Luciano declared, while laughing like some maniac.

"No way will I let you, I am a Gundam Meister!" Q-1 cried out, as she flexed out a Beam Sabre from the left arm to defend the strike.

"That voice, it reeks of a woman's tone. Not too much on the feminine side, but I expect that from a fighter in your type of position," Luciano said, "I like a feisty one here. I may spare you the firing squad if you vow your services to me… for life…"

"To hell I would sell my body to a scum like you!" Q-1 cried out.

She swiped the Beam Sabre and managed to repel the GN-X out of her perimeter. The other GN-Xs fired on the Michael itself, but a small GN Field blocked out the attacks. From behind, another GN-X shot on the Gundam's back.

"Marika, you okay?" the voice from that Suit asked.

"Big brother…" Marika replied.

"Okay here, we are in a battle here, so get yourselves to the fighting," Luciano ordered, "keep her at bay, and let me do the coup de grace."

Following the orders, they only used their Beam Rifles and Vulcan guns; nothing more than those. They were only the support fire for the ease of the true combatant, Luciano Bradley – AKA The Vampire of Romania.

"Here I come!!!" Luciano cried, giving out another strike.

However, the Michael blocked out the attack and that put them in close range. Suddenly, the calw-arm grappled on the head of the GN-X.

"Got you now, sucker…" Q-1 said, "GN Radiation Wave, burn him…"

The wave began to start and fried the circuitry inside like a microwave. Soon, the head and neck exploded. Michael slashed at the remnants and cut off its arms. However, the defeat of Bradley only led to a slight change in command.

"Okay, now I am the highest ranked officer engaged with Claw," Kewell declared, "therefore, I will be in charge. Marika and Lilliana, go to formation."

The three GN-Xs then encircled the Gundam, and fired rapidly at it. Those blasts managed to tear through the E-Carbon plating, and blasted off the legs of the Gundams. The Michael, in response, raised out its left arm and fired out a beam blast on them. It managed to shoot off the verniers of Marika's GN-X.

Suddenly, Kewell broke off from his own formation and charged in with his Beam Sabre.

"Big brother, what are you doing?" Marika exclaimed.

"Giving you guys a chance to defeat this devil," Kewell said, "Dad would be proud that his children die for their nation."

Gundam Michael also charged in with its Beam Sabre for its attack. When both units collided with each other, it was the Michael's Beam Sabre that plunged into the GN Drive core of the other unit. The Michael fled and left the GN-X to explode in vacuum.

"I avenge you, Big Brother…" Marika declared, you're mine, Gundam!"

Both GN-Xs went after the Michael as they flew towards the area where the fleet was gathered at, firing on the Gundam. However, it mostly avoided the blast, at the expense of some of the ships.

"Madame, the _Freiheit_ is reporting damages caused by our units," a technician of the _Barbarossa_ claimed.

"Patch one of those units online," Kati ordered.

Soon, the image of Marika was seen on the monitor.

"Ensign Soresi, what are you doing?" Kati demanded.

"We are doing justice, by chasing the Gundam," she replied.

"I call for you to cease now," Kati declared, "your little venture is destroying half our fleet, and spilling into the other ships!"

"Even if we stop now, it won't guarantee that the Gundam would too," Marika said, "and my brother would not have died in vain against this menace…"

Then, the transmission was cut off at once. However, another transmission came in.

"Madame, His Highness the Crown Prince Erik of Denmark and Captain of EUS _Nidhogg_ is requesting permission to fire on the hostile GN-X in the region," another technician reported, "and he's telling other ships to do so."

"Those two disobey my direct orders, just follow through with the Prince's request," Kati said, "mutiny is a crime dealt with heavily and I will reaffirm that point to the entire fleet."

By then, things were getting ugly on the Michael's side. It had already lost its legs, and part of its arms to the blasts. The GN-Xs also suffered, as the Michael tried to fire on it again. While they dodged on it, linear guns popped up from a neighbouring ship and shot off one of its verniers.

"Marika, are you okay?" Liliana asked.

"Okay, but that ship is the Nidhogg right… Why it's attacking us?" she asked.

"After wrecking half the EU Fleet and insubordination to our General in command, you still have the nerve to wonder," Liliana said.

"Never mind, if we capture that Gundam in one piece, we will be heroes… and that can void the military court," Marika said, let's go!"

Soon, the two GN-Xs began to chase Michael around the ships. However, the gunfire from all the EU ships was universally heard after the orders of Prince Erik and General Mannequin were understood.

Moving on, Gundam Exia was continuing its bout against Xingke and was fairly successful at that. It managed to slice off his GN-X's arm and left him with the Beam Sabre. As it made its next move, it was suddenly bombarded by dozens of fire from the Imperium forces.

"Xingke, this one belongs to the Imperium," Cornelia cried out, "go back to your Red Hordes now and let true warriors handle this swordfighter."

As a proud nationalistic member of the Indian-Chinese Armed Forces, Xingke would not seem pleased at the mention of the demeaning term 'Red Hordes'. However, he still flew back with the rest of his ICF comrades as they continued their dogfight against the Kyrios.

Left alone with 8 enemy units, Setsuna was at a fix himself. Suddenly, David and Edgar flew in from the sides for an attack with their Beam Sabres. But the Exia blocked both strikes with its GN Sword and repelled them. However, Claudio and Guildford attacked in from behind and slashed at Exia.

"No!" Setsuna exclaimed.

More was even on the way; Tohdoh, Seba and Urabe were charging in as well. However, Exia fired out a volley of Vulcan blasts to divert them away. However, the Glaston Knights in full and led by Cornelia were on its tail.

"Gundam, you are all ours today…" Cornelia said, "David and Edgar, fall back and provide artillery cover. Holy Swords, take him from behind. Rest of you, follow me to the front."

In split second, all units were put into motion of the plan. David and Edgar positioned theirs away from the action, but held tight to their Beam Rifles for any possible event. Cornelia with Guildford and Claudio jumped up in front, while the Holy Swords continued to chase the Gundam into space.

"They are cornering me off…" Setsuna exclaimed.

Exia tried to flee from the incoming attackers, but the two GN-Xs in the background stopped its further progress. Suddenly, Guildford and Claudio swooped in from the front. Acting quickly, Exia only dodged that move. From behind, both Senba and Urabe came in for their attack, led by Tohdoh in the front.

"I must admit that you too had a hand in the rebirth of the Nipponese nation-state, and for that I am thankful," Tohdoh said, "however, the will of the world must still be obeyed!"

Tohdoh's unit charged in head-on for an attack, and so did Cornelia on the other end. Exia fled upwards, leaving the two GN-Xs to clash with each other. But there was where Senba and Urabe had waited for it, and they attacked it immediately.

Exia saw them both, and activated its two Beam Sabres to fend off both fighters on the sides. Soon, Exia managed to hack off each of their arms. The rest of the GN-Xs came in for their attack, but a beam blast blocked them out completely. However, David still blindly charged in and was consumed by the light.

"No!" Claudio cried out.

That blast apparently came all the way from the Celestica, who was coming closer towards the fleet. Another part of the EU forces decided to intercept it.

"I see Giant coming in, and I'm going to reel him in for my Colonel," Patrick said.

"Colonel?" wondered a technician onboard the _Barbarossa_, "there's only one Colonel in our corps. Is he… together with Oberst Waldstein?"

"Nonsense!" said another one, "Madame Mannequin was previously a Colonel herself, and Patrick had a relationship with her since then."

"_That idiot Patrick really should know how to turn off the communications someday,"_ Kati thought, _"it's people like him foil our operations…"_

Patrick's GN-X made a bold move moving in towards the Celestica alone, and fired its Beam Rifle at it. It put up the GN Field as a barrier, and made it past Colasour with ease. Upon close range, it fired out a spherical blast and blew off the top half of his unit.

"Honestly, where are all the valiant men of the EU?" Zero voiced out.

Suddenly, two GN-Xs flew out of their barrier and stopped right in front of the Celestica's huge form.

"You mock our Union and our Armies by ruling our skies and igniting your distorted judgment upon," Bismarck said, "we will remedy that. Klaus, let us avenge the pride of the Luftwaffe and our Union's Armed Forces!"

At that, both GN-Xs were poised to handle the Celestica. They firstly fired out beam blasts at the Gundam, but the same response came in as last time with the GN Field while charging towards them. .

"They couldn't be attacking me blindly knowing that I can easily block their attacks out," Zero pointed out.

As the Celestica got close enough to its adversaries, it lifted away its GN Field for its attack on Klaus' GN-X. Suddenly, Bismarck's GN-X took the chance slashed at the Gundam while it was undefended.

"So that was your intentions, I am amazed," Zero admitted, "however, you are also on close range… for me to attack you directly."

Suddenly, the Celestica combined its two hand-held guns, and grappled on Klaus' GN-X's head. With its brute strength, it ripped off the head itself. Then, it retreated and fired on the GN-X, blasting off one of its arms and legs in the process.

"Those blasts… if I can't see…" Klaus proclaimed, "at least I may listen…"

The GN-X turned to the direction of the blast and formed a GN Field to protect it from further damage. Bismarck's GN-X took this chance and appeared from behind Klaus' unit for his attack. Celestica drew out its own Beam Sabre to block out the attack.

"Klaus, I dismiss you from the battle," Bismarck said, "you're incapable of going on any further on this, but I thank you for your services to me."

"Oberst…" Klaus said in kind, "I bid you luck…"

"This man, he is really strong as I can feel by his strokes," Zero said, "however, I shall fight till every last one of…"

Suddenly, a voice rang in Zero's mind… as if he could hear in on another's thoughts.

"_How you have fallen from Heaven, O morning star, son of the dawn! You have been cast down to the earth, you who once laid low the nations."_

"Something is about to happen!" Zero exclaimed, "You should flee."

"What manner of trickery is this?" Bismarck demanded, "Have you not have honour in your heart?"

The warning came all too true, as a golden light shone from the distance towards Venus – a shining golden beam of light firing a blast towards them. Bismarck saw it coming thanks to the forewarning and turned back for the defenceless Klaus, guiding his GN-X to safety from the gunfire.

That blast disrupted the attacks for the ICF Division against Kyrios. In fact, the GN-X closest to Kyrios (piloted by Indira) at the time was consumed by the blast and destroyed. Kyrios itself tried to flee, but the beam was too fast. Eventually, it hid behind a large scrap of debris from a destroyed ship and was equally consumed by the light.

On the Exia's side, Senba and Urabe also charged in as well. Exia saw the attack coming in and avoided it at once, leaving both Nipponese pilots caught unawares. Thus, Urabe pushed away his comrade's unit and took the attack for himself.

"Senba-san… Tohdoh-dono, I sacrifice myself… please fulfil our task… for both your and my…" Urabe spoke out his last words, before the blast erased all traces of him.

Even those safely onboard the various ships left among the Fleet were shaken by the sheer power of the Suit.

The source of that attack soon came clear to all. It was a vessel, with a form apparently based off either a horseshoe crab or stingray. It was plated throughout with golden armour and seemed heavily fortified. There was a clear visible trail of GN Tau Particles flowing from its back, so clear that it was likened to the rapids instead of the droplets left by most GN Drive-powered machines. From inside that vessel, was where Zero/Lelouch did hear those voices ringing.

"_I will ascend to Heaven; I will raise my throne above the stars of God; I will sit enthroned on the mount of assembly, on the utmost heights of the sacred mountain. I will ascend above the tops of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High."_

"That voice and that God-complex talk, only one man I know could be responsible…" Zero said, "Alejandro Corner!"

"Ha!" cried the voice from within the Mobile Armour, "how accurate of you!"

It was indeed Alejandro inside there; he was inside a private cockpit with golden armaments surrounding him.

"Celestial Being, for the coming of the New World Order, I shall offer you as the sacrificial lamb," Alejandro proclaimed, "My chariot, the Mobile Armour Alvatore, shall see to this sacrifice I offer to Lord V2!"

The front of the Alvatore opened up by four flaps, exposing blackness inside. Within moments, the same golden light as before shone within and shot out in one burst.

"_What?!"_ thought Zero, _"not even my Celestica can fire out another blast of such proportions in such short period of rest."_

This was heading straight for the Celestica and it countered it with a Trans-Am powered GN Sextuple Cannon blast on it. However, it was clearly evident that the Alvatore was the victor of this as it overcame the GN Cannon and overwhelmed the Celestica.

However, its backpack managed to eject in time and was separated from the destroyed Suit. It then reformed into the Seraphim Gundam.

"So this is the secondary form…" Bismarck remarked.

However, the beam still continued towards its actual target – the _St. Cuthbert_ itself. In fact, that blast managed to hit the rear end of the said ship and destroyed practically half the ship.

Control Deck, Orbital Ship _St. Cuthbert _

Inside, its crew could feel the impact of the blast. Among them, only Feldt was missing from the Control Deck.

"Sir, the rear has been destroyed," Christina said, "we must abandon ship now."

"Very well then, but Ian must be the first to leave," Jeremiah insisted, "Should we be captured or killed, you must not. For you carry on the secret to construct GN Drives, something that even Veda has no access to."

"But Feldt… I must find her…" Christina voiced out.

"No…" Jeremiah said, "I will not risk two operators. I will go out there instead. If things get ugly and I am not present yet, abandon ship nonetheless."

Jeremiah quickly leapt from his seat and dashed into the hallways of the failing ship, followed by the others. Due to the blast impact, the hallways were in an emergency status and the lights were dimmed.

Feldt's Chamber, Orbital Ship _St. Cuthbert_

Inside Feldt's room, Feldt was in confusion over the chaos happening. A window was outside and she saw only the UN Fleet in the distance. However, the dimmed lights could only indicate an emergency status placed over due to damage to the _St. Cuthbert_ itself.

Thus, Feldt got out of her depression state and tried to leave the room. However, the door didn't open and was bolted shut despite trying to move the door with all her might. Suddenly, the narrow edge of a sword pierced through the thin gap of the door.

Feldt retreated a little, and the sword turned like a key. This led to a wider opening and a pair of hands further widened the gap. It was Jeremiah himself behind the door.

"Jeremiah, what is going on?" Feldt asked.

"The enemy has attacked _St. Cuthbert_," he explained briefly, "we must leave for the escape vessel."

"Okay…" Feldt agreed and both left the room together.

However, on their way to the escape vessel near them, the path was fraught with dangers. As they were walking, the region behind them suddenly collapsed.

"Never mind the dangers, just keep moving forward…" he said.

Suddenly, another explosion occurred near the twosome. Jeremiah quickly tried to cover her up with himself as a body shield against the blast, and took the blunt of it. As Feldt could see, the white suit that Jeremiah wore was ripped apart to expose the insides. Underneath the clothes, there was a cybernetic arm with a retractable blade within. His back was plated with some manner of armour, blending in with his skin tone.

"Jeremiah, you…" Feldt exclaimed.

"Only Sir Lelouch knows of this affliction of mine," Jeremiah said, "I was once of the Imperium Army. One violent border skirmish in the Drakensberg almost killed me; it made me lose half my body. If not for Lady Marianne's support, I would be in a grave by now."

"That's why you are so extremely loyal to them, they saved you," Feldt said.

"Now let us move on quickly," Jeremiah said, "Knowing those blokes, they will never leave us alone no matter what."

Meanwhile, the Gundams were not faring so well out in space. Senba and Tohdoh were quite taken aback by their comrade's death and so did it to Chiba. Senba stared into Gundam Exia with tears flowing down him.

"Urabe, I will carry on your task…" he said, "Gundam, you're all mine!"

His GN-X charged in right in front of the Exia, but it raised its two Beam Sabres and sliced off the right arm from the GN-X. Tohdoh's GN-X also went to intercept the Gundam.

"No, I will be your opponent today!" Tohdoh cried.

At that, Exia crossed its two Beam Sabres and blocked out the attack. It then repelled off the attack and flew off. However, a GN-X fired on it to block its path. However, it was not of the Imperium. It was actually Chiba's and Asahina followed her behind.

"Both of you, where are you going?" cried Sergei.

"We may be on different camps, but we are still the Holy Swords," Chiba said, "to defend the honour and integrity of Nippon is our sworn duty and so is to look out for one another."

"Chiba, you will regret this decision of yours," Asahina tried to convince her so.

"We are all patriots, so I know how you feel," Sergei said, "go then. We are still in the same mission against the common enemy. Mere ideological differences are meaningless now."

"Roger…" Chiba said.

She then charged in towards the Exia for the attack, as Asahina had also joined in. They were joined in by Tohdoh from the other side. Sena also attacked Exia with its Beam Rifle on its only other arm.

"Despite your betrayals, I am only glad that you two have come back to fight alongside us," Tohdoh said.

Away in a distance, the Darlton siblings were also ready to attack the Exia too. However, Cornelia's Suit simply overshot them and blocked them.

"Captain-Major, this is our chance…" Claudio insisted, "We will defeat the Gundam."

"Yes, you will," Cornelia said, "let them wear out the Gundams first. Once the Gundam is done with the others, we will take them in unopposed."


	27. Zero

**Ch 25 – Zero**

_The battle which pitted Celestial Being against the whole world in the form of the UN Forces dragged on further, with much of the UN Forces' ships and GN-Xs destroyed. Likewise, Celestial Being too suffered the casualty of Lockon Stratos and the recent loss of the Mothership St. Cuthbert. _

_In the course of Operation: Fallen Angel, a new combatant came into the scene. He was in fact the traitor Alejandro Corner, riding in his Alvatore Mobile Armour. On the calling of his heathen lord, he stepped forth into a battle just as crucial to human history as Gettysburg, Stalingrad, or Normandy._

Upon seeing the terror that was the Alvatore, Zero and Bismarck were visibly stunt by the UN politician's arrival as some one-man Calvary. With its impressive armoured hull all the way to its deadly GN Mega Beam Cannon, it was a fearful beast of war indeed.

"This is getting out of hand…" Zero said, "Everything's collapsing before me. I must remedy that."

Suddenly, the Seraphim Gundam's hands retracted into the cannons and fired on the Alvatore. However, the golden particles vented out and formed a GN Field around it, sealing off the attack.

"That GN Field is stronger than the one my Celestica is even remotely able of," Zero remarked, "only Exia can defeat that thing…"

On the Exia's side, Exia was fending off against the Holy Swords and their deadly coordinated strikes. Just as Exia blocked off Senba's attack, Tohdoh suddenly came in from the side for his own attack and slashed briefly the shoulder area.

"Setsuna," Zero called in from the system, "that new enemy unit, I give it to you to destroy it."

"But can't you?" Setsuna asked, "can you destroy it yourself?"

"I tried earlier on, but the GN Field is too strong for me," Zero said, "only your GN Sword can pierce through it."

"But I am currently tied here by the Nipponese here," Setsuna said.

As he said that, Senba sprung in a surprise attack on Exia. Suddenly, a beam blast blew off the GN-X's whole arm and even its head away.

"Okay, I understand now," Setsuna replied, "Gundam Exia, destroy target Alvatore."

Suddenly, Gundam Exia flew away from the Nipponese fighters and headed for the Mobile Armour instead.

"It is fleeing form us," Chiba exclaimed, "are we not worthy of you?"

At that, both hers and Asahina's GN-X chased the Exia and fired on it. The early blasts shot into the armour, so Exia turned around and shot out Vulcan blasts on them. They merely dispersed for a moment, before regrouping for another round of attacks. Suddenly, the Seraphim Gundam's attack prevented them for a prolonged second assault.

"That brat… the one with the GN Sword must not reach me," Alejandro cried, "GN Fangs, activate!"

From the tail of the Alvatore, six Fangs shot out and flew towards the Seraphim Gundam. However, they were noticed and the Seraphim fired out a blast that destroyed two of them. The others quickly flew off and attacked the Seraphim form other sides.

"These Fangs seem to be more man-controlled than the Throne Zwei's," Zero noted, "perhaps since the Alvatore is heavily protected itself, so the pilot's attention can focus on his GN Fangs."

The GN Fangs were about to attack the Seraphim again, but it stretched out its two arms and produced its two Beam Sabres. They brilliantly slashed two of the Fangs, but the last two managed to actually attack the Gundam before they too were destroyed.

"Okay then, I got my other options left," Alejandro said.

On the Kyrios' side, it was still under endless assault by the ICF forces. Just as it narrowly avoided the Beam attack of the Alvatore, Xingke's GN-X tried to attack it at once and hacked off its right leg. All escape attempts were blocked out by a support group, as both Soma and Xingke charged in the frontline.

"Shit, there's no way out of this…" Allelujah cried.

"_True, but we can make it out of our own bare hands…"_ Hallelujah said out.

"What are you driving this talk at?" Allelujah asked.

"_I want the both of us to unite our powers to get through this ordeal,"_ Hallelujah said, "those ICF scientists never bother to venture on potential… but after years, we can show them a true Super-soldier."

"If it means that it can end this stupid conflict, I will more than obliged to," Allelujah said.

He then took off his helmet and pulled back his fringe. It was if though Allelujah changed into another persona again, but it was neither Hallelujah nor Allelujah. Rather, it was more of a mix of both beings.

"Now let's show that girl and those mortals what a true Super-soldier is all about!" Hallelujah's voice cried out.

"Enemy units approaching us at 9 o' clock!" declared Allelujah, "set for a direct course on them."

"They won't be getting away, not in one piece at least," Hallelujah butted in.

Suddenly, the Kyrios fled from the attacks of the ICF GN-Xs at once. As the GN-Xs were chasing it around, it suddenly swooped down and fired them from below.

"What?! The enemy has evaded our attack and now attacking…" Gu exclaimed.

The others then swooped downward for a counter-attack, but the Kyrios agilely evaded them as it approached toward them. It shot out is pincer claw and it entered into the purple crystalline core of one GN-X.

"Now you're mine!" Hallelujah cried.

Suddenly, the pincer extended out and ripped that GN-X into half literally. The other GN-Xs saw this and took the chance to fire at close range. However, it dodged the attacks as it moved on to the other GN-Xs in the area.

"Three enemy units trailing behind us," Allelujah declared, "they are close to surrounding us."

"Oh I see, let us give them a present," Hallelujah said.

Kyrios turned around and shot at the three GN-Xs, but the one in front got its Beam Sabre and prepared to attack from behind.

"From our back!" Allelujah called out.

"Gotcha, I have it covered," Hallelujah said.

Kyrios stepped aside just as the GN-X swooped in for the kill. It then put its Beam Rifle towards the GN-X's groin area and fired on it, killing the pilot in the process.

"No, another man down!" exclaimed Sergei, "and that's Tharoor, right?"

Then, it extended its pincer again and grappled onto Gu's GN-X. It then flung it around and slammed into Sergei's GN-X. After which, it rammed the GN-X into Xingke's GN-X.

"Sorry sir," Gu apologised.

"No need to say sorry, the Gundam's the one who should be sorry instead," Xingke said, "but the question remains of how its increased skills…"

Suddenly, the Kyrios met with Soma's unit and clashed blades with hers.

"So girl, you've seen that show there," Hallelujah said, "this is the power of a true Super-soldier."

"No, I was made to be the only perfect Super-soldier," Soma exclaimed, "You're only a failure!"

"Brute force brings one only to a limit, but you lack your brains," Allelujah explained, "It's only with the quick reflexes and high-grade data processing that marked one as a true Super-soldier."

"Impossible that I will be trumped by a failed test," Soma cried, "to be a Super-soldier is my one and only purpose in life; I cannot afford to not have this distinction."

"The Super-soldier is only one step away from the true evolution of Man, and evolution only expects the cream of the crop," Hallelujah declared.

"Hallelujah, behind us!" Allelujah cried out.

As he turned behind, the remaining GN-Xs were pursuing it. They were all led by Sergei.

"Don't you harm the Ensign!" Sergei cried.

The Kyrios then fired on those GN-Xs while seemingly fleeing from them. Suddenly, it came around for a surprise attack on them. Xingke's unit tried to tackle it from behind, while the rest fired on the Kyrios in front. It dodged the attack, while Xingke himself took the blunt of the attacks.

The blasts hit the groin area and knocked out the whole system. The impact slammed right into Xingke and injured him greatly.

"Dear me, I will make you pay for Xingke!" Gu cried, charging straight towards the Kyrios.

"But he brought it upon himself; I didn't tell him to come behind me," Hallelujah justified, while still shooting on them.

In his own impulse, Gu charged in with its Beam Sabre for an attack. However, the Kyrios knew of its plans and shot into the unit's head and slashed its arms apart, effectively putting it out of combat. This left only Sergei and Soma to deal with the Kyrios.

"Winged, you have effectively decimated all but us. I concede that you are a foe worthy of the Federation's Army," Sergei proclaimed, "but we shall claim vengeance for them and all whom you slaughtered!"

The, both GN-Xs pursued on the Kyrios. In return, Kyrios was shooting them while moving in the other way.

Hangar, HMS _Julius Caesar_

After the brief episode, Suzaku was rushing towards the hangar after the brief talk with the unknown figure. What he heard from it was quite shocking indeed, as he could recall.

"_The Gundam Meister known as Zero, he is actually an acquaintance you knew of…" V2 said, "You may know him as Lelouch Lamperouge…"_

"_Impossible, he was caught in a car crash and died!" Suzaku exclaimed. _

"_Simply put, you believed him to be killed but he is reborn," V2 said, "reborn to seek his own justice at any cost, even joining Celestial Being to go against the world itself. He must be stopped should peace ever reign. You are the only one to stop his madness."_

"_That's right… I must stop them at all costs,"_ Suzkau thought.

He then rammed into the hangar door and went inside. There, both Lloyd and Cecile were there and almost leaving.

"Sorry I am late, I was held back earlier," he apologised, "I will now sortie."

"I don't think you need to," Lloyd said, "the Supreme Commander has already come in his incredible Mobile Armour to finish the job. You can't do anything."

"Actually he still can," Cecile said, "as long there's still a shred of enemy forces, all able men must be dispatched to secure victory."

"Actually, I thought that you would have deserted us like Lyle had," Lloyd mentioned.

"Who would accuse Lyle of this?" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Cornelia of course, but she may be wrong since you are here," Lloyd said.

"Enough, just get me inside one of those GN-Xs and I will be on my way," Suzaku said.

Back in the EU Fleet, there was only chaos in there. Gundam Michael was wrecking havoc amongst the ships and pursued by the two GN-Xs. While in theory that the Michael would be losing due to it being in enemy domain, the EU Fleet was firing on the two rebelling GN-Xs instead.

"Damn it, those two just don't know when to quit!" Q-1 cursed.

The Michael turned around and intercepted a round of Beam blasts from the GN-Xs, while they came under fire by the _Nidhogg_.

"Your Highness, we have put those renegade units under our grasp," a technician of the _Nidhogg_ reported.

"Excellent, but spare them," the Danish prince said, "I have Andrei dispatched to deal with the rogues."

The Michael braved through the linear gunfire of the EU Fleet to confront the GN-Xs. Then, it slashed its Beam Sabre and disabled Liliana's GN-X. When the firepower of the linear guns increased too much, the Michael also suffered and it shot out a blast on the _Nidhogg_ itself.

"Your Highness, weapon systems are down!" the technician reported, "and so is the engines. We are trying to connect to the backup."

"Andrei, get the damned Gundam at once!" the prince said.

Without much more disturbances, the Michael systematically sliced off the arms of Marika's GN-X. Andrei pushed it aside, but it was struck in the side by the Beam Sabre.

"I won't let you jeopardise the fleet!" Andrei declared, as he gripped onto the Michael and slashed part of its hull.

In one final blow, the Michael grappled on the head of the GN-X and prepared to overload the unit with GN Particles.

"This is over for you," Q-1 said.

In the distance, a third GN-X flew in rapidly towards them. As the Michael was about to strike down the foe, that GN-X rammed into the Gundam and pushed it aside. That GN-X quickly drew out its Beam Sabre and just as quickly in attacking the Gundam, but blocked it with a GN Field.

"Get out of my way, you Gundam!" Suzaku cried; the pilot of the machine.

"You're in the way of Celestial Being!" Q-1 replied, "and I will see to your doom…"

The claw-arm then stretched out to grab hold of the GN-X's leg and began to surge GN Particles into it. However, the GN-X used its Beam Sabre and simply cut off its leg just as that.

"What?! He's willing to sacrifice his own machine to save himself!" Q-1 exclaimed.

In the surprise, the GN-X cut off the claw-arm and kicked it aside with its only other leg. The Michael tried to fight back with its Beam blasts, but Suzaku's quick reaction time allowed him to evade the attacks. Eventually, he almost got close to the Michael, if not for its stiff block with its Beam Sabre.

"You have been misguided!" Suzaku cried, "While you still have a chance, leave now!"

"No, I only have this left and I won't let it go so easily!" Q-1 cried.

"Then forgive me that I must strike you down!" Suzaku declared.

He charged in with quicker speed than before and slashed off the other arm off the Michael and ripped its head off. Then, Suzaku just tossed it aside while it left the area on the double.

"_I must stop him… Lelouch…"_ he thought.

Meanwhile, Exia was being preoccupied by the Glaston Knights and Holy Swords' combined efforts on it. Setsuna himself was quite worn out with the continuous attacks on him and had been going on the evasive for the time being.

Thankfully, the Alvatore launched out another blast and drove the pursuers away. That last blast even damaged heavily most of their GN-Xs too. Thus, Chiba and David were out of action.

"Hey you! Watch where you are attacking!" cried Cornelia.

"So long as I remain living to be crowned God of this new world, any amount of blood is to be shed," Alejandro reassured himself, "Exia, prepare for your judgment."

As the Exia got closer towards the Mobile Armour, the Alvatore had multiple pop-ups all over its form. They then fired out golden beam blasts at all directions at everyone in sight. While the Exia dodged most of them, the others were not so fortunate.

"Senba, watch out!" Tohdoh tried to warn.

However, it was too late and its GN verniers were shot down by the turrets. The same happened to Edgar's GN-X as well and they were left disabled.

"Arg… Asahina, you're the only one of us left besides me," Tohdoh said, "I want your fullest cooperation in this!"

"Don't you worry, I am also doing this for Chiba," Asahina replied, "I will cover you while you attack."

With that, Tohdoh had his GN-X speeding up towards Exia. While it dodged the attack, Asahina kept it back in line with its beam blasts.

"You won't be getting away that easily," Asahina said.

Suddenly, even Claudio, Cornelia and Guildford joined in the battle and tried to attack Exia from almost all sides. As Tohdoh struck from the front, Exia narrowly dodged the attack. However, Claudio had come in from behind.

"You won't take me out that easily!" Setsuna declared.

The Exia turned back in time and brutally slashed off the GN-X's arms and kicked it aside. When Asahina's GN-X attacked it with its beams, the GN Sword converted to its Rifle Mode and fired back fiercely on it. It managed to shoot out the head and most of the frame.

"Only four more left, I can't lose this!" Setsuna cried out.

As Tohdoh's GN-X charged in again, Exia shifted to its Sword Mode and blocked the initial strike. Then, it pulled out a Beam Sabre and hacked off its arms and kicked the unit for the Alvatore's gunfire.

"Now you're mine!" Claudio declared.

However, Exia blocked off his GN-X's attacks with its Beam Sabre and tried to pierce into the GN-X's frame. However, Claudio dodged it first and returned for another attack. Then, Exia fired off its Vulcans and shot off the head and finished it off with a decisive blow to the chest region.

Meanwhile, the only remaining GN-Xs to deal with Exia were chasing it from behind as Exia itself tried to get near the Alvatore. However, the Seraphim Gundam's GN Cannons managed to seal off their attack… except when Bismarck pushed his GN-X to impact the Gundam.

"Gundam, this battle is only between you and me," Bismarck proclaimed.

The Seraphim Gundam produced out its twin Beam Sabres and zoomed towards the GN-X at once. Bismarck quickly defended himself with his Beam Sabre and tried his own attack.

Within the intense gunfire of the beam turrets, both Cornelia and Guildford had suffered from it. Suddenly, another blast of golden beams was heading straight for Cornelia's unit and seriously damaged its verniers.

"Pesky little Gundam, I will wipe you off this world with one blast," Alejandro said, "Mega GN Cannon, charging."

The Alvatore opened up its hatch again and shot out its beam blast. Exia quickly dodged it, but it was heading straight for Cornelia instead. Fortunately, another GN-X pushed it to avoid the blast. Yet, it was nearly the blast radius and was swept by the blast.

"Guildford, you fool…" Cornelia exclaimed.

"Milady, anything to protect you," he replied, "but now I had used up the last of the GN Drive for now."

"You're such a fool," Cornelia said.

And the Mega Cannon continued its blast… towards blank space. It narrowly hit Sergei's GN-X, thus stopping him and Soma from chasing the Kyrios or the moment. It then reached the St. Cuthbert for a more fatal blast.

Inside the escape shuttle of the St. Cuthbert, everyone was there waiting for the last two persons to come aboard: Jeremiah and Feldt.

"Warning: incoming beam projectile. Impact Time minus 60 seconds."

"Damn it, can't they hurry!" Ian cursed, "I still have a wife and daughter out there, waiting for me."

"That's it! We must leave now," Lasse declared.

"No, not without everyone!" Christina insisted.

Suddenly, the opened door on the escape shuttle had a hand grabbing onto it. It was Jeremiah albeit battered up and he had Feldt by his side.

"I knew you two will come back eventually," Christina said elatedly.

"Good, since we are only one minute away from oblivion," Lasse said, "get in quick!"

As such, both of them tried to get inside the escape shuttle. Jeremiah pushed Feldt inside before getting in himself. However, as Jeremiah started to walk, he cringed and stopped halfway.

"Damn it! It must be this mechanical body of mine!" he cursed, "just go on without me then! I will not jeopardise everyone else with my conditions."

"Nonsense, we are leaving together as a team," Christina said.

She walked out and pushed Jeremiah into the shuttle herself. Just then, the door began to shut slowly.

"Christina, just leave me be," he said, "Sir will understand my intentions."

"But you will not be accounting to all of us!" she said, "no one gets left behind!"

By the time Christina managed to push Jeremiah into the shuttle, it was near shut and she was left behind. Feldt tried to get Christina in as well, but the door was well-shut by then.

"Okay, we are taking off!" Lasse said, "The beam's too close now!"

"No!" Feldt yelled.

However, the escape shuttle had left the rest of the St. Cuthbert and left Christina to her doom. She then looked upward and prayed.

"May Feldt find the truth of her parents' death…" she whispered.

Soon, the GN Cannon shot through the St. Cuthbert and caused the entirety of the ship to explode. Even the escape shuttle was slightly taken aback by the sheer force of the attack and debris flew everywhere, even to the UN Fleet.

"Captain, our ships are down with the sudden debris from the enemy vessel," one of Graham's crew mentioned, "We will be stuck in space for some time."

"Just great," Graham replied, "we cannot support our men out there."

"Damn it, hope everyone made it out in time," Zero said.

However, Bismarck set his GN-X on the Seraphim Gundam again for another strike. However, it was well-blocked in time.

"I see you have great skills in Mobile Suits piloting," Bismarck remarked, "and I am proud to be your opponent. Thus, I will expend my best efforts against you."

Bismarck took off his helmet and pulled his fringe back. The metallic bindings of his sown-shut eye shattered and it opened. The eye behind was seemingly mechanical in nature and it looked at the opposing Gundam. After this, he put back his helmet.

"I lost my eye in the Solar Wars once, but the medic guys in EU gave me a weapon in place of it," Bismarck said, "however, it loads me with statistics that my mind cannot truly read it. Now you force me to use this."

Suddenly, the Seraphim Gundam sped up and charged in to attack the GN-X. At the last moment, it dodged in time and returned for another strike behind. To one's surprise, it managed to scratch the hull of the Seraphim.

"This special eye grants me a new insight to my opponents," Bismarck explained, "velocity, time, pressure, temperature and so much more… if not for the overload of data in my head."

Meanwhile, Allelujah/Hallelujah was faring well against the two remaining ICF soldiers. As Sergei tried to swipe its Beam Sabre on Kyrios, it dodged the blow and went behind the unit. There, it pushed against it and flew off.

"While things get rough, the trump card is called," Hallelujah said.

"Therefore, we declare it now," Allelujah followed.

"Trans-Am!" both declared and the Kyrios itself glowed.

"General, the unit is glowing again…" Soma said.

"It's that effect again," Sergei pointed out, "we must stop it at all costs…"

At that, Sergei's GN-X just charged in blindly at the Kyrios. It then fled at first, but returned back to attack with its Beam Rifle. But Sergei just moved on and managed to even pierce through Kyrios' wing and grabbed on the unit.

"Peries!" he yelled, "shoot that Gundam now!"

"But… you will be in the firing range so close," Soma protested.

"Quickly now, I can't hold on much more!" Sergei yelled, "And that's an order!"

Soma just obeyed it, and fired on Kyrios' chest area with its Beam Rifle. The blast hit straight into the cockpit and directly injured Allelujah/Hallelujah. In return, it also fired a blast at Soma's GN-X and destroyed its head.

Allelujah laid seated in his cockpit and looked at a window screen. There, he saw Halleljah's reflection on it.

"_That blast was really something…"_ Hallelujah said, _"One of us must go now… and I will be the one…"_

"What…what do you mean?" Allelujah said weakly, "but Marie… she defeated us…"

"_Shocking right?"_ Hallelujah said_, "Remember this though; never hold back on your opponent, not even her, Marie Parfacy… no, Soma Peries. She is only a fighting machine fater what they did to her…"_

"I… we killed so many people…" Allelujah said, "I plead God for his judgment of me for my sins."

"_You joined Celestial Being so that others would not suffer your fate…"_ Hallelujah said, _"so that the unborn children can be real chil…"_

Then the voice and persona f Hallelujah vanished from the mind of Allelujah Haptism and he was elft drifting in space along with the other GN-X units he had destroyed.

Without opposition, Exia soon made it within the perimeters of the Alvatore. As it rushed towards the massive Mobile Armour from the front, two Beam Cannons fired on it from the front. However, it speedily evaded the attacks.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" Alejandro said.

The mouth opened up again and the obvious would happen. Setsuna knew of it, so he fled to the sides before the beam could hit it.

"I will have to hold you in place!" Alejandro cried.

Two protrusions from the Alvatore came out: two giant pincer claws. They then tried to grab hold of the Exia as it flew nearer to it. One of the claws managed to grab hold of Exia's right leg. Then, it dragged the entire Mobile Suit towards its mouth, where another beam was forming up.

"As the Nipponese would say, sayonara," Alejandro bided.

However, the Exia just fired Vulcan blasts and even its Rifle blasts on the opening of the Alvatore itself. The unit suffered damage from the inside itself.

"I left an opening I completely overlooked!" Alejandro yelled, "V2 should've predicted this!"

Then, Exia slashed off the pincer and freed itself. It moved on to a direct attack on the Alvatore. Though it formed its GN Field in time, the GN Sword severed through it and the GN Sword broke through the tough armour of the Alvatore.

The Exia then moved on and widened the hole made in the hull to about half of the side of the Alvatore. It ended with the tail where its GN Drives were kept. There, it pierced into several of them and shut down the whole thing.

"This calls for Plan B…" Alejandro said, "transfer one GN Tau Drive to…"

As the Exia floated outward and overlooked the Alvatore in space, it noticed one of its only operating GN Drives moved inside the unit. Then, its front opened up.

"What is this?" Setsuna wondered.

He moved in front to see what was going on and saw it. It was another Mobile Suit powered by the counterfeit GN Drive, golden like the Alvatore and using the two beam guns that were decked in front of the Alvatore and the armour was actually its wings . It tossed out the gun on the right hand and pulled out a Beam Sabre instead.

"I would like to congratulate you for defeating the Alvatore, a feat I believe it would be impossible at first," Alejandro said, "however, you forced me to use this trump card, the Alvaaron!"

Suddenly, the Alvaaron swooped up and clashed blades with Exia.

"Can't you see what is going on here?" he cried, "the world is entering its rebirth and you Celestial Being are holding it back!"

"You continue to wreak conflict to the world; no you're the source of the twisted world," Setsuna countered.

His Exia withdrew, but came under fire by the Alvaaron's Beam Rifle. Then, its wing-like structure on its back shifted to aim at the Gundam. Electricity sparked within the chamber and it fired out a massive Beam Cannon blast on it. However, Exia glowed red and vanished from the attack range.

"Damn Aeolia's system!" Alejandro cursed, "if not for it…"

Suddenly, Exia returned to attack the Alvaaron with its Beam Rifle. But then its wings closed up and a GN Field blocked out the attack.

"A Beam Cannon and GN Field generator at the same time…" Setsuna said, "Only one way to defeat this thing…"

"_Setsuna, do you know why Exia is equipped with a physical sword?" Lelouch asked him, "it is a precaution; we need countermeasures against other Gundams as well. All in all, you are our trump card."_

"…And that's with my GN Sword!" he declared.

The Exia charged in madly on the Alvaaron for an attack. The Alvaaron lifted its GN Field to fire on Exia, but it evaded them. Then, its wings generated its Beam Cannon, but it too missed its target. The Exia pulled out its GN Sword and charged in.

"GN Field activate!" Alejandro called out.

The Alvaaron's wings withdrew and formed up the GN Field around it. The Exia charged in at the barrier and slowly phased through it. The Sword then pierced into one of its wings and split it into 2 parts, thus eliminating the GN Field altogether.

"The eradication of conflict through force, this is what Celestial Being is all about!" Setsuna declared, "and Gundams are those who do so."

Exia withdrew its GN Sword and pulled out its two Beam Sabres. He plunged them into the hull of the Alvaaron, followed by another two more Beam Daggers at the chest. Exia retreated by some feet and prepared for a final strike with its GN Sword.

Inside the cockpit, Alejandro himself was weakened by the attack and vomited blood as a result. On a screen, V2 came into vision.

"V2…help me…" he pleaded.

"Alejandro Corner, you played the role of the jester so well," V2 said, "alas all good things must come to an end."

"What…what you mean?" Alejandro asked.

"It seems that I have left out a slight detail of my plan," V2 said, "recall how we originally agreed to install you as Imperator; we have decided that you have outlived your usefulness."

"Damn it!" Alejandro cried.

As the Exia charged in for a final assault, the Alvaaron suddenly self-destructed and took the Exia along with it at blank point. Even Setsuna was taken out by the blast.

The duel between Bismarck and Zero was continuing without a clear conclusion. The GN-X charged in from behind for a surprise strike, but the Seraphim glowed red and vanished from the blow.

"So you have decided to use that effect at last…" Bismarck said, "Let's see what it can really do… urg…"

Bismarck clutched where his left eye was, in apparent pain.

"Better end this quick…" he remarked.

Suddenly, the Seraphim Gundam charged in at high speed and cut off one of its verniers. The GN-X turned back for his own attack, but the Gundam was already gone. Suddenly, it appeared in front for Bismarck to see.

"What?! It's that fast…" Bismarck exclaimed.

With one strike, it slashed off one of the GN-X's arms and left it with its only one with the Beam Sabre. Bismarck blocked the next move, but the Seraphim Gundam was close to destroying him.

"The only person I ever used this upon was during the Solar Wars…" Bismarck commented, "Major Marianne Lamperouge of the Imperium… she was a speedy one, but come to think of it… your high-speed CQC is likened to hers…"

"_You knew my mother…"_ Zero thought, _"How fate has drawn us together…"_

"And I shall end you!" Zero declared.

The Seraphim Gundam appeared from behind and slashed the Tau Drive of the GN-X and cut off its other arm. It then slashed the unit into half, from its chest onwards.

"Hmpf… Marianne the Flash…" Bismarck muttered.

With Bismarck's GN-X defeated, the Seraphim Gundam had ended its Trans-Am and Zero looked around.

"Based on my calculations, all the enemy units deployed," Zero said to himself, "they had been subdued…unless…"

However, Zero could see something coming in on him in the distance. It was a red streak of light charging in, something generated from a GN Tau Drive.

"Unless they have a reserve…" he said, "damn them, my Gundam is still weakened from that last fight."

Suddenly, a rather familiar figure appeared on the screen. It was Suzaku, and he looked at Zero directly.

"Hello Zero, it is a real pleasure to meet you…" Suzaku said, "…or should I say, Lelouch."

Lelouch was quite taken aback by this, so he lifted up the shield of his helmet and showed his face behind the traditional glass veil of a helmet.

"How did you know?" Lelouch asked.

"It does not matter, but now I understand," Suzaku said, "I must defeat you, only then shall the world be saved!"

His GN-X charged in viciously and drew out its Beam Sabre and clashed against the Seraphim Gundam.

"I understand your pain when you lose your parents but…" Suzaku said, "But extremism will do you no good!"

"What do you know of my life?" Lelouch cried, "I am making a future here, for Nunnally's sake!"

"The future begins with order!" Suzaku yelled.

And then, his GN-X managed to slice off the left arm of the Seraphim Gundam.

"Damn it, this frame is still weakened from that previous Trans-Am!" Lelouch cursed, "and now… I can't be beaten at this point, not now!"

Then, the Seraphim Gundam used its only other Beam Sabre and slashed at the lower abdomen of the GN-X. That blast exposed Suzaku to the vacuum of space.

"And to note, you missed out a point," Lelouch added, "any form of order will still be crushed if conflict exists. You think the establishment can do anything?"

"Yes they can, by uniting the world into one," Suzaku said, "The unborn children will be spared our suffering!"

"Only oppression lies beyond that path you take," Lelouch said, "just like how your Nipponese brethren had suffered upon."

"While it is true that the current generation will suffer, but it's all for the cause of the future," Suzaku said, "If the present is still wrapped in chaos, we will never move on!"

The GN-X charged in again, and headed straight for the Gundam's head. It hit the Gundam's right eye and even gouged it out.

"Yes, this world is so wrapped, am I correct?" Lelouch said, "What does God have planned in store for us in conflicts and war? Is life a test… or is it purgatory?"

"I have no time for your philosophy!" Suzaku cried, "All I know is that you are distorted!"

And then, the GN-X slashed off the right leg off the Gundam's frame.

"And what of you then?" Lelouch asked, "You too are also twisted by the lies of peace through faith!"

"Enough of this, I will end it all once and for all!" Suzaku declared, "This is the voice of the world and its judgment upon you, and the existence called Gundam!"

"Well met, then I shall cut away that twisted naivety out of your being!" Lelouch cried.

Both Mobile Suits charged in at each other with their Beam Sabres thrust out to pierce each other… and it appeared that both of them had struck the other one. Both units stopped momentarily as the system fried and slowly exploded.

"Yes… peace… it has been achieved…" Suzaku muttered weakly.

"No… this is not over yet…" Lelouch said, "The GN Drive… it shall not fall… yet…"

Before he slipped into unconsciousness, Lelouch pressed a switch on his keyboard. The GN Drive on the Seraphim Gundam's back was ejected from the Gundam itself and left floatifg in space as the two Mobile Suits exploded in a mix of red and green light.

Kaguya's Chamber, Heisei Palace, Empire of Nippon

It was dawn in Nippon and the Eastern parts of the Asia-Pacific, and people were awakening to another day of life. In her private chamber in the Heisei Palace, Kaguya had just awakened form her sleep. She looked at her phone inbox and saw a rather strange message to it.

_Kaguya-chan,_

_Perhaps you may not know, but we were acquainted long ago in the old Nippon before the war. Try not to identify me, for I believe I would be gone by when you had read this. In Celestial Being's armed interventions to end conflict, I have become a contradiction to my own beliefs and thus a source of conflict. However, I wish to know why the world is terminally distorted? Is it that distortion which rendered people to be unconsciously twisted? Do they not understand their motives hurt others? Why is humanity an existence that conflicts with thyself? Despite the pain and ultimate deathly end of all existence, we still continue to live and look forward. Why is that so? Think about it and so shall I. We must progress to mutual understanding if we must end conflict, but how when we are such a contradicting existence? I will uncover that enigma, me along with my Gundam to that conclusion._

_Zero_

"An old friend…" Kaguya wondered, "how does Tamaki-san do out in space?"


	28. The Epilogue

**The Epilogue **

_The Battle of the Morning Star, as historians would name it, was the final phase in the United Nations Forces' attempts in defeating Celestial Being. It was thus declared as a pyrrhic victory, with the loss of the thirty GN-X units along with several brave soldiers. These soldiers were honoured with the Order of the Unified Earth, the highest décor received in the Earth Sphere Federation. _

Nunnally's Villa, Cape Williams, Australia Island

"Good morning, Sayoko," Nunnally called as she went into the kitchen.

"Oh good morning too, milady," Sayoko replied, "perhaps you could wait at the table. Your breakfast will be ready soon."

"Uh… Sayoko, I have a dream about Big Brother," Nunnally said, "he was fighting and was in agony."

"Come on, it was only a bad dream," Sayoko commented.

"But he hasn't been visiting us for a long time… since last year," Nunnally said.

"Probably must be busy with his work, with all the changes going on," Sayoko suggested.

ESF Parliament Building, World Capital – Brussels Free City

In the ESF Parliament Building in Brusells, thousands of various politicians were seated within the main chambers. In its centre, Schneizal stood over them for his address.

"One year ago, the world was split into an imperial empire, communist federation and liberal capitalist union. We were locked in perpetual bickering and the world hangs on the balance. It was that one year when we had overlooked our differences and reformed the United Nations into its third incarnation, the Earth Sphere Federation! With the consent of all its 328 member states, all national militaries are hereby abolished and merged into the Earth Sphere Federal Armed Forces as part of the Military Unification Plan. With one government and one armed force, I pledge as the Hegemon-Chancellor of the ESP to further govern and unite the world!"

With that, the people around him all applauded to Schneizal's speech. And the news crew had it all covered live around the world.

Imperial Palace, Alexaninople, Empire State

One of the first acts of the ESF was the Territory Reform Plan, which drew out new sub-national borders on UESF territory. The Empire State itself was the remnant of the former World Imperium, carved out of the remains of Pennsylvania, Maryland, eastern New York and Alexaninople itself. King-Emperor Bryon had since abdicated the throne and title and left it to Odysseus to rule as merely Emperor Odysseus. This new state surrounded the Iroquois Confederacy, and bordered the Republic of Virginia, Powhatan Confederacy, Republiken Nya Sverige (Republic of New Sweden), United States of New England, Holy Carolinian Dominion, Republic of Boone and Union of Industria.

In his private room, Odysseus watched the news clip along with his aide Sebastian.

"We gave up almost all our territory and your name as King-Emperor for this," Sebastian said, "this move of Your Majesty's is a cautioned path."

"Mr. Prime Minister, I hope that in your capacity that you would represent the Empire State through this," Odysseus said, "and I can sense that the nations do not enjoy rule from Alexaninople; best to dissolve it bloodless than to filth the Empire with blood of its people."

"I fear that there may be some, the Imperialists, who waged a guerrilla to reinstate the Imperium," Sebastian warned, "you should be careful now…"

Azadistan Palace, Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

A referendum was held in Azadistan and its people and government had voted not to join the ESF. Thus, it was one of the only nations left outside the UESF's domain… along with much of Africa and the Middle East.

The Sovereign Princess Marina was looking at the news with Schneizal declaring the joint military force of the ESF. Shirin just appeared by the door and had a bag with her.

"Shirin, you are leaving…" Marina said surprised.

"Yes, I have handed in my resignation. That was no joke," Shirin replied, "I will step down as Prime Minister of the nation. After our nation refuse to join in, I had decided to get some real change going."

She then walked away and left Marina to her own devices.

ESF Defence Department HQ, Brussels 

Outside the main base of the UESF Defence Department, the Defence Minister of the ESP/former Defence Secretary of the Imperium, Kracarb Amabo, was standing in front of the HQ. He faced a giant widescreen of Schneizal's live broadcasted speech.

"_Glad that Schneizal told me this ultimate plan to reform the world,"_ he thought, _"this united military force will only be the first step… the next step will be above the law…"_

Behind him, there were endless rows of Mobile Suits. They were designed like the GN-X, but it was black instead. This was the GN-XII or Jinx II. Also, there were thousands of the ESP Army soldiers standing on attention there. Among those officers, there were Kati, Sergei, Cornelia, Guildford, Claudio, Andrei and Patrick. All were in light blue uniforms with a kepi hat.

Honda Civic Bar, Crashtown, Coloradan Free State

The Colorado region had since been declared a "Free State", a near anarchy in the American desert ruled minimally by the Council of Sheriffs in its capital of Denver and the Sheriff-General to lead them. In many ways, it was a paradise for outlaws and anyone who would not fit in an orderly society.

Crashtown was based near the Free State's border with the Theo-Democratic Republic of Deseret, and had most of its buildings built from car parts and similar objects. This gave an aged appearance to this relatively new town, founded one year ago.

True to its name, the Honda Civic Bar was built from car parts found in the Honda Civic series. It was the only bar in Crashtown, and frequented even by Desereters who needed a drink. In there, Ali, sitting in the bar with a bottle of vodka in his hands, was looking at a news report of the ESP declaration.

"It sucks, does it?" he cried, "with the world unified, where are we mercenaries gonna get our rice bowls?"

"Please, the world unified in peace… what a joke," the guy next to him declared.

Ali turned around and saw Jeremiah sitting there. There were already three empty broken bottles of beer, and he was chucking down a fourth one down his throat.

"Many have given their lives for peace… and yet the evil of Man runs deep…" Jeremiah said.

"You have to pardon that lad," the bartender said, "he always goes on with the philosophy junk after he got himself immersed in his drinks."

"Sorry milord, I have let you perish…" Jeremiah cried, "Forgive me…"

Veda System, Unspecified Locale

Inside a nearly circuit-like area, there was nothing but a null void within. Within the vastness, there was a sofa and a man reclined on him. He was V2 in the flesh, and his long golden mane of hair glowed all around his sofa. He wore a formal royal blue outfit, something one would see in Victorian England and with a white cape by the side.

There was a woman standing next to him, with her familiar green hair and amber eyes. She donned a sleeveless black dress, with black gloves that ran all the way to her elbows. The length of the dress itself ended near her ankles, where white high-heels were seen. On the other end of the sofa, a man wearing a blood-red suit with tie stood still. His face was completely shadowed by the darkness. In between them, there were another 5 more similar shadowed figures.

"So it has begun now," V2 commented, "we are the Innovators, future of humanity."

Abandoned Castle, Scottish Highlands, Scottish Republic

To see old castles rotting in the British Isles was a common thing, and it grew to quite an industry there. However, deaths were reported and sometimes, the government in Edinburgh would be forced to shut down those castles from public entry. Of course, there was no supernatural manifestation at all. But there was someone killing all the tourists to get the nosy folks away from it all.

In the dungeons of the castle, there was machinery running there. The remnants of the Dynames were there and a GN Tau Drive plugged to wires nearby. Lyle looked at a picture of his family when young and then turned to a radio broadcasting Schneizal's speech.

"This world…" Lyle commented, "It does suck sometimes…"

Luciano's Castle, Republic of Romania

Luciano resided in the most remote parts of mountainous Transylvania, a dark region of Romania even at night time. The castle he accustomed to was said to have belonged to a brutal warlord, and was eventually murdered by the very commoners he oppressed in his gory amusement.

Well, Luciano had bought the place as his personal summer home. His private bedroom was one of Gothic design, but filled with modern technology such as lights and a holoscreen. Luciano Bradley himself was on his bed and watched the news of the ESP.

"Now I got no excuse to kill legally if the world is joined up," he exclaimed.

The door knocked and Marika and Liliana came up. Both of them were in their nightgowns.

"Come to papa, the guy who saved you from the firing squad in court martial," Luciano laughed, "you should be grateful to your saviour."

Celestial Being Resource Satellite, Asteroid Belt

The Asteroid Belt was a remote region, with only several mines placed there as outposts. This gave the perfect hiding spot for Celestial Being to work in, from their resource satellites active in even Jupiter's orbit.

Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long were guests inside one of those satellites, and they were facing Ian for a talk.

"So Jeremiah has left us," Liu Mei said.

"Can't forgive himself, and strange that he's a soldier in the first place. But I guess he's just too broken now," Ian said, "but you are here not because of a chat with me."

"Yes, I would like to see the results for the tests of the new Gundams," she said.

"We have five of them made, and tests are going quite well for… four of them…" Ian said, "thank God we had recovered all 6 GN Drives or we will be at a loss."

"Pardon…four of them…" Liu Mei said, "What about that last one… Could it be the…"

"Yup, that one," Ian said, "I will show you…"

He pressed a button and a wall lifted up. Behind it, it showed a large humanoid form. Its head was definitely a Gundam head, and in black armour plating. There were various cannons placed along its body.

"So that is it, Gundam Apollyon," Ian said, "this thing is operating through a revolutionary system crafted by Aeolia himself. And to operate it, two GN Drives are needed."

"So is there anything more problems?" Liu Mei asked.

"Just minor bugs, but can't seem to get the huge lug moving," Ian said, "I mean I'm using the Drives from the Plutone and the Celestica, but nothing checks out much."

"It will be a disaster if it can't work out," Long remarked.

"I don't really care, and all remaining Observers are on my payroll, so further support will continue still," Liu Mei insisted, "that Gundam… it shall be the instrument to change the world…"


End file.
